Volver a empezar AU
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Hermione ha sufrido una trágica pérdida y piensa que nunca podrá superarlo. Pero Draco se cruzará inesperadamente en su vida logrando que ella se plantee la posibilidad de volver a empezar. Esta historia es un AU.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**L**a brisa despeinaba aun más su alborotado cabello castaño. No hacía calor suficiente para usar el climatizador del coche, y prefería abrir las ventanillas y dejar que el aire templado del inminente final de la primavera entrase libremente. Llevaban mucho tiempo preparando aquel viaje; el asfixiante horario laboral de él y los estudios de ella, únicamente les había dejado disponible aquella semana que pensaban disfrutar al máximo, sus primeras vacaciones juntos después de su boda. Hermione miró a su marido que conducía con los cinco sentidos puestos en la carretera. Amaba a ese hombre por encima de todas las cosas. Adoraba como el viento encrespaba sin piedad su rojo cabello, y como él luchaba para no apartar las manos del volante cuando uno de sus mechones le daba directamente en el ojo. Nunca sospechó que aquel chico desgarbado y pecoso al que no soportaba a los once años iba a volverle el corazón gelatina cuando cumplió diecisiete. Fue en ese momento, en aquel instante en que sus labios se encontraron con los de él, cuando supo que Ron era el hombre de su vida, que nunca habría otro que pudiese ocupar su lugar. Por eso, aquella mañana de primeros de septiembre cuando él con voz tartamuda preso de los nervios y la impaciencia le pidió que fuese su esposa, ella no dudó ni un solo segundo y contestó con un sí tan rotundo, como que la Tierra es redonda.

Ron volvió a apartar otra vez el inquieto mechón de cabello rojizo de sus ojos, lo hizo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y luego resopló fastidiado. No tenía buen carácter; era enfadadizo, terco y celoso, y aun así lo amaba. Tal vez si dejase de ser alguna de esas cosas no lo querría con tanta intensidad. Hermione miró al joven una vez mas, suspiró y luego dijo con voz dulce.

—¿Quieres que cierre la ventanilla?

Ron frunció el ceño, y la contempló solo un instante para volver a fijar la vista en la calzada.

—No, la culpa es mía, debí cortarme el pelo antes del viaje.

Hermione sonrió, se mordió el labio y añadió.

—Es una suerte que no lo hicieses, sabes que me gusta así.

Notó como su esposo sonreía halagado con el comentario de ella, y apartó la vista del joven para observar el hermoso paisaje que se vislumbraba a través de la ventanilla abierta.

Escocia era un lugar hermoso, y su clima suave estaba haciendo muy agradable el viaje. Ron se había empecinado en visitar el lago Ness. Hermione era una chica práctica, y solo creía en aquello que veía; pero su esposo, que era mas dado a las fantasías, creía fervientemente que efectivamente había algún tipo de criatura mitológica o primitiva viviendo en las profundidades de aquel lago.

Habían dejado atrás ya la ciudad de Glasgow donde pasaron un par de días visitándola, y ahora se dirigían sin parada hacia Highlands, lugar donde se encontraba el archiconocido lago, con su archifamoso monstruo supuestamente habitando en él.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, el agradable calorcillo del sol y la suave brisa que le acariciaba dócilmente en el rostro comenzaron a darle algo de sueño, así que se acomodó un poco en el cómodo asiento del copiloto, y decidió sucumbir a él durante un rato. Cerró los ojos, y pronto se vio invadida por el mágico mundo de los sueños en los que siempre había una figura presente, Ron.

No supo cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormida, pero sí en que momento despertó. Un brusco movimiento hizo que su mundo de sueños se desvaneciese por completo, y el grito desgarrado de Ron terminó por despertarla completamente.

—¡Maldita sea!

Un coche desconocido, el vehículo de algún desalmado se aproximaba a ellos circulando en sentido contrario en una autovía en la que solo había un sentido para la marcha. El kamikaze aumentaba la velocidad sin intención de desviarse. Ron aguantaba el tipo con las manos tensas aferradas al volante, sabía que si se desviaba hacia el otro carril, el suicida haría lo mismo. Era cuestión de esperar al último momento, realizar ese movimiento cuando el otro individuo no lo esperase. Hermione sintió el pánico recorrer sus venas. Miró a su esposo, que respiraba con dificultad, luego desvió aterrorizada la mirada hacia el coche que se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Solo era cuestión de segundos y todo habría terminado.

—Te amo Ron.

Supo que debía hacerlo, algo le decía en su interior que debía pronunciar esa frase. El pelirrojo sin apartar la vista de la carretera, sonrió mientras decía con voz aterciopelada y tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes Hermione, saldremos de ésta.

Lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido. Ron dio un volantazo y esquivó magistralmente al coche que prácticamente les había embestido, pero el clima escocés es variable y húmedo, y la noche antes había llovido mucho por aquella zona. Los neumáticos del coche de Ron patinaron sobre el asfalto por la inercia de la velocidad, y el vehículo en el que ambos viajaban dio dos vueltas de campana para despeñarse después por una pendiente y estamparse finalmente contra un árbol. Hermione sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un agudo dolor y el sabor ferroso de la sangre le hizo entender que estaba mal herida. Quiso saber de él, quiso saber si Ron se encontraba bien. Pero todo se tornaba cada vez mas oscuro y frío, y volvía a tener sueño, mucho sueño.

—Ron…—musitó con voz débil.

No obtuvo respuesta, no escuchó nuevamente la voz tranquilizadora del hombre de su vida, y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, volviendo de nuevo a caer en el mágico mundo de los sueños. Sueños que a partir de aquel día nunca dejarían de ser horribles pesadillas.

* * *

**Hola me llamo María y este es mi primer fic sobre Draco y Hermione, normalmente escribo Ronmiones porque son mi pareja favorita. Pero esto es una deuda que tengo pendiente y voy a cumplirla.****  
****Debido a mi involuntaria falta de tiempo publicaré este fic una o a lo sumo dos veces al mes. Así que (si nada lo impide) nos volveremos a ver antes de que termine este.****  
****Gracias por comenzar esta aventura nueva conmigo.****  
****Espero que lo disfruten****  
****Besos.****  
****María.**


	2. No es fácil decir adiós

**C**omo cada mañana, Hermione despertó sobresaltada por una de sus innumerables pesadillas. Cubierta de un sudor frío y espeso, se daba cuenta un día más que su mal sueño no acababa al despertar. El lado izquierdo de la cama continuaba vacío; vacío desde hacía más de un año. Suspiró con tristeza, aun no se acostumbraba a su ausencia. Todo le recordaba a él; la cama, la casa, sus cosas y Ottery. Por esa razón, y después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor para poder seguir adelante era marcharse de allí. Observó fijamente las maletas entreabiertas que descansaban sobre el diván de su habitación. Recibir una atractiva propuesta de trabajo en Londres había sido el detonante para que finalmente decidiese huir de allí, de aquella casa que había dejado de ser suya, puesto que algún anónimo la había comprado solo una semana antes. No fue fácil para Hermione poner en venta aquel lugar que había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo y donde fue inmensamente feliz con Ron. Decir adiós a aquella casita blanca y azul rodeada de un hermoso jardín verde salpicado de traviesas florecillas de colores, no era tarea fácil. Su hogar, su dulce y ahora triste hogar. Quedándose allí solo abriría aun más sus heridas, y necesitaba volver a creer en todo aquello hermoso que la vida le podía deparar, aunque sabía que no iba a ser sencillo lograrlo.

Con apatía se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño para refrescarse un poco. Corría mediados del mes de agosto y hacía un calor muy sofocante. Apenas desayunó, pero era algo normal en ella. Desde la muerte de su esposo su apetito había mermado considerablemente, volviéndose su cuerpo más delgado y su tez más pálida. Metió en sus maletas las últimas pertenencias que pensaba llevarse. Algunos recuerdos, como la camiseta del equipo favorito de fútbol de Ron, o su primera foto juntos durante la boda del hermano mayor de él. Cosas que, aunque sabía que le causaban daño, no podía, ni quería desprenderse de ellas. Luego, cuando pudo cerrar su equipaje, Hermione se sentó en el porche a esperar la llegada de Harry; el marido de su cuñada, su mejor amigo. Y Harry llegó, puntual, como a ella le gustaba.

—¿Estás preparada?

Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza, suspiró y se encogió de hombros con resignación, mientras decía.

—Nunca estaré preparada para esto.

Harry se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo, y cerró los ojos tratando de buscar algo de consuelo.

—En la Madriguera están todos desolados. Molly se resiste a creer que te vas, pero aun así entiende porqué lo haces y lo acepta.

Hermione levantó la cabeza mirando fijamente a Harry con el semblante compungido.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Nunca creí que llegaría este día. Pensé que estaría para siempre junto a vosotros, junto a ti, a Ginny…, pero Ron ya no está y yo necesito continuar. Si me quedo aquí, no lograré superarlo nunca, son demasiadas las cosas que me recuerdan a él.

—Ya te lo dije Hermione, te comprendemos perfectamente, pero eso no significa que sea fácil aceptarlo.

La joven sonrió con melancolía a su amigo y éste la abrazó mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente. Luego agarró el equipaje de la chica y añadió.

—Te espero en el coche.

Y así fue como Hermione se quedó sola por última vez frente a las paredes de aquella casa llena de recuerdos, tan hermosos algunos, como tristes otros. Pudo haber cerrado la puerta, e ir directamente al coche de Harry, pero no podía marcharse sin recorrerla una vez más. Anduvo un poco por la cocina, aquella que Ron casi incendia una vez cuando trató de agasajarla con una cena de cumpleaños preparada por él mismo. El sofá rojo del salón le hizo recordar cuanto le gustaba observar como el joven dormía placidamente la siesta cada día después de llegar agotado del trabajo. Cerró con lentitud la puerta de su dormitorio donde compartió con él momentos de sueños y pasión. De nuevo se encontraba bajo el porche, con un rápido movimiento de la llave selló para siempre su entrada en la casa. Hermione suspiró con pesadez y notó como se le quebraba el corazón al pensar que dentro de aquellas paredes se quedaba eternamente su felicidad, y que lejos de aquel lugar nunca volvería a hallarla.

No había mucha distancia entre su casa y la de sus suegros a la que llamaban cariñosamente La Madriguera. Por ello no tardaron en llegar, Hermione supo que estaba cerca el mas triste momento de aquella despedida, decir adiós a los Weasley.

Salió del despacho de su padre con el rostro descompuesto. Lo había vuelto a hacer, pensó que tras el último caso le dejaría en paz, pero no, tenía que volver a retarlo. No pararía hasta conseguir verlo hundido hasta el cuello en el lodo, humillado. Y comenzaba a estar harto de toda aquella basura. Caminó presuroso por los pasillos del bufete de su padre, su secretaria le salió al paso; pero no, Draco no tenía cabeza para leer o firmar nada, así que apartándola con una mano sin ningún tipo de cortesía, exclamó:

—¡Ahora no! ¡Maldita sea!

Lo único que quería era salir de aquel edificio asfixiante, sin que nadie le dijese nada, ni siquiera que lo mirasen. Salir de allí, estar lejos de su padre, respirar… y lo hizo cuando se subió en su deportivo descapotable y la brisa veraniega comenzó a alborotar su cabello albino. Pero ni la brisa, ni la sensación de libertad, conseguían bajarle los malos humos. Condujo con una meta fija, y cuando llegó a ella, estacionó el vehículo y llamó insistentemente a la puerta de un apartamento en una zona prestigiosa de Londres. Una mujer de unos veinticinco años de cabello oscuro, abrió alarmada la puerta y al ver que era él, relajó el rostro mientras decía.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Draco entró sin que le dieran permiso, estaba visiblemente alterado y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones que conformaban la planta del apartamento. La joven esperó pacientemente apoyada en el umbral de la puerta del salón a que el muchacho se calmase, pero al ver que eso no sucedía se acercó a él, y tomándolo de un brazo lo detuvo en su desesperada caminata hacia ningún lugar.

—Draco, cálmate, si no me dices que pasó no podré ayudarte.

—Mi padre ha vuelto a hacerlo, Pansy.

—¡Cielo santo! No puedo creerlo, pensé que después de tu último caso… Estuviste impresionante…

—Pues ya ves, no tiene suficiente y no parará hasta hacerme quedar en ridículo. Me ha asignado el caso Crabbe.

—¡¿Crabbe?—exclamó Pansy dando un paso hacia atrás moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba—. Pero ¿se ha vuelto loco?, ¿cómo acepta algo así? Ese caso está abocado al fracaso, no puedo creer que te haga eso.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Entiendes porqué si pudiese lo estrangularía? Crabbe violó y mató a esa chica, y hay tantas pruebas que lo inculpan, que hacer creer al juez que es inocente es tan difícil como que yo logre enamorarme alguna vez de alguien—pronunció aquellas palabras dando un fuerte golpe sobre la recia madera de la mesa que presidía el salón.

—Si Astoria te oyese decir eso…

—¡Bah! Ella sabe lo que hay ¿Sabes cual es mi única opción para ganar el caso, verdad?—inquirió Draco clavando sus grises y fríos ojos en la joven.

—Falsificar pruebas y testigos.

—Así es, y aunque no es la primera vez que voy a hacerlo, esta vez es casi imposible que aun así lo consiga. Perderé el caso, mi padre se saldrá con la suya, él seguirá siendo mejor que yo.

Tras decir eso, Draco caminó hacia uno de los sofás de la habitación y se derrumbó en él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando la mandíbula hasta que consiguió ocasionarse un agudo dolor. Pansy se sentó junto a él, estaba tan consternada como el joven.

Lucius Malfoy era el padre de Draco. Considerado uno de los abogados con menos escrúpulos y más eficaces de Londres, nunca, en su dilatada carrera, había cosechado una sola derrota. Contrajo matrimonio con una mujer de alta posición social, y vivía con ella y su único hijo en una de las mansiones situadas en Park Lane, una de las zonas mas exclusivas de la ciudad. Draco había crecido rodeado del lujo y suntuosidad, estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que deseaba y nada podía resistírsele. Arrogante, cautivador y falto de escrúpulos, era considerado un bocado muy apetitoso para cazafortunas. Pero al igual que hizo su padre muchos años antes, Draco debía encontrar una mujer de una posición acorde a la suya, y por esa razón estaba en vísperas de contraer un matrimonio pactado con Astoria Greengrass, una de las dos hijas de uno de los magnates del negocio bancario en Londres. Ambos jóvenes eran conscientes de que su unión era simplemente para incrementar sus fortunas, y por ello Draco no guardaba ningún tipo de fidelidad a su novia y solía andar siempre rodeado de mujeres, algunas enamoradas de él y otras de su fortuna. La vida de Draco Malfoy había sido fácil, pero su tirano padre siempre se encargaba de recordarle que todo lo que era, todo lo que tenía, se lo debía a él, y que nunca llegaría a estar a su altura. Draco creció rodeado de lujos, pero privado de una cosa muy importante: amor.

Resopló por cuarta vez consecutiva consiguiendo poner algo nerviosa a Pansy. La joven pensó que era mucho mejor cambiar de tema, para ver si los malos humos de su amigo comenzaban a disiparse.

—Tengo nueva compañera de piso.

—Pero, ¿si pusiste el anuncio en el periódico hace solo un par de días?

—Pues ya tengo respuesta, llegará hoy por la noche—comentó Pansy mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia la cocina—. ¿Quieres tomar algo Draco?

—No, ahora no consigo siquiera tragar saliva ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Nott?

—No muy bien, después de que Millicent se fuese del apartamento pensó que le yo le pediría que se viniese a vivir conmigo, pero sinceramente, Draco, aun no estoy preparada para vivir con él.

Había regresado con dos copas de vino frío en la mano. Extendió una de ellas hacia el joven, éste frunció el entrecejo.

—Odio que me conozcas tanto.

—Sabía que se te antojaría—sonrió ella, y fue a sentarse una vez más junto a él.

—Llevas un año saliendo con Nott, con Blaise no tardaste tanto en decidirte—puntualizó el rubio muchacho bebiendo y disfrutando el primer sorbo de vino.

—Con él era diferente.

—Estabas enamorada y de Nott no lo estás—volvió a tomar otro sorbo.

—Estaba ciega, y con Nott quiero ir más lento, para que no me ocurra lo mismo. Además ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto mi vida privada? Eres el peor amigo que conozco, nunca me preguntas que tal estoy—dijo Pansy mirándolo con recelo.

—No es necesario, ya te encargas tú de ponerme al corriente. Tengo que marcharme.  
Bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba en la copa y se puso en pie de golpe. Sin decir nada más, sin demostrar ningún tipo de gesto cariñoso con su amiga, Draco abandonó el apartamento, dejando a Pansy con cara de circunstancia, disfrutando de su copa de vino completamente sola.

La estación de trenes estaba muy solitaria aquella tarde. Hermione aguardaba la llegada de su tren acompañada de Ginny, la hermana de Ron, y de Harry, su esposo. Solo unos minutos antes había dicho adiós al resto de la familia, y fue un momento muy triste. Sobre todo al ver la cara de congoja de su suegra, Molly. La mujer la había abrazado con tanta fuerza que incluso le dejo marcado los dedos en la espalda. Hermione sentía que para Molly, despedirse de ella, era decir adiós definitivamente a una parte muy importante de su hijo. Estaban en silencio, ninguno de los tres hablaban. Ginny, embarazada de algunos meses, contenía las lágrimas para no hacer más difícil la partida de su amiga y cuñada. Hermione evitaba mirarla porque en el momento en que lo hiciese volverían a estallar en llanto. Se conocían desde hacía tantos años, que Ginny Weasley era para ella lo mas parecido a una hermana que había conocido, porque Hermione era hija única y sus padres vivían muy lejos de Europa. La estridente bocina de un tren que se aproximaba les dio a entender que el final estaba cada vez mas cerca. Harry agarró el equipaje de Hermione, y ésta buscó entre las cosas que llevaba en la mano el boleto para acceder al vehiculo. El tren llegó al fin y se detuvo paulatinamente delante de sus narices, la gente que había en su interior comenzó a descender y otras, que estaban en el andén, se dispusieron a entrar en él. Harry se apresuro para meter las maletas de su amiga en el vagón y luego regresó junto a ellas. Hermione abrazaba a Ginny con fuerza, y ambas lloraban prometiéndose que tratarían de verse lo más pronto posible.

—Sabes que eres la madrina de mi hijo, así que no te desaparezcas ¿entiendes?

—Oh Ginny, jamás me desapareceré de vuestras vidas, mantendremos siempre el contacto, vosotros sois mi familia.

Volvieron a abrazarse una vez más y las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos sin descanso. Harry apartó sutilmente a su esposa de los brazos de su amiga. Ginny dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y secándose el rostro dejó que su marido se despidiese de Hermione. Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de la joven, y juntos caminaron hacia el vagón bajo la compungida mirada de Ginny.

—Primero me abandona Ron y ahora lo haces tú—dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Hermione suspiró con pesadez apenas podía hablar, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Harry prosiguió.

—Cuídate mucho, sabes que eres parte de esta familia, ahora y siempre. Si alguna vez nos necesitas, a Ginny, a mí, a cualquiera de nosotros, solo tienes que llamar y estaremos junto a ti sin dudarlo.

—Lo sé, esto no es fácil para mí. Lo que siento es no haber podido despedirme de Charlie.

—Trató de venir de Rumania, pero no le dieron permiso—aclaró Harry.

El conductor del tren dio el aviso de que las puertas de los vagones se cerrarían para iniciar la marcha. Hermione subió presurosa a su compartimento. Ginny corrió al lado de su marido y se abrazó a él, mientras decían adiós con la mano a su amiga, que lentamente se iba alejando de ellos. Hermione miró a aquellas dos personas que se quedaban de pie en el andén, con los rostros humedecidos y agitando las manos, y supo que a partir de ese momento comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida, y aunque ellos siempre tendrían un lugar muy importante en su corazón, debía estar preparada para lo que debía llegar. Ya apenas los veía, eran como dos puntitos inmóviles, y de repente, desaparecieron. Dejó de mirar por la ventanilla y se sentó en el cómodo asiento de su compartimento. En solo unas horas llegaría a Londres; sentía una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza. Su nuevo trabajo la llenaba de ilusión, la ayudaría a no pensar y salir un poco de su rutinaria existencia. Abrió su equipaje de mano y sacó un libro que estaba leyendo, debía amenizar el viaje, y la lectura era su mejor forma de evadir el tiempo.

Los paisajes iban cambiando a medida que se aproximaba a las diferentes ciudades por las que tenía su recorrido el tren, y su libro estaba casi acabado. Así que decidió disfrutar un poco de la visión que aquel veloz vehículo le regalaba a través del sucio cristal de las ventanas. En poco menos de cuatro horas Hermione puso un pie en Londres. La estación de King Cross no tenía nada que ver con la de Ottery, estaba repleta de gente caminando de un lado a otro, corriendo con maletas, maletines; gente bien vestida con trajes de chaqueta y otros que llegaban a la ciudad para algo más placentero que trabajar. Buscó entre el gentío a la persona que supuestamente esperaba su llegada, y no tardó mucho en verla. Una joven con los ojos muy redondos y azules, y el cabello largo y rubio, caminaba por el andén agitando la mano con energía mientras a su lado, un muchacho alto y con el cabello del mismo color que ella, la seguía esquivando como podía a las personas y cosas que se cruzaban a su paso.

—¡Hermione!—gritó la joven sin dejar de agitar la mano.

—¡Luna!—respondió ella imitándola en el gesto.

Por fin se encontraron, y ambas se fundieron en un amigable y afectuoso abrazo. El joven que acompañaba a Luna se quedó quieto esperando su turno para saludar a Hermione.

—Pensé que no llegábamos a tiempo—se sinceró la muchacha rubia—. Rolf es una tortuga conduciendo.

El joven entrecerró los ojos, y luego ignorándola por completo, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Muy bien, Rolf, ni siquiera estoy cansada.

—Voy por tu equipaje.

Y diciendo eso el muchacho se alejó de ellas hacia el vagón de carga. Hermione lo observó durante un rato, y después se giró hacia su amiga que llamaba su atención con una pregunta.

—¿Qué tal todos en Ottery?

—Bien, bueno la despedida fue horrible, pero todos están bien. Tu padre también, fui ayer a decirle adiós.

Luna suspiró profundamente y mirando a su alrededor añadió.

—Pues ya estás aquí, bienvenida a Londres, Hermione. Rolf y yo estamos muy molestos contigo.

—Lo sé, pero entiéndeme, no es justo que me meta en vuestra casa, estáis casados. No es lugar para mí. Es bueno que estéis juntos y a solas, para que disfrutéis lo máximo de todo lo bueno que os sucede. Creo que estaré bien en el apartamento que voy a alquilar, además la joven que publicó el anuncio parecía agradable por teléfono, un poco seca, pero creo que me acostumbrare a ella. Ahora necesito gente distante a mí.

Luna frunció el entrecejo, y luego cambiando el gesto por uno mas relajado dijo con voz jovial.

—De Rolf y de mí no vas a librarte tan fácilmente.

Hermione sonrió. Rolf llegó junto a ellas cargado con el equipaje y resoplando exclamó.

—Por el amor de Dios, Hermione, ¿Qué llevas en estas maletas? ¿Un muerto?

Luna abrió los ojos como platos, y luego disimuladamente dio un pisotón a su marido que inmediatamente se puso rígido como un palo, diciendo.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes Rolf. Solo son mis cosas y algunos recuerdos.

Les sonrió con melancolía. Luna miró a su esposo con desaprobación, y pasando su brazo por el de Hermione, comentó mientras la obligaba a caminar por el andén hacia la salida.

—Mi hombre tan delicado como la cama de un faquir.

Hermione rió con el comentario de su amiga, desvió la mirada hacia Rolf y volvió a reír a verlo cargar como un mulo con su equipaje. Aunque físicamente no se parecía en nada a Ron, siempre creyó que Rolf tenía un carácter muy parecido a su difunto esposo, y por ello le profesaba un gran cariño.

Luna insistió con bastante ahínco en que antes de llevarla a su nuevo hogar, Hermione debía cenar con ellos. Al principio la joven se opuso un poco porque en realidad estaba deseando llegar a su casa, ponerse algo más cómodo y después de conocer a su nueva compañera de piso, descansar de todas las emociones vividas durante aquel día. Pero debía admitir que Luna era muy persuasiva en su empeño, y finalmente se dio por vencida y accedió a cenar con la pareja.

Rolf conducía con cautela por las grandes avenidas que cruzaban la ciudad de Londres. Luna mantenía una animada charla con Hermione en los asientos traseros. Hablaban sobre Ottery, los Weasley y los momentos felices que habían pasado juntos, cuando estaban todos y nadie faltaba. La conversación llevaba un tono optimista, Luna era una joven muy dicharachera y siempre lograba sacar de Hermione una sonrisa, tratando los temas de conversación sobre sus vecinos los Weasley con mucha sutileza. De repente Rolf dio un frenazo, Luna y Hermione estamparon la cabeza sobre el respaldo de los asientos delanteros debido a la inercia del vehículo.

—¡Ese tipo es idiota!, casi le doy—vociferó Rolf y sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla añadió—¡Imbécil!

Al parecer, un mercedes descapotable de color negro había adelantado, por la derecha y sin señalizar su maniobra, al pequeño mini Cooper de Rolf, y a una velocidad bastante superior a la recomendada. Ni Luna, ni Hermione, lograron ver el rostro del joven que conducía aquel vehículo tan sofisticado, y que era el blanco de las iras de Rolf. Únicamente acertaron a descubrir que el ocupante tenía el cabello tan rubio que parecía albino y nada mas, porque incluso antes de que el semáforo se pusiese en verde, el joven aceleró, y en menos de dos segundos desapareció de la vista de los tres amigos.

—Cretino, ese tipo de gente se cree que las calles de esta ciudad son de su propiedad, solo porque manejan un coche de lujo—farfullaba Rolf por lo bajo con el ceño arrugado.

—Tal vez ese cretino como tú lo llamas iba demasiado rápido, pero tú vas pisando uvas, Rolf.

Los ojos del joven centellearon a través del espejo retrovisor mirando con recelo a su esposa.

—¿Tratas de decirme que voy muy lento?

—Si nos fuésemos caminando Hermione y yo, llegaríamos mucho antes que tú conduciendo esta chatarra.

Hermione ahogó una risa al ver como las orejas de Rolf se volvieron de repente muy rojas, tanto que parecían a punto de estallar.

—Voy a la velocidad que tengo que ir, querida—se justificó tratando de moderar el tono de voz para mantener el tipo delante de la recién llegada—. Pero déjame decirte que cuando tú llevas el coche yo tengo que sujetarme al asiento para evitar que el corazón se me salga por la boca.

—¿Insinúas que conduzco mal?—inquirió Luna borrando cualquier señal de sonrisa de sus labios.

—Afirmo que llevas el coche de una forma muy…, extraña.

Hermione comenzó a sudar. La conversación de la pareja estaba tornándose un tanto absurda, y le costaba horrores aguantarse las ganas de lanzar una carcajada, así que para evitarlo decidió mediar en aquella discusión.

—Nunca está demás ser precavido Luna, Rolf hace bien. Además, lleva parte de razón, tu forma de conducir es rara.

Luna torció el gesto mientras veía a través del espejo retrovisor como su marido sonreía con aire triunfal.

—De acuerdo, no esperaba que te pusieses de mi parte Hermione, siempre lo apoyas a él—rodó los ojos y resopló con fuerza mostrando su enojo, pero de repente volvió a abrirlos de par en par y exclamó—¡Llegamos a casa!

La casita de Rolf y Luna era tal y como eran ellos. Estaba llena de cosas absurdas, porque a Luna le gustaba coleccionar extraños objetos inservibles que traía de los múltiples viajes que ambos realizaban. Rolf por su parte, era biólogo y tenía una habitación en la planta baja llena de utensilios usados en biología como probetas, pipetas graduadas y volumétricas, capsulas de Petri y un desvencijado microscopio entre otros muchos aparejos y herramientas, que el joven usaba para sus estudios y averiguaciones científicas. En aquel lugar nada estaba en su sitio y sin embargo, todo parecía estar en orden. Hermione pensó que aquello era realmente un verdadero hogar, porque en cada rincón de la casa había algo que se identificada con las dos personas que habitaban en ella.

Rolf era escocés, y había sido él el encargado de preparar la cena, por lo que eligió un plato muy típico de su lugar de origen: el Haggis, consistente en un pesado embuchado que se sirve tradicionalmente con neeps y tatties, puré de colinabo y patatas. Resultó que aquella comida estaba realmente deliciosa, aunque algo grasienta. Y Hermione felicitó al cocinero, a pesar de que Luna se encargó de aclarar que el Haggis era lo único que a Rolf se le daba bien en la cocina, porque para lo demás era un auténtico desastre. El muchacho muy a su pesar, tuvo que darle la razón a su esposa.  
Después de aquella agradable cena, y con el mejor de los ánimos, Hermione se despidió de Rolf y se puso en camino hacia su nuevo y desconocido hogar. Luna fue la encargada de acompañarla, y Hermione pudo ratificar que realmente la joven tenía una desquiciante forma de conducir. Por suerte, Luna debía tener un ángel de la guardia muy trabajador porque ambas llegaron al destino sanas y salvas.

El lugar resultó ser un apartamento situado en una prestigiosa zona londinense. Luna ayudó a Hermione a meter las maletas en el ascensor, y tras darle un abrazo de despedida se marchó, recordándole que al día siguiente la llamaría para ver que tal le fue todo.

Tocó al llamador con suavidad, y no tardaron en abrirle la puerta. Una joven de cabello oscuro y facciones duras y bellas, se alzó ante sus ojos.

—¿Eres Hermione?—inquirió con voz seca.

Hermione reconoció al instante la voz de la persona con la que había hablado unos días antes por teléfono para alquilar la habitación disponible de aquel apartamento.

—Tú debes ser Pansy, ¿verdad?

La joven afirmó con leve movimiento de cabeza, y apartándose de la puerta la invitó a entrar. Hermione arrastró las maletas hacia el interior y las dejó en la entrada.

—Sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación.

En su caminata hacia el dormitorio pudo comprobar que el apartamento era muy amplio, y que estaba minuciosamente decorado, aunque resultaba algo frío.

—La casa es de mis padres, pero ellos se mudaron a otra ciudad, así que me dejaron el apartamento. No tengo necesidad económica para rentarlo, pero no soporto estar sola y mi compañera de piso se marchó la semana pasada, así que la habitación de Millicent está libre—Pansy relataba todo sin pestañear, y bajo en umbral de la puerta de la habitación—¿Qué te parece?

Hermione echó una ojeada antes de contestar. Entró en la estancia, era amplia como el resto de apartamento pero la decoración seguía siendo algo fría e impersonal. Miró a través de la ventana, y pudo ver las grandes zonas verdes bajo la luz de las farolas que hacían de aquel lugar un sitio agradable y tranquilo donde vivir.

—Me gusta.

—Entonces solo falta que firmes el contrato de arrendamiento y deshagas tu equipaje.

—Verde.

—Otra vez verde, elige otro color Draco, no me gustan los manteles para las mesas de la boda de color verde. Se confundirán con el césped.

—Negro.

Astoria arrugó su delicada y estilizada nariz, y resopló con fuerza.

—¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¿Es que no piensas echarme una mano?

—Si estás de desacuerdo con mis gustos, ¿para que preguntas? Ponlos del color que te apetezca, a mí me da igual, eso es cosa de mujeres—protestó el rubio arrebujándose en el mullido sofá del salón de la mansión Malfoy.

—¿Lo ves, Narcisa? Tu hijo no está dispuesto a colaborar.

—Draco tiene razón querida, los hombres no están hechos para estas cosas tan delicadas.

Narcisa Malfoy le dedicó a su hijo una mirada de suficiencia logrando que Draco se levantase del sofá y dejase la habitación.

Salió fuera de la casa, buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones un paquete de cigarrillos, encendió uno, y apoyado sobre la balaustrada de mármol aspiró el humo adictivo del tabaco mientras escuchaba el relajante sonido del agua que provenía de la fuente principal del jardín. Aquella boda lo traía de cabeza. Parecía que organizarla era lo más primordial para su madre y para su futura esposa, aun sabiendo que todo era una pantomima y que lo único que se buscaba con aquella unión era engrandecer sus respectivas fortunas. Casarse o no con Astoria., era lo de menos porque él no pensaba renunciar a la vida que llevaba hasta ese momento. Le gustase a ella, o no. Aspiró una vez más, y soltó el humo en forma de pequeños aritos que él mismo fabricaba con la boca al expulsarlo. La boda era una nimiedad comparada con la defensa del caso Crabbe. No sabía como afrontarlo, todo el mundo sabía que Vincent Crabbe, hijo de uno de los empresarios más despiadados y ricos de Londres, había abusado y matado a una prostituta de lujo en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. El idiota había dejado pruebas fehacientes en la escena del delito y ahora su padre pretendía que le salvase el pellejo, simple y llanamente porque el gran señor Crabbe, era uno de sus mejores amigos, y el pequeño Vincent y él habían sido compañeros de clase cuando ambos acudían al prestigioso colegio privado Hogwarts. Vincent Crabbe era un idiota sin personalidad, y en el tiempo en que acudieron a la escuela juntos, Draco siempre anduvo acompañado de aquel chico y de otro más idiota aun, Gregory Goyle. Eran chicos manejables, y a Draco le gustaba la sensación de dominarlo todo, tratar a esos dos idiotas como su padre solía tratarlo a él, sin respeto, sin consideraciones, sin afecto. Eran sus amigos porque le servían para alzar más su propio ego, para demostrarse a sí mismo que era un buen líder. Pero al terminar Hogwarts e iniciar sus estudios en Harvard, Draco se fue alejando de Crabbe y Goyle, y se rodeó de nuevos amigos tan influyentes y ávidos de poder como él, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini o Theodore Nott, fueron algunos de ellos, y aun conservaba aquellas amistades, aunque Blaise había desaparecido de sus vidas de la noche a la mañana, un buen día, sin decir nada, sin despedirse, no volvieron a saber nada de él.  
Apagó sobre el blanco mármol de la balaustrada el resto del cigarrillo que no había quemado y expulsó con calma el humo que quedaba alojado en sus pulmones. Debía volver a la casa, a aquel salón, con aquellas dos mujeres hablando de un tema que le ponía los pelos de punta. Chasqueó la lengua resignado, y con pasos pesados dejó atrás el jardín y el sonido relajante de la fuentecilla.

Terminó muy tarde de desempacar sus cosas y agotada se metió en la cama, y se durmió. Aquella noche no tuvo pesadillas, no vio el rostro de Ron cubierto de sangre, y pudo dormir plácidamente. Probablemente, porque estaba tan cansada que el sueño pudo más que sus pensamientos, y su mente quedó en blanco. Al despertar estaba completamente despejada, dispuesta a afrontar un día muy importante, ya que ese mismo día pondría un pie en su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Se dio una ducha ligera, se vistió con ropa adecuada al lugar donde iría y caminó con optimismo hacia la cocina. Allí estaba su nueva y seria compañera de piso, acompañada de un joven con el que charlaba muy animadamente.

—Buenos días—saludó Hermione.

La pareja la miró un instante y luego ambos le devolvieron el saludo.

—Theo, te presento a la chica que ha rentado la habitación de Milly, se llama Hermione. Él es mi chico, Theodore Nott.

El muchacho, un chico alto, delgado con el cabello tan oscuro como el de Pansy y los ojos de un asombroso tono violeta, se acercó a Hermione y le tendió la mano. La joven hizo lo propio notando como aquel joven estrechaba su mano firmemente con decisión.

—Cuando Pansy dice mi chico, en realidad quiere decir mi novio. Aunque aun no se decida a vivir conmigo, y necesite alquilar la habitación a una desconocida para no estar sola.

Pansy desvió la mirada hacia su taza de café mientras farfullaba.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso.

Hermione se sintió algo incómoda porque se respiraba tensión entre la pareja. Por esa razón se despidió de ellos sin desayunar. Apenas estuvo en la calle, sacó de su bolso un papelito en el que había apuntada una dirección, y tras llamar a un taxi, se encaminó a ella.

El lugar en cuestión era un pequeño edificio en el que se encontraba ubicado un bufete de abogados llamado SiRem. Hermione se dirigió al mostrador donde una joven tecleaba en un ordenador y hablaba al unísono por teléfono. Carraspeó con fuerza al llegar a ella, la muchacha la miró, y con un gesto le pidió que aguardase unos segundos. Hermione esperó pacientemente, y cuando la chica pudo atenderla dijo.

—Soy Hermione Granger, los señores Lupin y Black me están esperando.

—¡Ah, sí! Es cierto, me avisaron de su llegada. Por favor acompáñeme.

La secretaria la llevo hacia un despacho, y después de anunciarla como era debido, la invitó a pasar, regresando nuevamente a su puesto de trabajo.

Hermione se encontró de repente delante de dos hombres bien entrados ya en la cuarta década de sus vidas. Uno de ellos tenía aspecto pálido y enfermizo, no era muy alto, y su cabello castaño comenzaba a ver numerosas canas que le daban cierto aire interesante. El otro de su misma edad, era mucho mas guapo y más alto que el primero, con el cabello largo y de un hermoso tono negro azulado, sus ojos eran grises y muy expresivos. Este último se levantó de su sillón de cuero, y acercándose a Hermione con la mano extendida, dijo con voz susurrante.

—Bienvenida, soy Sirius Black y él es mi compañero y socio, Remus Lupin.

Hermione estrechó animadamente las manos de ambos hombres y pronto comenzaron a entablar una conversación sobre lo que llegaría a ser su trabajo en aquel bufete. Después de la trágica muerte de su esposo, Hermione terminó en Oxford sus estudios de derecho con muy buen nivel, y tras ejercer como abogada de pequeños casos en Ottery, recibió una carta en la que le ofrecían un puesto en el bufete de aquellos dos hombres. Empleo que ella aceptó gustosa, sin pestañear, ya que eso suponía un cambio en su vida y una nueva oportunidad de realizarse, puesto que llevaría casos más importantes que los que había resuelto en Ottery.

—Para empezar, te adjudicaremos un caso muy sencillo, prácticamente se resuelve solo. Queremos ver que tal te desenvuelves y si vemos que todo va bien comenzaremos a darte casos mas complicados. Tus referencias son muy buenas Hermione, y tanto Sirius como yo tenemos puesta mucha confianza en ti.

—No pienso defraudaros, daré lo mejor de mí misma—expuso la joven con sus castaños ojos muy brillantes.

—Estamos completamente convencidos de eso—puntualizó el atractivo hombre de cabello oscuro.

Hermione hinchó el pecho halagada con las palabras de aquellos dos prestigiosos abogados.

—Si nos disculpas, ahora mismo tenemos una reunión que durará muy poco tiempo, será mejor que mientras tanto te des una vuelta por las instalaciones. Romilda, nuestra secretaria, te acompañará a tu despacho, y una vez que te acomodes y te familiarices con todo vuelve aquí y te entregaremos el dossier del caso que llevarás, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió educadamente al hombre de cabello cano que había dicho aquella retahíla de palabras, y después de esperar a que la joven secretaria acudiese al despacho de ambos abogados, se marchó con ella.  
El lugar no era muy grande, y se notaba a leguas que estaban metidas de lleno en él únicamente manos masculinas. Todo era muy austero, y la madera era la principal protagonista. Le faltaba alegría y color a la oficina, pero esperaba que con el tiempo se ganase la confianza suficiente de ambos hombres para adecuar un poco más a su personalidad aquel despacho, que a pesar de todo tenía unas hermosas vistas.  
Más animada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, decidió aguardar un poco más para que sus jefes terminasen con aquella reunión y recordando que no había desayunado, salió del edificio encaminándose a la primera cafetería que encontró abierta. Pidió un café y una tostada, y la degustó alegremente frente al enorme ventanal de lugar viendo como la gente pasaba caminando frente a él sin pararse a mirar en su interior. Hermione comenzó a convencerse a sí misma que había hecho muy bien en aceptar aquel empleo y tratar de encauzar su vida, a pesar del dolor que aun le causaba haberse despedido de su familia política a la que tanto amaba.  
Después de desayunar regresó al despacho de Sirius y Remus. El primero contestaba a una llamada telefónica, es por ello que fue Lupin el encargado de tratar el asunto del caso de Hermione con ella.

—Como ya te dije esto es pan comido, pero es bueno que te pongas ya a estudiar el caso porque los encargados de la defensa de este desalmado son realmente astutos. Toma, aquí en este dossier tienes todo lo que necesitas para conseguir que encarcelen a ese tipo para toda la vida.

Remus extendió hacia Hermione un enorme tocho de documentos unidos por un espiral metálico. La joven agarró con firmeza su primer caso de peso, y conteniendo la emoción que le producía, leyó la portada del dossier que decía:

_"Dossier sobre el caso contra el ciudadano inglés, Vincent Crabbe"_

* * *

_**Eso es todo por ahora, mil gracias por leer y espero regresar pronto con otro capitulo...  
besos,  
María.**_


	3. Vincent Crabbe

**II. Vincent Crabbe**

_"Dossier sobre el caso contra el ciudadano inglés, Vincent Crabbe"_

**A**sí comenzó a leer Hermione todo lo escrito en aquellos documentos, y a cada palabra que sus ojos analizaban, quedaba convencida de que sus jefes no habían exagerado ni un ápice al decirle que aquel caso era pan comido, a pesar de que había algunos cabos sueltos. Sintió rabia… ¿Por qué le habían asignado algo tan sencillo? ¿Acaso no confiaban suficientemente en ella? Estaba tan claro que aquel tipo había asesinado a la prostituta que parecía a todas luces que el juicio sería puro trámite. Miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaban ya las seis de la tarde. Pensó que era hora de regresar a casa y comenzar a asimilar su frustración por aquel primer trabajo. Cerró el dossier y se disponía a meterlo dentro de su maletín de cuero negro cuando una pregunta la distrajo.

—¿Qué tal está mi ahijado?

Hermione desvió sus ojos hacia la puerta de su despacho. Sirius se apoyaba en el umbral con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Harry se encuentra muy bien, su esposa está esperando un hijo.

—¡Oh vaya! La última vez que hablé con él no me dijo nada de eso —explicó mientras dejaba atrás el umbral y caminaba hacia la mesa de la joven—, aunque no debo culparle, en realidad mi trabajo me impide estar más en contacto con él.

Sirius fijó su mirada gris en el dossier que Hermione aun sostenía en la mano y preguntó.

—¿Qué te parece el caso? Fácil, ¿verdad?

—Demasiado —respondió ella mirando el tocho de documentos con apatía.

—Noto por tu tono de voz que no estás muy contenta con el trabajo que te hemos asignado.

—No es eso, señor Black. Es que pensé que tendría alguna dificultad, a pesar de que ya me advirtieron que sería muy fácil.

—No pienses que Remus y yo creemos que no tengas la habilidad suficiente para llevar un caso más difícil. En realidad se trata simplemente de algo mas personal; ninguno de nosotros dos se inmiscuye directamente en asuntos en los que el apellido Malfoy esté involucrado de una u otra forma.

Sirius se había sentado en el sillón que quedaba frente a la mesa de Hermione y ella, interesada por lo que su jefe le contaba, hizo lo propio en el suyo mientras metía definitivamente el dossier en el maletín.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aceptan llevarlo? ¿Porque no lo dejan pasar y listo?

—Buena y lógica pregunta. La chica asesinada era hermana de un antiguo conocido nuestro. Jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la profesión de la joven, pero ésta era mayor de edad y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se gana mucho dinero con la prostitución de lujo, si no eres muy escrupulosa, el negocio es muy rentable.

Hermione frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mostrando un gesto de disconformidad.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero supongo que es mi opinión. ¿Qué tiene el apellido Malfoy de malo?

Sirius soltó de repente una sonora carcajada que sobresaltó a Hermione hasta tal punto que tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho.

—No es esa la cuestión Hermione, sino todo lo contrario ¿Qué tienen de bueno? Y la respuesta es siempre la misma: Nada. Y eso que forman parte de mi familia, muy a mi pesar. Lucius Malfoy esta casado con una prima mía y tienen un hijo en común, que debe tenar más o menos tu edad. Sus métodos para ganar los casos son poco ortodoxos, y sobre todo tremendamente sucios y rastreros. Además, él no está acostumbrado a perder, siempre ha ganado sus casos…

—Esta vez no será así —puntualizó Hermione completamente convencida de ello.

El hombre volvió a reír, pero esta vez lo hizo con menos efusividad, ella no entendió esa reacción hasta que él dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Te equivocas, esta vez él tampoco perderá. Lucius es tan astuto que ha dejado el caso en manos de su único hijo, así la derrota no será suya.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Eso es muy mezquino…, pobre chico.

—¡Ah no! Nunca sientas compasión por un Malfoy. Ellos no son piadosos con nadie y no dudaran en pisar tu cabeza en cuanto noten que estorbas en su camino para alcanzar lo que desean. Draco Malfoy no es mejor persona que su padre —le advirtió Sirius mientras se ponía en pie y avanzaba hacia la salida.

—¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Es él el tipo a quien debo enfrentarme?

Sirius afirmó rotundamente con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza y luego añadió.

—No olvides ese nombre, te dará mas de un problema —volvió a alejarse unos pasos más hasta que quedó nuevamente bajo el umbral de la puerta—. Será mejor que te vayas a casa y descanses, mañana será un día difícil. Tienes una entrevista con Vincent Crabbe y dudo que te resulte agradable. Buenas tardes.

Y sin añadir ni una sola palabra más, Sirius abandonó el despacho de Hermione dejando a la joven sumida en multitud de dudas, pero mucho mas relajada después de aquella improvisada charla.

Necesitaba verla, siempre acudía a ella cuando se sentía mal. Por ello estacionó su deportivo negro frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Pulsó con insistencia el botón del ascensor y esperó sumido en la impaciencia a que aquel dichoso aparato abriese sus puertas metálicas y frías. Un par de golpes secos logró que la joven que habitaba aquel apartamento saliese a su encuentro.

—Vaya, no te esperaba por aquí —manifestó ella en tono serio y sin mostrar ninguna señal de alegría en su redondo rostro.

—Necesitaba verte —respondió Draco tratando de hacerse un hueco para entrar en el apartamento.

—No des ni un paso más.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, la muchacha le impedía el paso poniéndole una de sus blancas manos sobre el tórax.

—¿A que viene esto? —inquirió el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Viene a que eres un cínico, Draco Malfoy ¿Crees que puedes desaparecerte de mi vida durante días enteros y regresar como si nada, únicamente porque de pronto te das cuenta que me necesitas?

—Siempre ha sido así —respondió él apartando la mano de la joven de su pecho.

—Pues las cosas tienen que cambiar…

—¿Por qué no hablamos de esto dentro? No me gusta hacerlo en mitad del rellano.

La muchacha apretó con rabia la mandíbula y exhaló un fuerte resoplido, luego se apartó un poco del umbral y Draco pudo al fin pasar dentro.

—Sin ningún compromiso, dijiste ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

El tono de Draco era frío como el hielo, no había dulzura en sus palabras, su voz salía de su garganta como el silbido de una serpiente.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero todo tiene un límite. Sabes lo que siento por ti, y entiendo que te cases con Astoria porque mi padre lo decidió así, pero no soporto que pases un día sin venir a visitarme. Vas a ver con más frecuencia a esa amiga tuya, esa tal Pansy, que a mí, y se supone que soy tu amante.

—No metas a Pansy en esto, Daphne.

—A veces creo que es con ella con quien me engañas y no con mi propia hermana —los ojos verdes de la joven centelleaban de rabia mientras pronunciaba todas aquellas palabras.

—Te he dicho que no metas a Pansy, ella esta muy por encima de toda esta basura. Y con respecto a Astoria, despreocúpate, ella y yo sabemos que todo es una maldita farsa. La culpa fue tuya Daphne, si no hubieses sido tan estúpida y tan rebelde tu padre habría decidido que tú fueses mi esposa pero Astoria es más manejable y aun no ha sido desheredada como es tu caso —Draco caminó hacia dentro del salón y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás que presidian el lugar—. De todos modos, sabes que soy incapaz de ser fiel. Pero puedo asegurarte tú eres la única mujer con la que he pasado más de una sola noche.

—Debería abofetearte por hablarme así y luego echarte a patadas de mi casa…

—Pero no lo harás, nunca lo haces.

Daphne lanzó un suspiro y luego se rindió a la realidad de todo. Y esa realidad era exactamente la que Draco había dicho. Ella nunca haría eso, jamás lo echaría de su casa, porque lo amaba demasiado y necesitaba tenerlo cerca para poder continuar con su vida. Por ello le consentía sus ausencias, sus infidelidades y el hecho de que muy pronto además de ser su amante también sería su cuñado. Lentamente se dejó vencer mientras se acercaba a él y se tumbaba a su lado, dejando caer su cabeza en el regazo del muchacho.

—No sabes cuánto te odio, Draco Malfoy.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar el largo cabello oscuro de Daphne. Tenía el control sobre aquella mujer, y eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir bien, saber que él también poseía el poder de manipular a los demás, tal y como había visto hacer a su padre desde que tenía uso de razón. Algún día él sería mucho mejor que Lucius.

Hermione no regresó directamente al apartamento de Pansy aquella noche. Primero pensó en pasar a saludar a Luna y su sufrido marido, tenía muchas ganas de estar en compañía de seres conocidos y queridos. Cuando su rubia amiga abrió la puerta de su casita, Hermione pudo ver como sus ojos y su boca se abrían desmesuradamente.

—¡Vaya, Hermione! Debes tener algo de bruja, porque Rolf y yo hablábamos de ti en este preciso momento.

—Espero que fuese algo bueno —bromeó Hermione mientras entraba en la casa.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que sí, sabes que te adoramos —respondió Luna mientras cerraba la puerta y la acompañaba al salón abarrotado de artilugios y cosas inservibles— ¿Cómo es que has decidido visitarnos? Sé que no te pilla de paso tu nuevo hogar del mío.

—Así es, pero necesitaba vuestra compañía… Hola Rolf.

La cabeza del marido de Luna acababa de asomar por la puerta del salón y le saludó con la mano desapareciendo al instante. Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada con la actitud del muchacho, pero había aprendido a lo largo de su dilatada amistad con ellos, que era mejor no preguntar nada, porque le diesen la respuesta que le diesen, siempre acabaría siendo algún disparate.

—¿Te quedas a cenar?

La pregunta de Luna logró que el interés de Hermione por lo que debía estar haciendo Rolf se disipase.

—Si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría.

—¡Oh! No seas absurda Hermione, tú nunca molestas, Rolf y yo estamos felices de que pases algo de tiempo con nosotros.

Sin necesidad de preguntar, durante la cena, Hermione terminó por enterarse qué diantres había estado haciendo Rolf para desaparecer sin apenas saludarla. Por lo visto el joven biólogo estaba trabajando en algún tipo de fertilizante que hacía crecer a las plantas en doble de rápido, y además, producir muchas mas flores una vez que estuviese preparada para florecer. Luna se lo explicaba todo con lujo de detalles mostrando abiertamente lo orgullosa que estaba de Rolf, y el joven asentía de vez en cuando con la boca llena y sonreía a su esposa feliz de ver como ella daba tantas muestras de satisfacción. Hermione sintió una enorme envidia hacia ellos. Imaginó que tal vez, si el destino no le hubiese arrebatado a Ron, ella también podría sentirse tan dichosa como lo era Luna en ese momento. Trató de apartar aquella sensación de su mente porque volvía a sentirse triste y había dejado mucho atrás como para no avanzar hacia delante.

Después de la cena, Hermione les habló a sus amigos de su trabajo y del caso que le habían asignado. Ambos escuchaban con mucho interés lo que ella decía y se permitían el lujo de dar sus opiniones a pesar de no entender ni un pimiento de leyes, y jurisprudencia. Pero sí entendían de justicia, y para aquel matrimonio estaba muy claro que aquel tipo desalmado debía acabar con sus huesos en la cárcel por muchos, muchísimos años.

Bastante más animada después de la cena y la charla con Luna y con Rolf, Hermione subió de nuevo al metro pero esta vez sí tomó la dirección apropiada para llegar al apartamento de Pansy.

Pasar la noche con Daphne había recargado las energías de Draco. Ella siempre había sabido que hacer para sacarlo de la desesperación y devolverle el buen ánimo. Sin pasar por la mansión de sus padres, Draco se dirigió directamente al bufete de los Malfoy. Nada más poner un pie en su oficina, su secretaria le informó que el señor Lucius deseaba tener una entrevista urgente con él.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado ahora? —inquirió mirando con desdén a los dos hombres que estaban sentados frente a él dentro de su despacho.

Uno de ellos era el novio de su gran amiga Pansy, Theodore Nott, que simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió echándole una hojeada a unos informes que tenía en las manos. Nott era un tipo atractivo, su cabello oscuro y algo más largo de lo políticamente correcto para la profesión de abogado, caía sobre su rostro en suaves bucles. Tenía los ojos de un tranquilizador color violeta custodiados por unas pestañas negras y alargadas. Su tez era blanca y algunas pequeñas pecas decoraban su recta y elegante nariz. A pesar de que su semblante era serio, no dejaba de resultar agradable. Muy diferente era el otro joven que estaba sentado junto a ellos, debía tener algunos años más; su nombre era Marcus Flint, y no poseía nada del semblante atractivo de Nott, ni del gesto atrayente de Malfoy. Era un tipo demasiado larguirucho y desgarbado, y su rostro no denotaba ni una sola pizca de encanto. El cabello muy corto y tan negro como el betún siempre parecía grasiento, y sus oscuros ojos eran pequeños y llenos de malicia. Al sonreír podía apreciarse que le faltaba un premolar en la parte superior derecha de la boca, y sus dientes estaban amarillentos por la nicotina del tabaco al que era completamente adicto. Ambos hombres, pese a sus diferencias físicas, constituían las dos personas más importantes para Draco entre las cuatro paredes que conformaban el bufete de su padre. Eran para Draco respectivamente sus manos, derecha e izquierda, y siempre trataba de tener en cuenta sus opiniones aunque al final acabase haciendo su santa voluntad. Considera a Nott un buen amigo, Flint no entraba dentro de su círculo de distinguidas amistades pero después de la extraña e inesperada marcha de Blaise Zabini, Draco lo hizo parte indispensable de su equipo y juntos habían compartido ya más de un éxito.

—Supongo que querrá darte algunas instrucciones para que saques a flote este estúpido caso —comentó Marcus con desaliento.

—Mas bien tratará de imponerte su voluntad, como siempre hace —aclaró Nott sin levantar su hermosa nariz de los documentos que hojeaba.

—Sea lo que sea seguro que me pondrá de mal humor —añadió Malfoy mientras se levantaba y salía de su oficina.

Draco caminaba despacio por los pasillos arrastrando los pies, como si tuviese metido plomo en los zapatos. Resoplaba a cada paso, consiguiendo que su casi albino flequillo se elevase en el aire. No le gustaba entrar en el despacho de su padre, verlo allí sentado sobre su enorme y curtido sillón de cuero y madera, creyéndose el rey de mundo, le ponía la piel de gallina y notaba como se le revolvían las tripas dentro de su abdomen. Elevó el labio superior con desprecio mientras se detenía ante el despacho de su progenitor. Tomó aire infligiéndose a sí mismo algo de coraje, y luego tratando de que no le temblara el pulso, golpeó con decisión la puerta. Sin esperar a que la persona que se encontraba dentro le diese permiso para pasar, Draco abrió la puerta y entró. Tal y como imaginaba, Lucius Malfoy se hallaba sentado en el lugar de siempre, con el rostro imperturbable escrutándolo con una mirada llena de suficiencia y desprecio mientras lo veía acercarse a él. Draco era consciente que su padre podía percibir su inseguridad a pesar de que trataba por todos los medios de disimularla.

—Muy bien, aquí me tienes, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora? —espetó sentándose frente al aquel hombre que parecía hecho de hielo.

—Sabemos ya quien se encargará de la acusación de Crabbe.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con interés mientras esperaba a que su padre continuase hablando.

—Hermione Granger… ¿Te suena?

—Absolutamente de nada —contestó el joven moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —¿A qué bufete pertenece? ¿O es que se atreve a ir por libre?

—Trabaja para Sirius.

—¡Maldita sea! Otra vez ellos dos, si no quieren saber nada de nosotros ¿Por qué se empeñan en ponerse una y otra vez en nuestro camino? —refunfuñó Draco arrebujándose en el sillón mientras se cruzaba bruscamente de brazos para mostrar su profundo enojo.

—Ese no es el problema Draco, da igual quien se ocupe de la acusación. Mis fuentes me han informado que la chica de Sirius pretende entrevistarse con Crabbe hoy mismo, Tienes que estar presente cuando esa mujer hable con él, de sobra sabemos que no es un tipo de muchas luces y es por ello que no debe contestar si tú no estás allí. Ponte en marcha para la prisión de Pentonville ya, y llévate a Flint contigo.

Sin mas vacilaciones, y siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su padre, Draco se puso en camino hacia la prisión de Pentonville en el norte de Londres.

Pentonville, era una de las prisiones más importantes y antiguas de la ciudad. Exclusiva para el género masculino albergaba mas de mil presos. Algunos a espera de sus correspondiente juicios y sentencias y dependiendo de ellos, también pendían su continuidad entre aquellas paredes, o su traslado a una cárcel de mayor seguridad. El lugar no era muy agradable, aun mas sabiendo que hasta mediados del siglo pasado se cometían ejecuciones a presos condenados a muerte entre aquellos muros. Hermione caminaba pensativa y algo abrumada por lo que veía, siguiendo los pasos de uno de los funcionarios que trabajaban allí, oyendo de fondo el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón al contacto firme con el suelo. Por suerte no había llegado allí sola e iba acompañada de un joven que trabajaba para Sirius y Remus. Un muchacho, cuyo nombre era Ernie; se trataba de un joven fornido y bastante mas alto que Hermione, logrando de esa forma que la chica se sintiese mucho mas amparada en aquel lugar. No solo la presencia de Ernie tranquilizaba a Hermione, también la del guardia que caminaba delante de ella, y que de pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta metálica con una pequeña ventanilla de metacrilato en la parte superior y central de ésta. Junto a ella se encontraba otro guardia aproximadamente de la misma edad que el primero.

—El preso se encuentra en el interior de esta habitación, es la sala de interrogatorios y entrevistas con los abogados. Pueden pasar, hay cámaras, yo entraré con vosotros y mi compañero vigilará desde fuera —le informó el hombre que debía rondar los cuarenta y pocos años mientras les hacía participes de la presencia de su compañero.

Sin que ninguno mediase palabra alguna, el funcionario abrió la puerta y pasó dentro primero, y tras cerciorarse que todo estaba como debía, hizo una señal con su ruda mano para que Hermione y Ernie entrasen. La joven tragó saliva con mucha dificultad, aquel lugar era frio y conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta. Había una mesa de metal en el centro de la habitación que no poseía mas ventana que aquella que estaba en la puerta y un enorme espejo trucado en una de las paredes, por el que tenía total visibilidad de la sala el otro guardia que se había quedado fuera. Sentado con las manos esposadas visibles sobre la mesa se encontraba un joven corpulento. Llamaba mucho la atención su grueso cuello y sus brazos; tan largos y robustos como los de un gorila. Hermione aun no podía ver bien su rostro, pero su presencia denotaba que era un tipo al que se debía temer.

—¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Crabbe! Mas vale que no intentes nada porque sino sabrás lo que te espera —le amenazo el guardia que había entrado con ellos. Gruñó un poco y luego añadió con el mismo tono despectivo que al principio—. Será mejor que colabores.

El joven preso levantó la vista hacia ellos y fue entonces cuando Hermione pudo ver su rostro perfectamente, comprobando como tenía achatada la nariz, pero no parecía ser de nacimiento y se debiera posiblemente a la rotura del tabique nasal en alguna trifurca. Su cabello era liso y mostraba un corte un poco ridículo, parecía que llevase un enorme tazón de leche sobre la cabeza. Hermione se aproximó a él lentamente tratando de aparentar serenidad aunque su corazón latía veloz y con mucha furia. No podía casi disimular el temor que producía en ella aquel tipo. Agarró con firmeza la silla que estaba frente a Crabbe y se sentó, dejando su maletín sobre la fría mesa. Ernie se quedó de pie, junto a ella, permitiendo en todo momento que fuese la joven la que controlase la situación.

—Supongo que te habrán informado quien soy —empezó a hablar sin poder evitar que su voz temblase levemente.

—Sé quién eres —contestó escuetamente el preso con voz seca y grave.

—Entenderé entonces que sabes para que he venido…

—Para perder tu tiempo.

—Espero que no —replicó Hermione sin que esta vez le temblase la voz y tampoco ninguna parte de su anatomía—. Es muy fácil Vincent, si colaboras me iré pronto, sino…

—No pienso contestar nada si mi abogado no está presente… creo que tengo derecho a ello.

Hermione cerró los ojos en un impulso de frustración. Esperaba que eso sucediese, pero tenía la esperanza de que aquel desalmado fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para no percatarse de ello.

—Será simplemente un par de preguntas, que además están en el sumario..

—¿Está sorda? He dicho que no pienso contestar si Draco no está aquí —esta vez había alzado un poco mas la voz, por ello el guardia carraspeó con fuerza y dio un paso adelante mientras se llevaba la mano a la porra para indicarle que moderase sus modales.

Crabbe miró de soslayo al funcionario, y tras elevar débilmente el labio superior al modo de desprecio, volvió a mirar hacia abajo dando por finalizada su entrevista con Hermione. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan pronto, y tomando aire, insistió una vez mas.

—Nada de lo que digas te perjudicará porque no te haré preguntas que no estén dentro de este dossier —se lo mostró, pero Crabbe no alzó la mirada para verlo—. En serio Vincent por tu bien deberías colaborar conmigo…

—Mi cliente creo que ha sido lo suficientemente claro. Si yo no estoy aquí, él no da ninguna entrevista.

Hermione no se había percatado que el guardia, alertado tal vez por su compañero, había abierto la puerta y ya habían dos personas mas en la habitación. Hermione supo que aquel joven que estaba frente a ella, justamente tomando asiento junto a Crabbe, era Draco Malfoy, el otro hombre que lo acompañada debía ser algún asistente del primero. La joven lo observó con detenimiento porque por un momento aquel tipo le resultó familiar. Su rostro era pálido y afilado, tenía los labios finos y unos ojos de color gris, tan inquietantes como bellos. Pero era su cabellos rubio platinado, casi blanquecino, lo que no apartaba de ella la idea de que había visto a aquel muchacho alguna vez. Draco apenas le dirigió una mirada a su contrincante a pesar de que se moría de ganas por observarla detenidamente. Debía mantener su compostura, ya habría tiempo de analizar a la que sería su piedra en el zapato.

—Supongo que no pondrás objeción a que yo escuche esas misteriosas preguntas que pretendes hacerle a mi cliente.

—Ninguna. Permítame que me presente mi nombre es Hermio…

—Ahórrate las presentaciones Granger, creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos exactamente quiénes somos y qué hacemos aquí.

Hermione alzó una ceja atónita ante la falta de cortesía que mostraba sin reparos aquel tipo al que acababa de conocer, y bajó la mano que había extendido para saludarlo amablemente. Sin duda Sirius sabía de lo que hablaba cuando le advirtió sobre él y le dijo que Draco Malfoy le daría mas de un quebradero de cabeza. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a toparse con personas que se expresasen con semejante grosería sin tener motivos para ello. Tratando de controlar el mal humor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su estado de ánimo, Hermione decidió ignorar la deplorable actitud del rubio y continuó diciendo con voz firme.

—Para su información, le comentaba a su defendido que mi único interés en realizar esta entrevista era tratar de aclarar un par de dudas que no quedan bien reflejadas en estos documentos —señaló hacia el dossier.

—No creo que sea necesario ese par de preguntas puesto que todo lo expuesto en este dossier es la declaración completa de mi cliente, el señor Crabbe, y de algunos testigos, sobre los hechos acontecidos aquella noche. La declaración fue tomada por la policía así que no entiendo a donde deseas llegar con esta entrevista, a no ser que tu intención sea molestar a mi defendido, en cuyo caso será mejor que salgas por esa puerta de inmediato.

Hermione entrecerró un ojo cada vez mas presa de la rabia, definitivamente ese arrogante de Malfoy no iba a dejar tan fácilmente que ella le sacase la información que deseaba al joven preso, que estaba sumido en el absoluto mutismo desde que el rubio abogado había llegado. Aun así, terca como la que mas, Hermione decidió que no iba a dar aun su brazo a torcer.

—Lamento informarle que hay pequeños flecos en las declaraciones expuestas en el dossier como la hora exacta en la que su defendido se queda finalmente a solas con la señorita White…

—¿Señorita? —Se mofó Draco con desprecio—. No es el termino correcto para dirigirse a una mujer como esa.

La muchacha arrugó el gesto y su paciencia se colmó por completo, notando como en breve, y si él continuaba en con la misma actitud, acabaría por perder las formas.

—Ha escuchado bien, dije Señorita y he empleado la forma correcta Señor Malfoy, porque si nos ponemos en esa tesitura y por esa regla de tres, deberíamos dejar de referirnos a su cliente como el Señor Crabbe y utilizar un adjetivo mas apropiado a su malvada condición, que desde luego yo no suelo usar dentro de mi vocabulario —atajó Hermione notando como se ponía roja de ira mientras lanzaba una mirada severa al joven abogado.

Draco no se molestó en replicar a la muchacha y simplemente se limitó a levantar ambas cejas al unísono con aire burlón.

—Decía —continuó Hermione tratando de recobrar la compostura—, que aun así no se deja lo suficientemente claro la hora en la que él se-ñor Crabbe —hizo hincapié en el tratamiento usado logrando que Ernie ahogase una risa—, se despidió de su buen amigo el doctor Gregory Goyle antes de marcharse con la señorita White.

—¿No sabes leer? —inquirió Draco una vez mas usando un tono demasiado burlón, a pesar de que su voz resultaba fría y arrastraba las palabras.

—Perfectamente Señor Malfoy, por eso tengo esa duda.

Ernie notó como la voz de Hermione denotaba rigidez y la forma en la que tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba los labios daba la impresión que en cualquier momento saltaría hacia la yugular de Draco Malfoy para despedazarlo con furia.

—Entonces, tal vez debo pensar que eres una chica muy cortita de luces, ya que en dicho dossier se detalla claramente que mi cliente se marchó con la señorita en cuestión a la una y cuarto de la madrugada del treinta de diciembre del pasado año.

Los ojos de Hermione se inyectaron en sangre antes de dar la réplica a lo que el joven, arrogante y rubio abogado había tratado de insinuar.

—Primero y ante todo Malfoy, te pido que no vuelvas a insultarme porque no volveré a permitírtelo —de repente todos los formalismos que Hermione había usado con Draco desaparecieron y comenzó a tutearlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía desde su llegada—, y en segundo lugar, en estos documentos como bien dices, está reflejada la hora que mencionas pero también añade que el señor Crabbe no estaba completamente seguro de que esa fuese la hora exacta y fue uno de sus testigos, el señor Goyle, que casualmente es uno de sus mejores amigos, el que indicó la hora señalada en el dossier. Por supuesto y por desgracia, no podemos contar con el testimonio del la señorita White. Tal vez su defendido haya recuperado la memoria… Señor Crabbe —Hermione clavó sus castaños ojos en el robusto hombre que seguía sentado con las manos esposadas sobre la mesa y sin mediar palabra— ¿Podría indicarme la hora exacta en la que su amigo y usted se separaron aquella noche?

Crabbe miró a Draco, y éste, con un gesto de la mano, le dio la autorización para que contestase, mientras rodaba sus grises y fríos ojos con resignación. Aquella mujer era verdaderamente terca y si había algo que podía sacarlo de quicio en la vida era una mujer con carácter.

—Supongo que es la misma que ha dicho Goyle.

—¿Supone? —inquirió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos expectativa.

—Sí, no lo sé, en realidad no lo recuerdo… creo que bebí mucho aquella noche —titubeó el fornido hombre.

—¿Cree?

—Van tres preguntas Granger, y dijiste solo dos —apuntó Draco mientras se ponía en pie y recogía sus cosas.

—Pero…

—No hay peros. Mi defendido volverá en este momento a su celda y no estoy dispuesto a que esta estupidez prosiga mucho tiempo mas. Si deseas hacer mas preguntas espera al juicio. Nada mas señor agente, acompañe a mi cliente a su celda por favor. Flint, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ante la atónita mirada de Hermione, Draco y su fiel asistente abandonaron la sala de interrogatorios sin siquiera dignarse a despedirse. Vincent Crabbe lo hizo unos instantes después, esposado y custodiado por el mismo guardia que había estado observando todo lo sucedido desde fuera de la habitación.

Hermione regresó unas horas después a SIREM, completamente abatida. No había conseguido de Crabbe lo que necesitaba y su encuentro con Draco Malfoy había sido desastroso. Así que nada mas entrar en su despacho se desplomó en la silla frente a su mesa, dejando su maletín con los documentos en el interior sobre el escritorio y contemplándolos con apatía.

—Nunca es fácil tratar con los Malfoy, ya pudiste comprobarlo —comentó Ernie torciendo el gesto y acomodándose en otra de las sillas del despacho.

—Ese tipo es un grosero, un prepotente y no tiene la mas mínima cortesía… Me hizo sentir mal y no tenía por qué hacerlo —protestó Hermione mientras sacaba el dossier de su maletín.

—Cierto, pero ellos son así.

—¿Ellos?

—Sí, Draco, su padre y una tía que está medio loca y que es una de las hermanas de su madre —contestó el joven mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la moqueta del suelo del despacho.

—De todas formas tengo que averiguar esos puntos que no me quedan demasiado claros. Temo que Draco los use para su defensa… He pensado que sería buena idea mantener una charla con ese tipo, el tal Goyle. Creo que sabe mas de lo que cuenta —afirmó Hermione con aire pensativo.

—¿Quieres que contactemos con él?

Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego se metió de lleno una vez mas entre las páginas de dossier. Ernie levantó el auricular del teléfono y llamó a la secretaria, luego abandonó el despacho de la joven en dirección a la suya. Antes de salir dejó paso a la joven secretaria que entró con mucha disposición.

—Señorita Granger ¿desea algo?

La puerta de la oficina se cerró indicando que Ernie ya la había abandonado por completo. Hermione dejó de leer los documentos y dijo con voz amable.

—Me gustaría que te pusieses en contacto con Gregory Goyle y concertases con él una entrevista lo mas urgente posible.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger.

La secretaria salió presurosa dejando a Hermione sentada sobre su sillón tratando de encajar los pequeños detalles que no tenían respuesta, y había uno, algo con lo que la defensa podía contar, algo que si no andaba lo suficientemente lista, ese Draco podría usarlo para tratar de ganar el caso y dejar a ese desalmado en libertad, o con una condena mucho menor de la que merecía. Suspiró con pesadez, había sido un día complicado y necesitaba regresar a casa, así que recogió sus cosas y dijo adiós a la oficina hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Te quedas a cenar?

Draco miró a su amiga con el gesto absorto, probablemente no había escuchado la pregunta de Pansy, así que la joven aunando paciencia insistió:

—Draco, Nott vendrá a cenar, ¿nos acompañas?

—No sé Pansy, en realidad debería dejarme ver por la mansión de los Greengrass para pasar algo de tiempo con Astoria —contestó con desdén.

—¿Qué te preocupa? Has estado muy callado desde que llegaste y de peor humor que de costumbre.

—Esta mañana tuve mi primer enfrentamiento con el abogado de la defensa que resulta que es una mujer… ¡la mujer mas terca que he conocido en mi vida! —exclamó alzando el labio a modo de desprecio. Luego prosiguió arrastrando las palabras al hablar—. Insistía en que había cosas que no cuadraban dentro del dossier. Creo que se refería a lo de la violación, pero comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre la hora en que Crabbe y Goyle se separaron… aun no sé a donde quería llegar. Que no encontrasen restos del semen de Goyle en esa prostituta es mi única baza para ganar el caso, o al menos para suavizar la pena.

—De todas formas, Draco, tal vez no hubiese restos de Crabbe en el interior de esa chica, pero sus huellas estaban por toda la habitación y por todo el cuerpo de esa mujer. Yo confío en ti, pero si Vincent mató a esa prostituta merece la cárcel.

—Me caías mejor cuando no tenías conciencia, Pansy Parkinson.

—Eres un mentiroso, sigo cayéndote bien, pero yo me siento mejor ahora que soy capaz de sentir remordimientos —refutó la joven mostrando una sonrisa.

—Blaise no debió marcharse nunca, cambiaste desde que él desapareció —comentó Draco mirando fijamente a su amiga.

—No quiero hablar de Blaise, ya lo sabes —puntualizó ella cambiando la sonrisa por una mueca seria. Dando por zanjado el tema de su ex novio, pregunto— ¿Y qué tal es ella?

—¿Te refieres a la abogada? —Pansy asintió—. Apenas me fije. Tenía unos ojos bonitos, pero ni con ellos sería capaz de quitarme el sueño. Aplastaré a esa Granger.

—¿Granger? Me suena ese nombre —dijo Pansy torciendo el gesto pensativa.

—Pues a mí no. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Creo que es la última adquisición de Sirius.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y continuó con su afán de preparar la cena mientras volvía a preguntar:

—¿Qué has decidido? ¿Te quedas, o te vas?

—Al diablo con Astoria, me quedo.

—Entonces ayúdame a batir huevos.

A regañadientes, Draco hizo lo que su amiga le pidió. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer ciertas cosas y si estas estaban relacionadas con el arte culinario, mucho menos. Aun así batió los huevos, y troceó cebollas que lograron humedecer sus ojos. Y cuando ya casi estaba todo listo, llegó Nott. El joven saludó a su chica con un efusivo beso, y a su amigo con un apretón de manos. Mientras Pansy terminaba los últimos retoques para la cena, Nott y Draco hablaron un poco de lo sucedido aquella mañana en la prisión, y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que aquella joven abogada era un hueso duro de roer. Pronto la cena quedó lista, y todos se sentaron a la mesa.

El ascensor se había estropeado y tuvo que subir los tres pisos a pie. Muerta de cansancio y con el estómago hecho girones a causa del hambre, Hermione alcanzó al fin la puerta del apartamento en el que ahora residía. Desde fuera pudo oír voces y risas, tal vez Pansy estaba con algunos amigos, así que abrió lentamente para no suponer una molestia y pretendió dirigirse directamente a su habitación para que ni siquiera advirtiesen su presencia. Pero no consiguió su propósito porque al pasar por delante de la puerta del salón, Pansy logró verla y exclamó.

—¡Hermione! ¡Únete a nosotros!

La joven se detuvo en seco, frente a la puerta y pudo divisar enseguida que junto a su compañera de piso se encontraba Nott, al que ya conocía, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarse de quien era la tercera persona que había en aquella reunión. Su rubio cabello, y sus fríos ojos grises como el cielo de Londres no dejaban lugar a dudas, pero por si acaso tuviese alguna, Pansy la disipó.

—¡Ven acércate! Quiero presentarte a un amigo… Draco Malfoy —el rubio entrecerró los ojos, él también la había reconocido. Pansy se dirigió esta vez al muchacho mientras decía—. Draco ella es mi nueva compañera de piso, Hermione… —se detuvo un momento, abrió los ojos y la boca al recordar algo, y luego prosiguió casi en un susurro— Granger.

* * *

**Hola, regresé, disculpad mi tardanza...**

**Gracias Leonor, fatty, La chancludaM y a mi tocayita por vuestros comentarios en el cap anterior...**

**Despues de Londres, nos volvemos a ver.**

**María.**


	4. Olvidar el pasado

**III. Olvidar el pasado**

**E**ra muy difícil saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Draco y Hermione en aquel momento. El salón del apartamento de Pansy se había quedado completamente mudo, y el único que parecía no comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era Nott, que desviaba la mirada de unos a otros completamente confundido. Al fin su voz fue la primera en romper aquel súbito y desconcertante silencio.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

—El mundo es un pañuelo Nott, es la abogada de la acusación del caso Crabbe —contestó Draco de malos humos sin apartar su gris mirada de Hermione.

—Pero si es la compañera de Pansy… —balbuceó Nott más confundido ahora que antes.

—Yo no lo sabía, no tenía ni la más remota idea —comentó Pansy volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

—Supongo que ya no estoy invitada a unirme a vosotros.

La voz de Hermione sonó cortante y algo insolente, y aquella actitud exasperó al joven rubio que se había dado la vuelta para no tener que mirarla. Pansy dudó un momento si mantener su invitación o no. Pero ella siempre había hecho lo que deseaba sin importarle los deseos de los demás; además, Draco no era precisamente alguien a quien se le debiese tener consideración puesto que él nunca la tenía con nadie, ni siquiera con los que consideraba sus amigos.

—Si tienes hambre aquí tienes tu sitio.

Los ojos de Draco perforaron a Pansy que evitó mirarlo porque sabía exactamente que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Tengo hambre.

Sonó a desafío y no solo le pareció a Draco sino que Nott y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad para dar a saber al otro que aquello era en toda regla, una provocación de la joven casi desconocida hacia su amigo. Lentamente Hermione dejó su bolso y su maletín sobre uno de los sillones del salón y fue a sentarse en el único sitio que quedaba libre en la mesa, y que resulto que se encontraba justamente al lado de Draco. Pero Nott, en un gesto de amistad y sabiendo de la indisposición que Hermione causaba en Malfoy, se levantó con rapidez de la suya junto a Pansy y se sentó en el sitio libre que iba a ser ocupado por la joven abogada. Hermione, agradeció en el fondo de su alma que aquel joven le hubiese librado de sentarse al lado de su ahora mayor enemigo, y de esa forma fue a ocupar el lugar que quedaba frente al rubio de rostro afilado.

—Para que esta cena esté dentro de unos límites de civismo, creo que seria esencial que ninguno de nosotros hablase de trabajo.

Nott asintió enérgicamente a la propuesta de su novia, Hermione movió la cabeza levemente dando de esa forma su conformidad a lo expuesto por Pansy, pero Draco ni siquiera movió uno solo de sus músculos faciales, tener sentada a Hermione delante de su nariz le revolvía las tripas. Aquella mujer le recordaba, una y otra vez, que a manos de ella sufriría la mayor de sus derrotas y por tanto una gran humillación, y ese hecho ya conseguía que la odiase desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—Bien, todos de acuerdo, cenemos entonces en paz.

Parece ser que durante la cena la propuesta de Pansy se llevó a cabo por todos. Nadie habló sobre trabajo, ni casos por resolver, ni de Crabbe, y los temas que acompañaron a la comida fueron más bien triviales. Nott comentó sobre el inestable clima de Londres, Pansy conversó sobre lo hermosa que era la ciudad cuando llegaba navidad y la forma tan elegante en que se adornaban los establecimientos mas distinguidos. Hermione por su parte explicó que había vivido en Ottery y que después de terminar su carrera creyó oportuno forjarse como abogado en una gran ciudad y no en el pueblo en donde no tendría las mismas oportunidades. En ningún momento nombró a Ron, ni a su vida en común con él, ni tampoco les habló de su trágica muerte. Aquello era algo tan íntimo y doloroso que no podía compartirlo con gente aun desconocida para ella. Draco fue el único que no dijo una sola palabra durante toda la cena, solo engullía la comida con desdén y chasqueaba la lengua de vez en cuando, como si todo lo dicho en aquella mesa le aburriese o lo considerase banal. La sola presencia de su máxima competidora frente a él le hervía la sangre, sobre todo porque llegaba a pensar que aquella mujer, a la que solo había visto una vez en su vida, parecía analizarlo. Tal vez lo estudiaba para así tener algo más con lo que aplastarlo cuando llegase el día de juicio. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver como ella charlaba animadamente con Pansy sobre bolsos y zapatos; allí, delante de sus propias narices estaba sentada la persona que le causaría la mayor de sus humillaciones, y él tenía que compartir mesa con ella. No lo soportó más, y con brusquedad apartó la silla y se puso en pie, haciendo temblar la mesa y volcando la copa de vino de Nott.

—Me voy, tengo mejores sitios donde estar… y mejor compañía.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, sabía que aquella frase iba dirigida a ella, Draco no se achantó y le desafió clavando sus grises ojos en ella. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, un frío extraño que le heló el corazón. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran el espejo de un alma vacía. Fue ella la que desvió la mirada porque se sintió incomoda, y entonces oyó a Pansy decir.

—Draco, ¿por qué eres tan grosero?

—¿Crees que lo soy? —vociferó. Pansy agitó la cabeza con energía de arriba abajo logrando enfurecerlo aun mas—. No quiero estar cerca de ella, ¿te recuerdo lo que esta mujer significa para mí?

Hermione frunció el ceño y de un salto se puso en pie colocando las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa.

—Acéptalo Malfoy, este caso es tan simple que hasta un niño de tres años conseguiría ganarlo. Aunque me impidas hablar con tu cliente no podrás evitar que finalmente pierdas.

El joven no contesto solo hundió en ella una vez más su fría mirada, bufo con sorna, y agarrando su chaqueta se dirigió a la puerta de salida del apartamento.

—Disculpadme un momento —rogó Pansy.

Y siguió a su rubio amigo logrando alcanzarlo cuando éste ya estaba frente al ascensor.

—Prometimos ser civilizados.

—Lo fui —escupió Draco sin girarse hacia su amiga.

—No, no lo has sido. No has hablado en toda la noche y de repente te vas, sin terminar de cenar… ¿Eso es comportarse civilizadamente? —le reprendió Pansy, mas molesta aun por tener que discutir con el cogote de Draco.

—Me has traicionado Pansy, la invitaste a cenar con nosotros.

—Es mi compañera de piso —se defendió.

En ese instante Draco se giró hacia ella y sus grises ojos se habían vuelto tan rojos como el fuego.

—Pues, échala —le exigió.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Entonces no pienso poner un pie en tu casa mientras ella siga aquí.

Pansy tragó saliva con mucha dificultad tratando de mantener firme su decisión. Aquel joven era terco como una mula, y no le importaba usar el chantaje emocional con ella o con cualquiera siempre que consiguiese su objetivo. Pansy adoraba a Draco, a pesar de ser un engreído insufrible, era su amigo y había aprendido a quererlo con todos sus defectos, porque apenas veía en él virtudes. Eran para ella importantes sus visitas, aunque solo se sentase en el sofá cinco minutos y después de maldecir un par de veces se marchase sin despedirse. Y sabía que ella era igual de importante para él, porque era la única capaz de hacerlo recapacitar cuando las cosas se le iban de las manos. Pero si había algo que no soportaba era que le impusiese su voluntad, sin razón alguna, únicamente porque era un tipo malcriado, caprichoso y arrogante. Ella también fue así, alguna vez, cuando no sabía lo que era sufrir; pero ya no, ya no era como él, los tropiezos en la vida la habían cambiado, y Draco no conseguía entender eso.

—Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, es tu decisión, pero no pienso echar a Hermione simplemente porque tú lo quieras.

Draco apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y elevó tembloroso el labio superior mientras miraba con rabia a su amiga. Luego se giró cuando el ascensor llegó, y sin mediar palabra, entró en él. Su espalda fue lo último que Pansy vio antes de desaparecer tras las puertas metálicas. Suspiró con rabia y pesar, le dolía tremendamente la terquedad de Draco, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Así que con el corazón golpeando con violencia su pecho, regresó junto a su novio y su compañera de piso.

—¿Se ha ido? —inquirió Nott nada mas verla aparecer.

Pansy apenas podía hablar así que simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

—Siento haber creado este malestar, creo que lo mejor es que me busque otro lugar donde vivir mientras esté en Londres…

—No, de eso nada Hermione, él volverá —explicó Pansy y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente—. Es un imbécil, siempre lo ha sido. Trata de imponer su voluntad a todo el mundo y yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo su marioneta. Me cansé, estoy harta de ser siempre yo la que doy todo y Draco…, él nunca da nada a cambio de nada. Disculpadme, se me fueron las ganas de cenar.

Hermione y Nott dieron un brinco sobre sus asientos sobresaltados por el enorme portazo que Pansy propinó al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, la situación era realmente embarazosa para ambos. Hermione sentía que el malestar de su compañera de piso era culpa suya, y Nott intuyó que volvería a quedarse solo una noche mas. Apretó con furia los labios y resopló con tal intensidad que no pudo evitar volver a llamar la atención de Hermione.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Por un momento Hermione pensó que el joven comenzaría a gritar, pero de repente su gesto austero desapareció y soltó una risotada. Sus claros ojos se clavaron en ella y dijo.

—Debería estar acostumbrado a esto, a ser lo último en su vida, pero no logro hacerlo. Hasta tú que acabas de llegar pareces ser más importante para ella que yo.

—No…, no lo creo —musitó Hermione sin comprender nada.

—Puedo asegurarte que sí, pero no es tu culpa. Es simplemente que nunca lograré que Pansy esté lo suficientemente enamorada de mí como para que yo sea lo único en lo que piense —se puso en pie y agarrando uno de los platos semi vacíos que se encontraban en la mesa, añadió taciturno—. Creo que recogeré todo esto y me iré, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Dicho y hecho, después de colocar en el lavavajillas todos los platos y vasos ayudado por Hermione y sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra con ella, Nott se marchó del apartamento con el mismo aspecto desolado que había mostrado después de lo sucedido. Hermione se quedo sola, en medio del salón, apenas eran las diez y media de la noche, y no tenía sueño. Pensó que era un buen momento para leer algo que no tuviese que ver con el dichoso caso de Crabbe y relajarse, desde que había llegado a Londres no conseguía hacerlo. Apagó la luz del salón, y caminó con parsimonia hasta su habitación, pero al pasar frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Pansy le pareció oír sollozos. Ella no solía meter su nariz en los asuntos de nadie y menos aun si acababa de conocer a la persona en cuestión, pero intuía que era parte responsable de aquellos gimoteos, y para asegurarse pegó la oreja a la puerta del dormitorio de su compañera. Eran tal claros que no tuvo dudas de que Pansy lloraba. Ahora no sabía como actuar, por una parte su lado sensato le decía que no se inmiscuyera en problemas ajenos, sin embargo un pequeño trocito poco juicioso que se alojaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo, le gritaba que empujase la puerta y tratase de averiguar que era lo que preocupaba a aquella mujer, y buscar así la forma de consolarla. Ella nunca hacía caso a su parte irracional, a pesar de ello, en ese momento esa parte gritaba mas fuerte que la otra, y finalmente con mucha delicadeza, Hermione empujó la puerta y susurró.

—Pansy, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien —contestó entrecortadamente.

—Si necesitas que hablemos, yo…

—No necesito nada, estoy bien, gracias. Buenas noches, Hermione.

La voz seca de Pansy hizo desistir a la joven de su decisión de ayudarla. Así que tras un breve y casi inaudible despedida, Hermione cerró la puerta del dormitorio tan delicadamente como la había abierto y se dirigió hacia la suya.  
Seguía sin ser mala idea eso de leer un poco, así que agarró un libro que había traído de Ottery y después de acomodarse en la cama, empezó a leer:

_Capítulo primero_

_Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que a todo hombre soltero que posee una fortuna le hace falta una esposa…  
_

Estaba enfadado y decepcionado pero sobre todo lleno de rabia, hacia todo y hacia todos. Subido en su deportivo negro, Draco daba vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Deseaba escapar y ni siquiera sabía adonde. Su casa, tan grande y lujosa últimamente le parecía una cárcel. Siempre que se encontraba allí, sentía como le faltaba el oxigeno y terminaba huyendo hacia cualquier otro lugar donde poder respirar. Pensó en visitar a Daphne, ella siempre sabía como despejarle la mente de los problemas, pero ya había tenido desafortunados encuentros con dos mujeres en un solo día y no deseaba un tercero. Ni por asomo barajó la posibilidad de acercarse a Astoria, su joven y caprichosa prometida era la última persona en esa ciudad que conseguiría ponerlo de mejor humor. Fue entonces, cuando después de algún tiempo, Draco echó de menos a alguien. Blaise Zabini sabría que decirle en aquel momento; él sacaría de su nevera de última generación un par de cervezas de importación bien frías, y beberían hasta quedar sin consciencia pero completamente desahogados. Draco lanzó un suspiro desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas, Blaise era lo que necesitaba, pero a saber donde demonios estaba. Frenó bruscamente, debía ser la segunda vez que pasaba frente a la puerta de aquel local que solía frecuentar. Buena música, buena bebida y mejores mujeres, de esas que no piden explicaciones, ni las dan, siempre que haya un buen fajo de billetes de por medio. El lugar donde comenzó su dolor de cabeza, el sitio donde trabajaba Eliza White.

Sí, era cierto que había sido cliente asiduo de aquel lugar, y también era verdad que conoció a la víctima de Crabbe. Aunque le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres, Draco no era de aquellos hombres que pagaban para conseguir los favores de una chica. Eso era denigrante para su orgullo, y él no necesitaba comprar lo que le era fácil adquirir. Aun así le gustaba pasar algunos de sus ratos libres en lugares como aquellos; a esas chicas le importaban un pimiento su vida, no eran como su madre, su novia o su amante, que solían acribillarlo a preguntas y a reproches, ellas solo se limitaban a complacerlo. Entró en el burdel, y como era de esperar estaba lleno. Saludó con desgana a un par de conocidos y se sentó en su reservado de siempre. Una joven de cabello rubio oscuro y lleno de bucles se acercó a él, y puso sobre la mesa su bebida favorita, luego se retiró sin que Draco levantase la vista para mirarla. Se sentía mal, y probablemente emborracharse no lo haría encontrarse mejor, pero en ese instante no conocía una opción mejor. Si había algo que no podía soportar era estar enfadado con Pansy, sin embargo esta vez se había pasado de la raya; invitar a Hermione a compartir su mesa había sido demasiado, y no pensaba pasar por el aro. Desde el maldito día en que su amiga decidió ser mejor persona, Pansy estaba cada día más insoportable y notaba como poco a poco iba alejándose de él. Apretó con rabia los párpados, cerrando por completos sus impasibles ojos mientras degustaba un buen sorbo del frío whisky escocés, que aromatizaba el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Hoy no quieres compañía femenina Draco?

Malfoy abrió los ojos pudiendo ver quien era el que formulaba aquella pregunta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no asomases tu nariz por este lugar.

—No puedo dejar el vicio tan rápido. En realidad, rondaba la puerta y te vi entrar ¿Cómo está Crabbe?

Malfoy se echó a un lado para dejar sitio al recién llegado, que se sentó junto a él.

—Resignado, supongo. No hay muchas esperanzas de que todo salga como esperamos Goyle¬ —expuso Draco mientras miraba absorto los hielos que flotaban dentro de su vaso.

—Debí haberme quedado con él aquella noche, probablemente no habría cometido aquella insensatez —chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención de la rubia camarera.

La joven dio un respingo y corrió hacia el reservado de donde la llamaban.

—Quiero lo mismo que toma él —ordenó Goyle señalando hacia el vaso que Draco aun tenía entre las manos.

—No le traigas nada —exhortó Draco mirando por primera vez desde su llegada hacia la muchacha, que se puso rígida como un palo. El rubio dejó de clavar su fría mirada en ella y se dirigió hacia su amigo, diciendo—: Te dije que no deberías estar aquí, así que márchate. Debes guardar tu credibilidad como el distinguido doctor en medicina que todos suponen que eres. Me haces falta siendo una persona intachable Goyle, y no un maldito degenerado, así que desaparece de una vez.

Sin atreverse a contradecir a su amigo, Gregory Goyle se puso en pie y tras echar una mirada de desprecio a la joven camarera, añadió.

—Ya sabes donde encontrarme si me necesitas Draco.

Malfoy hizo un gesto de beneplácito con la cabeza y observó cómo, tras propinarle un leve empujón a la muchacha con sus brazos de gorila haciéndola tambalear, abandonaba al fin el local. Draco resopló con fuerza por la nariz, la aparición de Goyle no había contribuido a mejorar su mal humor.

—Imbécil —farfulló, y al elevar la vista una vez más, vio que la camarera aun permanecía de pie en el reservado con el rostro muy pálido y los ojos abiertos como platos. Draco entrecerró los suyos, aquella chica comenzaba a ser muy molesta—. ¿Y tú que diablos quieres?

Fue tan cruel el tono despectivo que uso al realizar la pregunta, que la joven palideció aun mas, abrió levemente la boca para decir algo, pero no consiguió que ningún sonido saliese de su garganta. Draco perdió la paciencia y espetó con más desprecio que antes.

—¡Lárgate!

No hizo falta que lo repitiese porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la muchacha había desaparecido volviendo a quedar solo en el reservado. Miró una vez más su vaso de licor y supo que esa noche no saldría sobrio de aquel lugar.

Había leído durante tanto rato que sentía un agudo dolor en los ojos. Cerró al fin el libro notando como los párpados se le cerraban involuntariamente. Tenía sueño, y era hora de dormir. Hermione puso el libro sobre la mesita de noche y apagó la luz, acurrucándose entre las sábanas dispuesta a pasar una noche de descanso y así poder estar a cien por cien al día siguiente. Era una agradable sensación adormecerse lentamente, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. Sus párpados se cerraron completamente rindiéndose al fin a lo inevitable.  
Aquella noche no fue la mejor de todas, tal vez la tensión vivida durante su visita a la cárcel y luego mientras cenaba junto a Malfoy, la habían alterado de tal forma que tuvo pesadillas durante toda la noche. En todas ellas aparecía ese rubio desteñido y Ron, también él estuvo presente en todo momento. Fue un sueño extraño que apenas podía recordar, pero que deseaba no tener que volver a soñar nunca más.  
Soñolienta, la joven abogada se levantó dando traspiés y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya olía a café recién hecho. Pansy estaba sentada con una taza de humeante líquido oscuro entre sus manos, nada mas ver a su compañera le sonrió levemente dándole los buenos días.

—Buenos días Pansy, ¿Cómo estás?

Era una pregunta más bien de cortesía porque Hermione podía observar como su joven compañera de piso estaba muy pálida y ojerosa. Parecía absorta, y sus ojos enrojecidos aun estaban llorosos. Pansy se encogió de hombros y musitó con un casi inaudible hilo de voz.

—He tenido días mejores.

—Siento que por mi culpa tú y tu amigo Malfoy hayáis discutido…

—No es tu culpa, es él y su forma de ver las cosas, debería estar acostumbrada.

Hermione decidió no tocar mas el tema porque pudo ver como una sombra de tristeza volvía a cubrir el rostro de Pansy. Se acercó a la cafetera y llenó de café su pulcra taza, luego puso un par de rebanadas de pan a tostar, y en poco tiempo ya las degustaba junto a su ausente compañera. Hasta el crujir de las tostadas al masticarlas parecía aumentado de volumen ante aquel sepulcral silencio. Hermione comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda, y por ello, se apuró con el desayuno para marcharse de aquel apartamento cuanto antes. De repente Pansy rompió su mutismo con una pregunta que formuló con apatía.

—Nott se marchó enseguida ¿verdad?

Hermione tragó de un golpe el trozo de tostada que se había introducido en la boca logrando que las esquinas sin masticar del pan le arañase levemente la garganta.

—Apenas unos minutos después de que entrases en tu habitación. Me dio la sensación de que estaba muy abatido cuando se fue.

—Ni siquiera me despedí de él, ¿qué te dijo? —los ojos oscuros de Pansy se clavaron en el rostro aun adormecido de su compañera.

Hermione dudó si recitarle las palabras exactas que Nott había pronunciado la noche anterior antes de abandonar el apartamento.

—Creo que esto no es asunto mío, además, estaba muy afectado y uno dice cosas en caliente que luego cuando todo se enfría en realidad no se piens…

—¿Qué dijo? —insistió sin dejarla acabar la frase.

Hermione resopló y luego añadió sabiendo que era imposible escabullirse de aquella pregunta.

—Dijo que yo, una recién llegada a la que apenas conoces, soy para ti más importante que él. Lo siento es un poco embarazoso…

Pansy cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras depositaba su taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Soy la persona mas estúpida del mundo —murmuró. Seguidamente elevó la mirada hacia su compañera de piso, y añadió—: No es fácil para mí y supongo que para Theo tampoco ¿Sabes lo que significa, lo terrible que es, amar con locura a una persona y que ésta te abandone un buen día, cuando menos lo esperas y cuando más lo necesitas?

Hermione sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón, quiso hablar pero notó como le faltaba el aire, por suerte Pansy prosiguió sin darle opción a contestar.

—Conocí a Blaise en la universidad, y no tuve dudas de que era el hombre de mi vida. Poco tiempo después nos fuimos a vivir juntos y todo fue maravilloso. Jamás he amado a nadie como lo amé a él. Hace un par de años, una mañana, sentí que faltaba en mi cama. No le di importancia, a veces salía a hacer ejercicio muy temprano, cuando apenas había luz natural en la ciudad, y regresaba después para desayunar conmigo. Pero ese día fue diferente, porque nunca volvió, ni a desayunar, ni almorzar, ni a dormir. Encontré una nota que decía: _"No dudes que te amo, pero debo marcharme, algún día lo entenderás"_. Aun no ha llegado ese día. Pasaron los meses, los años y nunca hemos vuelto a saber de él, ni siquiera Draco que era su mejor amigo ha tenido noticias suyas. Nott siempre estuvo ahí, consolándome, apoyándome, animándome a seguir a delante y pensé que si tenía que retomar mi vida con alguien, él era el indicado. Aun lo pienso, pero sé que no soy capaz de sentir por Nott lo que una vez sentí por Blaise, y él lo nota, lo percibe y yo no se como ocultarlo para no hacerle daño. Antes apenas tenía escrúpulos con nadie, era una chica caprichosa y mostraba desinterés por todo. Pero sufrir de la forma en que lo he estado haciendo me ha valido para saber que hay que sacar lo bueno de la vida, tratar de convivir con los demás y esperar a que el destino se apiade de uno y le regale de vez en cuando algo por lo que sonreír. Yo sé que mi sonrisa es Theo, pero aun no conseguido olvidar a Blaise. No puedes entender lo difícil que es resignarse a no poder estar junto a la persona a la que se ama.

—Sí, lo entiendo; te comprendo mejor de lo que crees.

La escueta frase de Hermione dejó muda a Pansy que entrecerró los ojos confundida. La joven abogada pensó que ya era hora de volver a hablar de él.

—Yo lo conocí en el colegio, su nombre era Ron y tenía once años, y ni por asomo pensé que iba a ser el hombre de mi vida. Tuvo que pasar muchos años y muchas cosas entre nosotros para darme cuenta de que iba a ser así. Pero la vida a veces se empeña en arrebatarte tus sueños y un día, sin avisar, sin pensarlo, Ron me dejó para siempre y no pude hacer nada para evitar que eso sucediese.

—Oh, vaya… no podía imaginar que hubieses vivido una experiencia parecida a la mía —comentó Pansy tratando de sonreír pero sin mucho éxito—. Entonces entenderás que si pongo todo mi esfuerzo en enamorarme de Nott y de pronto, un buen día igual que Blaise se fue, regresa… Oh dios mío, ¿Qué podría hacer entonces? No quiero que Theo sufra y no puedo asegurarte que sabiendo a Blaise de vuelta no fuese corriendo a reencontrarme con él ¿Qué harías tú, Hermione, si Ron igual que se fue de tu vida volviese a ella, cuando ya has encontrado alguien con quien compartirla que no es él?

Cerró los ojos, y su cuerpo tembló un instante. Aun sujetaba la taza vacía en una de sus manos, Hermione notó un fuerte y agudo dolor en el pecho, como si el corazón se le resquebrajase en varios pedazos. Abrió sus castaños ojos y una leve humedad brotó de ellos y resbaló bordeando su nariz hasta perderse entre sus labios. Suspiró, y dijo con voz queda y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—Para mi desgracia yo jamás tendría que elegir entre el hombre que se fue y el que tal vez esté por llegar, porque el que se fue lo hizo dejando este mundo para siempre —Pansy se llevó una mano a la boca, espantada, comprendiendo el sufrimiento de Hermione, y su consternación aumentó cuando escuchó lo que su compañera confesó a continuación—. Ron falleció en un accidente de tráfico hace poco más de un año durante unas vacaciones en Escocia. Era mi marido…

No pudo seguir hablando, un nudo enorme taponó su garganta y el dolor dentro de su pecho aumentó desmesuradamente. Las lágrimas ya eran incontroladas mientras se aferraba con una mano a la encimera de la cocina para no desfallecer. Pansy dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y corrió hacia Hermione sujetándola por un brazo para evitar que diese con sus huesos en el suelo. Hermione le sonrió levemente con los ojos llorosos, trató de recomponerse un poco y después de enjugarse las lágrimas, prosiguió hablando con un hilo de temblorosa voz:

—Supimos que el suicida que provocó el accidente se despeñó por un puente y terminó hundido en las frías aguas de un río cercano. Consiguieron sacar su cuerpo sin vida, fui a su funeral solo para asegurarme que había recibido su merecido. Me marché de Ottery porque no soporto tener a Ron tan cerca y no poder verlo, tocarlo, o sentirlo. No me basta llevar flores a su tumba cada mes, necesito pasar página, saber que nunca se irá de mi corazón pero que puedo seguir sin él, que puedo ser capaz de volver a empezar.

—Eres una mujer valiente Hermione, y creo que tienes razón. Es mejor dejar de mirar al pasado para poder ver bien el futuro —Pansy sonrió ampliamente—. Theo es mi futuro.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, comenzaba a encontrarse un poco mejor y por ello Pansy dejó de sostenerla.

—¡Uf! Menuda terapia. Cuando Millicent se fue pensé que no encontraría a nadie con quien compartir confidencias, es irónico que precisamente seas tú, la mayor enemiga de Draco, la persona que me haya aclarado las ideas —rió, contagiando a Hermione con su risa.

—Nunca le digas nada de esto, o jamás recuperaras su amistad. Aunque tal vez salgas ganando si eso sucede —observó Hermione, mientras llenaba por fin su taza de humeante y aromático café.

—Ignoraré tu último comentario, aun quiero llevarme bien contigo.

Ambas rieron, Pansy volcó un poco mas de café en su taza medio vacía y disfrutaron juntas de aquel desayuno que había estado lleno de confidencias, unas revelaciones que marcarían la buena relación que ambas mujeres llevarían a partir de aquel día.

Fue como si le golpeasen la cabeza con un mazo pero en realidad solo se trataba de los nudillos de la asistenta sobre la puerta de su habitación.

—Disculpe señorito Draco, su padre me ha enviado para informarle que le espera en el comedor para el desayuno.

Lo dijo muy suavemente mientras descorría las cortinas para que entrase por los ventanales la tenue luz del sol. Pero para Draco, aquella asistenta anciana e insufrible, parecía hablar a través de un megáfono muy cerca de su oído, y los débiles rayos de luz pegaban contra sus párpados cerrados como si fuesen focos de más de un millón de voltios. Se revolvió en su cama igual que si se tratase de una serpiente, consiguiendo que las sabanas que le cubrían se enredasen en su cuerpo semi desnudo. Gruñó, farfulló algún insulto dedicado íntegramente a la madura mujer que se había atrevido a despertarlo, y agarrando con fuerza uno de los almohadones se cubrió la cabeza con él para tratar de amortiguar todos esos sonidos que lo estaban torturando. Sin embargo, sus minutos en aquella mullida cama estaban contados, porque como bien había escuchado su padre urgía de su presencia en el gran comedor de la mansión. Así que se desperezó estirándose igual que un chicle y puso ambos pies sobre la moqueta negra que cubría el suelo de su dormitorio. Se duchó tan rápido que lo hizo con agua fría para no peder ni un segundo y así no enfurecer a su progenitor, y tras enfundarse en un sobrio traje de chaqueta, Draco regaló al fin su presencia a sus padres y a su tía que acababan de comenzar a degustar el variado desayuno.  
Todo en aquel lugar era frío, austero, y falto de color. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera de nogal y el suelo lucía un hermoso pero lúgubre mármol negro, tapado en parte por una alfombra enorme y bien elaborada. La mesa, desmesuradamente larga, debía ser muy antigua por lo recargado del tallado de sus patas. Alrededor de ella se disponía numerosas sillas igualmente adornadas con enrevesados labrados sobre noble madera de ébano. Pesados cortinajes cubrían los amplios ventanales impidiendo disfrutar del hermoso y suntuoso jardín que rodeaba la casa. Tapices y cuadros de antepasados de los Malfoy y los Black ocupaban los espacios pertenecientes a las paredes, que estaban revestidas de un decorativo y algo envejecido papel. No era un ambiente muy acogedor, pero aquel era el único hogar que Draco había conocido. Entró soñoliento y haciendo esfuerzos para que no se le escapase ningún bostezo. Su madre le sonrió levemente, su tía Bellatrix lo miró con sus negros e intimidantes ojos —incluso a él conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina aquella oscura mujer—, y su padre leía las últimas noticias en uno de los periódicos mas prestigiosos de la ciudad, que cada mañana uno de los sirvientes colocaba junto a su desayuno.

—Buenos días —saludó el joven consiguiendo que únicamente su madre le devolviese el saludo.

Acostumbrado a sentirse ignorado, Draco no le dio importancia a la falta de efusividad de su familia ante su presencia. Ocupó su lugar justo a la derecha de su padre y dejó que uno de sus sirvientes le llenase la taza de café. Aquel líquido le vendría muy bien para aclarar su atolondramiento. La noche anterior había cumplido su cometido, emborracharse, pero ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su voluntaria embriaguez. Su tía, la infame Bellatrix Lastrange, se ocupó de recordárselo.

—A buenas horas llegaste anoche, o mejor dicho, esta mañana… ¿Es así como pretendes ganar tu caso?

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, consiguiendo con ello que su tía le sonriese con esacervado cinismo. Lucius Malfoy carraspeó levemente, y sin levantar la vista del periódico, añadió.

—Tu tía tiene razón Draco, no debes perder concentración en lo que estás haciendo. Deja tus necias borracheras para el momento en que Vincent Crabbe esté en la calle, libre de todos los cargos.

—Sabes que eso es prácticamente imposible…

—Nada es imposible para un Malfoy. Grábate a fuego eso en tu estúpido cerebro… —dejó de leer un instante para escrutar a su único hijo con la mirada, y luego añadió de forma despectiva—. Nunca serás como nosotros si sigues pensando de esa forma. Hay que tener madera de ganador Draco, y tú no la tienes.

El joven Malfoy decidió no replicar a aquella provocación, y en lugar de eso llenó su boca con un buen sorbo de aquel café, que no se había molestado de endulzar y estaba tan amargo como la hiel que comenzaba a subir por su esófago; sobre todo, después de escuchar aquellas envenenadas palabras de su padre. Narcisa notando la tensión entre su marido y su hijo, decidió cambiar de tema, pero ese giro también incluía reproches para Draco.

—Astoria estuvo esperándote anoche hasta muy tarde, hijo. No deberías descuidarla tanto, no es conveniente agotar su paciencia. Debes salvaguardar ese compromiso como sea, sabes que es muy ventajoso para nosotros. Prométeme que irás hoy a verla.

El muchacho tampoco dijo nada esta vez, y un leve movimiento de cabeza confirmando su promesa fue suficiente respuesta para su madre. Draco pensó que esta vez le dejarían desayunar con tranquilidad, pero se equivocaba.

—¿Qué tal te fue ayer con el abogado que llevará la acusación de Crabbe?

El trozo de tostada que estaba tragando se quedó a medio camino entre su garganta y su esófago, y tuvo que toser un par de veces para ayudarla a bajar. Después, habló con voz ronca.

—Es una chica.

—¿Una mujer? Oh vaya, esto se pone interesante, sobrino —Bellatrix dejó escapar una sonora carcajada—. Humillado por una mujer, tengo que ver eso.

Narcisa reprendió a su hermana con una severa mirada. Sin embargo, eso, lejos de amedrentarla, la divirtió mucho más.

—Espero que no sea de ese modo. Hombre o mujer, el caso es el mismo, y tu único objetivo debe ser ganarlo a toda costa —sentenció Lucius regresando a su lectura.

—Lo haré —afirmó Draco aparentando confianza en sí mismo.

Bellatrix soltó una irónica risita que molestó al muchacho sobremanera. Así que sin terminar su tostada, se levantó de la silla y se alejó del comedor de los Malfoy a pasos agigantados.

El aire fresco de la mañana sobre su rostro era lo único que conseguía despejarle la mente. Agradeció infinitamente haberse dejado convencer por aquel vendedor de coches, y de ese modo haber comprado su sofisticado y lujoso deportivo negro con la opción de que pudiese ser descapotable. El cielo de Londres comenzaba a mostrase de un azul claro, salpicado por algunas nubecillas blancas que no contenían agua. Por lo tanto, ese día no llovería y eso era un tesoro para los habitantes de aquella húmeda ciudad. Dudó hacia adonde dirigirse; lo mas razonable era visitar a Astoria y cumplir de eso modo la promesa hecha a su madre, sin embargo no le apetecía. Supo donde quería estar, donde necesitaba ir, y procurando no pensar en ello para no arrepentirse en el trayecto, puso rumbo hacia aquel lugar.

Hermione repasaba una y otra vez los mismos párrafos del dossier de Crabbe, y por más que trataba de no darle importancia a lo que en él se describía, no podía dejar de pensar que algo fallaba. Ningún rastro de Crabbe dentro de aquella joven, cuando a todas luces el médico forense había dictaminado que hubo agresión sexual. Por más que martirizaba a su cerebro exprimiéndolo sin piedad, ninguna idea satisfactoria le venía a la cabeza, y poco después decidió que era hora de descansar. Intuía que aquel fleco en la investigación policial, iba a ser la baza principal para Malfoy y su terco afán por ganar ese caso. Echó todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando la espalda reposar por completo sobre el respaldo del sillón de su despacho y cerró los ojos; después de las confidencias y los recuerdos que había compartido con Pansy aquella mañana, y que aun levantaban ampollas en su alma, Hermione notaba una pequeña punzada dolorosa en las sienes. Se levantó con parsimonia para buscar dentro de su bolso, que colgaba del perchero, un analgésico que le paliase un poco la molestia. Cuando, de repente, Ernie entró en su despacho con una mueca en el rostro de resignación.

—No hay forma de contactar con él.

—Eso es imposible.

—Créeme Hermione, llevamos desde ayer tratando de localiza a ese tal Goyle, pero ni sus enfermeras, ni sus compañeros del hospital parecen querer colaborar con nosotros; y no hablemos de su consulta privada o su casa, esos dos lugares parecen búnkeres perfectamente custodiados.

Hermione llenó un vaso de plástico con agua de un botellín que siempre tenía sobre su mesa, y con un sorbo introdujo la píldora en su estómago. Luego se giró hacia su compañero añadiendo:

—Entonces, querido Ernie, ha llegado la hora de demostrar lo buenos actores que podemos llegar a ser.

Ernie mostró una expresión de contrariedad en el rostro, pero en cuanto entendió a qué se refería Hermione, mudo aquel gesto cambiándolo por una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, dijiste que no volverías a poner un pie en mi casa —le recordó Pansy cuando vio los grises ojos de Draco frente a ella.

—Digo muchas cosas al día y de la mitad ni me acuerdo al llegar a la noche… ¿Me dejas entrar?

Por supuesto que lo dejaría entrar, pero le reconcomía los nervios por dentro el hecho de que él creyese que todo en la vida era tan fácil. Esta vez no iba a ceder con tanta rapidez. Se apoyó en el borde de la puerta, y dijo, usando un tono serio para que no quedasen dudas de que estaba muy molesta con su proceder del día anterior.

—Discúlpate.

Draco mudó el poco color que mostraba su pálida piel ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Cómo? —inquirió incrédulo.

—Discúlpate como es debido, Draco Malfoy, y dejaré la puerta abierta —repitió ella con firmeza.

El joven pestañeó un par de veces; sí, había escuchado perfectamente. Pansy debía haber perdido el juicio si pensaba que le pediría perdón por su actitud, él jamás daba disculpas a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, y mucho menos lo haría por ser como es.

—Olvídalo, sabes que no voy a hacer eso…

De repente Pansy desapareció tras un golpe estruendoso, y ante sus ojos solo había ya un gran tablón de madera con un picaporte dorado en el centro. Le había cerrado la puerta en sus propias narices. Chirrió los dientes con rabia y con menos delicadeza que la vez anterior, golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. La voz de su amiga se oyó gritar desde el otro lado.

—¡Lárgate, Draco!

—¡No seas estúpida, ábreme la puerta! —insistió él golpeando nuevamente con mas fuerza.

—¡Discúlpate!

Odiaba a las mujeres tercas, con carácter y poco manejables, y precisamente era amigo de una de ellas. Pansy no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no pensaba dejarlo pasar, aquello era el colmo. Draco caminó un poco de un lado a otro pasando por delante de la puerta de Pansy, cerrada a cal y canto. La joven lo observaba aparecer y desaparecer por el mirador, y esperaba pacientemente que una lucecita de remordimientos y de conciencia se encendiese en su amigo, y lo hiciera capaz de comportarse como una persona con sentimientos. No era tan difícil pedir perdón.  
Pero para Draco aquello era inconcebible, ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo, debía decirle:  
_"Discúlpame, Pansy, me porté como un energúmeno"_… o, _"Siento enormemente haberme comportado como lo hice"_, o tal vez, simplemente largarse y seguir en sus trece de no pisar el apartamento de su amiga hasta que Granger no saliese de allí. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, Pansy lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía hablar solo, y de hecho lo hacía. Trataba de sopesar si valía la pena traicionarse a sí mismo. Entonces, elevó la mirada y vio la puerta cerrada, y se sintió vacío. Necesitaba a Pansy, la necesitaba porque era su amiga, su confidente, la única que parecía entenderlo, y que a la vez podía reprenderlo sin que él se enfadase. Aquel apartamento era el único lugar del mundo donde se sentía realmente bien, a gusto y querido. Tocó una vez más con los nudillos sobre la madera, y esta vez la puerta se entornó un poco. Pansy asomó uno de sus oscuros ojos por la abertura, y esperó.

—Tú ganas, te pido… disculpas, por ser un cerdo, ¿De acuerdo?... ahora perdóname de una maldita vez y déjame entrar.

Pansy trató de sofocar la risa que le producía ver ceder a su orgulloso y engreído amigo, y lentamente abrió la puerta, pudiendo comprobar como la figura esbelta de Draco pasaba delante de ella.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto, a pesar de que ella sigua aquí —susurró.

Draco clavó sus imperturbables ojos en su amiga, y simplemente ladeó una sonrisa.

Allí se encontraba sosegado, y tal vez esa Granger lograra ganar el caso que supondría la mayor humillación de su carrera, pero no conseguiría alejarlo del único lugar donde su frío corazón conseguía llenarse de un inusual, necesario, y agradable calor.

* * *

**Hola, regresé, gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**Y muchas, pero muchisimas gracias a: Nelliel, La ChancludaM, Kirlatan, y Fer Cornamenta (mi tocayita), por vuestros comentarios y a todos aquellos que leyeron pero no se atrevieron a dejar su opinión..., gracias por seguir la historia desde la clandestinidad ;)**

**Besos,**

**María.**


	5. Latiendo en su interior

**IV. Latiendo en su interior**

**S**oleado. Hermione miró por la ventana de su habitación en el apartamento que compartía con Pansy y pudo observar que el día había amanecido con un resplandeciente sol. Era fantástico, porque eso le hacía sentirse muy positiva ante lo que Ernie y ella iban a realizar aquella mañana.  
Durante días había esperado ese momento. Y al fin había llegado. Escogió para la ocasión una blusa de color malva y unos pantalones de fina tela a juego. El malva siempre le había traído buena suerte, y en ese instante la iba a necesitar.  
Desde la famosa desaparición de Draco en la funesta cena, habían pasado más de dos semanas. Hermione sabía que el rubio había vuelto al apartamento, incluso era conocedora de que había puesto su orgullo a prueba pidiéndole disculpas a Pansy. Su compañera se lo había contado, pero le pidió que jamás hiciese referencia a esa puntual debilidad de su amigo delante de él. Lo realmente gracioso es que el joven y rubio abogado parecía ver a Pansy de forma clandestina, porque esperaba los momentos en que Hermione no se encontraba en la casa para visitarla. Aquello le traía sin cuidado, en realidad prefería no toparse con él, todas las veces que habían coincidido habían sido un desastre; era mejor así.

Con el mayor de los ánimos, Hermione salió del apartamento y puso rumbo a SIREM. El ambiente en las oficinas también parecía muy resuelto. Ernie la esperaba dentro de su despacho hablando con Sirius. El atractivo jefe de Hermione sonrió gustoso cuando la vio aparecer.

—Estáis fantásticos los dos. Ese medicucho de tres al cuarto no sospechará nada y os dejará pasar… A ver, poneos uno junto al otro.

Hermione y Ernie obedecieron a Sirius, que la verlos juntos soltó una gran risotada, y añadió.

—Perfecto, parece que lleváis casados años.

Hermione miró con complicidad a su compañero y tras despedirse de su jefe, ambos salieron del bufete con un destino fijo: la clínica privada de fertilidad del Doctor Gregory Goyle.

Era un lugar apacible, bien decorado y muy agradable. Las enfermeras vestían de un suave tono aguamarina y las paredes estaban cubiertas de un afable color crema. Hermione y su acompañante se acercaron al mostrador donde una joven con una amplia sonrisa les preguntó:

—¿Tienen cita con nosotros?

—Así es, señorita —contestó Ernie muy educadamente.

—¿Es para usted o para su…?

—Esposa —afirmó el rubio abogado empleando un tono tan convincente que hasta Hermione pensó que decía la verdad.

—¿Es para usted, entonces? —preguntó nuevamente la enfermera dirigiéndose esta vez directamente a Hermione. Ella asintió y la joven prosiguió su interrogatorio— ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

Hermione tragó saliva y luego con voz nerviosa declaró:

—Weasley, Jean Weasley.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, desde que decidiera abandonar Ottery no había vuelto a usar su apellido de casada y para todos volvía a ser Hermione Jean Granger; pero esta vez, y sin saber muy bien el motivo, usó de nuevo el apellido de Ron junto con su segundo nombre para engañar a Goyle. Probablemente, Draco ya le habría puesto en sobre aviso por si a ella se le ocurría visitarlo, porque era muy extraña la forma en que el joven doctor había la estado esquivando días antes, cuando trató de ponerse en contacto con el a través del bufete. Lo escurridizo del comportamiento de Goyle, y el hecho de no querer que le ocurriese como cuando visitó a Crabbe —que tuvo que soportar las impertinencias de Draco durante toda la entrevista— fue lo que le impulso a concebir aquel plan con Ernie. Y aunque posiblemente era lo mas estúpido que habría podido hacer en la vida, esperaba que al menos fuese efectivo. De ese modo, haciéndose pasar por un matrimonio que no puede tener hijos y desea que el afamado doctor Gregory Goyle los ayude, fue como entraron en aquella exclusiva clínica de fertilización.

—Muy bien, señora Weasley, puede esperar en esa sala con su esposo, el doctor la verá enseguida.

Ambos pasaron a una estancia tan agradable como el resto de la clínica. Sonaba adagios en toda la habitación a través de un sofisticado y oculto sistema de sonido. Realmente era muy relajante, y si ese era el efecto que se deseaba lograr en los pacientes, sin duda lo conseguían con creces. No obstante a pesar de la relajante música, Hermione estaba inquieta. No quería que nada ni nadie estropease esta vez, su oportunidad de aclarar esos puntos negros que veía en el sumario, y que estaba segura que Draco utilizaría para armar su defensa. Caminó un poco por la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de Ernie que se mantenía mucho más tranquilo. Cogió una revista de un montoncito que había sobre una mesilla rectangular de cristal y la hojeó con impaciencia, sin embargo pronto se aburrió de ella y la volvió a dejar sobre el mismo montón. Resopló mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero mirando el reloj que se suspendía colgado del techo de la sala mientras movía ansiosamente su pierna derecha.  
De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció una enfermera con la misma sonrisa amplia y empalagosa que la joven de la recepción.

—¿Señores Weasley? —preguntó. Ambos asintieron al unísono poniéndose en pie de golpe— Síganme por favor.

Y eso hicieron, la siguieron por un pasillo hasta la puerta de una consulta. La muchacha la abrió, y dejándoles paso a ellos primero, la cerró una vez que los tres estuvieron dentro.

—Tomen asiento por favor, el doctor Goyle les atenderá en unos minutos.

Cómo bien había informado la joven y sonriente enfermera, Goyle apareció un instante después. Hermione se giró con discreción al oír como cerraban la puerta, y pudo ver a aquel hombre fornido, que parecía más el gorila de una discoteca que un especialista en traer niños al mundo. Goyle rodeó a la pareja y fue a sentarse frente a ellos, su enfermera lo hizo en una silla junto a él.

—Encantado señor y señora Weasley, mi nombre es Gregory Goyle… ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Hermione sonrió con malicia, aquella era la pregunta que había deseado oír desde hacía días. No iba a peder mas el tiempo, ya estaban allí y era mejor ir directamente al grano.

—Señor Goyle —habló Hermione tratando que la emoción del momento no le turbase la mente y dejase escapar aquella oportunidad— ¿Conoce usted al Señor Crabbe?

La sola mención de aquel hombre hizo palidecer al médico, que involuntariamente lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su inocente enfermera.

—No entiendo su pregunta, señora Weasley.

—Lo entenderá ahora… ¿Sabe quién soy? ¿Le suena algo el nombre de Hermione Granger?

El rostro de Goyle perdió por completo el color. Carraspeó un poco, y dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba a su lado, espetó.

—Retírate… Y que nadie entre en la consulta sin que yo lo autorice.

La joven enfermera asintió levemente y echándole una mirada de curiosidad a Hermione y a Ernie, abandonó la habitación. Nada mas oír el sordo sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Goyle inquirió:

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Llevamos días tratando de que nos dedique un poco de su valioso tiempo, y al ver que es usted mas escurridizo que un pez, decidimos venir a pescarlo nosotros mismos.

Goyle miró con saña a Hermione mientras ésta pronunciaba cada una de las palabras anteriores.

—No diré nada si Draco Malfoy no está presente.

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada y Ernie la imitó.

—Sabía que diría eso, pero se equivoca señor Goyle, porque el señor Malfoy es el abogado de Crabbe, pero no de usted; que meramente es un testigo del caso, y es por ello que no tiene porqué presenciar esta conversación. Además, no será larga y si nos ayuda habremos terminado mucho antes de lo que imagina.

—Tiene dos opciones, Goyle —subrayó Ernie—; colaborar, o permitir que involuntariamente se nos escape un comentario delante de su equipo sobre sus aficiones a los clubes de alterne.

El rostro del médico ya no se encontraba blanquecino sino que había enrojecido hasta parecer que iba a incendiarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Y bien? —apremió Hermione con el corazón latiendo sin piedad dentro de sus venas— ¿Colabora?

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, pero den por seguro que esto no le va a gustar ni lo más mínimo a Malfoy.

—Ya contamos con eso —farfulló Ernie, mientras que disimuladamente ponía en marcha una pequeña grabadora que escondía debajo de la mesa y había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón. Con un leve movimiento de la mano invitó a su compañera a que comenzara con el interrogatorio. Hermione captó el gesto, y comenzó:

—Relájese Señor Goyle. Solo serán un par de preguntas, en relación a varias dudas que tenemos, pero nada mas —hizo una pausa para ver como reaccionaba el médico pero al ver que éste no replicaba, prosiguió— ¿Conocía usted a la víctima?

—Sí, trabajaba en el mismo local que suelo visitar.

—¿Alguna vez mantuvo relaciones con ella?

—Al principio, pero después dejé de hacerlo.

—¿Por algún motivo en especial? —preguntó Hermione intrigada.

—Crabbe la prefería a ella, yo notaba que no se sentía muy a gusto cuando…, en fin, había más chicas ¿para qué molestar a mi amigo? —rió nervioso.

—Supongo que eso podría considerarse como un bonito gesto de amistad —Ernie bufó, y Hermione le dio una débil patadita por debajo de la mesa, luego continuó—. Señor Goyle, el día en que ocurrió todo, ¿a qué hora se despidió de su amigo y de la señorita White?

Goyle se mantuvo reflexivo unos minutos, Hermione pensó que aquella pausa se debía más bien a su deseo de darse importancia que al hecho de no recordar la respuesta.

—Debían ser aproximadamente la una, o una y cuarto de la madrugada —dijo al fin, y luego añadió—. Pero supongo que el señor Crabbe ya lo habrá corroborado ¿no?

—No —atajó Hermione observando el rostro imperturbable de aquel hombre—, no lo recuerda y en el dossier está señalada esa hora porque usted la declaró así. Únicamente quería comprobar que seguía siendo la misma.

—No puede ser otra abogada, porque esa fue la hora en que me despedí de mi amigo y de esa chica —reiteró con voz grave.

—No lo pongo en duda señor Goyle… ¿tomó drogas esa noche su amigo?

Aquella nueva pregunta pareció importunar al médico que hizo un leve movimiento de impaciencia en su sillón.

—No suele tomar drogas, únicamente cuando desea celebrar algo, pero aquella vez sí lo hizo. Crabbe bebe más de lo que debería, y eso unido a esas sustancias… bueno, ya lo saben, es una mezcla explosiva.

—¿Me está diciendo que cuando usted se despidió de él, Crabbe ya estaba muy tomado entre otras cosas, tanto como para no recordar la hora en que se dijeron adiós? —Goyle asintió con solemnidad— ¿Y usted se considera su amigo?

—Por supuesto, no sé a que viene esa…

—Yo jamás dejaría marchar a un amigo, si este no es capaz ni siquiera de recordar su nombre —sentenció Hermione.

—Yo… —balbuceó el joven médico—, tal vez supuse que él no estaba tan mal.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Acaba de confesarme que estaba bebido y que había tomado drogas, no hay que ser muy listo para saber que no estaba en condiciones de nada.

Hermione se había dejado llevar por su entusiasmo y no reparó en que el blanco de sus preguntas comenzaba a desencajarse. Respiró hondo volviendo a recobrar la compostura y el control de sí misma.

—Disculpe, no ha sido mi intención poner en tela de juicio su capacidad para la amistad —Goyle pareció relajase un poco y eso animó a Hermione a continuar—. Volviendo a lo de las drogas, como experto en el tema ¿podría decirme por qué si el señor Crabbe tomó sustancias esa noche, nunca salieron reflejadas en los análisis que se le hicieron unos días después, cuando lo detuvieron?

—Precisamente por eso, porque los análisis fueron hechos varios días después de ingerirlas y los restos de ellas en sangre habían desaparecido —explicó, agradecido por poder dar muestras de sus conocimientos en la materia.

—Pues, creo que hemos acabado. Únicamente hay una cosa que no termina de encajarme, y ahora que he hablado con usted me resulta aun más extraño.

Goyle la miró con el ceño fruncido y preguntó con desconfianza.

—¿Puedo saber que es?

—En realidad, ya eso es cosa nuestra, nos ha ayudado mucho. Gracias.

Y se puso en pie, obligando con ello a que Ernie hiciese lo mismo, el muchacho escondió disimuladamente la grabadora aun encendida detrás de su espalda. Hermione extendió una mano hacia Goyle y se la estrechó con firmeza.

—Una pregunta más, disculpe la molestia.

—Espero que sea así, porque están ustedes ocupando demasiado mi tiempo.

—¿Estaba su amigo enamorado de esa chica?

Goyle volvió a mudar el color mientras separaba su mano de la de Hermione, que sonreía con suficiencia.

—No lo sé, nunca me habló de ello.

—¿Pero dijo que la prefería? Incluso usted se apartó para no ser un obstáculo.

—No puedo ayudarla en eso —concretó Goyle y le dedicó una forzada sonrisa.

—Una vez más, gracias por todo —reiteró Hermione, y abandonó la consulta de aquel hombre seguida de Ernie, que apretó con discreción el botón off del aparato grabador volviéndolo a meter en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Durante el trayecto al bufete, Hermione permaneció callada, Ernie deseaba comentar decenas de cosas con ella sobre aquella entrevista, pero la mudez y la mirada perdida de la joven le indicaban que tal vez no era el mejor momento.  
Nada mas llegar a su oficina, Hermione encendió su ordenador y comenzó a escribir todo aquello que Goyle había relatado, mientras lo escuchaba una vez mas en la grabación que había hecho Ernie. Cuando más ahondaba en toda aquella historia más cabos sueltos hallaba y eso no le resultaba demasiado alentador, porque cada cabo suelto era algo a lo que Draco se aferraría con ganas para tratar de ganar el caso. La ambigua respuesta de Goyle cuando le preguntó sobre la posibilidad de que su amigo se hubiese enamorado de aquella prostituta, le confirmaba que tal vez, aconsejado por Malfoy, trataba de ocultar que todo se debió a un crimen pasional, por celos. Apagó la grabadora, ya no necesitaba oír más la voz insegura de Goyle. Resopló con fuerza, mientras leía de nuevo las notas que había escrito en la pantalla de su ordenador. Entonces, dio un respingo en su asiento cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerró de golpe, pero su asombro se multiplicó por dos al percatarse de quién era el autor de aquel estrépito. Draco Malfoy la miraba sin ocultar su aversión hacia ella, con sus grises ojos envueltos en llamas. No lo veía desde la desafortunada cena en el apartamento que compartía con Pansy. Trató de no aparentar intranquilidad por la presencia del joven, y dijo:

—Podrías tocar a la puerta antes de entrar… ¿no te enseñaron modales en tu casa?

Draco no contestó a la provocación de Hermione, y tras exhalar un suspiro de exasperación caminó hasta ella y se sentó en la silla que estaba frete a la joven, de modo que únicamente el escritorio de Hermione los separaba. Malfoy continuaba queriendo asesinarla con la mirada y Hermione, que intuía el motivo de su desagradable visita, se preparaba mentalmente para contraatacar la tormenta de reproches, agravios y alusiones que Draco le dispensaría a partir del momento en que se decidiera a abrir su viperina boca.

—Lo que has hecho ha sido muy rastrero —sentenció él con frialdad, pero por un instante su voz había sido mas suave de lo habitual, como si hubiese en ella un destello de admiración. Hermione pensó que tenía que tomarse un descanso porque comenzaba a ver cosas donde no había nada.

—No tuve otra opción, tu escurridizo testigo no me lo puso fácil.

—¿Qué pretendías con esa visita? —inquirió el rubio abogado mientras se ponía cómodo en su silla adoptando una posición mas desenfadada y menos tensa.

—Ya te lo dije, hay flecos en dossier. Trato de tejerlos… —hizo una leve pausa que acrecentó la tensión del ambiente. Una idea cruzó su cabeza, tal vez no era tan mala idea tener a Malfoy delante de sus narices. Si manejaba bien la situación hasta podría sacar provecho de ella— Se omiten cosas, como por ejemplo que tu cliente estaba enamorado de su víctima.

Draco dejó de estar despatarrado en la silla y se puso recto como si le hubiesen metido un palo de escoba por el culo.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Goyle —Hermione sabía que mentía, el joven médico nunca se lo confirmó. Por ello tejía una tela de araña para Draco, esperando que el abogado cayese irremediablemente en ella—. Yo tenía una leve sospecha, y él me dio la razón ¿Por qué no está incluido en el dossier, Malfoy? Es demasiado obvio que Crabbe estaba celoso, porque no deseaba que ella fuese de nadie más, solo suya; y como sabía que eso no era posible, la mató.

—No puedes probarlo. Goyle no lo admitirá en juicio, y yo le he prohibido hablar de ello delante del juez. Crabbe tampoco dirá la verdad.

Hermione no podía creerlo, Draco había caído en su trampa, pero lo que escuchaba la dejaba atónita.

—Pero eso es perjurio… es un delito, tratas de ocultar el móvil del crimen —exclamó ella.

—Ya lo sé —se mofó Draco que volvió a repantigarse en la silla—. Pero solo si se demuestra, y de los sentimientos del idiota de Crabbe solo estamos al tanto dos personas, ahora tres, claro. Dos de nosotros no hablaremos, mi cliente mucho menos, y la única dispuesta a sacarlo a la luz no tiene forma de demostrarlo, así que…

—Y si te digo que tengo grabada toda la conversación de Goyle.

Draco se puso recto una vez más, y mudó la sonrisa prepotente de sus finos labios. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros.

—No te creo.

La joven agarró el aparato grabador que estaba sobre su mesa y lanzándole a Draco una mirada desafiante apretó el botón de play, la cinta comenzó a rodar por el lugar por el que Hermione lo había dejado al apagarlo:

_"—¿Conocía usted a la víctima?_

_—Sí, trabajaba en el mismo local que suelo visitar._

_—¿Alguna vez mantuvo relaciones con ella?_

_—Al principio, pero después dejé de hacerlo._

_—¿Por algún motivo en especial?_

_—Crabbe la prefería a ella, yo notaba que no se sentía muy a gusto cuando…, en fin, había mas chicas ¿para qué molestar a mi amigo?"_

Hermione apagó la grabadora porque no le convenía que siguiese avanzando en la conversación hasta llegar al momento en que Goyle esquivaba la pregunta de si Crabbe estaba enamorado de la joven víctima. Aquellas breves frases le bastaban para que Malfoy supiese que la charla con el médico había sido grabada en su totalidad. El rostro tenso y pálido de Draco le confirmó que así era.

—Esa grabación está tomada sin el consentimiento de mi testigo…

—Tampoco eso es demostrable —afirmó Hermione acrecentando con ello la rabia de Draco—. Mi compañero puede confirmar que Goyle nos dio su permiso para la llevarla a cabo.

—Eres… una maldita…

—Ahórrate el insulto, Malfoy —espetó Hermione poniéndose en pie para adoptar una posición defensiva.

—Pienso luchar para que el juez desestime esa grabación si la presentas —amenazó el rubio abogado adquiriendo la misma posición que ella.

—No lo entiendo ¿Por qué tanto afán en demostrar la inocencia de alguien que de sobra sabemos que es culpable? —preguntó Hermione apartando el tono frío de su voz.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Te gusta ganar, lo veo, puedo hasta sentirlo. Por eso no comprendo porqué elegiste un caso tan difícil.

—Yo no lo elegí, me lo asignaron —respondió Draco suavizando también el tono de su voz, logrando que incluso pareciese cálida.

—Pues quien lo hizo no debe tenerte mucha estima, porque lo único que se ocurre pensar es que desea que te estrelles y salgas humillado en todo este asunto ¿Quién es capaz de algo así?

Draco sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho al oír las palabras de Hermione. No iba a responderle, no estaba dispuesto a que aquella mujer prácticamente desconocida, supiese que era su propio padre la persona de la que ella hablaba. Tragó saliva, apartó un poco la silla con una de sus manos sin desviar la mirada de Hermione, y dijo volviendo a hablar con frialdad.

—No te metas más en mis asuntos.

—¿Es una amenaza? —inquirió Hermione poniéndose una vez mas a la defensiva.

—Es una advertencia.

Y diciendo eso, se giró y se marchó cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Su mente no debía estar demasiado centrada puesto que de todos los lugares de Londres a lo que podía dirigirse, Draco puso rumbo a la mansión de los Greengrass.

Los Greengrass eran una tradicional y aristocrática familia londinense. Su mansión, situada al norte de Londres cerca de un hermoso parque nacional, era una de las mas extensas y fastuosa de la zona. Los Greengrass estaban muy bien mirados dentro de la clase alta de la ciudad, a pesar de los escándalos a lo que habían sido sometidos por parte de las extravagancias y la falta de cabeza de su hija mayor. Esos escándalos no serían tales si no se tratase de una familia de alta alcurnia con un intachable árbol genealógico. Todos y cada uno de sus miembros habían contraído nupcias con gente de su igual posición o situación económica. El gravísimo error de Daphne Greengrass fue encaprichase de un simple jardinero que trabajaba en mantener en perfecto estado los jardines y parterres de la mansión, y de paso huir con él. El señor Greengrass nunca se lo perdonó, y de esa forma la eliminó fulminantemente de su testamento, quedando como única heredera su hija menor, Astoria. Lucius Malfoy, abogado y gran amigo de la familia, era conocedor de primera mano de las intenciones del señor Greengrass y poco a poco fue allanando el camino para que su hijo, Draco, se comprometiese con la joven Astoria. Eso no hubiese sido posible si no fuese porque la madre de Draco pertenecía a la noble casa de los Black que era ni mas ni menos, que una de las familias mas importantes y con mejor linaje de Londres. De esa forma, ambos, el señor Malfoy y el señor Greengrass, cumplían su sueño de ver a sus hijos casados, manteniendo su estirpe y sus fortunas, a buen recaudo.  
Astoria irrumpió en la sala donde Draco la esperaba apático, llevaba en la mano un trozo de tela de color malva, al joven se le revolvió el estómago puesto que recordó que la mujer con la que acababa de discutir iba enteramente vestida de ese ridículo color.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Astoria aireando entusiasmada delante del muchacho el trozo de tela.

—No, ¿para qué es eso?

—Es para los sobre manteles de las mesas —contestó ella dejando de mover el retal y frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues no me gusta, prefiero el color verde.

—No pienso poner los sobre manteles de la boda en verde Draco, las mesas se confundirían con el césped.

El joven se encogió de hombros resignado y fue a sentarse sobre un sofá de dos plazas que estaba situado frente a una elegante chimenea apagada. Astoria resopló mientras lanzaba sobre la mesa el trozo tela y corría a sentarse junto a su novio.

—Ya sé que esto te importa un pimiento Draco, pero podrías disimular un poco.

El muchacho no contestó, y se limitó a chasquear la lengua fastidiado.

—Te conozco, desde que éramos niños. Esto lo hacemos por unir nuestros apellidos y fortunas, no nos amamos, de acuerdo; pero estoy segura que llevaremos una vida en común bastante agradable. Yo no me meteré en la tuya ni tú en la mía —rió, consiguiendo que Draco sonriera. La risa de Astoria era molestamente contagiosa.

—No es por la boda —comentó cuando la joven dejó de reír.

—¿Es por el trabajo ese que estás haciendo? —Draco asintió levemente, Astoria prosiguió— Tu padre te la ha jugado…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió ceñudo.

—Escuché como papá se lo dijo un día a mamá.

—Mi padre me pone a prueba, Astoria. Lo único que quiere es que llegue a ser mejor que él —explicó con tono solemne, tratando quizás de convencerse a él mismo mas que a su novia.

—Si creer eso te ayuda, pero yo sé que no es así. De todas formas hablar de tu padre me aburre —concluyó Astoria dando por finalizado el tema de Lucius al ver como el rostro de Draco comenzaba a cambiar de color. Por eso añadió—: El viernes llega mi tía abuela de Manchester y tenemos que cenar con ella…

—¿Tenemos?

—Sí, quiere conocerte. Saber si eres digno de mí —rió de nuevo, pero esta vez no consiguió que su novio cambiase el gesto austero de su rostro.

—No me apetecen cenas familiares.

—Ni a mí, pero ésta es ineludible.

Draco resopló con fuerza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho en señal de protesta. Sin embargo sabía que ninguna rabieta lo libraría de la tortura de conocer a un nuevo Greengrass, así que finalmente se rindió a los hechos y asintió de mala gana.

Después de tomar el té con Astoria y su futura suegra, Draco se despidió de ambas y volvió a subirse a su negro deportivo. Una vez mas vagabundeaba por la ciudad y era consciente que únicamente si se dirigía a un lugar en concreto se sentiría mucho mejor, siempre y cuando no se topase con cierta joven de cabello castaño y vestido color malva. Así pues, puso rumbo al apartamento de Pansy.  
Cuando llegó la encontró vistiéndose y acicalándose para una cita que tenía con Nott. Nada mas verlo se alegró horrores que estuviese allí porque según ella_ "Necesitaba la opinión de un hombre"_. De esa forma, Draco se desparramó por el sofá del saloncito de Pansy mientras la joven se engalanaba para la cena.  
Se sintió aliviado, Hermione aun no había llegado. Probablemente se encontraría metida en su oficina escudriñando cada tilde, coma, o punto de aquel dichoso dossier. Preparando minuciosamente un ataque mortal hacia él, para regodearse después de ello ¿Y que hacía él para evitarlo? Nada. Simplemente lamentarse de su propia desdicha despatarrado en el sofá de su amiga a espera de que esta saliese del dormitorio convertida en una princesa. Pero para Draco, aquel nefasto día aun no había terminado, la cosa podía seguir yendo muy mal, y lo supo cuando oyó el tintinear de las llaves de Hermione abriendo la puerta principal del apartamento. La muchacha entró sin verlo, llevaba multitud de carpetas que sujetaba con ambas manos, mientras de un brazo le colgaba su maletín y del hombro contrario un bolso enorme de color negro. Draco tuvo una macabra idea; darle un buen susto apareciendo de repente de detrás del sofá. Rió pora sus adentros imaginándose todo aquel montón de documentos desperdigados por el suelo, y el rostro lívido y desencajado por el pánico de Hermione. Era una adorable visión. Porque aquella joven aparentemente tan segura de sí misma, le daban arcadas. Debía tener un punto débil, y cuando lo encontrase…

—¡Mierda!

Abrió los ojos de par en par… ¿Ella había dicho aquella palabrota? Miró una vez mas por encima del respaldo del sofá y vio como la muchacha trataba de colocar todo aquel montón de carpetas sobre la mesa sin que el bolso enorme resbalase por su hombro y las desestabilizara. Sonrió con maldad, tal vez no haría falta darle un buen susto para que todo aquello terminase en el suelo. Sin embargo, la cautela y la paciencia de Hermione consiguieron que el bolso se quedase a medio camino, a nivel de su codo, y el montón de documentos se mantuvo perfectamente colocado sobre la mesa como una inmensa torre de papel. Draco resopló, y no se percató de que lo hizo demasiado fuerte, hasta que oyó exclamar.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Es que pretendes matarme?

—No creas que no me lo he planteado —admitió dejando entrever una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione no hizo ninguna replica al comentario desagradable de Draco. Así que caminó hacia la cocina y se puso a trajinar en ella. Draco se giró y continuó sentado en el sofá. Escuchaba de fondo el molesto sonido de cacerolas y sartenes, y como la puerta de la nevera se abría y cerraba constantemente. Comenzó a sentir curiosidad. En realidad, las únicas veces que había coincidido con aquella mujer habían sido breves y siempre terminaron con una discusión. No conocía nada de su rival, ni siquiera se había fijado lo suficientemente en ella como para saber el color de sus ojos, o si era atractiva. No es que eso tuviese ninguna importancia, porque aunque lo fuera para él seguiría siendo una bruja, y no una cualquiera, sino una de esas que tienen la nariz alargada y ganchuda, adornada de verrugas y con una boca grande y medio desdentada. Pero debía reconocer que cuanto mas supiese de ella, mas fácil le sería encontrar un maldito punto de flaqueza. Por esa razón, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina con desdén, apoyándose sobre la alargada encimera de mármol una vez que llegó hasta allí. Cerca de él había un frutero repleto de fruta fresca. Agarró una uva y se la metió en la boca. Hermione trató de ignorar que él se encontraba allí, pero su sola presencia ya comenzaba a descentrarla y casi se rebana la yema de un dedo con el cuchillo con el que troceaba cebolla. Draco agarró otra uva y volvió a comer. No hablaba, y eso aumentaba el nerviosismo de Hermione, hasta que dejó a un lado la cebolla y preguntó con muy malos humos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Espero a Pansy, quiere que le de mi opinión profesional. Pero como me aburría en el salón, vine a ver si aquí me distraía.

—¿Y lo haces?

—No, aquí me aburro aun más.

Hermione entrecerró con rabia los ojos y decidió que lo mejor para su salud mental era tratar de no pensar que él se encontraba en la cocina junto a ella. Draco continuó observándola sin disimular. Podía desechar eso de que fuese fea, no era una belleza como Astoria o Daphne, incluso Pansy le resultaba mas atractiva que ella, pero era una mujer bonita, sobre todo para aquel hombre que le gustase lo vulgar…_ "Demasiado delgada"_ pensó para sí mismo, _"Y ese pelo…"_ Y tenía razón, puesto que Hermione poseía el cabello mas indomable de toda Inglaterra. Tal vez sería mejor indagar sobre su vida, porque no iba a ser convincente atacarle por su físico.

—Así que no eres de Londres.

Hermione, que había vuelto a su cebolla, se quedó petrificada cuando escuchó la susurrante voz de Draco ¿Por qué se empeñaba en darle conversación? Aunque prefería que hablase a que continuase observándola en silencio.

—Sí, soy de Londres, pero me mudé hace años a Ottery, cuando era una niña —contestó con apatía y sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Y regresas ahora?

—Así es —Atajó.

—Parece como si huyeses de algo… o de alguien.

—Necesitaba cambiar de aires —contestó ella, troceando de nuevo la cebolla.

—¿Cambiar de aires? —rió con socarronería— Vaya, eso suena a que te han dado calabazas. Y no me extraña, estoy seguro que el tipo que te dejó lo hizo porque no podía soportar compartir su vida contigo ni un solo instante…

El fuerte ruido del acero del cuchillo contra el mármol acalló de golpe a Draco que miró a Hermione contrariado. La muchacha tenía el rostro lívido y los ojos llorosos cuando contestó.

—Tienes razón. Ese tipo como lo llamas, sí me dejó, pero no fue porque no pudiese soportar compartir su vida conmigo, sino porque simplemente se la arrebataron… Llevándose parte de la mía con él.

Draco se sintió confundido por un momento, hasta que comprendió las palabras de Hermione que se había vuelto a girar y terminaba de cortar la cebolla sorbiendo por la nariz de vez en cuando. Pudo haberse disculpado en ese instante, pero él no era de los que pedían disculpas y mucho menos a alguien como ella. Por ello, carraspeó incómodo, agarró de nuevo una fruta y estaba a punto de engullirla cuando Pansy apareció en la cocina rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había creado en ella.

—¿Qué tal estoy?

Tanto Hermione como Draco se volvieron a mirarla. La muchacha sonrió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro que su compañera interpretó como que eran debidas a la cebolla.

—Vamos Draco, se sincero y dime como me ves.

Hermione frunció el ceño, probablemente aquel tipo odioso le diría a su amiga alguna grosería, pero se quedó de piedra cuando oyó:

—Estás preciosa, y Nott es un tipo con mucha suerte.

Pansy pareció ruborizarse y sonrió melosamente. Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de que con aquella joven, Draco se comportaba de forma diferente a como lo hacia con el resto de la gente. No es que fuese un derrochador de halagos con ella, generalmente siempre la trataba con frialdad, pero había notado que cuando estaba en aquella casa sonreía, y eso era algo que fuera de allí no le había visto hacer nunca.

—Gracias Draco, no esperaba menos de ti —dijo Pansy guiñándole un ojo. Luego se dirigió hacia Hermione y añadió— ¿Tienes dotes de peluquera?

Hermione soltó el cuchillo y se rascó el cogote mientras contestaba.

—No mucho, solo he hecho algún experimento con la hermana de Ron.

—¿Mas de uno? —Hermione asintió, Pansy agregó con entusiasmo— Entonces es que no lo hiciste tan mal. Necesito que me hagas un recogido que vaya bien con este vestido, si no estás muy ocupada con tu cena.

—En realidad aun es temprano para cenar, puedo continuar preparándola un poco mas tarde.

Abrió el grifo y metió las manos debajo del agua que arrastró los restos de la cebolla, y luego ambas mujeres, seguidas de Draco, se dirigieron al salón. Pansy ocupó una silla y Hermione comenzó con su tarea.

—Parece que es muy importante tu cena… ¿Qué celebráis?

—Nuestro primer aniversario —contestó Pansy sonriendo.

—Ese es el mas importante —musitó Hermione con melancolía, suspiró y luego añadió— Nunca se olvida.

Aquella frase —sumada a lo que le había confesado en la cocina— comenzó a intrigar a Draco, que de repente y sin entender muy bien porqué, intuía que aquel Ron tenía mucho que ver con lo hablado anteriormente.

—Te has puesto triste —dijo Pansy tratando de girar la cabeza hacia su compañera.

—No te muevas —le regañó Hermione, mirando de soslayo a Draco. Pero al ver que éste la observaba, desvió su mirada hacia Pansy—, o quedarás hecha un guiñapo. No es tristeza, es añoranza.

—Sí, es horrible añorar.

Pansy se había quedado en silencio, Draco adivinó que el recuerdo de Blaise había vuelto a conquistar su cabeza. Así que para devolver la sonrisa a su amiga dijo con voz imperturbable desde el umbral de la puerta del salón.

—¿Y adónde pensáis ir?

Hermione volvió a mirarlo de reojo, ¿era cosa suya, o Draco trataba de que su amiga volviese a recuperar el ánimo? Sonrió para sí misma, Draco no tendría ese detalle ni siquiera con Pansy. Posiblemente era mera curiosidad.

—No lo sé, es una sorpresa que Nott me ha preparado. Únicamente me dijo_ "Ponte bien guapa y bien elegante para esta noche"_ Y yo, trato de hacerlo.

—Pues yo no se hacer nada mejor —comentó Hermione mientras quitaba sus manos del cabello de Pansy y le daba un pequeño espejo de mano que la muchacha había traído para que se mirase en él.

—¡Oh vaya! A mí me gusta mucho Hermione —exclamó la joven observando el trabajo que su compañera había realizado.

—Es demasiado sencillo, supongo —admitió Hermione visiblemente emocionada con el entusiasmo de Pansy.

—¡Ah no! es perfecto, pero para salir de dudas pidamos opinión a un profesional ¿Qué opinas tú, Draco?

El rubio hubiese preferido que en ese instante se hubiera abierto una grieta en el salón lo suficientemente ancha y larga para hacerlo desaparecer. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, y él tendría que dar su opinión sobre el peinado que Hermione le había realizado a Pansy. Y eso significaría que tendría que alabarla puesto realmente lo había hecho muy bien, y Pansy había mejorado aun más, si eso era posible. Carraspeó nerviosamente, y un sudor frío comenzó a nacer en su sien. Hermione esperaba pacientemente algún comentario desagradable por parte de Draco, así que para ahorrarse un nuevo enojo, dijo.

—Lo importante es que te sientas cómoda tú. Es a ti a quien debe gustarte.

—Tienes razón. No es necesaria tu opinión Draco, yo creo que está perfecto.

En ese instante, sonó el llamador de la puerta y Nott apareció en el apartamento. Saludó a Hermione con cortesía, y a Draco con efusividad, y tras halagar en repetidas ocasiones a Pansy, ambos salieron del apartamento dejando a Draco y a Hermione a solas. El rubio no tardó en buscar sus cosas con intención de marcharse, mientras a que Hermione, por nada del mundo se le había pasado por la cabeza insinuarle que se quedase a compartir la cena con ella. Así que cuando lo vio colocarse su chaqueta de piel negra comenzó a sentirse aliviada de saber que pronto él se iría. Retomó mas animada su trabajo en la cocina hasta que oyó los pasos de Draco nuevamente por la habitación, muy cerca de ella. Se giró hacia él mirándolo con impaciencia.

—No te preocupes, no pienso quedarme mucho más tiempo.

—Eso espero.

—Solo quiero que sepas que jamás habría admitido que hiciste un hermoso trabajo con el cabello de Pansy.

Hermione no supo como interpretar las palabras de Draco, y no pudo averiguar si aquello era un insulto o un halago porque el sonido sordo de la puerta principal del apartamento le indicó que Draco ya no se encontraba allí. Ese tipo era desconcertante, normalmente conseguía sacarla de sus casillas, y sin embargo, un instante después lograba turbarla, sobre todo cuando parecía comportarse de forma amable con Pansy. Dudaba si debía comenzar a plantearse la posibilidad de que debajo de aquella fría apariencia, Draco Malfoy tuviese algo latiendo en su interior. De repente comenzó a oler de forma muy extraña, como a quemado. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, se giró, y se desinfló como un globo al ver de donde procedía aquel olor. Los trocitos de cebolla flotaban chamuscados en la sartén, tiesos y ennegrecidos. Ahora tendría que volver a empezar.

* * *

**Hola a todas, por fin pude conectarme.  
Primero de nada, siento enormemente no haber podido publicar hasta hoy, pero fue por causas ajenas a mi voluntad. En este caso fue por culpa del modem de mi ordenador. En España hemos tenido un temporal impresionante que sobre todo ha afectado a la zona norte. Yo soy del sur, pero aquí también llovio bastante con rayos y esas cositas. Tuvimos una subida de tensión y algunos aparatos que estaban conectados se me fastidiaron, sobre todo el modem y poco mas. Por suerte el seguro me lo ha repuesto pero ha tardado unos días en hacerlo y por eso hasta hoy no he tenido internet.**

**Gracias inmensas a: Kirlatan, pupis81 (gracias por seguir mis fics, me alegro que al fin te hayas decidido a dejarme un rr, así pude conocerte, me gusta conocer a quienes me leen para así poder agradeceroslo personalmente), clamp-girl, La ChancludaM, Fer Cornamenta (3), y a Saggyta, por sus maravillosos comentarios que sin duda amé... **

**Besotes, regresaré.**

**María.  
**


	6. Una ráfaga de aire fresco

**V. Una ráfaga de aire fresco**

Pasaron rápidas las semanas igual que caen las primeras hojas caducas de los árboles, cubriendo de un manto pardo el suelo de los parques de Londres. Ya había llegado el dorado otoño, y con él las incesantes lluvias, y las bajadas de temperatura que obligaban a usar una vez más los pesados abrigos, y gorros.

Hermione llevaba ya más de dos meses en la ciudad, y seguía metida de lleno en aquel dichoso caso. Cuanto más hundía su estilizada nariz entre los documentos que conformaban el dossier de Crabbe, mas se convencía de que todo parecía demasiado fácil, y eso le hacía fluctuar de si en realidad era así. Multitud de dudas se cernían en su cabeza pero no conseguía unir todos aquellos hilos que quedaban sueltos. La entrevista con Goyle la había dejado más confundida que antes, y su posterior charla con Malfoy le convenció de que Crabbe había estado enamorado de esa chica, y que tal vez sus celos —debido a la profesión de ella—, podían haberlo llevado a acabar con su vida. Pero nada de eso constaba en el dossier y era sin duda una prueba concluyente; Malfoy ocultaba el móvil del homicidio, y ella debía conseguir que Crabbe confesara delante del juez que la mató por celos, por amor, por no querer compartirla con nadie más. Ese debía ser su objetivo principal.

La inesperada visita de alguien muy querido logró que se olvidara de todo aquello que le preocupaba. Fue una ráfaga de aire fresco la llegada del hermano de Ron: Charlie. Charles Weasley apareció frente a la puerta del apartamento de Pansy un día cualquiera de primeros del mes de octubre, llegaba como siempre, sin avisar. Hermione sintió un vuelco en el pecho cuando lo vio con su acostumbrado aspecto desaliñado. Charlie era alto, pelirrojo, innumerables pecas cubrían su rostro hasta lograr que pareciese bronceado. Tenía los ojos de un intenso color azul y solía ladear la sonrisa dejando entrever sus dientes que al contraste con el color de su piel, resplandecían. Era de constitución fuerte y atlética. A pesar de ser un tipo atractivo y bastante deseable para el género femenino, el cuñado de Hermione continuaba soltero a sus treinta y un años, y eso tenía una simple explicación; Charlie estaba profundamente enamorado, su corazón estaba ocupado desde hacía años por una sola cosa a la que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma, y volcaba en ella toda su pasión: su profesión. Nunca amaría a una mujer igual que amaba la arqueología, él se definía como un ávido buscador de tesoros. Por esa razón pasaba grandes periodos de tiempo alejado de su hogar y su familia, en lugares dispares, inimaginables, y en ocasiones muy peligrosos.  
Cuando Charlie la saludó por medio de un caluroso abrazo, Hermione sintió como su corazón se llenaba de nostalgia. De todos sus cuñados, el hombre que tenía frente a ella era el más parecido a su difunto esposo —si se rasuraba la barba incipiente y sus pecas fuesen menos numerosas, serían dos gotitas de agua—, y eso consiguió que miles de recuerdos agradables y otros no tanto, asaltasen su mente y su alma.

—¡Oh! Menuda sorpresa Charlie, ¿qué haces en Londres? —preguntó aturdida mientras se separaba de los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo.

—Estoy de vacaciones. He pasado un par de semanas en Ottery con la familia, ellos me comentaron que te habías instalado en Londres, y como hacía años que no pisaba la ciudad pensé en pasar mis dos semanas restantes de libertad en compañía de mi cuñada favorita, antes de regresar al trabajo —explicó el joven mientras sus ojos desprendían un brillo de entusiasmo que contagió a Hermione, consiguiendo que la melancolía desapareciese de su corazón. Charlie prosiguió mientras echaba una ojeada al recibidor del apartamento—. ¿Y tú, que tal te encuentras? Este sitio no parece estar nada mal.

Las últimas palabras las pronunció mirando fijamente a Pansy que había salido al encuentro de su compañera para averiguar quién era la persona con la que hablaba.

—Me encuentro tranquila, en paz… ¡Oh vaya! No sabía que estabas ahí, Pansy, ven, acércate te presentaré a mi cuñado Charlie.

Hermione hizo las correspondientes presentaciones y los dos recién conocidos se estrecharon amistosamente las manos. Hermione llenó de aire sus pulmones, y mirando sin dar crédito a su cuñado, añadió con voz temblorosa.

—Aún me cuesta creer que estés aquí. Os he echado tanto de menos… ¿Qué tal están todos en La Madriguera?

—Tratando día a día de restablecer la normalidad. Mamá aún se sigue poniendo muy triste de vez en cuando, sobre todo ahora que pronto vuelven las fechas navideñas.

Ya habían dejado atrás el recibidor y se encontraban en el salón donde el joven pelirrojo tomaba asiento junto a su cuñada en el enorme sofá. Pansy se sentó muy cerca en uno de los butacones, sin apartar sus curiosos ojos claros del recién llegado. Hermione volvió a suspirar profunda y amargamente. Siempre que oía hablar de lo decaída y atormentada que se encontraba Molly, no podía evitar pensar que ella tenía parte de culpa en el estado de ánimo de su suegra. Era consciente de que su marcha contribuía a aumentar su pena, porque con ella también se había marchado una parte importante y feliz de la vida de su malogrado hijo. Pero Hermione era firme en su decisión y seguía pensando que alejarse de Ottery, y de todo aquello que la unía a Ron, era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. No había sido una medida al azar, todo fue dolorosamente meditado.

—No creo que pase estas navidades con vosotros en la Madriguera —lo dijo en voz baja, pero eso no impidió que tanto Charlie como Pansy la oyesen claramente.

El pelirrojo carraspeó nerviosamente mientras pasaba uno de sus fuertes brazos por los frágiles hombros de su cuñada, que se veía muy afectada.

—No te aflijas. Ninguno esperábamos que vinieses, aunque todos lo deseamos. Sabes lo que significas para nosotros, pero entendemos que quieras seguir delante…

—¡Oh Charlie!... Ron, siempre… él, pase lo que pase, vaya a donde vaya, él siempre estará aquí… —puso la palma de su mano en el lugar del pecho donde le latía con fuerza el corazón.

—Nadie puede reprocharte que trates seguir adelante sin Ron, sabemos que no es fácil para ti, igual que no lo es para nosotros. Nunca podremos olvidarlo pero hay que seguir. Eres joven, y tienes todo el derecho a ser feliz —mientras expresaba aquellas palabras de consuelo, Charlie abrazó con ternura a Hermione ante los conmovidos ojos de Pansy—. Sé que mi hermano allá donde esté desea que sea así, él siempre quiso verte feliz.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el salón. Hermione descansaba sobre el pecho de su cuñado y Pansy notaba un nudo asfixiante en su garganta.

—¿Dónde te alojarás, Charlie? —la voz entrecortada por la emoción de Pansy consiguió que ambos jóvenes rompiesen su abrazo, y fijaran sus respectivas miradas en ella.

—En un hotel, muy cercano a esta zona.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Pero eso no puede ser! No pienso permitir que un familiar de Hermione duerma en un hotel cuando aquí hay una habitación libre —sentenció la joven arrugando el gesto.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—No serás ninguna molestia —replicó ella con cierto tono de indignación—. Nunca he necesitado alquilar esa habitación, el hecho de rentar es simplemente porque no me gusta estar sola, no porque necesite el dinero. Siempre pensé que tarde o temprano esa habitación se utilizaría, creo que esta es una buena ocasión.

—No sé… —dudó antes de dar una respuesta final, y por ello preguntó a su cuñada con mirada inocente, ladeando de forma infantil una sonrisa—. ¿Qué opinas tú, Hermione?

—Creo que Pansy ha tenido una gran idea. Sería maravilloso que aceptases puesto que no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre y si te tengo cerca podemos pasar todo ese tiempo juntos, sin necesidad de estar llamándonos para quedar y vernos —contestó a la vez que se enjugaba el rostro por el que había resbalado algunas amargas lágrimas.

—Muy bien, pero con una condición —se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego agregó con voz firme mientras sus ojos destilaron un brillo azul muy intenso—, la próxima compra la hago yo, no me gusta andar de gorra en ningún lado ¿conforme?

Ambas mujeres se miraron la una a la otra. Con un gesto Hermione le dio a entender a su compañera que debía aceptar ya que conociendo como conocía a los Weasley —y Charlie era sin duda uno de ellos—, no iba a ceder bajo ningún concepto, eran tercos como mulas. Así que la voz de Pansy sonó a resignación cuando dijo:

—No es necesario, pero si eso es lo único que te impediría quedarte aquí… de acuerdo, la compra es tuya.

De esa improvisada forma, Charlie pasó a ocupar por dos semanas la habitación libre del apartamento de las muchachas. Tuvo el placer de conocer a Nott al día siguiente de su llegada, y aunque en primera instancia, el atractivo novio de Pansy le dio una amable bienvenida, no pudo evitar estar algo receloso con el hecho de que un desconocido bastante interesante, durmiese bajo el mismo techo que su chica.  
Los días fueron pasando hasta completar una semana. Durante ese tiempo, Draco no visitó el apartamento de Pansy por diferentes motivos, hubo un pequeño caos en los despachos, que se solucionó con el despido de un par de subordinados. Además su escaso tiempo libre lo repartía entre su futura esposa y la hermana de ésta. Con la primera tuvo que asistir a una cena en casa de unos tíos de la joven a los que apenas conocía, y que resultó ser una auténtica tortura. Y tras recibir insistentes llamadas de Daphne reprochándole su falta de atenciones, finalmente se dejó ver por el apartamento de la chica, y la cosa acabó como siempre, enredados entre las sábanas. Ella completamente satisfecha, apoyada en el pecho de él, oyendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón; y él, sin entender como había llegado a enredarse tanto en aquella historia, o peor aún, como continuaba allí, dejando que Daphne descansase sobre su pecho. Si alguien sospechaba algún día de lo que sucedía entre ambos, la cosa terminaría en tragedia. No quería ni imaginar cual sería la reacción de su padre si él acababa con sus sueños de fusionar legalmente y de forma decente, el apellido Malfoy con el Greengrass.

Una mañana soleada de domingo, Draco caminaba con parsimonia por un parque. En su mano llevaba el extremo del arnés al que estaba atado un animal. El perro olfateaba por entre las húmedas hojas esparcidas por el suelo. Había llovido intensamente durante unos días y aquellos rayos de sol eran como una bendición del cielo. Además de la compañía del foxhound al que llamaba Ferret, Astoria trataba de acompasar sus pasos a los de su novio y a los de la mascota de éste, pero se le dificultaba porque al no ser una chica previsora, sus botas de tacón alto se incrustaba en el húmedo y blando suelo dejando pequeños agujeritos. Resopló cuando su paciencia llegó al límite. Draco desvió hacia ella sus grises ojos dejando entrever su mal humor.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato? —sugirió ella con voz lastimera.

A regañadientes, porque no había nada que aborreciese más que permanecer sentado en uno de los bancos del parque viendo pasar gente delante de sus narices, Draco accedió.  
Era tan aburrido como tragarse una de esos interminables espectáculos de ópera que tanto fascinaba a su madre. Todo le parecía tedioso, la feliz pareja que paseaba a su bebé metido en un carrito último modelo. El anciano que embutido en un chándal para hacer footing, daba pequeños saltitos y hacía estiramientos perezosos frente a ellos. Unos molestos niños correteando alrededor del banco enfurecieron a Ferret, que comenzó a gruñir y a enseñar los dientes, amenazante. Astoria dejó escapar un gemido de placer pasado unos minutos mientras estiraba las piernas, dejando que los intensos rayos del astro rey que se colaban por entre las ramas casi desnudas de los árboles, le acariciasen su hermoso rostro.

—¡Oh, esto es vida!

Draco chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, se sentía mal. Tenía una resaca espantosa que trataba de disimular. La noche anterior había estado de fiesta con Daphne y después de beber hasta altas horas de la madrugada, había acabado una vez más durmiendo en su casa. Volvió a recorrer el parque con una iracunda mirada, y entonces la vio. Entre un grupo de cuatro personas, Draco distinguió el castaño y desordenado cabello de Hermione, a una chica rubia de ojos claros muy abiertos, y a dos hombres. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio y miraba absorto las ramas semi desnudas de los robles que delimitaban el camino, el otro fue el que llamó más su atención, y no por el rojo de su cabello —que era bastante llamativo—, o por su fuerte constitución física, ni siquiera por ser tan alto como una torre; lo que realmente le daba curiosidad era saber qué tipo de relación podía tener con la abogada, puesto que el recio brazo del hombre descansaba sobre los hombros de ella, ambos se miraban de vez en cuando, y reían con sospechosa complicidad por algún comentario que hacía la chica rubia. Entornó los ojos mientras los observaba, ahora el pelirrojo había dejado de abrazarla por los hombros y gesticulaba con vigor a la vez que hablaba. Draco no lograba escuchar que era lo que conversaban, ya que se encontraban muy lejos y Ferret no dejaba de gruñir y ladrar a los niños que seguían fastidiando alrededor de ellos. Pero sí podía captar que fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera explicando aquel hombre, interesaba mucho a Hermione, porque ella no apartaba sus castaños ojos de él. Escudriñó con inquina al grupo notando algo extraño retorcerse dentro de su estómago cuando el brazo de Charlie volvió a posicionarse sobre los hombros de Hermione, y ella suavemente le pasaba el suyo por la cintura. Dio un respingo, algo vibró dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo oscuro. Era su teléfono móvil, palpó con impaciencia el lugar donde se sacudía el aparato, y finalmente lo extrajo colocando el auricular en su oído.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres?... Ya, no lo he olvidado… Por supuesto que estaremos allí, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer… ¡Maldita sea! No te enfades, es una broma… Tenemos muchas ganas de ir al cumpleaños sorpresa de Nott —al oírlo, Astoria que estaba a su lado arqueó las cejas mostrando una mueca de desconcierto. Malfoy ladeó una sonrisa y se despidió de su interlocutora, que no era otra que Pansy, prometiendo que serían puntuales.

—¡El cumpleaños de Nott! ¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó Astoria encogiendo las piernas en un ademán de ponerse en pie, pero continuó sentada.

—Yo también —se sinceró mientras desviaba sus gélidos ojos hacia el grupo que había estado observando unos segundos antes.

Pero las cuatro personas que lo conformaban habían desaparecido. Miró en derredor suya, tratando de localizar a la abogada y a su atractiva pareja, pero fue inútil. No había ni rastro de ellos, así que regresó a su conversación que mantenía con su novia.

—Deberíamos comprarle algo, ¿no crees? —sugirió con desdén.

—Eso mismo iba a proponerte yo, vamos no perdamos más el tiempo.

Aún no había terminado de pronunciar la frase cuando la joven ya estaba en pie. Draco resoplo y con desidia hizo lo mismo que ella, aferrando el arnés de Ferret a su mano, tirando suavemente de él para indicarle al animal que ya era hora de marcharse.  
Mientras recorría el camino flanqueado por aquellos enormes y ramificados árboles, Draco volvió a escudriñar con la mirada el lugar, pero el resultado fue el mismo, se los había tragado la tierra. Sin embargo, su extraña necesidad de saber quién era aquel tipo pelirrojo, y porqué demostraba tanta confianza con Granger, seguía muy latente.

Entraron para almorzar en un restaurante cercano al parque por donde habían estado paseando. El dueño del lugar era conocido de Rolf así que, a pesar de estar completamente atestado de gente, consiguieron mesa con relativa prontitud. Aconsejados por el rubio esposo de Luna, pidieron entre risas el plato estrella del local y unas buenas cervezas negras para acompañar la comida. Rolf comenzó a animarse con la conversación y la bebida, y puso a Charlie rápidamente al corriente de sus experimentos con los fertilizantes. Aquella revelación, consiguió captar de inmediato la atención del pelirrojo cuñado de Hermione, que se sintió realmente interesado por lo que su entusiasmado interlocutor le estaba contando. Un poco más tarde, cuando ya casi había desaparecido la comida de sus platos, la conversación se desvió hacia Hermione y el caso que tenía entre manos. La bebida escaseó, y decidieron pedir una nueva ronda. Luna resolvió que ya era hora de dejar de hablar sobre experimentos y presuntos asesinos, comentando de pronto.

—Me alegra mucho lo que me has dicho, Charlie. Cuando hablo por teléfono con mi padre siempre me cuenta que está muy bien, pero nunca sé si creerle… me siento culpable por haberlo dejado tan solo. Echo de menos Ottery— acabó la frase con un melancólico suspiro.

—No te aflijas querida, pronto será Navidad y podremos ir a visitar a tu padre —agregó Rolf frotando suavemente la espalda de su esposa.

—¡Será fantástico volver a reunirnos todos allí! —exclamó ella recobrando su perpetua y contagiosa sonrisa.

—Todos no… —susurró Hermione, y los demás la miraron al unísono—. Ron y yo no estaremos.

Charlie dejó de clavar su mirada en ella y la desvió hacia el suelo, porque él ya había sido partícipe de esa decisión de Hermione. Bufó mientras le daba un buen sorbo a su negra y espumosa cerveza apurándola.

—¿Cómo que no irás? ¿Dónde piensas meterte entonces? ¿Acaso te vas a Australia con tus padres? —inquirió Luna sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, a la vez que borraba fulminantemente la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No, tampoco iré con mis padres. Me quedaré aquí en Londres, tengo trabajo y eso me ayudará a no pensar… —hubo un silencio que pareció eterno. Hermione trató de retener las lágrimas, y a duras penas lo consiguió—. Necesito estar alejada de todo y todos, para mí no deja de ser un trago muy amargo estar una Navidad más sin él.

Los argumentos de la joven abogada y sus ojos acuosos, fueron suficientes para que ninguno de sus amigos insistieran, o tratasen de convencerla de lo contrario; aunque en el fondo de sus corazones deseaban con ansias que ella cambiase de opinión.  
Hermione les sonrió agradecida pero con cierta pesadumbre, y luego miró su reloj de pulsera.

—¡Cielos! Es muy tarde… Ernie me espera en la oficina para un asunto relacionado con el caso Crabbe. Chicos, disculpadme, pero debo marcharme… ¿Qué harás, Charlie?

—Pasaré la tarde con Luna y Rolf. Así podrá mostrarme sus avances con el fertilizante milagroso… de veras, es asombroso lo que me has contado.

Hermione pudo comprobar que los halagos de Charlie consiguieron iluminar el rostro de Rolf con una mueca de satisfacción y orgullo. Se despidió del grupo, y se puso en marcha hacia el bufete.  
Cuando llegó, su joven compañero ya la esperaba. Iba vestido de manera casual, se había desprendido de su austero traje de chaqueta de color marrón, y en su lugar se hallaba ataviado con unos tejanos, y una cazadora de piel oscura. No quedaba ni rastro de gel fijador en su rubio cabello y por eso los rizos del joven se desperdigaban sin control por su cabeza. Hermione lo contempló, satisfecha con la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, y así lo expresó.

—Estás perfecto, nadie sospechará… en marcha.

Tardaron un poco más de lo que esperaban en llegar a su destino; el tráfico estuvo imposible aquella tarde.  
Se encontraban frente a la puerta del club donde había trabajado la víctima de Crabbe. Ernie bajó del coche, Hermione permaneció dentro. Ella no debía salir de allí, una mujer visitando un club de alterne era algo muy extraño, y podía levantar sospechas. Antes de que el joven se alejara, Hermione le dio las últimas instrucciones sobre lo que debía tratar de averiguar, y luego lo contempló inquieta mientras desaparecía al fin tras las puertas de aquel lugar.

Ernie entró un poco indeciso. Nunca había estado en un sitio como aquel. Era un joven atractivo, las mujeres se le acercaba sin necesidad de que él hiciese muchos esfuerzos, por ello nunca tuvo la necesidad de pagar para adquirir compañía femenina. Aún así, trató de parecer un tipo acostumbrado a visitar clubes de alterne. Le sorprendió la cantidad de hombres que había en el local. Mujeres semidesnudas y algunas realmente bellas, rulaban por el lugar entremezclándose con los clientes, las bailarinas y las camareras, también muy ligeras de ropa. Ernie caminó entre ellos hasta llegar a la barra. Un hombre grueso, con bigote y con incipiente calvicie, le espetó.

—¿Qué vas a beber, chico?

—Una cerveza —pidió Ernie con voz firme.

El fornido hombre agarró una jarra y empujando una palanca la llenó de aquel líquido rubio y de blanca espuma.

—Gracias.

No consiguió arrancar ni una sola palabra más al enorme barman, así que desechó la idea de comenzar su interrogatorio por él. Mientras le daba un buen sorbo a su cerveza, el joven abogado echó una ojeada en torno suyo para tratar de localizar a alguien que pareciese dispuesto a hablar. Pero era muy difícil, el lugar estaba a media luz, los tonos rojos, negros y dorados conseguían marearlo, y los rostros de los allí presentes se distorsionaban un poco. Resopló con fuerza, iba a ser más difícil de lo que Hermione había pensado, y ni siquiera ella podía estar allí para indicarle por donde debía ir.

—Hola, guapo…

Casi se atraganta con el sorbo de cerveza cuando vio delante de sus ojos a una joven de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, cuyo torso únicamente iba cubierto por una boa de plumas de color rosa fucsia, enroscada de forma perversa. Además, llevaba un cigarrillo encendido entre sus finos dedos.

—Ho… Hola —balbuceó.

—¿Buscas compañía? —preguntó insinuante acercando sus rojos labios a la oreja del muchacho, logrando que algo serpenteara en la espalda de Ernie.

—Depende —contestó él aunque no supo cómo consiguió articular palabra sin tartamudear—. Busco a una chica, me han hablado bien de ella unos amigos que han estado en Londres de visita. Yo acabo de llegar a la ciudad y me gustaría comprobar si lo que me han contado es cierto.

Ernie escrutó el bello rostro de la prostituta pero no halló ningún signo de alarma, y eso le dio confianza para seguir al pie de la letra el plan que había tramado con Hermione durante los días previos. La muchacha se humedeció los labios, y tras exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo directamente sobre el rostro de Ernie —haciéndolo toser levemente—, dijo con voz aterciopelada.

—Veré si puedo ayudarte, tal vez hasta sea yo misma la nombrada… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Liza.

El semblante de la joven se ensombreció y el cigarrillo resbaló por sus dedos. Ernie se apresuró a pisotearlo para apagarlo. Luego dirigió sus claros ojos hacia la prostituta que seguía aturdida.

—Ella… —comenzó a decir, pero hizo una pausa, se estremeció un poco arropándose con la boa de plumas, y luego continuó—. Ella ya no trabaja aquí.

—¿Y podrías indicarme donde hace sus servicios ahora? —Ernie no quería poner nerviosa a la chica pero necesitaba información, y trataría de sacarla a toda costa.

—Yo apenas la conocí, pero… —comenzó a buscar de forma frenética con la mirada algo o a alguien—. ¿Ves aquella camarera de allí?

Ernie desvió la vista hacia donde señalaba el dedo de la joven.

—¿La chica rubia?

—Sí, ella. Era gran amiga de Liza, tal vez pueda darte más información que yo. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

Dijo eso, y tras aventar un poco su boa de plumas la vio alejarse de él, tratando de confundirse entre la muchedumbre.  
Ernie no lo dudó, bebió de un sorbo la cerveza para infundirse ánimo y se dirigió hacia la joven camarera rubia, que recogía los vasos sucios de una mesa. Era una muchacha joven, tal vez de su misma edad, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ondulado, el rostro redondo y de estatura media. Ernie se acercó por detrás, y esperó a que ella se girase hacia él. Entonces pudo ver sus ojos, verdes como dos esmeraldas. Su semblante estaba triste y parecía cansada. Sin apenas mirarlo trató de esquivarlo sosteniendo la bandeja plateada con los vasos en una de sus manos.

—Disculpa —la voz de Ernie consiguió que se detuviese y lo mirase de forma inquisitoria.

—Si quieres algo de beber, tienes que pedirlo en la barra. Yo solo sirvo las mesas.

—No, no es alcohol lo que necesito. Quiero hablar contigo… de Eliza White.

Se arrepintió de haber sido tan directo cuando percibió como incluso las pecas que la muchacha tenia sobre la nariz parecieron desaparecer ante la repentina palidez de su piel. Los vasos temblaron levemente sobre la bandeja, y sus verdes ojos se tornaron pardos.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Policía?

—No, soy… —dudó si confesarle la verdad, Hermione le había aconsejado que pasase desapercibido, pero aquella joven le inspiraba confianza y por ello se decidió a ser sincero con ella—, soy abogado.

—Yo no sé nada —dijo eso y se giró dándole la espalda y caminando.

Ernie resopló frustrado pero no se dio por vencido y la siguió unos pasos hasta que con su mano pudo agarrar con suavidad el brazo de la muchacha, sin desestabilizarla. Se detuvo cuando vio como peligraban los vasos sobre la bandeja.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —le exigió fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué relación tenía tu amiga con Crabbe? —Ernie agotaba el último cartucho sin darse cuenta que un hombre fornido y con cara de pocos amigos, encargado de vigilar y preservar la seguridad de las chicas que trabajaban en el local, no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

La camarera miró inquieta en derredor suya, Ernie la notó temblar levemente y entonces le soltó el brazo. La joven clavó en él sus claros ojos, que parecieron perforarle la cabeza hasta llega hasta sus más ocultos pensamientos.

—¿Trabajas para Malfoy? —inquirió abriendo mucho los ojos y los vasos se agitaron un poco sobre la bandeja.

—No, trabajo para el bufete que lleva la acusación de Crabbe.

Pareció decepcionada porque lanzó un fuerte resoplido, y tras dudar un poco, expresó de nuevo.

—Ya te dije, no sé nada.

—¿Y si trabajase para él, me contarías algo?

La chica cerró los ojos, tomo aire y lo expulsó lentamente tratando de serenarse.

—No trabajas para él —sentenció.

Ernie lo entendió todo.

—Muy bien, si no quieres hablar, admito que estás en tu derecho… ¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven soltó una risita irónica, se humedeció los labios porque notaba la garganta seca y luego contestó con voz firme.

—No creo que el nombre de una simple camarera de burdel le importe a nadie.

—A mí sí. No voy a seguir interrogándote. Está claro que no es con la acusación con quien deseas hablar sino con la defensa. No insistiré, pero al menos me gustaría saber con quién he hablado —sonrió, y al hacerlo dejó ver sus blancos dientes y una mueca que arrugaba su nariz de forma muy seductora. La joven se turbó, porque hasta ese instante no se había percatado de que el abogado era un tipo bastante atractivo. La hermosa sonrisa de Ernie ablandó un poco el carácter de la muchacha.

—Me llamo Lavender —susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que él pudiese escucharla. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y añadió—. Liza no se merecía lo que ese desgraciado le hizo, y espero que el culpable se pudra en la cárcel.

Ernie vio como el hombre fornido se acercaba a ellos y creyó que ya había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para poner pies en polvorosa. Miró a Lavender antes de marcharse de allí y la vio sortear a la gente con la bandeja en alto y los vasos tambaleándose peligrosamente, pero con gran habilidad, llegó hasta la barra y los depositó en ella.  
Se giró para mirar si él seguía allí, pero solo pudo ver los ondulados mechones de su rubio cabello desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Ernie contó con pelos y señales su conversación con la joven camarera del club de alterne, y tras escucharlo con mucho interés, Hermione, Sirius y Remus llegaron a una conclusión: Lavender sabía algo que podía beneficiar a Malfoy y por lo tanto también a Crabbe, pero si eso era así, si su testimonio podía ayudar a la defensa, ¿por qué no lo había hecho ya? Y sabían a ciencia cierta que no lo había hecho, porque si Malfoy hubiese sabido que tenía una mínima posibilidad de reducir la pena de su cliente, o en el mejor de los casos, su completa absolución, no habría perdido la oportunidad de alardear de ello. Y sin embargo se veía nervioso y perdido, así que no debía conocer a Lavender, y en el caso de que sí la conociese, no tenía ni idea de qué era aquello que ella podía saber. La gran duda era, ¿qué le impedía a ella contar lo que sabía?  
Por más que se estrujaba el cerebro no conseguía dar con una respuesta. Barajó la posibilidad de que tal vez estuviese amenazada, o que su testimonio en realidad fuese solo humo y ella le diese más importancia de la que en realidad podía tener. Una cosa era evidente, Crabbe estaba implicado, porque fueron sus huellas las que se encontraron repartidas por toda la habitación donde hallaron el cadáver de Eliza White.  
Bufó con fuerza mientras estiraba los brazos sentada en el sillón de su despacho. Le dolía el cuello, por la tensión o por una posición inadecuada frente a la pantalla del ordenador, de repente una cabeza de cabello rojo asomó por la puerta. Hermione dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al pecho, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tu hermano solía hacer lo mismo, parecéis gatos, nunca se os oye venir… ¿Qué tal con Rolf y Luna?

—Una locura —rió Charlie—. Son una pareja peculiar.

Hermione también rió entretanto apagaba el ordenador, se embutía en su abrigo, y colgaba de su brazo el bolso y de su mano su maletín.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero llegar tarde. Pansy dijo que fuésemos puntuales. Quiere que estemos allí antes que llegue Nott.

Todo estaba listo. Había encargado al mejor catering unos refrigerios para el cumpleaños de su novio. Nott cumplía veintiséis años y tenía la intuición de que aquella celebración sería muy especial. Se había implicado mucho, y había disfrutado haciéndolo. Preparar la fiesta sorpresa de su novio le había hecho ver muchas cosas. Supo que puso todo su interés y su cariño en cada cosa que escogía para él, y eso consiguió que se sintiese feliz. Tal vez comenzaba a darse cuenta que Nott le importaba más de lo que nunca creyó.  
Contempló con satisfacción como había quedado todo; la decoración, la distribución de los platos, la tarta. Corrió a su habitación y después de darse una relajante ducha, se puso su mejor vestido, ese con el que había notado que Nott solía sonreír y suspirar más. Luego cubrió su bello rostro con un leve maquillaje y dio brillo a sus labios. Aún estaba dándose los últimos retoques cuando el llamador de la puerta se oyó. Presurosa, fue a abrir, pudiendo comprobar que eran Draco y su hermosa prometida.

—¡Oh Cielos! ¡Estás divina! —exclamó Astoria con fingida amabilidad, simulando a continuación que le daba un par de besos en las mejillas, pero no las rozó, no quería estropear su maquillaje.

Draco se quedó observándola un rato, con la boca torcida en una especie de sonrisa y enarcando una de sus cejas de forma insolente. Pansy lo miró impaciente, bufó, y entonces él habló.

—Nott es un tipo con suerte.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Pansy, que con un gesto cariñoso lo agarró del hombro empujándolo hacia dentro del apartamento mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Solo estamos nosotros? —preguntó Astoria mirando a su alrededor.

—Por ahora sí, además solo seremos seis personas —contestó Pansy con visible emoción.

—¿Quiénes son los otros dos? —indagó Draco deshaciéndose de su abrigo de firma italiana. Era una pregunta idiota; de sobra sabía quien sería una de las que completarían el grupo. Pero le intrigaba saber más.

—Hermione y Charlie.

—¿Charlie? ¿Quién demonios es Charlie?

La pregunta la había hecho Astoria que caminaba alrededor de la mesa mirando con deseo los deliciosos entrantes que estaban sobre ella.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, vosotros no lo conocéis. Es pariente de Hermione, vino de visita y se está quedando en casa unos días.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Debía ser aquel pelirrojo alto que estaba con ella en el parque, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Ya tendría tiempo de comprobarlo durante el trascurso de la velada.

No tuvo más que esperar alrededor de media hora cuando, Hermione y Charlie hicieron acto de presencia en el apartamento. Entraron de muy buen humor, riendo y charlando animadamente. Pero pronto aquellas risas se extinguieron cuando los ojos pardos de Hermione se toparon con la fría mirada de Draco. Arrugo el gestó, junto a él había una joven muy bonita, de largo cabello azabache y ojos claros como el agua de un rio en plena primavera. Era una criatura hermosa, alta y estilizada, con labios turgentes y rojos.

—¡Oh!, ya estáis aquí —exclamó Pansy sobre excitada apartando de un manotazo a su rubio amigo, consiguiendo que éste le dedicase una colérica mirada.

—¿Hemos llegado a tiempo?

—Sí, Hermione. Todavía falta diez minutos para la llegada de Nott —le confirmó Pansy mientras agarraba a Charlie por el brazo y lo aproximaba hacia la otra pareja que estaba en el salón—. Creo que algunos no os conocéis. Draco, él es Charlie.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano con solemnidad. En otra situación, Charlie le habría dado un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda a modo de saludo más informal, pero la altivez con la que Draco lo escrutaba no le dio pie a ir más allá. Se oyó un suave carraspeo, y de detrás de Draco salió Astoria que aproximándose al pelirrojo y a su acompañante, dijo con voz aterciopelada.

—Yo soy Astoria, su prometida.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, la bella joven pasó su brazo por el de su novio. Hermione soltó una risita disimulada que nadie pudo advertir. Podía creer lo que Astoria decía porque Draco no lo negaba, pero jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que aquel tipo arrogante fuese capaz de comprometerse con algo, o con alguien.

—Encantada —saludó Hermione ofreciéndole su mano. Mano que Astoria estrechó con amabilidad y con señorío.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de saludarse, cuando un tintineo de llaves indicó que Nott estaba entrando en el apartamento. Pansy apagó las luces con rapidez y pidió silencio a sus invitados; todos obedecieron. Se oyeron pasos, y la voz del joven, que había encendido la luz del pasillo para no pegarse una buena leche.

—Pansy, ¿estás ahí?... ¿Por qué está todo tan oscu…?

—¡Sorpresa!

Las luces se encendieron y Nott pudo ver ante sus ojos cinco caras sonrientes.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó aturdido a la vez que se rascaba el cogote nervioso, alborotando su cabello azabache, dándole un aspecto desenfadado.

Pansy salió de entre los otros y se abalanzó hacia él colgándose de su cuello, estampándole un beso en los labios.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor! —dijo cuando sus labios quedaron libres.

Todos fueron acercándose y felicitando al joven que continuaba con su pesado abrigo y su bufanda de lana enroscada en el cuello. Astoria le entregó el regalo que esa misma tarde había comprado junto a Draco, y que resultó ser una camiseta del Arsenal que llevaba impreso en la espalda el número cuatro. Aquel regalo hizo mucha ilusión al joven que era un auténtico forofo de aquel equipo de fútbol. Hermione por su parte no supo que comprarle, no conocía sus gustos, ni sus preferencias, así que optó por algo que generalmente gusta a todo el mundo sobre todo si se comparte con la compañía adecuada: una botella de buen vino. Nott le agradeció el gesto y propuso brindar con aquella bebida esa noche durante la cena. Pansy se acercó a él y le entregó su regalo, un exclusivo reloj de pulsera y mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, cariñosamente le susurró:

"El verdadero regalo lo tendrás después de la cena, cuando todos se hayan ido"

Aquellas palabras arrancaron una amplia sonrisa en los labios del joven, tragando saliva ruidosamente y notando como su corazón galopaba con fuerza haciéndole daño en el pecho.

Cenaron en paz, entre charlas y risas, Astoria pareció hacer buenas migas con Charlie. Éste le habló de sus viajes y sus descubrimientos alrededor del mundo. Ella lo escuchaba con la boca abierta, haciendo cientos de preguntas curiosas que el pelirrojo contestaba gustoso. Draco y Hermione apenas se miraban, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban por casualidad, de forma inconsciente, se sostenían la mirada unos segundos y luego, sin decir nada, sin un mínimo gesto que pudiese delatar sus pensamientos, apartaban la vista el uno del otro y se sumían en cualquiera de las conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo. Era una situación complicada tener que compartir momentos tan íntimos y familiares cuando estaban predestinados a arrancarse la piel a tiras para ganar un juicio.  
Después de la cena, llegó la hora de la tarta. Este era el único plato especial que no se hubo encargado al catering, y habían sido las delicadas manos de Pansy las que lo prepararon con cariño y esmero. Cuando Nott lo supo se sintió tremendamente halagado, y por primera vez sintió que realmente cabía la posibilidad de que por fin le importase de veras a aquella chica que ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.  
Draco, que era el único que siempre llevaba un encendedor, porque de vez en cuando se fumaba algún que otro cigarrillo, encendió las velas de la hermosa tarta de chocolate de Pansy. Su amiga apagó las luces y fue a situarse junto al homenajeado. Todos entonaron a la tenue luz de las velitas el "Cumpleaños feliz". Estallaron en aplausos cuando terminaron la melodía. Hermione observó por un instante a Draco, el joven parecía estar disfrutando de la velada, a la luz de las etéreas llamitas que desprendían las velas de la tarta, los grises ojos de Draco tomaron un tono dorado que lograron hacer estremecer a Hermione. Tragó saliva, y recordó todo lo sucedido aquella tarde, cuando Ernie salió de burdel y les puso al tanto de lo que había descubierto. No fue mucho, pero aquella chica, Lavender, parecía ser la única que tenía en sus manos una posible victoria para Draci, y él estaba ajeno a todo eso.

—¡Vamos, Theo, pide un deseo y sóplalas! —gritó Pansy emocionada.

Nott se quedó pensativo unos segundos, miró a su novia, le guiñó uno de sus claros ojos, y luego puso los labios formando una O pequeñita para dejar escapar por ella un poco de aire. Sin embargo no lo hizo, porque el momento se vio interrumpido por el llamador de la puerta que sonó estrepitosamente en medio de aquel expectante silencio.

—¿Quién podrá ser? Estamos todos aquí —observó Pansy frunciendo el ceño.

—Iré a averiguarlo —expuso Draco secamente y salió del salón.

Comenzó a tardar demasiado, las velas se estaban derritiendo dejando resbalar su cera caliente hasta la cubierta de chocolate, fundiéndolo al instante. Pansy perdió la paciencia, y dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón.

—Será un maldito vendedor de enciclopedias o de seguros…

Salió al fin del salón, caminó presurosa y muy molesta por el pasillo, y desde allí pudo ver la espalda de Draco que se mantenía con uno de los brazos apoyados en el quicio y con la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Quién demonios nos ha interrumpido, Draco?

Pero no hizo falta que su rubio amigo contestase, Pansy sintió como si una lanza atravesase su corazón y otra igual su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. El cuerpo de Malfoy se había apartado dejando al descubierto a la persona que se encontraba en el umbral sin atreverse a entrar. Se humedecieron sus ojos cuando susurró…

—Blaise…

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. En especial gracias a Fer cornamenta, La ChancludaM, nellito, y a luna-maga, por sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz!  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo cap.  
Regresaré después de las fiestas...  
Hasta entonces...**

**¡FELIZ 2011!**

**Besos,  
María.**


	7. Nada es lo que parece

**VI. Nada es lo que parece.**

Nott comenzó a impacientarse, su amigo y su novia tardaban demasiado y había mucho silencio. Tuvo un mal augurio por ello se puso en pie de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la salida. Hermione, Charlie y Astoria lo siguieron casi inconscientemente.

Todos parecían haberse petrificado delante de la puerta de entrada. Hermione pudo observar, casi palpar, la tensión que allí se respiraba, y esa tensión se acrecentó cuando la voz de Astoria prorrumpió en un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Por todos los diablos, eres Blaise Zabini…! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Yo… ¿estabais celebrando algo? —inquirió al ver unos gorritos de papel y brillantinas sobre las cabezas de Astoria y Nott.

—Mi cumpleaños —contestó este último con tono solemne, mas luego preguntó arqueando una ceja con desconfianza—. Astoria te hizo una pregunta ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—He vuelto —respondió esbozando una sonrisa mientras dirigía su oscura mirada hacia Pansy.

—¿Cómo que has vuelto?

—¿Qué te pasa Nott? Pensé que te alegraría mi regreso… —miró a Draco y añadió—, y a ti también, pero percibo que no es así. ¿Qué ocurre, erais mis amigos?

Nott dio unos pasos hacia delante con el puño en alto. Blaise, desconcertado se puso en guardia, pero Charlie providencial detuvo al atractivo novio de Pansy justo cuando su puño cerrado estaba a escasos centímetros de la nariz de su oponente.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó Blaise mirando a unos y a otros sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo.

—Eres un cínico, ¿cómo te atreves a regresar a este apartamento después de la forma en que te marchaste? ¡Suéltame, Maldita sea! —vociferaba Nott mientras forcejeaba con Charlie para que éste lo liberara, pero la corpulencia del pelirrojo hacía muy difícil su fin.

—¡Tuve que marcharme, tuve que hacerlo!

—Una carta… —la voz casi inaudible de Pansy, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y estaba blanca como la nieve, consiguió que todas las miradas se centraran en ella—. Solo una carta, Blaise, ¿creíste que eso era suficiente?

—No podía explicarte mucho más, no me dejaron, Pansy…

Draco desvió la mirada hacia su amigo y entrecerró los ojos receloso, ¿qué había querido decir con que no lo habían dejado? ¿Había alguien más tras la repentina huida de Blaise? Abrió la boca para saciar su curiosidad, pero la voz de su amiga lo acalló.

—Vete.

—Pansy, tienes que dejar que te explique…

—Ya la has oído —se impuso firmemente Nott, que al fin había logrado zafarse de las fuertes manos de Charlie.

—Déjame en paz, Theo, tú no pintas nada aquí —le reprochó Blaise con rabia.

—Estás equivocado, hace mucho que el que no pintas nada eres tú, hazme caso Zabini, lárgate.

Diciendo eso, Nott se acercó a su novia y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Ella completamente abatida dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. La imagen logró enfurecer más a Blaise que presa de la rabia y de los celos, vociferó.

—¡Maldito seas, Theodore Nott!, te consideré mi amigo, nunca esperé que fueses capaz de robarme a mi chica…

Nott se giró hacia él de repente y volvió a levantar el puño, pero esta vez su contrincante no se quedó quieto y también se abalanzó hacia él, enfrascándose ambos en una disputa a base de golpes. Las chicas se hicieron a un lado, Pansy gritaba el nombre de Nott y de Blaise simultáneamente. Astoria se tapó con las manos los ojos, mientras que Hermione con el rostro descompuesto pedía a Charlie que hiciese algo. El pelirrojo no dudó en agarrar al novio de Pansy por debajo de los brazos, Draco también reaccionó y tiró de Blaise hacia atrás con esfuerzo, puesto que el joven de piel de ébano era más fuerte que él.

—Suéltame Draco, voy a partirle su delicada nariz…

—¡Inténtalo si puedes, maldito hijo de …!

—¡Basta! —gritó Pansy a pleno pulmón—. Vete de una vez, Blaise.

El joven frunció los labios, miró desafiante a Nott y luego, tras emitir un profundo y resentido resoplido, se giró abandonando el apartamento.

—Vuelvo enseguida— dijo Draco mientras salía en pos de su amigo.

Lo alcanzó cuando estaba subiendo al ascensor, incluso tuvo que interponer su mano en el sensor de la puerta metálica para evitar que se cerrase, y allí se encontró con la oscura y retadora mirada de Blaise.

—Ni siquiera me ha dado la oportunidad de explicarle —se lamentó.

—Fue duro para ella Blaise, ninguno entendimos tu marcha, ni siquiera Nott, y ahora no puedes presentarte aquí y creer que todo puede olvidarse de la noche a la mañana —expuso Draco con su acostumbrada frialdad al hablar.

—Pensé que me quería…

—Mucho y por eso fue más duro. No pienses mal de Nott, tuvo paciencia y la apoyó en ese difícil momento, él nunca ha ocultado sus sentimientos por Pansy, pero respetó siempre la relación que ambos teníais; al irte, sin dar explicaciones y sin perspectivas de regresar, volcó en ella prácticamente su vida, y Pansy terminó por aceptarlo.

—No ha podido olvidarme así como así, no me puede haber sustituido tan pronto…

—¿Pronto?...¡Dos años, Blaise! ¿Sabes cuantas cosas pasan en dos años?

Blaise dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba un fuerte resoplido de frustración.

—Tuve mis motivos.

—Y yo quiero saberlos, por eso creo deberíamos hablar, pero no ahora, ven mañana a mi oficina y tendremos una charla,

Blaise no contestó de inmediato, volvió a mirar a su amigo y encontró de nuevo los gélidos ojos de Draco, imperturbables, incapaces de mostrar emoción alguna; al menos él seguía siendo él.

—Muy bien, allí estaré.

Draco apartó la mano del sensor y las puertas metálicas del elevador se cerraron herméticamente dejando en su interior a Blaise. Tomó aire, se giró y volvió a encaminarse hacia el apartamento de Pansy.

Cuando cruzó la puerta el panorama era desolador. Su amiga se encontraba sentada en uno de los butacones del salón acompañada por Hermione. Nott estaba en un rincón con el rostro desencajado y mirando la escena como si se encontrase a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Charlie y Astoria parecían perdidos en medio de todo aquel desbarajuste. Draco se acercó a Nott y le dio un par de amigables golpecitos en el hombro, pero apenas lo miró, porque su único fin era llegar hasta Pansy y estar junto a ella. Hermione vio como el joven rubio se quedaba en cuclillas delante de su amiga y tomaba sus temblorosas manos entre las suyas. Pansy elevó la mirada casi ahogada en lágrimas hacia él y dijo en un leve susurro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tampoco él poseía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, no aún.

Nott salió al fin de su rincón y de su mutismo, diciendo.

—Debería marcharme.

Pansy lo miró angustiada y trato de ponerse en pie pero le fallaron las fuerzas, derrumbándose de inmediato. Su novio le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella. Draco se apartó para dejarles un poco de intimidad y Hermione hizo lo propio.

—No es por ti, es por mí. Estoy nervioso y creo que tú también necesitas descansar…

—Esto no cambia nada Theo, estoy contigo y pienso seguir a tu lado —confesó.

—No lo he dudado, mañana hablamos, gracias por la fiesta y por la tarta, todo estaba perfecto.

Se despidió de ella con un tierno beso en los labios y se marchó. Astoria se aproximó a Draco y le susurró al oído.

—Yo también quiero irme, no me siento cómoda con toda esta situación.

Draco recorrió la anatomía de su novia de pies a cabeza helándola con la mirada, añadiendo luego con voz álgida.

—Llama a un taxi, yo no pienso irme aún.

—¡Draco!

Sin embargo no insistió puesto que el joven le dedicó una mirada censuradora que no dejaba opción a replica. Tragándose su orgullo, Astoria salió por la puerta del apartamento de muy mal humor, y sin despedirse de aquellos que se quedaban dentro. Hermione se percató que Draco mantuvo impasible ante la marcha de su chica y eso llamó mucho su atención. Parecía importarle mucho más los sentimientos de Pansy que los de Astoria. La voz de Charlie, que había permanecido al margen durante todo ese tiempo, la sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones.

—Es hora de que me vaya a la cama y os deje a solas.

Se acercó a Pansy, le pasó la mano suavemente por el cabello y después de dedicarle una encantadora y conciliadora sonrisa, añadió.

—Todo tiene solución en esta vida, excepto una cosa a la que estamos irremediablemente abocados; así que no te hundas. Y si me permites darte mi humilde consejo, fruto tal vez de la experiencia, te diría que lo escuchases, al menos podrás apartar de ti la duda. Saber la verdad, aunque duela, siempre es lo mejor.

Draco lo miró de soslayo, aquel tipo pelirrojo no era santo de su devoción pero debía admitir que el consejo que le había dado a su amiga era realmente acertado, en cuanto vio que se marchaba a su habitación, Draco se sentó junto a Pansy y la tomó de la mano ante la atónita mirada de Hermione.

—¿Hablaras con él, verdad? —indagó ella mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven abogado.

—Sí, mañana.

—No sé si quiero saber los motivos de su marcha, tengo miedo.

—¿A qué?

—Tengo miedo a que sus argumentos me convenzan, y que sus motivos para haberme dejado de esa forma tengan sentido y si es así, ¿qué haré?

—Se supone que estás enamorada de Nott, no es así —indagó Draco mientras le acariciaba con ternura el cabello.

—Sí, pero no imaginas como me he sentido cuando he visto a Blaise esta noche, hubiese saltado a sus brazos de no ser por… —cerro los ojos con fuerza y suspiró— ¿Crees que soy mala persona?

—No, creo que estás confundida, y es lógico que lo estés.

Las palabras de Draco sonaron tan extrañamente dulces en su fría voz que Hermione sintió que se le detenía por una milésima de segundo los latidos de su corazón. Inquieta, se puso en pie, y se dirigió a la cocina. Se sentía algo turbada por el comportamiento de Draco, siempre lo creyó un ser sin sentimientos, sin conciencia, si escrúpulos, y tal vez en ese instante estaba viendo lo mejor de él. De acuerdo, no es que fuese precisamente tan achuchable como un oso de peluche, pero aquel joven escondía cosas buenas en su interior, cosas que tal vez ni el mismo sabía que existía, o tal vez se preocupaba demasiado en que no se notaran. Mientras preparaba una taza de tila, Hermione pensó que Draco Malfoy no era tan duro ni tan feroz como él mismo hacía creer, y eso consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.

Regresó al salón con la taza bien humeante, se acercó a Pansy y la extendió hacia ella, mientras decía.

—Bébete esto, te hará sentir mejor, es tila.

Draco se apartó un poco para que Pansy pudiese incorporarse de su pecho. La joven tenía sus claros ojos enrojecidos y húmedos, temblorosa agarró la taza que le ofrecía su compañera de piso y bebió un sorbo con timidez. Se quedaron en silencio durante el tiempo que duró la bebida relajante de Pansy, y luego ésta dijo con voz trémula.

—Necesito estar sola, y dormir, creo que necesitaré tomar algo que me ayude a hacerlo esta noche.

Se incorporó del sofá con dificultad ayudada por Draco que la acompañó hasta la habitación y entró con ella. Poco tiempo después salió, se dirigió a la cocina donde Hermione metía los platos sucios de la frustrada fiesta en el lavavajillas, y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa. Sin mirar a Hermione, el joven exhaló un profundo suspiro y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos dejando que su rubio, casi albino, cabello se enredase entre los dedos. Hermione podía percibir el abatimiento de Draco por el sufrimiento de su amiga y eso logró conmoverle el corazón.

—¿Quieres té, está recién hecho?

Sin apartar las manos de su rostro, ni siquiera para mirarla, Draco respondió con su habitual voz de indiferencia.

—Solo un poco.

Hermione puso la taza de té junto a Draco y se sentó en una silla contigua dispuesta a disfrutar también de la excitante y deliciosa bebida. El joven tardó un poco más en dejar libre la cabeza de sus manos, y con desgana agarró la taza que tenía a su lado, bebiendo un sorbo y dejándola luego entre sus manos notando en ellas el reconfortante calor que emitía la porcelana.

—Es una situación muy incómoda —comentó Hermione para romper el tenso mutismo que los envolvía.

—Inesperada e inoportuna —concluyó Draco, tomando nuevamente un sorbo de té.

—No quisiera estar en el lugar de Pansy.

—Yo estoy completamente seguro que jamás lo estaré. El amor solo trae problemas, por eso es mejor huir de él.

Hermione frunció el ceño desorientada, lo miró fijamente pudiendo ver el rostro de perfil de aquel joven. Siempre le había parecido un semblante falto de sentimientos, duro e implacable, sin un asomo de dulzura; pese a ello no era un rostro desagradable. Era un chico atractivo, dejando a un lado su carácter arrogante y prepotente. Contempló por unos segundos como su rubio cabello cubría parte de aquellas frías facciones pudiendo ver como mantenía la mandíbula en tensión.

—No puedo creer que digas eso —rompió al fin su silencio logrando ahora que los grises ojos de Draco se posaran sobre ella, atravesándola como si fuese el proyectil de un arma de fuego. Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, aquella mirada la turbaba sin poder entender por qué, mas no se achantó y continuó hablando—. Acabas de presentarme a tu novia.

—Prometida.

Hermione abrió los ojos como si de una lechuza se tratase.

—¿Vas a casarte con ella?

—En dos meses —Draco apartó su mirada de ella y volvió a centrarse en el té.

—Entonces entiendo tu comentario aún menos, me da que pensar que te vas a casar con Astoria sin estar enamorado.

La desorientación de Hermione aumentaba considerablemente, cuanto más lo conocía menos sabía a qué atenerse con él. Era una persona tan desconcertante. Draco, que se había percatado de la confusión de ella sonrió. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que aquel hombre se burlaba de ella, por eso levanto el mentón y su respiración se aceleró.

—¿Te ríes de mí?

—De tu ingenuidad —aclaró él volviendo a atravesarla con la mirada—. El amor no lo es todo, también están los negocios, los intereses de familia.

—¿Tratas de decirme que te casas por interés? —pronunció aquella pregunta con tanta dureza que parecía estar interrogándolo en uno de sus juicios.

—Nos casamos por interés, porque ella es igual que yo, y su fin, el mismo que el mío

Hermione se relajó un poco al escuchar las palabras del joven. Draco la observó un instante y luego añadió con un tono más cálido del habitual.

—Pensabas que la estaba engañando, ¿no es así? Ya ves, ella tampoco está enamorada de mí. No es precisamente el romanticismo lo que sostiene nuestra relación.

—Yo jamás podría concebir algo así…me casé con Ron por amor —confesó casi sin darse cuenta de quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—No sabía que estabas casada —ahora era él el que había sido invadido por la confusión, dejando a un lado la calidez que había mostrado su rostro unos instantes antes y endureciéndolo de nuevo.

—Lo estuve, pero mi marido murió en un accidente de tráfico hace poco más de un año. Charlie es su hermano.

Draco miró hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. De pronto comprendió toda aquella complicidad de que ambos hicieron alarde en el parque aquella mañana.

—¿Ese pelirrojo es familia tuya?

—Sí, es mi cuñado —suspiró con melancolía.

—Por tu forma de hablar intuyo que fuiste una de las que cayó en esa estúpida trampa del romanticismo, los sentimientos y toda esa basura… te creía más dura Granger, pero supongo que finalmente eres igual que todos los demás. Estuviste muy enamorada, supongo —hizo una mueca de espanto al nombrar la palabra "enamorada" que Hermione pudo advertir claramente, siendo ella esta vez la que fulminase al rubio abogado con sus castaños ojos. La mirada de Hermione consiguió que por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy se sintiese vulnerable ante una mujer que no perteneciese a su familia.

—Aún lo estoy, y probablemente esté enamorada de él por el resto de mi vida. Y ahora si quieres piensa que soy la persona más estúpida del mundo, porque yo pienso que lo eres tú, simplemente por ser incapaz de amar —le tembló la voz en varias ocasiones, y sus ojos se habían humedecido. Se puso en pie y sin dirigirle la mirada, añadió—. Será mejor que me vaya a descansar, no fue un buen día.

Agarró su taza medio llena de té, y la depositó en el fregadero, luego se marchó sin siquiera desearle buenas noches. Draco no apartó su mirada de ella hasta que la vio alejarse por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Sin entender por qué de repente se sentía mal consigo mismo, bebió de un sorbo el contenido de su taza y dejándola sobre la mesa, salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no perturbar el sueño de su amiga.

A consecuencia de lo sucedido la noche anterior había dormido muy poco, y eso se reflejaba en su humor, que aquella mañana estaba peor de lo normal en él. Hasta su secretaria dudaba si era buena idea entrar en su oficina, y solo lo hizo las veces que era indiscutiblemente un motivo de urgencia. Draco estaba inquieto, impaciente, y tenía la cabeza llena de reproches que hacerle a su amigo cuando pusiese un pie en su oficina. Le había dado la mañana libre a Marcus, necesitaba todo el tiempo que pudiese para entender y asimilar las razones que Blaise le daría para excusar su comportamiento durante aquellos dos años. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo tranquilo, puesto que no había podido localizar a Nott para poder librarse de él también y tenía la corazonada de que aparecería cuando Zabini estuviese allí. Tal vez debería haber quedado con él en otro lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar eso. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta uno de los grandes ventanales de su oficina; Londres mostraba un aspecto deprimente aquella mañana. El cielo gris y encapotado, y el suelo húmedo, no podía mejorar en absoluto su estado de ánimo, si al menos luciera el sol solo un poco tal vez vería las cosas de forma distinta. Cada día se hacía más complicado la relación con su familia y Astoria tampoco suponía un estímulo, si deseaba huir de su oscura vida sus únicas opciones eran el apartamento de Pansy y la cama de Daphne. Suspiró apesadumbrado y de repente —sin venir a cuento—, vio el reflejo de la imagen de Hermione sobre el cristal y recordó la conversación mantenida con ella la noche anterior… ¿Felicidad? ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Acaso existía? Probablemente, y hasta hace poco él creía haber sido feliz, sin embargo hacia algún tiempo que lo dudaba… Amor, él podía vivir sin amor, lo había conseguido hasta ahora y no le había ido nada mal, así que no debía pensar en esas estupideces sobre el romanticismo. Sonrió ladeando los labios como siempre, y volvió a ver el semblante acongojado de Hermione. Aquella mujer era una ingenua, seguir enamorada de alguien que ya no existía, eso sí que era absurdo…

La repentina llegada de su secretaria lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos y la imagen de Hermione se esfumó cual humo de cigarro.

—No puede imaginar quien está ahí afuera, señor Malfoy —dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Dile a Blaise que pase —exhortó él sin mirarla siquiera.

Blaise Zabini entró en el despacho de Draco con cierta timidez impropia en él. Su amigo le indicó donde debía sentarse y él obedeció sin chistar.

—Tu secretaria parecía haber visto un fantasma cuando he llegado —bromeó Blaise pero sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa.

—Supongo que nadie esperaba que fueses a regresar.

—¿Cómo está Pansy? —inquirió una vez que se hubo sentado.

—No lo sé, aún no he hablado con ella desde anoche, lo haré más tarde por si aún sigue dormida. Pero no quiero hablar de Pansy, ni de tu relación con ella, ni de Nott, sino de lo que ocurrió para que de la noche a la mañana te marchases casi sin avisar, dejando una escueta nota, tan impersonal que era difícil hacer cualquier cábala sobre que te había sucedido para que tomases esa absurda decisión…

—Hablas como un maldito abogado —le interrumpió Blaise, cosa que pareció no gustar mucho a su rubio amigo, por eso decidió ir al grano— ¿Recuerdas a Dolohov?

—¿Antonin Dolohov_, el ruso_? ¿El asesino en serie?

—El mismo, ese que me contrató para que lo librase de la cárcel y cuando no lo conseguí, porque ya sabes que eso era imposible, juró vengarse de mí, de los dos agentes que lo apresaron y del juez que lo condenó… ¿Te enterarías que se fugó, no?

Draco se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego abriendo mucho los ojos, exclamó.

—¡Hace dos años!

—¿Lo entiendes? Un par de días después de su fuga, recibí una carta amenaza diciendo que cumpliría su venganza y que cargaría en su cuenta cuatro cadáveres más. Me entró el pánico, por aquel tiempo acababa de irme a vivir con Pansy, así que fui a la policía y ellos me indicaron que debía hacer, por lo visto sus hombres también habían recibido sus correspondientes amenazas. Me garantizaron que apresarían de nuevo a Dolohov pero mientras tanto y por mi seguridad y la de mis seres queridos, debía desaparecer. Me recomendaron que era mejor no dar demasiadas explicaciones, por eso escribí aquella nota, y me marché esa misma tarde. Creo que Dolohov nunca supo de Pansy, y de mi relación con ella, Millicent Bulstrode compartía apartamento con nosotros por aquella época. Él no se molestaría en averiguar si alguna de las dos era mi novia o simplemente meras compañeras de piso. Nos subieron a todos en un avión, y cuando al fin dejamos atrás Inglaterra nos separaron. Desde entonces he estado viviendo en Boston durante los dos últimos años. Allí me dieron documentación falsa y un empleo de asesor durante mi estancia en Estados Unidos. Llevé una vida ficticia con la única esperanza de que tal y como me había dicho la policía lograsen atrapar de nuevo a ese malnacido, y poder así regresar a Inglaterra, junto a Pansy. Cada día rogué para que no sucediese lo que finalmente ha sucedido, que ella me olvidara y se enamorase de otro… pero de Nott…—tomó aire cerrando los ojos y luego prosiguió—. Hace unas tres semanas encontraron el paradero de Dolohov y lo apresaron. Por eso he podido regresar.

Mientras Blaise exponía sus argumentos, Draco caminaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación deteniéndose de vez en cuando, llevándose una mano al mentón o al cabello, y volviendo de nuevo a su desquiciante caminata. Tenía que asimilar todas aquellas palabras, nunca pensó que los motivos fuesen esos; pero si eran ciertos, las cosas se complicaban aún más, puesto que Blaise jamás decidió abandonar a Pansy por su propia voluntad.

—Entiendo que te cueste creerme —prosiguió Zabini siguiendo con la mirada el desconcertante paseo de su amigo—. Pero puedes preguntar al juez o a los agentes que subieron conmigo a ese avión, ellos corroboraran mis palabras.

—No será necesario, pero de todas formas tienes que entender que las cosas han cambiado.

—¿Es feliz? ¿Ese desgraciado hace feliz a mi chica? —inquirió apretando los dientes con rabia.

—La quiere, siempre la quiso, así que trata por todos los medios que Pansy sea feliz. Sí, estoy seguro que ella lo es.

Blaise echó la cabeza hacia atrás colocando sus manos en la frente mientras exhalaba un profundo y sentido suspiro.

—Tiene que saber la verdad Draco, si no de mis labios que sea de los tuyos. Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo y de esa forma poder decidir. Yo sé que aún me ama, lo sé, lo sentí anoche, pero también la sentí tan ajena a mí. Prométeme que hablarás con ella, que le explicarás mis motivos para abandonarla de esa forma…

—Deberías ser tú quien se los diese.

—Pansy no querrá hablar conmigo o probablemente Nott no se lo permita…

—Yo no soy ningún dictador Zabini, y si conocieses a Pansy como crees conocerla sabrás que ella no es de las que se deja llevar por lo que le digan los demás, ni siquiera por mí.

La voz de Nott sobresaltó a los dos hombres que se encontraban en el despacho. El atractivo joven los contemplaba en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo en una mano una carpeta en la que portaba documentos. Sin que nadie le diese permiso para pasar, el joven caminó hacia la mesa de Draco pasando por delante de éste, que se había quedado petrificado, para finalizar dejando la carpeta sobre ella. Se mantuvo durante unos segundos dándole la espalda a ambos y luego se giró repentinamente, atravesando a Blaise con su clara mirada.

—En otras circunstancias, me habría alegrado tu regreso, pero ahora lamento que lo hayas hecho. Si has vuelto por ella no pienses que voy a ponértelo fácil.

No dijo nada más, y salió de la habitación de la misma forma que había entrado, sin mirar a nadie.

Blaise se puso en pie con intenciones de marcharse también, pero antes de hacerlo dijo con un tono muy serio.

—Se justo Draco, habla con ella.

Hermione había pasado toda la mañana metida en el juzgado. Tuvo entrevistas con el juez y con algunos de los testigos del caso Crabbe, pero aquellas dudas que no la dejaban pensar con claridad no fueron despejadas. Metió los últimos documentos en su maletín, el reloj de la sala principal de la audiencia acababa de dar las doce del mediodía, y notó como su estómago rugió dejándole claro que era hora de comer algo. Se despidió de Ernie hasta el día siguiente puesto que pensaba tomarse la tarde libre para pasarla con Charlie, y entró en un bar cercano al juzgado. Pidió una bebida de cola y un sándwich vegetal mientras sentaba a una mesa. No tuvo que esperar mucho para poder degustar su pedido y de aquella forma dejar de oír el ruido que hacían sus tripas. Se llevó su emparedado a la boca para tomar un nuevo bocado cuando, inesperadamente, lo vio entrar. Caminaba cabizbajo, como no era habitual en él, parecía abatido, arrastrando los pies y portando con desidia su maletín de piel negra. Paso por su lado sin percatarse que ella estaba allí y tomó asiento en una de las banquetas altas que estaban alrededor de la barra. Hermione se quedó observándolo durante unos momentos, y pensó que aquel hombre duro como una roca, parecía tan vulnerable como jamás había creído que podría verlo. Sintió deseos de acercarse y tratar de entablar una conversación adulta, pero desistió después de recordar su última charla con él. Por ello optó por quedarse en su silla, comiendo su delicioso emparedado y disfrutando de un rato de tranquilidad. Decidió apartar sus castaños ojos de él, por si acaso se encontraba de bruces con su gélida mirada, y comenzó a pensar en la tarde que pasaría con Charlie, Luna y Rolf. Sonrió deleitándose con sus pensamientos; si sus amigos los acompañaba no habría cabida para el aburrimiento. Aquella pareja era muy divertida y sus discusiones dignas de la mejor comedia, intuía que pasaría una tarde maravillosa y relajada, que era lo que realmente necesitaba.

—¿Te supondría un problema si comparto mesa contigo?

Hermione notó como se le atragantaba el sorbo de refresco que había bebido y tuvo que toser en varias ocasiones para que el líquido tomase el camino correcto.

—Oh… vaya… sí, quiero decir, no, no es problema.

Draco apartó una de las sillas y se sentó, dejando sobre la mesa el plato que llevaba en la mano y una copa de vino.

—¿Sándwich? —miró el emparedado de Hermione con un gesto de aversión— ¿Acaso no había nada mejor en la carta?

—¿Tienes algo en contra de esta comida? —inquirió ella dedicándole una mirada desafiante.

—Eso no es comida.

—Tal vez no lo sea para ti, pero yo conocí a alguien que amaba comer emparedados, aunque no precisamente vegetales… —dejó de hablar contemplando el trozo de pan relleno con melancolía.

Draco, al intuir que la joven volvía a pensar en su desaparecido marido, decidió cambiar de tema, o en realidad, retomar la idea que lo había llevado a sentarse junto a ella. Muy a su pesar —y teniendo en cuenta que jamás lo reconocería—, Draco necesitaba un consejo, y lo necesitaba precisamente de ella.

—Blaise vino a mi oficina hoy.

—¿De veras?

—Ayer, antes de que se marchase del apartamento, le dije que viniese a verme que yo sí quería saber la verdad.

—¿Y te la ha contado? —Hermione depositó sobre el plato el emparedado, esperando tensa la respuesta de Draco.

El rubio se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino, y luego dijo con serenidad.

—Sí, y sus motivos para dejarnos eran más lícitos de lo que suponíamos.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, aquello animó a Draco a relatarle la historia de Blaise. Cuando terminó, los ojos de Hermione parecían salírsele de las órbitas.

—¡Nunca dejó de amarla! —exclamó.

—No.

—¡Oh cielos! ¡Pobre Nott! ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

—Blaise me pidió que le contase todo a Pansy, pero no sé si hacerlo —se confesó Draco, que al fin había llegado a la parte que le interesaba, de forma sutil, para saber la opinión de Hermione sin que ésta sospechase que la necesitaba.

—¿Cómo qué no? Tienes que contárselo, ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

—¿Tu querrías saberlo?

—Por supuesto —contestó sin vacilar.

—Ahora que vuelve a ser feliz, aunque sea con Nott…

—No lo es, Draco —el joven mudó el color cuando escuchó su nombre de pila en labios de la chica, siempre lo había llamado por su apellido, de forma distante. No quiso reconocerlo pero le gustó la manera en que lo pronunció, y por ello no pudo evitar que se le escapase una estúpida sonrisa. Hermione prosiguió con su explicación—. Ya no, la llegada de Blaise la ha alterado y eso solo significa que en realidad sigue sintiendo por él, por eso es injusto ocultarle lo que sabemos. Tú eres el indicado para contárselo, ella te tiene mucho aprecio.

Draco resopló con fuerza y comenzó a comer de su plato. Hermione se quedó observándolo un instante pero al ver que el joven había enmudecido de pronto, movió la cabeza con resignación y continuó degustando su sándwich.

Durante el rato siguiente ninguno de los dos habló, y cuando ambos terminaros su tentempié, salieron juntos del bar. Draco fue el primero en detener su caminata, había llegado a su coche y lo abrió con el pulsador de un mando a distancia. Hermione sonrió al ver el vehículo del joven y una imagen se hizo hueco en su cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a ver coches tan deportivos y lujosos como aquel, y por eso lo recordó de inmediato, asociándolo con Draco. A su llegada a Londres, cuando Luna y Rolf fueron a recogerla a la estación, un coche como aquel, en el que iba subido un hombre con el cabello tan parecido al de Draco, los adelantó y a consecuencia de ello, Rolf se pilló un buen rebote. No estaba segura si era aquel coche o no, y si el hombre que lo conducía era Malfoy, pero si fuese así, posiblemente aquella fue la primera vez que se cruzó en su camino. Ajeno a los pensamientos de la joven, Draco abrió la puerta de su coche y dejó dentro el maletín; no dijo nada, solo se quedó inmóvil sin entrar en su vehículo. Hermione se adelantó unos pasos, miró a uno y a otro lado, esperando la llegada de algún taxi que pasase por allí. Draco pudo haber sido cortés, pudo haber hecho amago de su caballerosidad, pero Draco Malfoy no era precisamente un tipo atento con las mujeres, y mucho menos un caballero, por eso, aunque por una leve milésima de segundo pasó por su mente la idea de invitarla a subir a su coche y acercarla al lugar donde Hermione se dirigía, no le hizo el menor caso, y en su lugar manifestó.

—Supongo que nos veremos más pronto de lo que a ambos nos gustaría.

Hermione se giró hacia él, tensó la mandíbula y contestó.

—Es inevitable.

Draco hizo un simple gesto ladeando la cabeza a modo de despedida, subió a su coche y en menos de dos segundos desapareció por la avenida. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y luego volvió a centrarse en su búsqueda de un taxi.

—Imbécil —musitó hablando consigo misma—, Pensaste que sería cortes por una vez en su vida.

—Disculpa, ¿conoces a ese tipo?

Una voz femenina logró sobresaltarla. Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho mirando a la joven que la había asustado con rencor. Ésta se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

—Me asustaste —le recriminó Hermione, pero luego preguntó— ¿Te refieres al tipo que acaba de marcharse en el coche? —la joven asintió, Hermione frunció el ceño con desconfianza— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—¿Lo conoces o no? —insistió.

—Lo conozco.

—¿Trabajas para él? Necesito hablar con alguien que trabaje para él.

Hermione no contestó de inmediato, y se quedó callada observando a la muchacha que se encontraba delante de sus ojos. Era una chica rubia, más o menos de su edad, con el rostro redondo y unos ojos verdes muy expresivos. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar lo sucedido la tarde anterior con Ernie y su frustrada visita al club de alterne. La descripción coincidía con la que su compañero le había dado, sobre aquella joven que entrevistó y que parecía saber algo importante sobre el caso Crabbe, pero que se negó a hablar con él simplemente por no trabajar para Draco Malfoy. No podía recordar su nombre, pero estaba casi segura de que se trataba de la misma mujer. Por eso dejó de vacilar y contestó con voz firme, sabiendo que lo que hacía rompía todas la normas de la ética y la rectitud de la que tantas veces hacia alarde.

—Soy su ayudante, su mano derecha —mintió—. ¿Puedo saber quién eres tú y por qué deseas hablar con mi socio?

Un gesto de alivio se reflejó en el rostro de la joven rubia, que añadió sin elevar la voz.

—Mi nombre es Lavender Brown. Trabajo en el local donde prestaba sus servicios Eliza. Solo quiero que sepan que el hombre al que defienden, Vincent, es inocente y el verdadero culpable de la muerte de mi amiga anda libre y muy cerca.

Hermione palideció, notando como la garganta se quedaba muy seca, tanto que le fue muy difícil decir.

—¿Tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo?

—Las tengo —afirmó Lavender sin que le temblase la voz.

—Y si no fue Crabbe… ¿Quién, según tú, asesinó a la señorita White?

Hermione notaba como el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras esperaba la respuesta, y se sintió mareada cuando oyó de labios de Lavender…

—El doctor Gregory Goyle.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por leer, sobre todo a luna-maga, La ChancludaM y chelypo por los rr, y siento enormemente la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y eso compense algo mi falta para con vosotras. También deciros que nunca he abandonado un fic y que mis historias siempre tienen un final, aunque a veces tarde en subir.  
**

**Miles de besos,  
**

**gracias por seguir ahí.**

**María.**


	8. En posesión de la verdad

**VII. En posesión de la verdad**

**E**ra algo completamente inesperado, y además, prácticamente imposible. Pruebas, Lavender debía tener pruebas contundentes para acusar con tanta determinación a Gregory Goyle. Hermione estaba muy aturdida, le costaba asimilar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo. Si era cierto, si Lavender decía la verdad, Crabbe era inocente, ¿y sus huellas? en la habitación, sobre el cuerpo y la ropa de Eliza… No, no podía ser, era tan claro todo, tan nítido; ni rastro de Goyle.

—No podemos hablar de esto aquí, necesito que me des detalles y este no es el mejor lugar.

—Vivo en un apartamento pequeñito con dos chicas más y no creo que aquel tampoco sea un buen sitio.

Hermione pensó con rapidez. En su casa tampoco, Draco podía ir a visitar a Pansy en cualquier momento, y ella debía estar en posesión de toda la verdad antes de saber de qué forma actuar.

—Luna… —susurró—. Señorita Brown, sé dónde tendremos toda la intimidad del mundo para poder hablar.

No, no se hablaban, no lo hacían desde primeras horas de la mañana; más bien, Luna no le dirigía la palabra a Rolf. El motivo, un nuevo despiste del joven que había estropeado la alfombra de lana de oveja vietnamita que el señor Lovegood le había traído a su hija, tras regresar de uno de sus innumerables viajes en busca de animales raros. El padre de Luna tenía un extraño oficio, o más bien obsesión, según él, había cientos de especies del mundo animal y vegetal, repartidas por el mundo que aún no habían sido descubiertas, y por ello, él dedicaba su vida a tratar de encontrarlas; ausentándose muy de tarde en tarde, pero por largas temporadas, de Ottery. Es por esa razón por la que Luna daba una importancia suprema a todos aquellos presentes que su aventurero padre traía de lejanas tierras, aunque normalmente siempre regresaba con la noticia de que aquel extraño animal que había ido a descubrir, no era en realidad tan extraño y estaba de sobra descubierto. No obstante, sus esperanzas continuaban vivas y a la espera de que alguien volviese a darle alguna noticia sobre lo que buscaba con tanto anhelo. Mientras tanto, seguía viviendo en Ottery, en su granja cercana a la de los Weasley, aguardando la visita de su hija y su yerno cada navidad o cada vacación estival.  
La alfombra de la discordia fue la última adquisición del señor Lovegood hacía más de un año. Luna miró con irritación el agujero que lucía en uno de los laterales del tapiz, lanzando un resoplido tan fuerte que llegó sin dificultad a oídos de su marido. Rolf continuaba trabajando en su "milagroso crece plantas". Era un joven despierto, un poco indeciso, y según Luna, falto de carácter. Sin embargo, era terriblemente inteligente y trabajador, pero como buen genio, muy pero que muy despistado. Solía dejar sus enseres del laboratorio regados por toda la casa, a veces limpios, pero en la mayoría de los casos con restos de productos que no eran del todo muy saludables. Luna no soportaba que se despreocupase de aquella forma, ella no era ni mucho menos un ejemplo a seguir, porque jamás había tenido los pies en el suelo, pero hasta que no conoció a Rolf no se dio cuenta de lo madura y responsable que era en comparación con su desastroso marido.  
El almuerzo lo realizaban en silencio, solo de vez en cuando se escuchaba un "me pasas la sal, por favor", o "¿quieres un poco más de agua?", y luego una vez más regresaban al mutismo. Rolf soportaba la situación con paciencia, Luna era un poco terca y siempre que él metía la pata —con bastante frecuencia, por cierto—, ella reaccionaba de la misma forma. Se enfadaba mucho, luego estaba algunas horas sin dirigirle la palabra hasta que de pronto se le pasaba de golpe el descomunal enfado, y volvía su habitual buen carácter. Así que ahora solo esperaba a que su esposa sonriese, y en el instante en que lo hiciese, todo volvería a estar bien.  
Abrió la boca para volver a disculparse por el incidente de la alfombra, pero no lo hizo porque oyó como alguien golpeaba impacientemente la puerta del apartamento de la pareja.

—¡Oh! Que extraño, ¿quién será?

Rolf se encogió de hombros mientras observaba como Luna dejaba la mesa para averiguar quién era el recién llegado. Unos segundos después, regresó junto a Hermione y a otra chica que ambos no conocían. Hermione se extrañó al no encontrar a Charlie en casa de sus amigos, pero estos le explicaron que el pelirrojo había decidido aventurarse él solito en la ciudad, y que llamo para informarles que no almorzaría con ellos.  
Después de hacer las pertinentes presentaciones, y sin entrar en demasiados detalles, Hermione le pidió a Luna una habitación de su casa prestada durante unas horas para poder hablar con Lavender en privado. Su amiga aceptó, pero solo puso una condición, ya que les había fallado la compañía de Charlie debían ser ellas las que les acompañaran en el almuerzo. Por supuesto, Hermione aceptó encantada, Rolf había vuelto a cocinar. Lavender sin embargo, se opuso un poco, aunque rápidamente fue convencida de que aceptara.  
Durante el almuerzo el enfado de Luna se esfumó, ya no recordaba que instantes antes apenas si se hablaba con Rolf, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su trato con él había vuelto a la normalidad. La comida y la compañía fue amena y eso consiguió que Lavender se sintiese cómoda entre las paredes de aquella casa dejando un poco de lado su timidez. Más tarde, cuando terminaron el postre, ella y Hermione se retiraron a una habitación pequeñita que hacía las veces de cuarto de estar, donde Luna escribía sus ensayos para la revista con la que colaboraba. Las paredes de la estancia estaban pintadas de un suave tono malva, sin embargo la decoración era de color amarilla, verde y azul, aquella mezcla de tonalidades era demasiado caótico como para que nadie pudiese sentarse a escribir algo coherente. Hermione entendió porque los ensayos de Luna sobre la naturaleza y los distintos seres vivos eran a veces un tanto disparatados. El mobiliario que conformaba la extraña estancia, escaso y de color crema, constaba de una mesita junto a un sofá pequeño y añil, y un escritorio frente a una silla giratoria con respaldo. Hermione y Lavender se sentaron en el sofá. La joven rubia parecía sentirse nuevamente indispuesta e incómoda, Hermione por su parte, sacó una grabadora y una libreta. Pronto se unió a ellas Luna, que traía una bandeja de mimbre con té recién hecho, dejándola sobre la mesita de color crema.

—Servíos, Rolf y yo aprovecharemos para hacer algunas compras. No tengáis prisa, puedo aseguraros que tardaremos bastante en regresar.

—Gracias, Luna —dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Su amiga, antes de abandonar la habitación, le devolvió la sonrisa acompañada de un amistoso guiño.

Hermione sirvió té a Lavender que decidió tomarlo sin leche, y luego, espero un poco antes de comenzar con la batalla de preguntas. Trascurrido el tiempo de rigor, la abogada dejó a un lado su taza de té y cogió la grabadora, la puso en marcha; lavender le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza.

—Es necesario, tengo que grabarte, si no lo hago, Malfoy no me creerá —explicó Hermione confiando en que esa razón fuese suficiente para Lavender. La joven asintió, Hermione continuó hablando—. Afirmas que Crabbe es inocente.

—Eso he dicho.

—Y que tienes pruebas de ello.

—Así es.

—Necesito que me cuentes como pasó todo, desde el principio.

Lavender tomó el último sorbo de su taza de té, depositándolo después sobre la mesa. Inspiró aire y lo dejó escapar muy lentamente, cerró los ojos y las primeras palabras brotaron de sus labios.

—Cuando Eliza llegó al club yo llevaba unos meses trabajando allí. Es un lugar de prostitución de lujo, las tarifas de la chicas son bastante caras. Eliza era una joven muy bonita, tenía el cabello castaño, a veces parecía rojizo, sus ojos de un extraño y atrayente tonalidad dorada, y su piel era blanca casi como el nácar. Era un belleza, y por eso desde el primer momento fue una de las chicas más solicitadas. Pero también era tímida y por eso ella y yo congeniamos de inmediato. Yo no tenía demasiadas amigas entre el resto de las chicas porque la mayoría eran descaradas y a veces prepotentes. Nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, incluso llegamos a compartir apartamento con otra chica más —volvió a suspirar, y prosiguió—. Los señores Malfoy y Crabbe, y el doctor Goyle eran asiduos clientes del local. Malfoy nunca requirió los servicios de ninguna chica, es tipo atractivo, sobre todo por su extensa fortuna, y por ello nunca le faltaban mujeres a su alrededor sin necesidad de tener que desembolsar dinero por ellas. Sin embargo parecía que el lugar le gustaba, solía sentarse en un reservado y tomar copas mientras veía a las chicas bailar y se dejaba querer por alguna otra, sin llegar a nada importante. Acostumbraba a llegar acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle, estos sí solían disfrutar de la compañía de las muchachas, sobre todo Goyle, que enseguida se encaprichó de Liza. Tuvo algunos encuentros con él, y también con Crabbe pero siempre habló de ellos de forma diferente.  
Un tiempo después saltó a los periódicos, en la sección de las noticias de sociedad, que el señor Draco Malfoy se había comprometido con la hija pequeña de un multimillonario inglés, Astoria Greengrass. A partir de ese momento, dejó de asistir tan asiduamente al local, y solo lo hacía muy de vez en cuando. Sus amigos continuaron con sus visitas, Crabbe no podía ocultar su admiración y devoción por Liza; se había enamorado de ella, se lo dijo, y eso pareció el motivo por el cual Goyle dejó de pedirla. Mi amiga le tomó mucho cariño a Vincent, decía que era rudo y que sus modales no tenían nada que ver con su posición pero que la trataba con respeto y con afecto, que le hacía regalos y nunca la forzó a nada. En realidad, y por difícil que sea de comprender, jamás tuvieron una relación íntima —Hermione frunció el ceño. Lavender esbozó una débil sonrisa y continuó—. Liza me contó que Crabbe no deseaba tenerla a base de golpe de talonario sino por su propia voluntad, mas eso nunca sucedería porque mi amiga no pudo enamorarse de él.

—Entonces, tal vez sí la mato, por celos…

—Eso es lo que el otro pretende que creamos, y hubiese sido así si aquella noche yo no llego a ver lo que vi. Era un treinta de diciembre; la víspera de Nochevieja. El club organizó una fiesta para sus clientes más importantes, Malfoy estuvo allí, pero muy poco tiempo. Crabbe y Goyle llegaron juntos, en seguida Vincent buscó a Liza y le entregó un regalo que había comprado, según él, pensando en ella. Sé que le hizo ilusión, era un pulserita de oro blanco y pequeños brillantes incrustados. Crabbe la hacía sentirse importante ¡menuda estupidez! En realidad ninguno de los dos me cayó nunca bien. Crabbe bebía demasiado y en ocasiones, en fechas importantes, tomaba sustancias ilegales; Goyle no solía beber, siempre estaba más sereno. Era más frio menos impetuoso, pero igual de idiota.  
Aquella noche, yo servía en la barra, nunca lo suelo hacer, siempre voy a las mesas, pero en esa ocasión me encargaron estar detrás del mostrador. Goyle se acercó y pidió un par de whiskeys on the rocks, me extrañó puesto que el jamás se dignaba a pedir en la barra y siempre ordenaba desde su reservado, en donde Crabbe y Liza esperaban. Aun así, era un día especial, por ese motivo no le di mucha importancia. Puse frente a él las bebidas que había solicitado y seguí con mis quehaceres, entonces me di cuenta que había olvidado la bayeta para limpiar la barra cerca de donde había servido la última vez y regresé, fue en ese momento cuando vi algo mucho más extraño aún. Goyle vertía en uno de los Whiskeys el contenido de un pequeño botecito de cristal. Luego removió la bebida y tiró el frasco en uno de los contenedores, y se marchó en dirección al reservado llevando en la mano ambos vasos. No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacer lo que hice pero algo me decía que debía recoger aquel frasquito. Así que ni corta ni perezosa, esperé a que el doctor estuviese en su reservado y salí de detrás de la barra, recogí la bolsa que había dentro del contenedor, que estaba medio vacía, le hice un nudo en el extremo, y la dejé en un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarla y deshacerse de ella. Si me hubiese puesto a rebuscar dentro en ese instante, probablemente habría llamado mucho la atención, así que lo pospuse para más tarde.  
La fiesta continuó hasta bien entrada la noche, para ese entonces, Crabbe no se mantenía en pie, lo cual me pareció un tanto extraño. Lo había estado observando y su estado no se correspondía con lo que había bebido o consumido durante la fiesta. En el local quedábamos ya muy poca gente. Liza se acercó y me dijo que se marcharía con él a su apartamento, que no estaba bien y que ella se quedaría allí hasta que se recuperase, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya te dije que le tenía mucho cariño.  
En el local ya no quedaban clientes, salvo Crabbe y Goyle. La mayoría de las chicas habían conseguido su plan para esa noche, y las que no ya se habían retirado. Paul, mi compañero en la barra, se encontraba dentro del almacén ordenándolo todo un poco, y solo yo quedaba en el club justo cuando los últimos clientes se marcharon, en concreto Crabbe y Goyle, así que Paul no alcanzó a ver cuando salían. Mientras yo limpiaba la zona de la barra, Liza se despidió de mí, me dijo que después de dejar a Crabbe en su casa sano y salvo iría directamente al apartamento que compartíamos, y salió del club con ellos. No me pude resistir; dejé lo que estaba haciendo para asegurarme de que Liza subía al taxi con Crabbe, y que Goyle, que estaba completamente sereno, se marchaba en su propio coche. Cuando me asomé a la puerta, el taxi esperaba, pero ni Crabbe ni Liza habían subido a él. Mi amiga discutía con Goyle pero solo alcancé a leer sus labios en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Y qué fue lo que decía?

—Dijo "puedo hacerlo yo sola", "prefiero subir al taxi". Discutieron un poco más, y luego Goyle despidió al taxi, agarró por debajo de los hombros a Crabbe y lo metió en su coche, después entró Liza muy malhumorada y finalmente él, se alejaron, esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Hermione detuvo la grabación y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Luego volvió a presionar el botón para activar el aparato grabador, mientras decía.

—En su declaración Goyle asegura haberse despedido de Crabbe y Liza esa noche en la puerta del local alrededor de la una y cuarto de la madrugada.

—No, no es cierto —sentenció Lavender con firmeza—. Era más de las dos de la mañana, esperaron a que el local estuviese prácticamente vacío y no, él no se fue solo, Liza y Vincent subieron a su coche con él.

—¿Que ocurrió con el frasquito?

Lavender echó mano a su bolso y hurgó durante unos instantes en él, extrayendo una bolsita transparente con un frasco de cristal en su interior.

—Es este. Pensé que no sería conveniente tocarlo con los dedos para evitar contaminarlo por si es considerado una posible pista, así que, aprovechando que mi compañero seguía en el almacén, abrí la bolsa de basura y con una pinzas para los tacos de hielo, agarré el botecito de cristal y lo metí en esta bolsa para conservar que siempre solemos tener en el club; la cerré y la he tenido guardada en casa todo este tiempo.

Hermione miró con admiración a la joven camarera mientras cogía la bolsa con el frasco en su interior. Lo observó unos instantes y luego dijo con aire pensativo.

—Lo enviaré a un laboratorio, posiblemente los restos de la droga sigan en su interior, podremos compararlo con los análisis que se le practicaron a Crabbe, y tal vez hayan quedado impresas las huellas de Goyle —siguió contemplándolo unos segundos más volviendo a añadir—. Esto cambia tanto las cosas…, aun así, ¿por qué estás tan segura que Crabbe no asesinó a tu amiga?

Los castaños ojos de Hermione habían dejado de clavarse en el botecito de cristal y ahora estaban fijos en los de Lavender, que emitieron un destello al contestar.

—Porque él la amaba, y la respetaba, aunque parezca extraño dedicándose Liza a lo que se dedicaba. Vincent era un tipo odioso pero jamás le habría hecho daño, nunca la forzó a nada, ella era su vida. Sin embargo el doctor Goyle era distinto, lo que el sentía por mi amiga no era algo tan puro, era enfermizo, la deseaba y no soportaba que Liza prefiriese a Crabbe, nunca pudo aceptarlo.

—¿La mató por venganza?

—Creo que aquella noche trató de hacerla suya, ella no quiso y la mató por despecho.

Hermione volvió a detener la grabación, se puso en pie, caminando sin rumbo por la habitación. Se detenía de repente, miraba a Lavender, abría la boca para decir algo pero se arrepentía, y regresaba a su caminata sin fin. Lavender la observaba pacientemente, entendía que todo aquello que le estaba contando, incluso sus últimas conjeturas, eran difíciles de asimilar. De repente, Hermione dejó de caminar y se detuvo frente a ella.

—No fue fortuito —dijo con voz grave—, lo tenía todo planeado, si no, ¿cómo explicas lo del frasco con la droga? ¿Y la insistencia en que subiesen a su coche, y no a un taxi? Tengo una teoría; Goyle lo ideó todo para acabar con la vida de la señorita White y utilizó a su amigo para que nada pudiese inculparlo a él; lo drogó, haciéndole creer que había cometido el crimen puesto que Crabbe es incapaz de recordar nada. Habría sido brillante, salvo por una cosa con la que no contó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú, Lavender, y tu desconfianza hacia él. Eres una pieza muy importante querida, te has convertido en el testigo de descargo de este caso.

Dio tantas vueltas a la ciudad que prácticamente se sentía mareado. Después de hablar con Hermione, Draco, tomó la firme decisión de contarle lo sucedido a Pansy, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Entendía que ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad, el motivo por el cual Blaise la había abandonado, pero también sabía que eso, tal vez arruinaría para siempre la historia de su joven amiga con Nott. Cansado de malgastar el tiempo, por fin puso rumbo a casa de la chica, deseoso de que, más que causarle un dolor, acogiese su noticia como una buena nueva.

Pudo comprobar por las terribles ojeras de Pansy que la muchacha no había logrado la noche anterior conciliar el sueño todo lo bien que hubiese deseado.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta para que su amigo entrase.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—No lo sé… aturdida. He preparado té, ¿quieres un poco?

Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza siguiendo a Pansy hacia la cocina. Sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta porque ni siquiera era capaz de tragar un sorbo de aquel delicioso té, la hora de contarle todo a Pansy había llegado, no tenía razón de ser seguir atrasándolo.

—Blaise me visitó esta mañana.

Las mejillas de Pansy se volvieron lívidas y su anguloso rostro se contrajo. Draco tragó saliva, ya se veía bastante afectada y aún no le había dicho ni una cuarta parte de lo que sabía.

—Vino a darme su versión del motivo por el cual desapareció de la noche a la…

—¡No quiero saberlo! —le interrumpió Pansy abriendo mucho sus claros ojos.

—Pansy —dijo arrastrando las palabras como era costumbre en él mientras alargaba una mano hacia la de su amiga y la atrapaba con delicadeza—. Créeme que si no fuese importante jamás habría venido a contarte esto pero pienso que debes saberlo, y estoy seguro que cuando lo sepas te alegrarás de haberme permitido hablar.

La joven dejó escapar un agonizante suspiro, miró el borde de su taza de té, luego la mano de Draco sobre la suya y finalmente desvió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su amigo, y asintió pesadamente. Aquel gesto dio a Draco la venia para soltar su discurso. Pansy, sin estar muy convencida del todo, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar lo que su rubio amigo había ido a contarle. Si hubiese estado completamente segura de que no deseaba saber lo sucedido, no habría dejado bajo ningún concepto que Draco hubiese abierto la boca, pero tenía dudas, muy a su pesar, tenía dudas, y era mejor despejarlas del todo para así poder ser feliz de una vez con Nott. Ahora con él las cosas iban muy bien, Pansy era feliz, pero la repentina llegada de Blaise no le había sido indiferente, y esa sensación de alivio y rabia al volverlo a ver le desconcertaba hasta tal punto de no poder siquiera dormir con tranquilidad.  
Draco tomó aire, luego lo expulsó de golpe, con brusquedad, comenzando de esa forma a narrar palabra por palabra todo lo que su amigo le había contado aquella misma mañana. El rostro de Pansy palidecía y se contraía a medida que avanzaba la enrevesada historia de la huida de Blaise, y para cuando Draco terminó de contar todo, la piel de la joven ya no mostraba ni una pizca de lozanía, y se había tornado de un tono tan cetrino que asustaba solo de verlo. Se sentía mareada, a punto de desfallecer; un nudo como el de la gruesa soga de una horca, parecía estar alrededor de su garganta, apretado muy apretado, evitando que pudiese respirar con normalidad. Pansy se cubría la boca con una de sus temblorosas manos tratando de controlar las náuseas que alborotaban su estómago.

—Lo siento, Pansy, pero tenías que saberlo, por ti, por él, pero sobre todo por Nott.

Ella no podía hablar, era incapaz de articular palabra. Tenía la mirada perdida y seguía conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Un sudor frio resbaló por sus sienes cuando oyó como alguien estaba abriendo la puerta principal. Rogó para que fuese Hermione, pero sus súplicas no tuvieron el efecto deseado porque el cabello oscuro y alborotado de su novio asomó por la el umbral de la puerta del salón. Nott mostraba una entusiasta y atractiva sonrisa, y en contraste con los apagados y entristecidos ojos de Pansy, los suyos —de un extraordinario color violeta—, brillaban con una luz cegadora.

—Buenas noches —saludó animadamente, y desviando la mirada hacia su novia añadió—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Pansy trató de recomponerse aunque aún seguía notando el fuerte nudo en su garganta. Draco se apartó un poco, y caminó hacia un pequeño bar que había en el salón sirviéndose de inmediato un licor para deshacerse de la desagradable sensación de sequedad que tenía en la boca.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Así es, para compensarte por haberme marchado anoche de esa manera tan repentina, después de todo lo que te habías esmerado en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa y el nudo pareció aflojarse un poco. Nott se sentó a su lado y cogiéndola de las manos, dijo suavemente.

—He reservado mesa en ese restaurante español que tanto te gusta.

Draco miró de reojo a su amiga, percibiendo la incomodidad en cada uno de sus gestos. Estaba completamente seguro que la idea del restaurante le había agradado mucho pero también era consciente de que en ese instante, y después de recibir la noticia que había recibido, era más probable que desease estar a solas, valorando la nueva situación a la que tendría que enfrentarse. Draco conocía lo mucho que Pansy había amado a Blaise y como sufrió con su abandono; abandono que ahora estaba totalmente justificado, pero ¿seguía sintiendo su amiga la misma pasión y el mismo amor por Zabini, o por el contrario la perseverancia, el cariño y la paciencia de Nott ya habían dejado profunda huella en el corazón de la joven? Solo Pansy podía responder a aquella pregunta.

—¿Tengo media hora para arreglarme?

—Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo —contestó Nott, adornando la frase con una irresistible sonrisa y dejando libre las manos de su chica.

Pansy respondió con otra sonrisa, se puso en pie, dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Draco y luego salió del salón a toda prisa. De inmediato la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Nott, su rubio amigo captó el gesto, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario optando por llevarse a la boca otro sorbo de aquel buen y caro licor.

—Ya lo sabe, se lo has contado, ¿verdad?

A Draco se le atragantó el sorbo y comenzó a toser sin control.

—Sé que es de pésima educación escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero no pude evitar hacerlo —confesó sin mirar a Draco a la cara.

—Era mi obligación hacerlo —tosió de nuevo—, ella tiene derecho a saber lo que ocurrió, y nunca le habría dado la oportunidad a Blaise de explicárselo.

Nott se puso en pie, y sin dar ni un paso se quedó estático mirando hacia el techo, emitiendo un suspiro tan fuerte que pareció un rugido. Apretó la mandíbula y Draco notó como ardían sus ojos violetas cuando lo miró al fin, dejando de lado el suelo y el techo.

—No voy a retirarme, no voy a cedérsela, voy a luchar por ella mientras no me dé motivos para no hacerlo.

—Haces lo correcto, pero no podrás evitar que Blaise también lo intente.

—Estoy preparado…

—¿También para perderla? —inquirió Draco arrastrando sus palabras con mucha más énfasis de lo normal.

—Para eso nunca lo estaré, pero no pienso retener a mi lado a una mujer que no me ame, o que piense en otro cuando esté conmigo.

Draco se acercó a su amigo, le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro mientras ladeaba los labios esbozando lo que parecía una amigable sonrisa.

—El amor es para estúpidos y débiles, solo para aquellos que gustan de sufrir. Yo nunca sufriré por amor.

—Tanto huyes de él que algún día te verás tragándote esas palabras, Malfoy.

La risa de Draco llegó a sobresaltar a Nott que movió la cabeza con resignación pero creyendo firmemente en la frase que había provocado la carcajada de su amigo.

—Suerte, Nott.

Con los mejores deseos, Draco se despidió, y todavía riendo, se marchó del apartamento de Pansy.

Sirius y Remus decidieron salir del despacho un poco más temprano aquella tarde, a pesar de la inminente llegada del otoño, el día había estado caluroso y despejado, y no estaba mal celebrarlo con un par de copas antes de regresar a casa. Todavía quedaría un poco de tiempo de sol y debían aprovecharlo. Entre charlas de adonde pasarían el resto de la tarde, los dos hombres recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a dejar el bufete hasta el día siguiente, y habría sido así de no ser por la repentina llegada de Hermione con una noticia que necesitaba el máximo de atención.  
Irrumpió en el despacho de sus jefes muy alterada. Ernie, que la había visto pasar como un rayo por delante de su mesa, no pudo evitar seguirla.

—¡Demonios, Hermione! ¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

—Traigo noticias sobre el caso Crabbe, importantes… Ernie —dijo mirando el joven que estaba disimuladamente apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Ernie se puso recto como un palo, y retrocedió un paso pensando que su jefa lo echaría de allí, pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando escuchó—, entra, y cierra esa puerta.

El muchacho rubio obedeció sin chistar, Hermione se aproximó a él mientras le preguntaba.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste en el club, esa chica, la que parecía saber algo pero que no quiso hablar contigo porque no trabajabas para Malfoy?

—Sí, Lavender.

—Ella, ya sé lo que ocultaba.

—¿Cómo?

Mientras Hermione y Ernie intercambiaban aquellas palabras, Sirius y Remus se miraban el uno al otro confundidos.

—Hice algo que estuvo muy mal, que no es ético y además muy poco profesional, pero ella sabía algo y al confundirme con una empleada de Malfoy… —se mordió el labio mientras dirigía sus castaños ojos hacia sus jefes que la miraban aún más confundidos que antes—. Lo siento, me hice pasar por la mano derecha de Draco Malfoy para que Lavender me contase antes que a él aquello que sabía.

Ernie abrió los ojos de par en par, conocía poco a Hermione pero jamás la habría imaginado capaz de hacer algo deshonesto. Remus tenía la misma expresión de incredulidad que Ernie, pero Sirius mostraba un gesto de complacencia que consiguió sosegar un poco el alma culpable de Hermione. De esa forma, comenzó a relatar todo lo que había averiguado aquel día con Lavender.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡Crabbe inocente! —exclamó Ernie.

—Todo habrá que comprobarlo, déjame ver eso —comentó Remus señalando la bolsa con el frasquito que Hermione sujetaba—. Lo mandaremos a analizar, el contenido y las huellas.

—Pero no tenemos las de Goyle, ¿cómo las compararemos? —preguntó Hermione mirando fijamente el tarrito de cristal.

—Pues supongo que la policía se las tomará…

—No, olvídalo, Ernie, la policía no hará eso porque, aparte del testimonio de una camarera y este frasco, no tenemos nada más.

—Pero es un sospechoso, señor Black —protestó Ernie indignado.

—Para nosotros sí, pero para la mayoría de la gente, Gregory Goyle es un doctor prestigioso, y si nos equivocamos, si esa chica se equivoca, mancharemos su reputación y eso es imperdonable. No debemos olvidar de donde viene ese testimonio, esa Lavender, trabaja en un bar de alterne…

—¿Y eso la hace menos importante que ese doctor?, ¿acaso por dedicarse a servir copas no es fiable su testimonio?

—Tranquilo, muchacho, yo no he dicho eso —se defendió Sirius con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero decir que debemos andar con pies de plomo si queremos juzgar al verdadero culpable. Antes de acusarlo, antes de proclamar a los cuatro vientos la inocencia de su amigo, tenemos que tener pruebas contundentes.

—Necesitamos sus huellas… —musitó Hermione.

—¿Pero cómo las conseguimos? Nos conoce a todos y si es el verdadero asesino, se cuidará de no ponérnoslo fácil —advirtió Remus sin apartar los ojos del tarrito que sostenía delante de sí mismo.

—Tendríamos que contar con alguien desconocido para ese hombre y a la vez alguien que fuese de confianza —sugirió Ernie.

—¡Oh, cielos, por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —Todos se giraron hacia Hermione que enseguida añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Luna y Rolf!

—¿Quiénes son esos?

—Unos amigos, casi como si fuesen mi familia, Sirius. Además estoy segura que estarán encantados con esa misión, recoger las huellas digitales del doctor Goyle.

—¿Y cómo lo harán?

—Pues ellos son un matrimonio real y no tienen hijos, pueden hacerse pasar por futuros pacientes con intenciones de aumentar la familia. Y tal vez, un papel, un documento que venga de sus manos, un bolígrafo sobre la mesa… oh, Luna nos traerá algo con toda seguridad.

—No es mala idea, siempre y cuando ellos estén dispuestos a colaborar con nosotros —subrayó Remus.

—Lo estarán.

—¿Y Malfoy? ¿Cuándo se lo vamos a contar?

Hermione se giró hacia Ernie que había hecho aquella pregunta, por unos instantes ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Pero su compañero tenía razón, Draco Malfoy tenía que saberlo y eso supondría su primer fracaso ante aquel desteñido.

—Lo sabrá cuando estemos completamente seguros que las suposiciones de esa camarera son ciertas y no una mera fantasía —aclaró Remus con contundencia.

Llevaban algo más de una hora desde que llegaron al restaurante y en todo aquel tiempo apenas habían mantenido un par de conversaciones superfluas. A Nott no le interesaba lo revuelto que iba a volverse el clima de Londres en las próximas semanas, ni quien había alquilado el apartamento que quedaba justo en frente del de Pansy; a él lo único que le inquietaba era lo que pasaba por la mente de su novia, qué era aquello que casi la había vuelto muda. Pronto llegó el postre, y fue entonces cuando a Nott se le acabó la paciencia.

—Estás muy callada —comentó de repente logrando al fin captar la atención de su novia.

—¿De veras? No me había dado cuenta —se excusó ella usando un tono de voz muy suave para tratar de quitar importancia a ese hecho.

Nott dejó los cubiertos con los que había estado a punto de engullir el delicioso arroz con leche, resopló dejando salir el aire lentamente, intentando apaciguar de esa forma los desquiciados latidos de su corazón, y luego dijo con voz aparentemente calmada.

—Sé a qué hacía Draco esta tarde en tu apartamento, e intuyo que eso mismo es lo que te mantiene tan callada.  
Pansy no supo que contestar, solo palideció lo suficiente como para darle a entender inconscientemente a su chico que había dado en el clavo. Nott se mordió el labio, mientras se pasaba los dedos temblorosos por su desordenado cabello oscuro, después miró fijamente a su novia y añadió, endureciendo un poco la voz.

—Cuando te uniste a Zabini, cuando te enamoraste de él, supe que yo nada podía hacer; me resigné. Luego él desapareció de la noche a la mañana, rompiéndote el corazón. Siempre pensé que tarde o temprano regresaría, tú lo perdonarías y volveríais a estar juntos. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y él no regresó, entonces tuve de nuevo esperanzas en que te fijases en mí, y esperé, esperé todo lo que fue necesario para que te dieses cuenta cuanto te amaba. Y un día, el milagro ocurrió, ese día en que sin motivo aparente me besaste. Hiciste de ese día el más feliz de mi vida y todos los demás a partir de aquel momento, a pesar de que la sombra de Blaise siempre rondaba nuestras vidas. Y ahora, él ya no es una sombra sino una realidad y su historia es trágica, ha dejado de ser un villano a tus ojos para convertirse en un mártir, un héroe…

—Nott… —susurró Pansy con el corazón aprisionándole el pecho.

—Esta mañana cuando oí, de forma casual su aventura, supe que todo se me pondría cuesta arriba, porque Blaise viene dispuesto a recuperarte, pero no me achanté y le grité en la cara que lucharía por ti; sin embargo, ahora no estoy seguro de ello. Te amo Pansy, de eso no puedes tener dudas y estaría dispuesto a pelear por ti si tú me dijeses ahora mismo que a pesar de saber la verdad no has vacilado ni un instante en seguir a mi lado.

Los brillantes ojos violeta de Nott se clavaron en los de Pansy atravesándolos, llegando hasta su mente. Ella, no dijo nada, sin embargo él pudo leer aquello que pasaba por su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula y añadió con voz trémula.

—Pude esperar hasta el final de mis días a que te enamorases de mí, pero no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida sabiendo que sigues pensando en él, en estar junto a él. Dime que no has dudado.

—Nott, yo… yo creo que te amo, y no quiero que esto termine.

—Sé sincera, Pansy, contigo y conmigo —sentenció.

La joven dejó caer abatida la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, sintiendo como le faltaban las fuerzas. Ella vaciló unos segundos más hasta que finalmente dijo con voz débil.

—No fue su voluntad dejarme…

Aquellas palabras terminaron por hundir la esperanza de Nott, que tratando de disimular su agonía, añadió.

—No creo que después de lo sucedido debamos seguir con esto. Tú no estás segura y yo, yo no quiero ser el segundo plato. Medítalo, piensa bien a quién amas realmente de los dos y si resulta que finalmente es a mí, allí estaré… pero no siempre Pansy, no siempre —sonrió levemente agregando—. Terminemos la cena, luego te llevaré a casa.

Regresaba a casa en su coche, después de un ajetreado día de nuevos e inesperados descubrimientos sobre el caso Crabbe, mientras la suave noche ya cubría todas las calles de Londres. Sorprendentemente, y sin previo aviso, el tiempo se había vuelto inestable, y por ello el asfalto estaba húmedo y surcado por pequeños charcos de agua cristalina. No volvía sola, alguien lo hacía junto a ella, llevando las riendas del vehículo. De vez en cuando, las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban como un espejo en su rojo cabello. El corazón de Hermione recuperaba la paz observando el rostro pecoso de Ron sonreír mientras le contaba con voz pausada lo divertido que había sido participar en su último torneo local de ajedrez, y como había aplastado a su oponente en un tiempo record. Su voz, su cálida y varonil voz, conseguía sumirla en un trance, en un mundo lleno de seguridad. Ron conducía con cautela, "no volverá a sucedernos lo mismo", le había dicho un instante antes de que ambos subiesen a ese coche, "no volverán a separarnos". Todo iba bien, todo era perfecto, sin embargo lo bueno, lo intenso, y dulce no dura eternamente, y tal y como ocurrió aquella fatídica vez, inesperadamente un coche se interpuso en su camino. Ron giró bruscamente el volante con intención de esquivarlo, el vehículo patinó por la húmeda calzada, Hermione miró aterrorizada a su marido. De pronto el coche volcó dando un par de vueltas de campana y terminó estrellándose contra una farola de hierro forjado. Hermione notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, con premura y temiendo lo peor se despojó de su cinturón de seguridad, y gritó con desesperación el nombre de su esposo.

—¡Ron, no! Ron, no… no… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez no!

Con desesperación agarró con firmeza el hombro del hombre herido que yacía a su lado y lo giró bruscamente. Su semblante perdió todo el color, tornándose lívido; bajo todo aquel fluido escarlata que brotaba de una enorme herida en su frente, Hermione intuyó el verdadero rostro del hombre herido mortalmente junto a ella. Ni rastro del rojo natural de su cabello, ni de sus simpáticas e infantiles pecas. El cabello estaba rojo, sí, pero debido a la sangre que lo teñía vislumbrándose su color albino real bajo ella, y su piel blanca y sin imperfecciones no dejó lugar a dudas. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada mientras susurró con voz temblorosa…

—Malfoy…

Se despertó bruscamente consiguiendo que algunos de los documentos que había repartido por la mesa del salón se cayesen irremediablemente al suelo. Hermione sentía como el corazón le golpeaba sin piedad pecho, respirando con mucha rapidez tuvo un leve mareo. Elevó la mirada confusa pudiendo ver la silueta de un hombre frente a ella.

—¿Otra vez tus pesadillas?

La voz de Charlie la devolvió completamente a la realidad. Aturdida comenzó a recoger los papeles que se habían caído al suelo. Charlie se agachó y la ayudó en su empeño.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una vez que ambos tuvieron todo en su lugar.

—Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta —contestó ella pasándose la mano por la nuca dejando ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro—. Mañana padeceré tortícolis.

—Te oí gritar, el nombre de mi hermano…

—Solo fue una pesadilla —aclaró Hermione incómoda.

—Creí que desde que te instalaste en Londres, se habían acabado.

—No, no se han acabado, pero son menos frecuentes.

Hermione aún notaba el palpitar brusco de su corazón, recordaba perfectamente el final de su pesadilla y como había susurrado el nombre de Malfoy, temió que Charlie la hubiese escuchado. Pero el pelirrojo no hizo ninguna alusión al respecto, y sonriéndole con ternura se sentó a su lado mientras echaba una ojeada al montón de papeles y documentos esparcidos por la mesa.

—Veo que has tenido un día ajetreado —comentó tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que su cuñada parecía muy incómoda con aquella situación.

—Bastante, tal vez demasiado —respondió ella aliviada—. ¿Y tú, qué has hecho todo el día?

—De aquí para allá, he visitado un poco la ciudad, me he perdido otro poco, y he conocido a una chica con la que he quedado para cenar mañana —recitó de corrido, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro inundado de pecas.

—Bueno, parece que tu día ha sido también muy productivo…

La conversación se vio interrumpida con la llegada de Pansy. La joven pasó por delante de Charlie y Hermione como un rayo, sin saludar y encerrándose en su habitación. Los dos cuñados se miraron uno al otro, Pansy había sido muy rápida en su huida hacia su dormitorio pero no lo suficiente como para poder ver que su rostro estaba húmedo, y compungido, sus ojos enrojecidos, y ennegrecidos por la mezcla de lágrimas y máscaras de pestañas.

—Parece que no todos hemos tenido un buen día —puntualizó Charlie. Luego se desperezó, bostezó como si fuese un enorme oso, y dijo con palabras casi ininteligibles—. Me voy a dormir, es más de media noche, y tú, cuñadita, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Lo haré, en cuanto termine de recoger todo esto.

Sonrió mientras observaba como Charlie se marchaba hacia su habitación. Al quedarse sola, sus pensamientos regresaron a su ultima pesadilla… ¿Qué hacia Draco allí? Justo en el lugar de Ron. Decidió no pensar más en eso, tal vez lo acontecido durante el día había provocado que aquel rubio desteñido también se le apareciese en sueños.  
En un santiamén ordenó todas sus cosas y se dispuso a dormir. Fue un sueño placentero, donde no hubo accidentes; fue un sueño sin Ron, sin su rostro pálido y sin vida, fue un sueño lleno de luz y esperanza, donde sobre todo, Draco Malfoy no volvió a aparecer.

* * *

**Hola, he cometido un error gravisimo con vosotras, pero grave. Este cap que acabáis de leer está publicado en otros sitios desde mayo, pero no sé por qué razón pensé que también lo había publicado aquí. Hoy al leer un nuevo comentario que me dejaron me di cuenta de que no había sido así. Quiero pediros disculpas por este enorme y desafortunado despiste. Si me conocieráis bien no os extrañaría porque soy bastante despistada.**

**Además en esos meses me he centrado en terminar Londres que es mi otro fic porque solo le faltan 3 caps y queria terminarlo pronto para dedicarme solo a este.**

**Quiero agradecer de corazón los rr que me mandastéis hace siglos, a: Anvi Snape, La ChancludaM, Isla de Thera, Javiera-6, chelypo, luna-maga, nahima-chan, cynthia paola.**

**Lo único bueno que puedo deciros es que ahora tendréis otro cap en este fin de semana, porque voy a publicar uno para así seguir con Londres y terminarlo al fin.**

**Gracias otra vez, a las que seguís todavía ahí, y de veras lo siento.**

**Besos.**

**pd: aunque tarde en actualizar (por diversos motivos), yo nunca abandono un fic, por si eso os tranquiliza.**


	9. El encendedor

**VIII. El encendedor**

Luna entró con mucha determinación en la clínica de fertilización del doctor Gregory Goyle. Su marido lo hizo un poco más reticente. Eso de que Hermione les pidiese que robasen sin darles ningún tipo de explicación sobre por qué debían hacerlo, le traía muy mosqueado ¿Y si aquel tipo al que iban a robar era peligroso? ¿Y si se metían en un lío? Pero parecía que solo él pensaba en esa posibilidad porque su esposa se había tomado aquella misión muy enserio. Durante unos días, Hermione se había reunido con ellos y les había ido dando instrucciones sobre qué debían hacer o qué debían decir. Finalmente, ella tenían un plan, y ellos lo ejecutarían, pero, ¿por qué? ¿para qué? No lo sabían, Hermione se olvidó de explicarles esa parte, o más bien, no entró en detalles.  
Luna pasó su brazo por el de Rolf cuando traspasaron la puerta de cristal del edificio, y caminaron de esa guisa hacia el mostrador que estaba en el centro del enorme recibidor. Luna carraspeó, la joven del mostrador alzó la vista e inmediatamente sonrió.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Pues verá —comenzó a decir Luna dándose un aíre de importancia en la voz que impresionó a Rolf—. Tenemos cita con el doctor Goyle.

—Sus nombres, por favor.

—Rolf y Luna Scamander.

La joven miró hacia la pantalla de su ordenador, tecleó con rapidez y después, recuperando la sonrisa, añadió.

—En efecto, tienen ustedes cita en unos minutos. Por favor pasen a la sala de espera, serán atendidos por el doctor en breve.

Les señaló el lugar exacto hacia donde debían ir, Luna y Rolf se despidieron de la joven con una sonrisa y se encaminaron hacia la sala de espera.  
No había nadie allí. Luna tomó asiento, pero Rolf se mantuvo de pie. La joven paseó sus azules ojos por el lugar. Era una sala amplia, pintada con tonos pastel muy agradables. Los asientos eran cómodos, y las paredes estaban decoradas con ecografías en tres dimensiones de los futuros bebés. A Luna se le encogió el corazón mientras miraba a su marido que parecía muy incómodo con esa situación. Y ella lo entendía, comprendía que aquel lugar pusiese de los nervios a Rolf. Llevaban casados más de seis años, y la mitad de ellos lo habían pasado tratando de traer un hijo al mundo, pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano. Luna sabía cuánto deseaba Rolf ser padre, y ella ansiaba de la misma forma ser madre. Pero aún no se les había concedido aquella dicha. En ocasiones hablaban sobre ello, y llegaban a la conclusión de que tal vez lo mejor era averiguar por qué eran incapaces de quedar embarazados, acudir a un especialista que les diese una solución, pero luego, enfriaban el tema y lo dejaban pasar. Nadie sabía de aquello, ni siquiera Hermione, porque ellos no habían dicho nunca nada.

—Siéntate, Rolf.

—No, no quiero, estoy mucho mejor de pie.

Ella no insistió porque sabía que era tiempo perdido. Apenas estuvieron unos quince minutos desde su llegada cuando una enfermera irrumpió en la sala, en la que únicamente continuaban ellos dos.

—Acompáñenme por favor, el doctor les está esperando.

Luna pudo escuchar con claridad el gruñido de su esposo, mas fingió no darle importancia y se limitó a seguir a la enfermera. Ésta les condujo a través de un pasillo muy bien iluminado, y al fondo, estaba la consulta del doctor Goyle. Cuando entraron, el facultativo no se encontraba allí. La enfermera les entregó un formulario y un bolígrafo, y después, acompañada de una sonrisa amable, salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —inquirió Rolf mirando con aversión hacia la hoja con las preguntas.

Luna no respondió, únicamente hizo un gesto de resignación con la cabeza, respiró hondo y comenzó a rellenar el formulario. Su marido abrió los ojos espantado.

—Pero, ¿qué haces, insensata? No puedes dar nuestros datos.

—¿Por qué no? Rolf, estamos aquí para llevarnos un objeto de la consulta de este tipo, pero él no tiene por qué saber que hemos sido nosotros. Imagina cuanta gente entra aquí diariamente.

—No me parece Luna, no me gusta… no me gusta este plan ni un pelo —protestó Rolf poniéndose en pie con intención de marcharse.

—¿Crees que si fuese peligroso Hermione nos lo hubiese pedido? Si damos nuestros verdaderos datos, nunca sabrá que le hemos engañado.

Luna miró a su esposo con determinación y luego prosiguió con el cuestionario. Rolf se volvió a sentar, haciéndolo con brusquedad y cruzando los brazos a nivel del pecho en señal de disconformidad.

—¡Uy! ¡Vaya! —Luna rió por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él sin cambiar de actitud.

—Este formulario tiene preguntas muy indiscretas… ¿Es satisfactoria nuestra vida sexual?

—¿Hay que contestar a eso? —Luna asintió mostrando una enorme sonrisa y con sus azules ojos muy brillantes. Rolf resopló antes de añadir—. Bueno, al menos no es una pregunta difícil de responder.

Luna escribió unas letras en el papel mientras Rolf, algo receloso, echaba una discreta hojeada. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando leyó "Extremadamente satisfactoria".  
Tras unos escasos minutos, Gregory Goyle, acompañado de su enfermera, irrumpieron en la consulta. Luna y Rolf tuvieron intención de ponerse en pie, pero el doctor, con un leve movimiento de mano, los persuadió de hacerlo. Con aquel gesto, Luna pudo ver que en su puño cerrado el doctor llevaba un objeto.

—Buenos días, señores… Scamander —saludó mirando de reojo la ficha que su enfermera había dejado abierta en la pantalla del ordenador.

La pareja respondió al saludo con gentileza. Luna, que había terminado de rellenar el formulario se lo dio a la enfermera. Ésta, con presteza se lo entregó a Goyle. El doctor dejó el objeto que había mantenido en su mano, y que resultó ser un encendedor, encima de la mesa.

—Así que sus relaciones sexuales son extremadamente satisfactorias, ¿no es así? —inquirió tras echarle una hojeada al cuestionario.

—Absolutamente —se apresuró a contestar Rolf, consiguiendo que su esposa soltase una risita nerviosa pero sin apartar los ojos del encendedor.

—Nada de dolor, nada de malestar…

—Nada de nada, ya lo leyó ¿no? Extremadamente satisfactoria.

La voz de Rolf sonaba firme y contundente, el doctor Goyle frunció el ceño un poco molesto con la interrupción, y luego prosiguió.

—¿Cuánto llevan tratando tener hijos sin éxito?

—Tres años, creo que lo he apuntado ahí —contestó Luna señalando la hoja con las preguntas. Goyle ignoro la observación de la joven y eso enfureció a Rolf.

Tras una nueva hojeada al formulario, Goyle lo dejó a un lado, se echó hacia atrás dejando la espalda completamente apoyada sobre el respaldo de la silla, y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con aire de importancia, mientras decía.

—En primer lugar, lo que haremos será un estudio de su aparato reproductor señora Scamander a través de un sencillo método, la ecografía, que programaremos para otro día. Mientras tanto su esposo se someterá a la recogida de una muestra para el exhaustivo estudio de su esperma, que podría ser hoy mismo, si lo desean.

—No hay problema, mi esposo estará encantado de colaborar…

—¿Colaborar? ¿Una muestra? ¿Para qué? —Rolf abrió tan ampliamente los ojos que creyó que se le saldrían de las órbitas.

—Para descartar que el problema de infertilidad sea de usted, señor Scamander. Es algo muy sencillo, lo único que tiene que hacer es pasar a una sala y proporcionarnos la muestra —Goyle trataba de ser paciente, y para conseguirlo comenzó a juguetear con el encendedor.

—¿Yo? ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo, solo?

Luna, sin apartar la mirada del objeto que subía y bajaba por los dedos de Goyle, rió por lo bajo, sabía que aquello estaba sobrepasando a su marido.

—Nadie mejor que usted para hacerlo, Señor Scamander. Mi enfermera lo acompañará a la sala, y cuando obtenga la muestra, la deposita en un frasco que ella misma le habrá entregado con anterioridad, y se la da para que lo almacene. No es difícil, seguro que sabe hacerlo perfectamente.

Luna oyó a Rolf gruñir, el tono empleado por el doctor parecía burlesco.

—Señor Scamander, si es tan amable de acompañarme.

Rolf miró a la enfermera aturdido, y Luna pudo observar el terror en sus ojos. Luego desvió la vista hacia ella, parecía suplicarle con la mirada que impidiese eso. Luna le sonrió y, con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, lo invitó a marcharse. El joven cerró los ojos, aspiró aire con fuerza y se puso en pie. Con desdén, siguió a la enfermera por el largo pasillo.

—La mayoría reaccionan de la misma forma, no se preocupe. Mientras tanto, es necesario que rellene y firme estos documentos sobre consentimientos y otras cláusulas legales, será mejor que lo lea.

Goyle señaló hacia unos papeles que la enfermera había dejado bien colocados en el borde de la mesa. Luna se dispuso a rellenarlo y de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo al encendedor que continuaba en las manos del médico.  
El teléfono timbró, Goyle se apresuró a descolgar el auricular, pasando el encendedor a la mano que le quedaba libre sin dejar de juguetear con él.

—Tengo pacientes… No, ahora no es posible, díselo… Pues si insiste, convéncelo de que no puede ser… —esperó un poco y le regaló una sonrisa a Luna que seguía sin perder de vista el pequeño objeto. Goyle regresó a su conversación telefónica—. No puedo creerlo, está bien, hablaré con él. Pásalo al despacho, estaré allí enseguida.

Y colgó, poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

—Señora Scamander, su esposo aún tardará unos minutos en regresar. Tengo que atender un compromiso ineludible en mi despacho. Supongo que no le importará quedarse sola un instante mientras rellena estos documentos. Si tiene alguna duda, en cuanto regrese no tengo ningún inconveniente en resolvérsela.

—En absoluto, doctor, atienda usted su compromiso —aquellas palabras salían de su garganta sin que sus ojos pudiesen apartarse del encendedor.

Aquel diminuto artilugio de fuego, tenía impresa las huellas de Goyle en cada parte. Recorrió con la mirada la mesa; los lápices y bolígrafos que estaban en la zona reservada a la enfermera, y que tal vez las huellas de la mujer estarían en ellos y no los de Goyle, no podía arriesgarse a fracasar. Luna se había fijado que en el bolsillo de su bata blanca, llevaba una pluma, con la que probablemente firmaría los documentos. No era algo que él dejase de improviso sobre la mesa y de hacerlo, a Luna nunca se le ocurriría llevársela puesto que tenía toda la pinta de ser bastante costosa. No podía robar el ratón del ordenador, demasiado obvio. Y no convenía que ningún documento saliese de esa habitación. Aquel encendedor era la clave, el objeto que Hermione quería. Durante el instante que estuvo en la mesa, Luna pudo observar que era un objeto de propaganda, en el que venía impreso el nombre, la dirección, y el teléfono de la clínica ¿Qué mejor prueba que aquello? Pero Goyle todavía lo tenía en su mano, y no parecía con intención de soltarlo.  
Y efectivamente así fue, Gregory salió de la consulta llevándose consigo el encendedor.  
Luna resopló fastidiada, ¿y ahora qué? En la mesa había multitud de cosas, pero ¿Cómo saber cuál de ellas llevaba impresa las huellas de aquel hombre? Se puso en pie, y nerviosa comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles, los cajones, incluso en la papelera, algo que pudiese servirle, pero nada de lo hallado le convencía. Finalmente volvió a su asiento cuando oyó como se acercaba alguien por el pasillo; Rolf regresaba junto a la enfermera. Llevaba dibujada en el rostro una sospechosa sonrisa de deleite, tomó lugar junto a su esposa.

—¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó.

—Mal —susurró Luna sin apartar la vista de la enfermera—. No he conseguido nada.

Rolf rodó los ojos pero la sonrisa seguía impresa en su semblante.

—¿Y tú, qué tal? —inquirió Luna, observando la satisfacción que expresaba aquella mueca feliz de Rolf.

—No ha estado mal, pero no me pidas que vuelva a hacerle un favor a nadie y menos algo como esto—musitó mirándola fijamente.

—No te quejes, te has llevado la mejor parte.

La puerta del consultorio volvió a abrirse, y esta vez hizo su entrada Goyle. Inmediatamente los ojos de Luna se desviaron hacia las manos del médico y pronto divisaron el pequeño encendedor. Respiró aliviada, todavía existía una esperanza, no todo estaba perdido.

—Señor Scamander, ya regresó, pensé que tardaría usted más.

Aquel comentario borró la sonrisa de Rolf de un plumazo, ¿a qué se refería ese idiota con tardar más? Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer y punto. Rolf pensó que si, definitivamente había que encerrar a alguien entre rejas, aquel estúpido doctor era la persona idónea para ello.

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo? —preguntó Goyle ajeno a los pensamientos de Rolf.

—No ha estado mal, solo me faltó el cigarrillo de después.

Luna hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de no soltar una carcajada. Rolf no fumaba, nunca como normal general, pero sí era cierto que después de hacer el amor, solía llevarse un cigarrillo a los labios, le daba un par de caladas y luego lo apagaba, quedándose con un gesto bobo dibujado en los labios.

—No está permitido fumar en la clínica —aclaró Goyle sonriéndole. Luego, volvió a mirar los papeles que Luna había rellenado y tras hacer que Rolf firmase a continuación de la rúbrica de su esposa, añadió—. Eso es todo por hoy, analizaremos la muestra de esperma del Señor Scamander y mi enfermera le dará cita para la ecografía. Si no tienen más preguntas, los veré nuevamente en unos días.

Luna abrió los ojos espantada, ¿ya? ¿Eso era todo? No, no podía ser, no podía marcharse de allí sin la prueba que Hermione esperaba. Había confiado en ella, y debía cumplirle.

—Me acompaña, por favor —dijo amablemente la enfermera cuando vio que Luna aún seguía sentada.

No podía creerlo, había fracasado. Toda aquella pantomima y el "esfuerzo" de Rolf, no habían servido para nada. Debía rendirse a los hechos, había fracasado. Apesadumbrada se levantó de su silla y siguió a la enfermera. Goyle los observó sin apartar la sonrisa amable de su rostro, continuaba haciendo bailar aquel encendedor entre sus dedos; se detuvo, miró fijamente aquel aparato de fuego y dijo poniéndose en pie.

—Señor Scamander —Rolf se giró, Luna también. Goyle volvió a mirar el encendedor y añadió—. Para que pueda fumarse su cigarrillo.

Y lanzó el encendedor hacia Rolf que lo atrapó al vuelo. La boca de Luna se abrió formando una O de absoluta sorpresa. El joven miró el aparatito de propaganda y expresó con desdén.

—Gracias.

La enfermera los acompañó hasta que salieron de la consulta, y luego cerró la puerta quedando dentro junto a Goyle.

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo —repetía Luna una y otra vez mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. Inmediatamente sacó una bolsita de plástico trasparente y susurró nerviosa—. Mételo aquí Rolf, mete el maldito encendedor en la bolsa… ¡es nuestra prueba! ¡Y la has conseguido tú!

Rolf miró a su esposa confundido pero no vaciló en hacer lo que ella le había indicado. Sobreexcitada, la joven cerró la bolsita con la preciada prueba en su interior, la metió de nuevo en su bolso, y en un arranque de euforia se colgó del cuello de su marido y le estampó un beso, un apasionado y sensual beso. Cuando se separó de él, Rolf mostraba la misma sonrisa boba con la que había aparecido en la consulta unos minutos antes, y dijo con voz aterciopelada.

—Luna, no juegues con fuego, nena, que estoy muy sensible hoy.

Cuando Hermione vio a Luna agitando aquel encendedor dentro de la bolsita trasparente, supo que no se había equivocado al encomendarle aquella misión. Rápidamente, se convocó una reunión de urgencia, en la que estarían Sirius, Remus, Ernie, Hermione y los dos audaces e improvisados detectives.  
En el despacho de Sirius, sobre su mesa, descansaba la bolsita con el encendedor en su interior. Remus lo observaba con interés, y luego viraba sus cansados ojos hacia la extraña pareja que había conseguido aquel objeto.

—¿Están completamente seguros que las huellas de Gregory Goyle se encuentran ahí? —preguntó señalando con ímpetu la bolsita.

—Absolutamente seguros, señor —contestó Luna con rotundidad.

—Las mías también están, Luna —recordó Rolf con timidez. Remus miró ceñudo al joven y éste tragó saliva con dificultad mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, luego añadió—. Es que ese tipo me lo lanzó y yo lo atrapé al vuelo.

—Ernie, acompaña al señor Scamander y tómale sus huellas digitales —ordenó Sirius con voz grave, pero varió su tono tornándolo más suave cuando vio el rostro azulado de Rolf—. No se preocupes, es para mandarlas a comisaría y que las descarten del objeto; limitándoles solo a que cotejen las que encuentren con las que están impresas en el frasquito de la camarera. Si resulta que esa chica está en lo cierto, esté caso estará casi resuelto.

Rolf acompañó a Ernie mientras los demás se quedaron dentro del despacho. Una vez tomadas las huellas de Scamander, las enviaron junto con el pequeño frasco y el encendedor al laboratorio de la policía científica. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar los resultados, que tardarían unas veinticuatro horas; y eso, tratándose de Sirius, que tenía sus influencias dentro de comisaria.

Hermione acabó aquel día con una sonrisa, estaba segura de que las huellas de Goyle coincidirían con las halladas en el tarrito de cristal, el caso había dado un giro inesperado. Ahora era ella la que estaba abocada al fracaso, aunque de ser ciertas sus sospechas, retirarían su acusación contra Crabbe. Malfoy ganaría irremediablemente el caso, y sin embargo, no se sentía fracasada, se haría justicia, y eso era lo que realmente importaba.  
Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Pansy sentada en el sofá envuelta en una manta y con el rostro compungido. Charlie estaba junto a ella, nada más verla se puso en pie y tras guiñarle un ojo a su cuñada, dijo muy resuelto.

—Voy a cenar con una chica, si tengo suerte, tal vez no duerma aquí esta noche.

Hermione sonrió mientras veía alejarse al pelirrojo hasta que salió del apartamento.

—Nott me ha dejado, y Blaise no deja de llamarme todo el tiempo —musitó Pansy con la mirada perdida en el teléfono móvil que tenía sobre la mesa, y que no había descolgado ni una sola vez—. No sé qué es lo que quiero, ¿qué debo hacer, Hermione?

La joven abogada depositó su pesado maletín en el suelo y fue a sentarse junto a Pansy.

—No lo sé, tu situación es complicada. Pero no puedes seguir así, llevas días metida en esta casa consumiéndote, así no conseguirás nada, salvo sufrir aún más. Creo que deberías darte tiempo para averiguar cuál de tus sentimientos es más fuerte, el que tienes hacia Blaise o hacia Nott.

—Es que no se pueden comparar, son personas tan distintas. Blaise es la pasión, la fuerza, las ganas de hacer locuras todo el tiempo. Cada día junto a él es una sorpresa, es completamente imprevisible. Nott por el contrario, me da paz, su forma de amarme es pausada, con él me siento segura y amada. Quiero todas esas cosas, pero no puedo tenerlo todo, y no quiero hacer daño a nadie.

—Alguien saldrá herido en todo esto, es inevitable. Pansy no evites a Blaise, tienes que hablar con él, solo así podrás estar segura de lo que quieres —le aconsejó mientras se ponía en pie, y añadía—. Voy a preparar un poco de crema de calabaza para la cena, ¿te apetece?

Pansy asintió. Hermione le sonrió y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Expulsó la última bocanada de humo antes de apagar su cigarrillo contra la balaustrada de mármol de su casa. Ahora debía volver adentro, todos estarían dispuestos para la cena. Suspiró profundamente mientras clavaba sus helados ojos en el límite donde acababa el voluptuoso jardín de la mansión Malfoy, y luego se giró atravesando la puerta de entrada hacia la casa.  
En el comedor, alrededor de una alargada mesa barroca, Narcisa, Lucius y Astoria se encontraban sentados. Draco fue a reunirse con ellos cuando en ese mismo instante su tía también accedía al lugar. La mujer recorrió con sus oscuros e inquietantes ojos la anatomía de su sobrino, a la vez que ladeaba los labios con sorna. A Draco siempre le había puesto los pelos de punta la forma tan aterradora con la que su tía solía escrutarlo, generalmente para hacerle algún tipo de desprecio. Aquella sombría mujer adoraba desacreditarlo delante de cualquiera, incluso si estaban a solas, siempre se encargaba de pisar su autoestima con algún comentario hiriente.

—Buenas noches, querida Greengrass —saludó nada más entrar.

—Señora Lestrange, pensé que no compartiría la cena con nosotros —la sonrisa forzada de Astoria trataba de ocultar la animadversión que sentía por la tía de Draco.

—Pues te equivocas, no suelo perderme nada de lo que sucede en esta casa.

Diciendo eso, se sentó en su habitual lugar de la mesa, junto a Narcisa. Con un chasquido de los dedos, Lucius ordenó a la servidumbre que comenzaran a servir la cena. Draco estaba más callado que nunca, generalmente no hablaba, porque cada palabra que salía de su boca en presencia de su familia, era un arma de doble filo que cualquiera de ellos podría utilizar para hacerle algún tipo de reproche y de humillación que terminaría provocándole una desorbitada rabia, y un día, no se controlaría y lo mandaría todo al diablo; su boda, su familia y el maldito bufete de abogados de su padre donde él no era más que un monigote, un títere manejado por su progenitor.

—Draco… Draco, querido, ¿estás bien?

La sensual voz de su novia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Sí.

—Estás muy callado, ¿tienes algo que contarnos? —inquirió Lucius llevándose una cucharada de sopa a los labios, y después de comprobar que no se abrasaría la garganta al tomarla, introdujo la cuchara en su boca degustando el delicioso sabor.

Draco se mantuvo callado unos segundos más, contestando después con apatía.

—Blaise ha vuelto.

A Narcisa se le resbaló la cuchara por entre los dedos, y fue a estamparse contra el plato de sopa salpicando algunas gotas que macharon el mantel, y su hermosa y delicada blusa de seda marfil.

—Hace unos días mientras celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Theodore Nott en el apartamento de Pansy, Blaise llegó de imprevisto —continuó Draco relatándolo con la misma dejadez que al principio.

—Es cierto, yo también estaba allí aquel día —ratificó Astoria dándose cierto aire de importancia.

—¿Y cómo se atreve a regresar así, por las buenas, con lo que le hizo a nuestra pobre Pansy? —la madre de Draco estaba completamente indignada.

—Todos pensamos lo mismo hasta que al día siguiente hablé con él.

Draco les contó toda la conversación que había mantenido con Blaise y cuál fue la reacción de Pansy cuando lo supo. También les informó de que Nott había puesto fin a su relación con la chica mientras ella no tuviese claros cuales eran sus sentimientos. Cuando acabó, Astoria y Narcisa parecían acongojadas por lo sucedido, sin embargo, tanto Lucius como Bellatrix mantenían los rostros impertérritos, como si nada de eso les importase lo mas mínimo.

—Solo espero —dijo el señor Malfoy mirando fijamente a su hijo—, que los escarceos amorosos de tus amigos no te impidan concentrarte en lo realmente importante Draco, salvar a Crabbe de la cárcel a como dé lugar.

—Sabes que eso es imposible…

—Con esa actitud, por supuesto. A veces me cuestiono si la sangre que corre por tus venas es la misma que la que corre por las mías —le increpó el hombre volviendo a tomar una nueva cucharada de su sopa sin alterar ni ápice de su rostro altivo.

—No sé hacer milagros —se impuso Draco a quien ya comenzaba a indigestársele las dos o tres cucharadas de sopa que había ingerido.

—Los milagros no existen, hijo, existe el dinero y las influencias, y saber usarlas. Con ambas cosas, todo en esta vida se puede conseguir.

—¿Y dónde queda la valía y la reputación profesional de cada persona?

Bellatrix y Lucius estallaron en una sonora carcajada que encendió la furia interna de Draco.

—¿Con quién diablos estás hablando últimamente, sobrino? —se burló Bellatrix, y girándose hacia Lucius le advirtió con un deje de sorna en la voz—. Deberías vigilar las compañías de Draco, querido, sea quién sea está influyendo negativamente en él.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa la integridad de las personas, hijo? —Narcisa había decidido participar de la conversación.

—Crabbe es un asesino, aunque su familia sea amiga de la nuestra, aunque tengas negocios con ellos, papá, él no deja de ser un asesino. Debería hacerse justicia ¿no? Debería ir a la cárcel.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Draco, su familia intercambio miradas de preocupación. El joven decidió no seguir con la conversación, ellos no entendían de justicia, de integridad, de ética, y él tampoco, pero algo en su interior le susurraba que ayudar a Crabbe no estaba bien, y usar malas artes para conseguirlo mucho menos. Sin embargo, también era consciente que no debía avivar la ira de su padre, y finalmente tendría que hacer lo que fuese para no quedar en mal lugar ante él.

La cena continuó en silencio, excepto para decir alguna que otra trivialidad, nadie abrió la boca para nada interesante. Después tomaron un poco de té y finalmente Astoria se despidió de los Malfoy, y subió al coche de Draco.

Durante el trayecto hasta su suntuosa vivienda, Astoria observaba a su rubio novio que seguía mudo, como si le hubiesen arrancado la lengua de cuajo.

—¿Qué te inquieta? ¿Es el caso, es Crabbe?

Draco dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro de resignación. No quería hablar de Crabbe, ni del estúpido caso que iba perder; no quería estar en ese coche con Astoria a su lado haciéndole preguntas, fingiendo que se preocupaba por él, cuando de sobra sabía que a ella todo lo referente a su persona le traía sin cuidado.

—No, simplemente no me apetece hablar —contestó con frialdad.

Astoria enarcó las cejas, no haría más preguntas, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Lo único que le pedía a su futuro esposo es que estuviese frente al altar el día fijado a la hora señalada, y lo demás le daba absolutamente igual. Ser la esposa de Draco Malfoy, unir sus respectivas fortunas, esa era su única aspiración en la vida.

Tras dejar a Astoria frente a la puerta de su mansión, Draco tenía muy claro que no iba a regresar a su casa tan pronto. Estaba demasiado enfurecido como para tener que volver a soportar las impertinencias de su familia. Necesitaba desfogarse con alguien y conocía a la persona ideal para eso.

Solo un par de fuertes y secos golpes en la puerta y Daphne abrió al instante. Ni siquiera la saludó, Draco la asió fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con desesperación. Con el pie empujó la puerta, cerrándola de golpe y quedando ambos dentro del apartamento de la sugerente hermana de Astoria, mientras los labios de Draco se sumergían el cuello blanco y suave de la chica, y sus manos buscaban con ímpetu los senos de Daphne apretándolos con fuerza notando el calor y la excitación que sus salvajes caricias comenzaban a hacer mella en la joven.

—¿Qué te pasa? —susurró ella cerca de su oído antes de emitir un suave gemido.

Pero Draco no contestó y la acalló hundiendo sus labios en los de ella. No deseaba hablar, estaba cansado, harto de todo lo que le rodeaba, de sus padres, de su tía, y de su estúpida novia; de verse abocado a lo que no deseaba, al fracaso, a la infelicidad, y sobre todo estaba asqueado de sí mismo por ser tan sumamente cobarde como para no acabar todo aquello de un tajo. Mandar al diablo a los Greengrass, largarse de su casa y del bufete de su padre y ser él, él mismo, tomar sus propias decisiones y dejar de sentirse manipulado por su madre, y sobre todo, por su padre.  
Daphne había quedado apoyada con la espalda sobre la pared del hall de entrada con el cuerpo de Draco aprisionando el suyo. Con una habilidad asombrosa desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa del joven. Las manos de Draco dejaron de manosear los senos de Greengrass, y notando que deseaba más, bajaron por el vientre de ella hasta encontrar aquella humedad que era lo único que podía consolarlo en ese momento. Nada de preguntas, nada de respuestas, nada de pensar, solo quería huir, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era entre las piernas de su amante. Ella desató el cinturón de Draco y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, consiguiendo que la opresión de la entrepierna del joven Malfoy disminuyera. La cadera de Daphne se movía frenéticamente y los suspiros se hicieron más sonoros, y a cada gemido de la chica, Draco enardecía más; dejó a sus manos descansar sobre aquella cadera femenina y sabiendo que su amante estaba ya más que preparada, entró en ella con la misma rabia y la desesperación que había imprimido con sus dedos. Los suspiros de la joven ya no eran tal, y Draco escuchaba cada gemido de Daphne cerca de su oído, a cada nueva embestida se sentía más liberado. En su mente bailaban decenas de imágenes; la cena con sus padres, la indiferencia de su novia, Crabbe, y el rostro de aquella insoportable abogada. De esa mujer que lo desquiciaba, de aquella que provocaría su derrota y lo haría ser el hazme reír ante los suyos.

—Granger —susurró débilmente mientras volvía a arremeter contra Daphne con más brusquedad, consiguiendo que la chica diese un grito y su cuerpo se estremeciese de pies a cabeza.

Draco no se detuvo, él aún no se había liberado, el rostro de Hermione continuaba en su mente acrecentando su rabia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía entrando sin piedad en el cuerpo de Daphne, que no oponía resistencia y esperaba pacientemente a que él terminase. Draco abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer que tenía delante, el rostro de Daphne se desdibujó y ante él apareció el de Hermione con sus hermosos ojos castaños y su sonrisa de saber más que nadie. Apretó con fuerza los labios, su respiración se hizo más violenta, dio una fuerte embestida y un gemido prolongado hizo desaparecer ante sus ojos el rostro imaginario de la joven abogada.  
Exhausto se separó del cuerpo agitado de Daphne, se abrochó los botones que su amante había desabotonado de su camisa y se ató el cinturón del pantalón. Con ambas manos se atusó el cabello y se dio la vuelta con intención de abandonar el apartamento.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —inquirió ella desconcertada.

—No hagas preguntas, eso no te interesa.

Así de tajante fue su respuesta antes de salir definitivamente del apartamento de su amante. Daphne, tras escuchar el sonido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse, apretó con rabia los labios, su respiración se agitó mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro con desesperación. Agarró con una mano un pequeño objeto decorativo de porcelana con forma humana que adornaba la entrada a su apartamento, y lo lanzó con furia estampándolo contra la puerta por donde había desaparecido Draco, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

—Maldito hijo de perra.

Abatida, dejó caer la espalda sobre la pared resbalando poco a poco hasta que quedo sentada en el suelo, y entonces, estalló en llanto.

Su encuentro con Daphne no había mitigado del todo la frustración y la rabia que sentía ante el futuro que le esperaba. Atolondrado, se subió a su coche y puso rumbo al apartamento de Pansy, estacionó frente a él, pero no entró en el edificio sino que se dirigió hacia un bar cercano, y allí paso la hora siguiente, bebiendo hasta que la cabeza comenzó volverse pesada como el plomo; entonces, cuando creyó que el alcohol había conseguido que olvidase sus preocupaciones, subió al apartamento de su amiga.  
Ver su rostro, con aquellos ojos desafiantes y censuradores era lo último que deseaba en aquella horrible noche. Fue Hermione quién abrió la puerta, lo escrutó de arriba abajo mirando a continuación hacia su reloj de pulsera que en ese instante marcaban las once de la noche. Se preguntó qué diablos querría aquel idiota a horas tan inoportunas. Draco entró sin saludarla, llegó hasta el salón y una vez allí, inquirió con su helada voz.

—¿Dónde está Pansy?

—En su dormitorio. Hace ya más de una hora que debe estar dormida.

Draco resopló, necesitaba la compañía de Pansy, sus palabras, o simplemente una mirada para conseguir apaciguar su alma.

—Tengo que hablar con ella —dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el dormitorio de su amiga, dando pequeños traspiés.

Hermione se interpuso en su camino con los brazos en jarro.

—De eso nada, ella está mal, y no voy a dejar que la despiertes por un capricho tuyo.

El joven ladeó una sonrisa socarrona, nadie se interponía en su camino y mucho menos aquella mujer que estaba empezando a convertirse en un auténtico dolor de cabeza. Con una mano la apartó sin mucha cortesía, pero Hermione no iba a consentir que se saliese con la suya, y por ello antes de que Draco pudiese de nuevo reanudar su marcha, lo asió con decisión por un brazo. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue para ella inesperado. El joven movido por toda la rabia que había acumulado durante aquellas últimas horas, atrapó con su mano la de Hermione haciéndola retroceder hasta que la espalda de ella quedó contra la pared, llevándole la mano hacia atrás. Draco no controlaba su fuerza, y le hacía daño.

—¡Eres idiota! ¡Suéltame! —le espetó, forcejeando para poder liberarse.

Pero sus movimientos fueron contraproducentes y lejos de poder desligarse de él, lo que consiguió fue que Draco aprisionara más su cuerpo contra el de ella para evitar una posible huida.

—Nadie me dice qué debo hacer.

Al hablar, el aliento embriagado de Draco envolvió a Hermione, pudiendo darse cuenta de ese modo, que el joven estaba ebrio. Tragó saliva, pero no se amedrantó y siguió sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¡Estás borracho! No deberías conducir en ese estado, pondrás en peligro a mucha gente.

—¿Y vas a impedírmelo? Ya tengo una madre que me da estúpidos consejos, no necesito los tuyos —se burló Draco, creyéndose dueño de la situación.

Pero para ese entonces, no era capaz de dominar nada. Sin darse apenas cuenta, llevado por sus ganas de desquitarse con alguno de los que pensaban que le hacían daño, había hecho de Hermione un blanco fácil. La tenía a su merced, podía notar en el agitado pecho de la joven que estaba atemorizada, a pesar de que su semblante altivo le mostrase algo distinto. De pronto sus grises ojos se fijaron en aquel rostro, en la fuerza de su mirada, en su nariz pequeña y algo respingona, en sus labios entre abiertos dejando ver unos dientes apretados y tensos. Un aroma desconocido, un intenso olor a flores silvestres se introdujo lentamente por su nariz embriagándolo con más poder que cualquier copa del mejor licor.  
Hermione estaba desconcertada, percibió entonces como la mano de Draco se aflojaba un poco haciéndole menos daño. Aquel hombre parecía ausente, comenzó a sentirse incómoda, el rostro de Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca del de ella. De repente vio asomar la punta de un llavero por el bolsillo del pantalón de Draco. Tomó una decisión, aquel tipo no le haría daño a nadie si ella podía evitarlo, y deslizó la mano que le quedaba libre hacia el pantalón del joven.  
Draco seguía hipnotizado por aquel aroma que sin saber por qué le atraía irremediablemente a ella. Cerró los ojos mientras aproximaba más su rostro, sus labios hacia los de Hermione.

—¿Vas a besarme?

Su voz, y aquella pregunta sacaron a Draco del trance en que se encontraba. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que sus labios estaba a pocos milímetros de los de ella; la soltó, y retrocedió como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica. Tragó saliva, y trastornado dijo con voz cortante.

—No seas ilusa, no te besaría aunque mi vida dependiese de ello.

Sin añadir nada más, se giró, y se alejó de ella. Hermione oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Trató de tranquilizarse, miró su puño cerrado, y sonrió.

Draco no esperó el ascensor, bajó por las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies, perdiendo de vez en cuando el equilibrio por culpa del alcohol ingerido. Caminó hasta su coche, deseoso de marcharse de una vez por todas de allí. Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero no las halló. Nervioso escudriñó en cada recoveco de su ropa, sin éxito. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de su conversación con Hermione, y en cómo ella quería evitar que condujese ebrio.

—Maldita zorra.

Rió sin poder creer que le estuviese pasando aquello. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el apartamento nuevamente, pero esta vez no subió sino que se limitó a dar un par llamadas al portero automático. La voz de Hermione, aparentemente tranquila y contundente, se oyó a través de él.

—Sí, las llaves las tengo yo. No pienso abrirte, y si insiste llamaré a la policía. No voy a dejar que pongas en peligro la vida de los demás…

—¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo quieres que regrese a mi casa? —le interrumpió completamente fuera de sí.

—Pide un taxi —contestó Hermione tajante, y colgó.

Notó un agudo dolor en los nudillos, viendo como sangraban. Presa de la rabia, Draco había golpeado la pared del edificio de Pansy con todas sus fuerzas. Suspiró resignado, y sabiendo que quedarse allí por más tiempo sería inútil. Se alejó, y paró al primer taxi que pasó cerca de él.  
Hermione pudo observar a través de la ventana como el joven subía al trasporte público y desaparecía. Cerró los ojos, apretó con fuerza el puño en el que sostenía las llaves, y sonrió satisfecha, más la sonrisa duró muy poco, porque entonces recordó todo lo sucedido unos minutos antes, aún tenía la sensación de que Malfoy había tratado de besarla. Abrió el puño, observó la llave y luego la depositó sobre una mesa.

—Él no lo habría hecho, y yo me alegro de que no lo haya hecho —musitó mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Cuando estuvo bajo las sábanas su mente volvió a rememorar aquel rostro masculino de rasgos afilados y atractivos tan cerca del suyo. Su respiración aromatizada de licor, y aquellos ojos como témpanos de hielo. Sin embargo, su piel era cálida, ardiente, tanto que casi consiguió abrasarla cuando mantuvo atrapada su mano entre la de él. Había sido una situación muy extraña y muy incómoda, y lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Draco entró en la mansión Malfoy trastabillando y tratando sin éxito de hacer el menor ruido posible. Ya había empezado a dolerle la cabeza, y lo único que deseaba era llegar a su cama, meterse entre las sábanas y dormir; dormir para olvidar lo sucedido. Había estado a punto de besar a Granger, pero lo que lo atormentaba no era eso, lo que lo abrumaba era que, por un breve instante, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, realmente había deseado besarla.

* * *

**Hola a todas y a todos, después de algunos meses de ausencia debido a que antes quería terminar mi otro fic, por fin he vuelto, y esta vez para quedarme y publicar más asiduamente.  
Quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en hacerlo, como siempre no somos dueños de nuestro tiempo aunque ingenuamente pensemos que sí, que lo somos.  
No sé si aún queda alguien de los que seguían este fic, interesados en seguir leyéndolo pero como siempre procuro acabar lo que empiezo, voy a terminarlo, independientemente de quienes lo lean.  
A aquellas y aquellos que siguen conmigo y con esta historia, mil gracias por la paciencia.  
Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo cap.  
Besos, María**


	10. Inocente enamorado

**IX. Inocente enamorado**

**L**a nota que Hermione le dejó junto a la tostadora de pan consiguió que se desternillara de la risa.

_"Pansy, sobre la mesa está la llave del coche de tu amigo Malfoy. Anoche se atrevió a llegar a horas intempestivas y con un horripilante tufo a whiskey. Quiso despertarte para hablar de no sé qué historias pero yo se lo impedí, se enfureció y como no quiso hacer caso a mi recomendación de no conducir borracho, le robé las llaves y tuvo que subir a un taxi.  
¿Serías tan amable de dárselas? Porque a mí no me apetece verlo y como se fue bastante enfadado, dudo que sea ni un poco amable conmigo.  
Muchas gracias, me haces un gran favor.  
Hermione."_

Imaginarse el rostro iracundo de Draco y su inestable equilibrio mientras subía obligado a un taxi, era lo más divertido que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Así que como le debía a Hermione el hecho que aquella mañana, nada más levantarse, le arrancase una sonrisa, Pansy no tuvo reparos en llevar a Draco la llave de su lujoso deportivo de color negro.

El joven se encontraba en su despacho acompañado de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos, de un pálido gris más pálido que nunca, estaban inyectados en sangre y su tez lívida y ojerosa, le daba un aspecto enfermizo. Le había prohibido a su secretaria que le pasase llamadas y que nadie visitase su despacho. Su aspecto era tan deplorable que no consentiría que hiciesen algún comentario al respecto. Aún estaba muy enfadado con aquella mujer de pelo indomable y por más que trataba de apartar de su mente la agria sensación de saberse vencido por ella, debía admitir que, esta vez, se había salido con la suya.

—Una y no más —se dijo. Su propia voz resonó dentro de su cabeza como si estuviese ampliada por un megáfono de dimensiones desproporcionadas.

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y no creía que pudiese soportar el resto de las horas que le quedaban allí. Sobre su mesa, abierto por una de las páginas centrales, reposaba el dossier del caso de Vincent Crabbe. Faltaban sólo dos semanas para que comenzara el juicio y aún no sabía cómo demonios iba a defender a aquel hombre. Era tan absurdo pensar que podría ganar aquel dichoso juicio, tan iluso creer que sin usar estrategias ilegales evitaría que Vincent acabase entre rejas, que lo único que deseaba era hacer añicos todo aquel papeleo y prenderle fuego. Su fracaso estaba a punto de hacerse una realidad. Debería hacer caso a su padre, tirar de cheques y ganar, aunque eso le repatease las entrañas, porque de esa forma no sería él quien ganase el caso, sino su cartera y su apellido.

Hundió su cabeza entre las manos dejando que su liso cabello se colase por sus dedos y cayese como una cascada de sol a través de ellos. Le explotaría la cabeza si seguía pensando y no desea pensar más.

—Debe ser espantosa tu resaca.

Draco levantó con tanto énfasis la mirada hacia la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir su autocompasión, que percibió un agudo dolor dentro de las cuencas de sus ojos, como si le tirasen con fuerza y sin piedad de los nervios oculares. Maldijo por la bajo a Pansy y a su inesperada llegada. La joven, que había escuchado perfectamente las palabras malsonantes de su amigo, ignoró aquel comentario desagradable y caminó hacia él, mostrándole la llave de su coche que balanceaba de un lado a otro en su mano.

Draco trató de abrir los ojos sorprendido pero no lo logró porque volvió a notar aquel insoportable dolor. Pansy pudo observar el lamentable estado que presentaba su amigo, chasqueó la lengua mientras le dedicaba una severa mirada de reprobación.

—Tú no, Pansy, ya tuve bastante anoche con esa.

—Esa, como la llamas, hizo lo correcto. ¿Qué habría pasado, eh? Imagina que te hubiese ocurrido algo, o peor aún, que hubieses hecho daño a alguien. Ahora estarías en el hospital o metido en un buen lío. Hermione hizo muy bien en robarte la llave.

Los reproches de Pansy y escuchar nuevamente el nombre de aquella mujer, le hicieron sentir nauseas. Su palidez aumentó, Pansy lo percibió inmediatamente y, por ello, decidió dejar se sermonearlo.

—¿Qué fue esta vez, tu padre, Astoria, Crabbe? —le preguntó mientras depositaba la llave del coche sobre el escritorio de Draco.

—Todos. No puedo con esto, Pansy. No quiero hacer lo que mi padre me obliga a hacer, no quiero casarme con Astoria; me gustaría hacer la maleta y largarme de esta maldita ciudad.

La voz de Draco era apagada y parecía muy cansada, Pansy sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho; realmente su amigo estaba mal y ella no se había dado cuenta de ello. Estaba tan metida en sus propios problemas que no se paró a ver que Draco también los tenía y algunos, mucho más peliagudos que los de ella.

—Lo siento, Draco, siento no haber estado estos días para escucharte.

—Sí estabas, anoche estabas, pero esa idiota no me dejó verte —escupió con los dientes apretados.

—Hermione actuó pensando en que me hacía un bien, no la juzgues tan severamente.

—Está bien, no quiero hablar de ella, logra que me hierva la sangre y termine haciendo o diciendo cosas que ni se me ocurriría hacer en mi sano juicio.

—¿Qué cosas? —Pansy entrecerró un ojo y frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Sabía del carácter a veces agresivo de su amigo y comenzó a temerse lo peor—. ¿Le hiciste algo a Hermione?

Draco volvió a palidecer, de ninguna de las maneras iba a contarle a Pansy que estuvo a punto de besar a Hermione, ni que deseó hacerlo; no, no iba a contar a nadie aquello, ni siquiera a ella.

—No pasó nada —mintió—, pero la próxima vez no voy a contenerme tanto. No le permitiré que haga de mí lo que quiera, no lo ha hecho ninguna mujer hasta ahora y no lo hará ella, te lo aseguro.

—Te tomas demasiadas molestias con Hermione, a ella le importas menos que nada, así que no te esfuerces en caerle mal, no te soporta.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, Pansy se alejó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta del despacho.

—¿Te vas?

—Yo también tengo trabajo —comentó con una sonrisa. Y luego, poniéndose más seria, añadió—. Draco, cuídate un poco, no quiero que te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo? Si sigues así terminarás enfermando. Ven a casa esta noche, Hermione saldrá a cenar con Charlie, escuché como lo hablaban ayer, por lo visto, él ha decidido quedarse por más tiempo, dice que Londres le gusta mucho.

—Si es así, entonces iré.

Ante la respuesta positiva de su amigo, Pansy le regaló una sonrisa antes de marcharse y luego, el dolor de cabeza de Draco regresó mucho más fuerte que cuando se despertó aquella mañana.

No sabía muy bien por qué, tal vez por la anécdota de Draco, Hermione y las llaves de un coche, pero lo cierto era que Pansy estaba de mejor humor, por esa razón, decidió caminar un poco. El edificio donde trabajaba no estaba muy alejado del despacho de Draco. Durante el trayecto tuvo tiempo para pensar. La brisa fresca, el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor, el ruido monótono de los coches circulando por las calles de Londres, le venía muy bien para dejar a un lado el silencio y la soledad de aquellos últimos días. Todo el mundo le decía que debía hablar con Blaise y en su interior, ella sabía que era lo correcto, pero tenía miedo; un miedo atroz a tenerlo frente a ella y a que sus palabras, su voz y su cuerpo le nublase los sentidos y terminase cediendo demasiado rápido. No quería equivocarse. Nott también estaba en sus pensamientos, pero la pasión que sentía por Blaise podía borrarlo de un plumazo de su mente y, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no deseaba que eso sucediese.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un coche pasó demasiado cerca de ella y de un charquito de agua, salpicando las gotas del turbio líquido por todos lados incluyendo el pantalón de Pansy. Ante la frialdad del agua, la muchacha volvió en sí, nombró de muy malos modos a la madre del conductor y trató de sacudirse el agua, comprobando como las gotas habían dejado marcas inmundas en los bajos del pantalón.

—Creía que no iba a alcanzarte nunca.

Todos, absolutamente todos los vellos del cuerpo de Pansy se pusieron en pie. Aquella voz jadeante lograba que se estremeciese de pies a cabeza. Se giró lentamente sólo para asegurarse que no estaba equivocada y así fue. De pie, frente a ella, Blaise Zabini la observaba con su penetrante mirada oscura, parecía sonreír, pero su mueca era tensa y expectante.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —tembló su voz levemente al formular la pregunta.

—Era la única forma de poder hablar contigo. Llevo días apostado en la puerta de tu casa esperando una oportunidad ¿Por qué no me has contestado al teléfono?

—Es obvio, ¿no? No quiero hablar contigo…

—Pero Draco, él sabe la verdad. Creía que te lo había contado.

—Y lo hizo —le interrumpió sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

—¿Y no te basta con saber lo que realmente ocurrió? —cuestionó con un deje de desconcierto en su tono de voz.

Pansy trató de no dejarse llevar por la sombra de tristeza que surcaba el rostro de Blaise.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho entonces.

—Quería protegerte. Créeme, Pansy, si lo hubieses sabido habrías insistido en acompañarme y yo no lo hubiese permitido. No habría puesto en peligro tu vida en ningún caso.

—Dejaste que pensase de ti lo peor, me echaste en brazos de otro hombre y ha conseguido que casi me olvide de ti.

—Casi… ¿Has dicho casi? Entonces no me has olvidado. —Agarró con fuerza el brazo de Pansy.

Ella no contestó porque era cierto, no había podido olvidarlo, pero tampoco estaba segura después de su relación con Nott, que lo amase tanto como cuando se fue.

—Suéltame —exhortó con una leve sacudida para liberar su brazo de la firme mano de Blaise.

—¿Qué necesitas? No sé qué más hacer para que vuelvas conmigo.

—Tiempo, Blaise. Nott se apartó de mi vida para que pudiese aclarar mis ideas, haz tú lo mismo.

—No puedes pedirme eso, he estado apartado de ti demasiado tiempo. —Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca mientras miraban con fijeza a la mujer que tenía delante de él y que se escapaba de sus manos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes regresar de la noche a la mañana y esperar que todo sea igual que antes. Tuviste tus motivos para marcharte y los entiendo, lo que nunca entenderé es que no me dieses la opción de poder elegir. Y de haberlo hecho, tú y yo no estaríamos manteniendo ahora mismo esta conversación. Te habría seguido al fin del mundo, Blaise, y nada me hubiese importado, ni siquiera la muerte.

Diciendo eso, Pansy no dio lugar a réplicas, se giró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente tratando de evitar que Blaise se atreviese a seguirla . Pero el joven no tuvo intención de correr tras ella y se quedó inmóvil, observando como la mujer de su vida se alejaba de él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Resopló con desesperanza, pero no iba a resignarse. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para volver a estar junto a ella y ni sus dudas, ni Nott, ni ninguno de sus reproches conseguiría que desistiese de su empeño en volver a sentir entre sus manos aquella piel suave, tersa y perfumada de la única mujer que había amado y aún seguía amando.

Hermione paseaba de un lado a otro en su despacho, no podía dejar de caminar. A veces se paraba junto a la ventana, observaba por un instante la calle húmeda de Londres y después, reanudaba su caminata sin sentido. Ernie comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso viendo como su jefa era incapaz de serenarse. Cuando sonaba el teléfono se lanzaba sobre él como una posesa y tras comprobar que no era la llamada que deseaba recibir, dejaba que Ernie la contestase con la mayor de las paciencias. En un par de ocasiones llamaron a la puerta del despacho; en una de ellas se trató de la secretaria —más papeleo que a Hermione, en ese instante, le traía sin cuidado— y la segunda vez fue Remus, para averiguar si habían recibido noticias, Hermione sintió enormemente no haber podido contestar afirmativamente a esa pregunta.

Por fin, a eso de las once de la mañana, el teléfono sonó y la sonrisa que Hermione mostró al contestar a su interlocutor le dio a entender a Ernie que las pruebas sobre las huellas de Goyle estaban listas. No hizo falta que Hermione le dijese nada, se puso en pie, se colocó su abrigo y antes incluso de que ella hubiese colgado el auricular del teléfono, el joven ya salía por las puertas en dirección a la comisaría para recoger el informe del laboratorio.

Hermione avisó a Remus y a Sirius de la noticia y juntos esperaron la llegada del joven Macmillan con impaciencia. Tuvieron que aguardar casi una hora hasta que por fin, pudieron ver los bucles rubios de Ernie asomar por la puerta del despacho de Hermione. Ésta, sin darle siquiera tiempo a que dijese nada, le arrebató el informe de las manos, abrió con ímpetu el sobre y leyó su contenido, dejando entrever una sonrisa cuando dijo.

—Lavender nos ha dicho la verdad, las huellas del frasco son de Goyle.

Todos se miraron unos a otros con satisfacción; la voz sensual y masculina de Sirius se oyó firmemente en medio de aquel silencio.

—Seguimos teniendo caso, muchachos, vamos a meter a ese hijo de perra en la cárcel.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, no esperaba otra respuesta. Confiaba en que sus jefes decidieran emprender la acusación contra el "respetable" doctor Gregory Goyle.

—Aún no queda muy claro por qué la habitación de aquel motel estaba repleta de huellas de Crabbe, pero supongo que todo eso se aclarará durante el juicio de Goyle. —Remus pronunciaba esas palabras mientras echaba un vistazo al informe. Luego prosiguió—. Hay que llevar estos papeles y la grabación de la declaración de la señorita Brown a Malfoy e informarle de nuestro cambio de parecer con respecto al caso. Supongo que para él será un gran alivio; Crabbe no irá a la cárcel, ¿no era eso lo que quería?

—Yo lo haré —propuso Hermione con decisión.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Sirius frunciendo el ceño—. Podría ir Ernie.

—No, quiero hacerlo yo —reiteró la joven. Y agarrando el informe, lo metió en el sobre y éste en su maletín, se puso su abrigo y salió disparada del despacho ante la mirada atónita de los tres hombres.

Tardó en llegar al despacho de Draco mucho más de lo deseado; un indigente en medio de una gran borrachera, se había caido a las vías del metro y estuvo a punto de ser atropellado, eso causó un gran revuelo y el retraso de aquel medio de locomoción. Los transeúntes que no pudieron esperar a que todo en el metro volviese a la normalidad, optaron por subir a los taxis que circulaban por la ciudad haciendo, de este modo, que parar uno fuese para Hermione una misión casi imposible.

Con peor humor que nunca y pasado ya con creces el mediodía, entró decidida por la puerta de las oficinas del edificio donde los Malfoy tenían ubicado su prestigioso bufete de abogados. Una mujer, apostada detrás de una mesa y con gesto agrio, alzó la vista nada más tuvo constancia de la presencia de Hermione.

—¿Quería usted algo? —Su voz quiso sonar amable pero no lo consiguió.

—Busco al señor Draco Malfoy, es urgente, necesito que me reciba ahora mismo.

La mujer alzó las cejas, perpleja ante la falta de cortesía de Hermione, paseó sus ojos saltones por la anatomía de la joven y luego añadió sin pretender, esta vez, aparentar amabilidad.

—El señor Malfoy no se encuentra en su oficina, salió a almorzar y dijo que no regresaría hasta mañana por la mañana, así que no puedo ayudarla.

—¿No está?

—Y no piensa volver hasta mañana —repitió la mujer con aire impaciente.

Hermione estaba desconcertada, pero no iba a darse por vencida, hablaría con Draco ese mismo día a como diera lugar.

—¿Tiene idea de adónde pasará el resto del día?

—Una vez que el señor Malfoy sale de este edificio no es de mi incumbencia dónde pasa el resto de su tiempo y de saberlo, probablemente no creo que tuviese permiso para decírselo. Así que, una vez más, lamento no ser de mayor ayuda. Buenos días.

Hermione abandonó el edificio mucho más malhumorada que cuando entró. Si Malfoy supiese qué contenía la carpeta que guardaba dentro de su maletín, la recibiría en aquel mismo momento, pero ahora no sabía cómo comunicarse con él y no deseaba dejar que un inocente pasara más tiempo dentro de la cárcel. Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró su teléfono móvil y llamó a Pansy con la esperanza de que Draco estuviese con ella, mas no tuvo éxito, su compañera de piso estaba sola. Sin preocuparse de que Pansy le pidiese explicaciones, Hermione le pidió la dirección de la Mansión donde Draco vivía junto a su familia. Pansy, aunque algo reticente por el repentino interés que Hermione parecía mostrar por Draco, no dudó en proporcionarle aquella información. Y de esa forma, Hermione se encaminó hacia el hogar de los Malfoy.

Tras la repentina decisión de quedarse algún tiempo más en Londres, había oculta una razón. Charlie, a pesar de que su cuñada le insistía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, intuía que aún sufría demasiado por la muerte de su hermano y saberla allí sola, entre desconocidos, le partía el alma. El hecho de ser un aventurero, de ser su propio jefe, le daba ciertas ventajas que no iba a desaprovechar y aunque no había decidido cuánto tiempo tardaría en marcharse de la ciudad, sí estaba seguro que no lo haría antes de ver a Hermione afrontar la vida, asimilando, de una vez por todas, la ausencia de Ron. Para todos había sido un duro golpe, pero ya era hora de comenzar a superarlo, por muy difícil que pareciese.

El café que le habían servido se enfrió demasiado rápido, por eso aumentó los intervalos de sus sorbos. Le gustaba disfrutar de una buena taza de café después del almuerzo, sin prisa, degustando su aroma y exquisito sabor, por ello, que el contenido de su taza hubiese dejado de estar caliente en tan poco tiempo, había conseguido molestarle un poco más de lo que normalmente le fastidiaban las nimiedades de la vida. Dejó la taza, a la que aún le quedaban algunos sorbos, sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana blanca y resopló. Al hacerlo, el inquieto y rebelde mechón de cabello rojizo que solía resbalar hacia su frente, se elevó ligeramente hasta volver a la misma posición. Charlie levantó la mano para llamar la atención de la joven camarera que le había servido el café y frotó levemente los dedos para indicarle que deseaba que le extendiese la cuenta. La muchacha lo entendió a la perfección y desapareció tras la barra de la cafetería, probablemente en busca de la minuta. Mientras seguía con la mirada a la camarera, sus azules ojos se detuvieron en un rostro de mujer, que a priori le pareció bastante conocido. La joven en cuestión tenía un largo cabello de color azabache sutilmente ondeado en las puntas, sus ojos aguamarina y su tez blanca y perfecta, consiguieron que aún estuviese más seguro que alguna vez en su vida había visto aquel hermoso rostro. Entonces, ella se giró y sus miradas se encontraron, la muchacha le sonrió y tras decir unas palabras al grupo de amigas con quienes compartía un té, se puso en pie y caminó hacia Charlie.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. —Su voz sonó dulce pero con carácter.

—¿Nos conocemos, verdad? —Charlie no era hombre de andarse con rodeos y quería saber, de una vez por todas, donde había visto a aquella mujer.

—Pues sí —contestó ella frunciendo un poco el ceño—, sólo nos hemos visto una vez en el apartamento de Pansy, durante un cumpleaños que no fue precisamente una gran fiesta.

Aquella explicación fue suficiente para que Charlie pudiese recordarla. Ahora ya sabía que ella era la hermosa joven que acompañó a aquel abogado arrogante y maleducado en la celebración.

—Por supuesto —dijo casi en un susurro—, sabía que te conocía. No es fácil olvidar un rostro así.

Una sonrisa engreída apareció en los labios de Astoria, carraspeó un poco antes de preguntar.

—Yo podría reconocerte a leguas, tienes un color de cabello poco usual. —El comentario de ella no pareció molestar a Charlie, que se limitó a reír un poco. Astoria prosiguió con tono altivo—. Lo que soy incapaz de recordar es tu nombre.

—Charlie Weasley. ¿El tuyo era…? —La joven abrió la boca para contestar pero el pelirrojo no la dejó hacerlo y concluyó—. Astoria.

—Eres asombroso, no recuerdas dónde nos conocimos pero si te acuerdas de mi nombre.

—Nunca olvido un nombre y aún menos si este lleva un rostro hermoso asociado a él.

El comentario de Charlie consiguió arrancar una suave pero petulante risa de los labios de Astoria.

—No me gustan los hombres que son tan aduladores.

—No te equivoques, no te adulaba. De nada sirve el halago cuando algo es tan evidente, debes estar acostumbrada a que te digan lo hermosa que eres.

—Su cuenta, caballero.

La camarera interrumpió la conversación de los dos jóvenes. Charlie sacó de su cartera unas monedas y se las dio a la muchacha, que agradecida se marchó dejándolos a solas nuevamente. Después de las últimas frases de Charlie, Astoria había quedado un tanto perturbada, parecía que aquel pelirrojo de aspecto desaliñado estaba tratando de seducirla. Nada más lejos de la realidad; el joven, al notar lo violento de la situación, terminó por aclararla sin demasiadas florituras.

—No te sientas incómoda, no me interesas en lo más mínimo y no he sido yo quién me he acercado a tu mesa. Te agradezco que hayas aclarado mis dudas respecto al hecho de que me sonara tu cara, pero temo que no nos veremos tan asiduamente como para que en algún momento me puedas interesar. Eres muy bonita y miles de hombres estarían a tus pies con el simple chasquido de tus dedos, yo no seré uno de ellos. Así que no te preocupes, que no trato de seducirte, sólo me pudo la curiosidad.

Y ante la mirada perpleja de Astoria, aquel hombre —que superaba el metro ochenta de estatura— se puso en pie y se alejó de ella abandonando la cafetería, no sin antes regalar una de sus irresistibles sonrisas al grupo de amigas de la joven, que no habían quitado el ojo de ambos durante la breve conversación.

Aún se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué no había almorzado solo, en algún restaurante de la ciudad, cualquier lugar era mejor que compartir mesa con tía Bellatrix y sus incisivos comentarios. Pero se sentía tan mal por la estúpida resaca que lo único que deseaba era estar en su casa, metido en su habitación dejando pasar las horas. Por esa razón, después del almuerzo, Draco subió a su dormitorio, se desprendió de su ropa formal que tanto le asfixiaba y se vistió con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta. A continuación, se tumbó bocarriba sobre la cama con la mirada clavada en el techo dispuesto a no hacer nada más que eso hasta la hora de la cena. Pero como las cosas nunca salen como se planean, cuando apenas llevaba quince minutos mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación, tocaron a la puerta. Con una especie de gruñido, Draco le dio permiso al mayordomo de la mansión para que entrase.

—Tiene una visita, señorito.

Draco resopló, no deseaba ver a nadie, no quería saber de nadie.

—Si es Astoria dile que no me encuentro muy bien, que la llamaré más tarde —ordenó con desdén.

—No se trata de la señorita Greengrass, sino de otra mujer que insiste en hablar con usted por un asunto muy delicado y urgente.

El joven se incorporó levemente apoyándose sobre los codos para ver mucho mejor a su regordete mayordomo.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió secamente.

—No la he visto por aquí nunca, señorito, su nombre es Hermione Granger.

De un salto, Draco se puso en pie mirando inquisitoriamente al mayordomo que, un poco intimidado, dio un pequeño paso atrás.

—¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? —El mayordomo no contestó y esperó pacientemente a que Draco le diese algún tipo de orden. El joven paseó un poco por la habitación, farfullando insultos e improperios y de repente se detuvo frente al empleado y le indicó con voz grave—. Hazle pasar al despacho de mi padre, bajaré enseguida.

El mayordomo realizó una suave reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó. Draco estaba muerto de la curiosidad y ese era el motivo principal por el que había decidido recibir a Hermione. Algo gordo se traía aquella joven entre manos para atreverse a buscarlo precisamente en su casa.

Hermione pasó dentro del despacho, aquel lugar le daba escalofríos. Todo era tan austero y tétrico, la mansión completa, o al menos lo que había podido ver de ella, le inspiraba de todo menos calor de hogar. El mármol que cubría los suelos era tan negro como una noche de luna nueva y su brillo casi deslumbrante lo volvía frío como el hielo. Todos los muebles de aquel despacho debían ser de caoba y estaban decorados con enrevesados grabados dándole un aspecto medieval. Las paredes, empapeladas en tono burdeos, no daban luz a la estancia y la dejaba entre tinieblas. Hermione sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Decidió esperar a Draco de pie, le daba la sensación que en cualquier momento un vampiro o alguna otra criatura tenebrosa, saldría de detrás de las estanterías o del escritorio y se abalanzaría sobre ella; le sería más fácil huir de allí a todo correr si se mantenía de pie.

Draco la hizo esperar un poco, simplemente por fastidiarla, y cuando llevaba casi veinte minutos aguardándolo, el joven apareció. Su pálida piel y su rubio cabello parecieron dar luz a la sombría estancia.

—Eres la última persona a la que me apetecía ver hoy. Espero que sea muy importante lo has venido a decirme, no estoy de humor para estupideces.

Hermione rodó los ojos; cuando pensaba que Draco no podía ser más soez, él abría la boca.

—No te preocupes, cambiarás de humor cuando sepas lo que venido a enseñarte.

Draco caminó delante de ella sin apenas dirigirle la mirada y se sentó en la silla de su padre, tras el escritorio. Hermione pudo observar el aspecto un tanto desaliñado y opacado del muchacho, aquel aire de andar por casa le aportaba a Draco una apariencia más aniñada. Embutido en un chándal no parecía tan feroz.

—Muy bien, empieza, no tengo todo el día —le instigó sin mostrar ningún tipo de amabilidad. Aún no le había perdonado la jugarreta de la llave de su coche.

Hermione, lejos de sentirse ofendida o intimidada, tomó asiento frente a él. Con una desquiciante tranquilidad rebuscó entre las cosas que tenía dentro de su maletín y sacó, al fin, una carpeta con documentos y un dispositivo de memoria USB.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió Draco incorporándose un poco para poder ver mejor lo que Hermione había dejado sobre el escritorio.

—Introdúcelo en el ordenador y escucha lo que hay dentro.

Draco, un poco reticente, agarró el USB y lo conectó al ordenador.

—Es un archivo de audio —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es, vamos escucha lo que contiene.

Se oyó…

_"—Es necesario, tengo que grabarte, si no lo hago Malfoy no me creerá. Afirmas que Crabbe es inocente.  
—Eso he dicho.  
—Y que tienes pruebas de ello.  
—Así es.  
—Necesito que me cuentes cómo pasó todo, desde el principio…"_

Poco a poco, Draco escuchó al completo la conversación que Hermione y Lavender mantuvieron en el salón de Luna. A medida que la grabación avanzaba, Draco daba menos crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. No podía creer que Goyle se la hubiese jugado de aquella forma. Cuando hubo escuchado todo el relato se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de formular la primera de muchas preguntas.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Una camarera del club donde Eliza White trabajaba.

—¿Por qué debo creerle?

—Porque dice la verdad, lee esto. —Extendió hacia él la carpeta con los documentos que minutos antes había sacado de su maletín.

Draco no titubeó ni un segundo y se los arrebató de las manos comenzando a leer. Su rostro palideció de forma tan extrema que Hermione pensó que se haría invisible.

—No puede ser.

—Son sus huellas, en el frasco. No hay duda de ello —explicó Hermione a pesar de que Draco acababa de leerlo.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué tienes tú toda esta información? Yo soy el abogado de la defensa, no comprendo porque esa chica habló contigo y no conmigo.

Ahora fue Hermione la que comenzó a perder el color de su piel.

—Fue algo fortuito. Ella quería hablar contigo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que coincidimos en aquel bar? Salimos juntos del local, Lavender te estaba esperando, pero te marchaste en tu coche y yo me quedé allí. Me confundió con uno de tus socios y cuando supe que su intención era revelar algo importante, no la saqué de su error. —Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca la creyó capaz de hacer algo tan impropio. Hermione se dio cuenta de la reacción del joven y se apresuró a justificarse—. No debí hacerlo, pero no me arrepiento, ella tenía miedo a hablar contigo, pensaba que no le creerías. Por eso buscaba alguien a quien confiar su secreto y que a la vez pudiese ayudar a Crabbe.

Draco se puso en pie, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación. Hermione no apartaba sus castaños ojos de él a la espera de alguna reacción, pero esa reacción se hacía esperar, hasta que la joven perdió la paciencia y fue ella la que rompió el silencio y la caminata sin sentido de Draco.

—En SIREM estamos dispuestos a retirar la acusación contra Vincent Crabbe y volcarla sobre el doctor Goyle. Eso significa que ganarías este caso, ya que tu defendido, si el juez así lo decide, quedaría en libertad.

Draco clavó sus grises ojos en la joven, Hermione frunció el ceño, esperaba otra reacción. Pensó que tras recibir la noticia de que se apuntaría una victoria más, se alegraría, sin embargo la sensación que le dejaba era todo lo contrario. El rostro de Draco continuaba lívido y aún no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Me la ha jugado, ese hijo de perra nos ha engañado a todos. Iba a dejar que condenasen a su amigo —explotó al fin.

—Fue más lejos aún, dejó que Crabbe pensase que en realidad era el asesino de White. Dejó que creyese que había matado a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Draco exhaló un fuerte resoplido mezcla del desconcierto y la rabia, se pasó la mano con desesperación por la cara y exclamó.

—Tengo que ir a Pentonville, Crabbe debe saber la verdad.

Se dirigió precipitadamente hacia la puerta del despacho, con la intención de abandonarlo, pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo en seco.

—Voy contigo.

Draco se giró hacia ella con el rostro casi desfigurado y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

—De eso nada, tú no pintas nada allí.

—Pienso ir a Pentonville, además, me lo debes, si no fuese por mis dudas sobre lo fácil que era ganar este caso y enviar a Crabbe para siempre a la cárcel ahora estaríamos a punto de condenar a un inocente, cuyo único crimen fue enamorarse de alguien que no supo corresponderle.

—No te debo nada.

—Me da igual lo que pienses, no voy a separarme de ti en toda la tarde, así que tienes dos opciones, o lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué diablos eres tan terca? ¿No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que te permita visitar a Crabbe? —Hermione negó firmemente con la cabeza. Draco resopló con fuerza y añadió—. Está bien, pero sólo porque quiero que te alejes de mí lo antes posible. No te muevas de aquí, me cambio de ropa y nos vamos.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio como aquel rubio arrogante salía del despacho cediendo a sus deseos. Ahora todo comenzaba a estar en su lugar, Goyle tendría que enfrentarse al peso de la ley, mientras que Crabbe saldría de Pentonville siendo inocente, un inocente enamorado.

* * *

**Hola a todas y a todos, ahí os dejé un nuevo cap con todo mi cariño, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el cap anterior y en especial a Niobe Malfoy, Isla de Thera, Pabel Moonlight, minako marie, nahima-chan y amynotpond, por comentarlo.**

**Espero poder regresar antes del 25 de diciembre, es esa mi intención.**

**Mil gracias, sobre todo por seguir ahí.**

**María.**


	11. La promesa

**X. La promesa  
**

**L**a prisión de Pentoville distaba a unos seis kilómetros de Mayfair, lugar donde se alzaba la lujosa mansión de los Malfoy; eso suponía para Hermione, como mínimo, unos dieciocho minutos compartiendo el mismo habitáculo reducido con Draco. El deportivo negro del joven sólo disponía de dos plazas y, aunque era bastante cómodo, la muchacha deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil, los semáforos, las retenciones y la acumulación de tráfico y transeúntes, hicieron interminable el trayecto. Además, Draco no hablaba, no decía ni una sola palabra y no es que su conversación le agradase, posiblemente si se le ocurría abrir la boca sería únicamente para lanzar veneno a través de ella; aun así, el silencio era más aterrador que cualquier comentario viperino de Draco. De vez en cuando, Hermione miraba de reojo hacia el joven que conducía impacientemente el impresionante coche deportivo. Draco parecía enfurecido, más de lo habitual, mantenía la mandíbula tensa y sus gélidos ojos habían dejado de transmitir la acostumbrada frialdad que los caracterizaba y, en su lugar, aparecía una luz rojiza, como la ardiente llama de una hoguera. Por momentos resoplaba, se sorbía la nariz y continuaba recluido en su exasperante silencio. Finalmente, cuando Hermione ya estaba a punto de soltar un grito de desesperación, Pentonville apareció ante sus ojos. Draco, que había concertado una audiencia con su defendido desde su propia residencia, no tuvo problema alguno en acceder al blindado edificio.

La sala era tan fría e impersonal como Hermione la recordaba. Se encontraba sentada delante de una mesa alargada junto a Draco. El joven continuaba callado, únicamente abrió la boca un instante para advertirle con secas palabras.

—No tienes permiso para hablar con mi defendido, yo lo haré. Sólo estás aquí como mera observadora. No hagas que me arrepienta aún más de mi estúpida decisión de traerte aquí.

Hermione, ante aquel desborde de amabilidad por parte de su acompañante, se limitó a enarcar las cejas y negar débilmente con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suave resoplido de resignación.  
Unos interminables minutos después, Vincent Crabbe irrumpió en la sala esposado y escoltado por un celador tan alto como una torre.

—No hagas ninguna tontería —le advirtió el guardián con voz grave. Luego, dirigiéndose a los dos abogados, espetó—. Disponen de treinta minutos, ni uno más.

El celador salió de la desapacible habitación y se colocó cerca de la puerta sin cerrarla y sin quitar el ojo de encima al recluso. Crabbe clavó su inquietante mirada en Hermione mientras preguntaba con voz grave.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Draco miró de soslayo a la mujer y contestó con la misma frialdad con la que su amigo había formulado su pregunta.

—Haz como si no estuviese, ignórala.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y resopló con fuerza por la nariz, Draco era capaz de extraer de ella sus peores instintos. Aun así, se tragó su ira y trató de tranquilizarse; deseaba presenciar aquella conversación a toda costa y las descortesías de Malfoy no conseguirían evitarlo.

—Traemos una buena noticia, Crabbe. Han salido a la luz unas pruebas y la declaración de un testigo sorpresa que lo cambia todo.

—¿Qué es lo que cambia? —inquirió Crabbe con la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

—Cambia la sospecha de que fueses tú quién terminase con la vida de esa ramera —explicó Draco con un deje de entusiasmo en la voz que sorprendió a Hermione.

—No te dirijas a ella de esa forma, su nombre era Eliza —le increpó Crabbe con los ojos envueltos en llamas.

—Está bien, no te sulfures, tampoco he dicho nada que no fuese cierto, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo. —Hermione resopló nuevamente y, esta vez, Draco pudo oírla, carraspeó un poco y luego prosiguió—. Aquella noche, alguien vertió una sustancia en tu bebida. ¿Conoces el "Scoop"? ¿Has tomado alguna vez esa droga?

—No, nunca oí hablar de ella —se sinceró Crabbe.

—Cuando te realizaron los análisis después de la detención, encontraron en tu sangre restos de "Ghb", gammahidroxibutirato, comúnmente llamado Scoop. Esta sustancia también es conocida como "la droga del violador", sirve para alimentar la libido del que la toma pero, mezclada con alcohol y en dosis algo elevadas, es peligrosa, provoca lagunas mentales, pérdida de memoria mientras se está bajo sus efectos e incluso, en ocasiones, puede llevar al coma o a la muerte. Al ser el único sospechoso todos dieron por hecho que habías ingerido la droga por voluntad propia para, digamos, "ponerte a tono" y, que tal vez, te pasaste con la dosis y por eso eras incapaz de recordar que habías cometido el delito. Ahora sabemos que no fue así. La droga estaba en tu cuerpo, sí, pero porque alguien se cercioró de que acabase allí.

—¿Tratas de decirme que me tendieron una trampa? —Los ojos de Crabbe acrecentaron el fulgor de la llama que ardía en sus pupilas.

—Completamente y sabemos quién fue. —Draco se puso en pie dándole la espalda a su amigo, caminó un par de pasos y se giró bruscamente sobre sí mismo. Al hacerlo, sus plateados ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, que asintió levemente con la cabeza para indicarle que hacía lo correcto. Draco tomó aire, se aclaró la garganta y añadió mirando a Crabbe fijamente a los ojos—. Quiero que sepas que va a pagar por lo que hizo y por habernos mentido…

—¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¡Suéltalo de una vez! —le apremió Crabbe, notando como el corazón le latía con tanto brío que le producía un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—Fue Goyle, él mató a esa chica.

El rostro de Crabbe se desencajó y sus ojos se abrieron con tal intensidad que parecieron salírsele de las órbitas. Draco tragó saliva, mientras que Hermione, esperó con expectación a que aquel tosco hombre pudiese reaccionar. Al fin, tras unos interminables segundos de absoluto silencio, la voz de Crabbe, mucho menos feroz de lo habitual, se escuchó.

—No puede ser, tienes que estar equivocado, Draco.

El rubio negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de contestar.

—No, las pruebas son contundentes, Crabbe.

—Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta de nada?

—Ni tú, ni nadie, lo tenía todo muy bien planeado. Dejó que el local estuviese vacío para que nadie pudiese ver cómo os marchabais de allí, sin contar que una camarera lo vio todo. Ella pudo observar como Goyle vertió la droga en tu bebida, se trata de un líquido sin color, sin sabor, sin olor, era muy difícil que te dieses cuenta de que la estabas tomando. Tu prostituta, al poco tiempo, se percató de que empezabas a dar síntomas de tener una gran borrachera. Ajena a que en realidad tu malestar era producido por los efectos de scoop y, llevada por el cariño que te tenia, se ofreció, tal y como pensaba Goyle, a acompañarte a tu casa. Una vez fuera del local, ella quiso que subieseis a un taxi, pero él insistió en llevaros en su coche. La misma camarera los vio discutir y, después, comprobó como Goyle despedía al taxi para, finalmente, marcharos de allí en su coche.

—Goyle dijo que él nos despidió en la puerta del local —musitó Crabbe con el rostro aún más desencajado.

—No fue así —reiteró Draco.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo. Goyle ha estado a mi lado desde que esta pesadilla empezó, preocupándose, tal y como lo haría un buen amigo. Además, ¿por qué? Él sabía lo que yo sentía por esa chica y por eso no dudó en apartarse de ella. Nunca volvió a solicitarla después de saber que yo me había enamora… —Miró de soslayo a Hermione, ella bajó la vista al suelo. Sabía lo duro que era para un hombre tan rudo como Crabbe aceptar un sentimiento tan delicado como el amor. Crabbe prosiguió—. Después de saber el interés que yo tenía por ella, ¿por qué iba a querer matarla? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?

—Tengo una teoría.

Los dos hombres giraron la cabeza súbitamente hacia Hermione que, por fin, después de haberse mordido la lengua durante todo el tiempo, se decidió a hablar.

—¿Una teoría? —inquirió Draco mostrando un inusual interés por lo que ella deseaba decir que dejó sorprendida a Hermione, siempre había pensado que la mandaría a callar con su habitual descortesía—. A ver, te escuchamos.

—Pues, Crabbe, yo no creo que tu amigo, el doctor Goyle, se apartase del camino de Eliza por su propia voluntad o por generosidad hacia ti. —Los dos hombres fruncieron el entrecejo, confundidos. Hermione continuó—. Pienso que fue ella la que no quiso saber nada de él. En estos días, mientras configurábamos un plan para hacernos con las huellas de Goyle, un compañero mío, Ernie, se infiltró como cliente del club y estuvo haciendo preguntas a las prostitutas que habían tenido "negocios" con el doctor y todas coincidieron en que era un tipo brusco, que no le gustaba ser convencional mientras mantenía relaciones y que, bueno, sus prácticas a veces les asustaban. Eliza era una chica muy atractiva, siempre tenía hombres a su alrededor y podía elegir. Es lógico que si el doctor le producía algún tipo de daño físico o emocional, desease alejarse de él. Mi teoría es que Goyle estaba más interesado en Eliza de lo que le hizo creer a todo el mundo y que su rechazo, saber que no iba a volver a poseerla, le dio pie a tramar su asesinato. Ya saben "si no es para mí, no será para nadie". Tú, Crabbe, eras perfecto para ser el culpable, estabas enamorado de ella, todos sabían que no te gustaba su profesión y que sentías celos de cada hombre que se le aproximaba. Goyle, simplemente, te utilizó para su venganza personal.

—Tiene lógica —masculló Draco con la vista clavada en el suelo. Hermione sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

De repente, Crabbe se puso en pie con tanta brusquedad que derribó la silla en donde había estado sentado. El celador, que se encontraba apostado en la puerta, dio un paso al frente llevando la mano a la porra que colgaba de su cinturón, pero Draco levantó su mano indicándole que se calmase, que todo estaba controlado. El vigilante asintió, no obstante, a pesar de ello, no retrocedió ni un paso, ni soltó el arma.

—¡La mató! —vociferó Crabbe dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa—. ¡Ese hijo de perra me la arrebató! Si pudiese lo estrangularía con mis propias manos.

—Ese no es el camino, señor Crabbe, la justicia se encargará de él. —Hermione empleó su tono más conciliador ante aquel enfurecido hombre.

—¿Justicia? ¿Me devolverá la justicia la sonrisa de Eliza, su cuerpo, lo hará? —Los ojos de Crabbe ardían de ira.

—No, no lo hará —admitió Hermione. —Pero no puede saltarse la ley. Meteremos a Goyle en la cárcel y nos aseguraremos que pase allí el resto de sus días.

—¿Te encargarás tú de ello, Draco? —inquirió el rudo hombre clavando su dura mirada en el joven abogado.

—No, no llevaré el caso, eso es trabajo de la señorita Granger y del grupo SIREM. Ellos retirarán la acusación que se cierne sobre ti y la trasladarán a Goyle, supongo que él contratará a alguien para que lo defienda.

—No lo harás tú, ¿verdad? No defenderás a ese traidor.

—No está en mis planes hacerlo. Te recuerdo que también me engañó a mí —espetó Draco mientras ponía nuevamente en su lugar la silla que había tumbado su amigo.

—¡Prométemelo! Prométeme que no vas a defenderlo, júrame que no vas a traicionarme tú también —exigió Crabbe acercándose peligrosamente a Draco.

El aspecto de aquel hombre era tan desolador y feroz que incluso Hermione temió por la integridad física de Malfoy. Sin embargo, Draco no movió ni uno de sus cabellos y su mirada era tan fría y tan dura como la de su amigo. Se tomó un poco de tiempo antes de contestar con solemnidad.

—Te doy mi promesa, de que pase lo que pase, no defenderé a Goyle.

Aquellas palabras apaciguaron a Crabbe que, abatido, se sentó en la silla dejando caer su enorme cabeza sobre sus manos esposadas. Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente a Draco, nunca pensó que aquel hombre frío y aparentemente sin escrúpulos podría dar una muestra tal de integridad.

—Mañana llevaremos las pruebas al juez y SIREM retirará la denuncia contra ti. Si todo se agiliza, tal vez tu estancia entre estas paredes se reduzcan a unas horas —explicó Draco volviendo a su sitio junto a Hermione.

—¿Y mis huellas? Estaban ahí, podrían acusarme de ser cómplice —susurró entrecortadamente Crabbe.

—En el juicio todo eso se aclarará. Te soltarán en muy poco tiempo, pero no podrás salir de la ciudad hasta que todo termine, ¿puedo confiar en que no harás ninguna estupidez?

Crabbe elevó sus redondos ojos hacia Draco, Hermione pudo percatarse que estaban húmedos y vacíos, asintió repetidamente y luego volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Se acabó el tiempo señores, deben marcharse —anunció el celador.

Tal y como habían convenido, Hermione y Ernie presentaron las pruebas contra Goyle a la mañana siguiente y, tal y como todos esperaban, el juez permitió la libertad de Crabbe, bajo custodia y sin posibilidad de salir de la ciudad, hasta que se celebrase el juicio y quedase absuelto de toda culpa.

La noticia no sentó del todo bien al cabeza de familia de los Malfoy. Draco, nada más poner un pie en el bufete esa misma mañana, se dirigió al despacho de su progenitor y le relató, con pelos y señales, todo lo relacionado con el rumbo inesperado que había tomado el caso de Eliza White. Para Lucius era un completo deshonor y un fracaso que hubiesen sido los colaboradores de SIREM, y no su propio hijo, quienes sacasen la verdad a la luz, a pesar de que eso le daba el éxito total de la operación. Draco no esperaba más de su padre, hiciese como hiciese las cosas, nunca obtenía una palabra de aliento o de aprobación.

Para Goyle, fue un duro y bochornoso golpe salir esposado de su propia clínica, ante la mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto de sus pacientes y de su equipo de profesionales. Pero eso le importó bien poco a Hermione, lo realmente esencial era que por fin se haría justicia y, pese a su posición y a su prestigio, Gregory Goyle pagaría por lo que había hecho.

Anochecía, padre e hijo se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro en el despacho de Lucius. Se mantenían callados, durante todo el día anterior —día en que había saltado la noticia del apresamiento de Goyle— y esa misma mañana, ambos se habían dicho todo lo que debían decirse, o al menos eso era lo que Draco pensaba hasta que su padre lo requirió en su despacho y, tras unos agonizantes minutos de espera, abrió la boca una vez más.

—Esto cambia mucho las cosas.

—Crabbe ha salido de la cárcel esta misma tarde —anunció Draco con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. La llamada de su padre le mantenía en vilo porque presentía que con ella no vendría nada bueno.

—He hecho algunas llamadas y también he recibido otras. Sobre todo una muy especial —comenzó a explicar Lucius sin mirar a su hijo a la cara—. Goyle y su familia insisten en que seas tú quién los saque de este embrollo en el que él solito se ha metido.

Draco perdió en un instante toda la poca melanina que se alojaba en su piel. Con mucha dificultad tragó saliva mientras movía desorbitadamente los ojos de un lado a otro sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Le habrás dicho que eso es imposible —dijo con voz temblona.

—No, no les he dicho eso porque vas a hacerlo y no quiero que falles. Me da igual lo qué inventes, o a quién tengas que comprar. Implica a esa camarera que lo vio todo si es necesario, pero tienes que ganar este caso a como dé lugar.

Draco se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con las manos sobre su cabeza. Su padre debía estar loco, o no le tenía ni siquiera un poco de estima, si le encomendaba de nuevo un imposible.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Sabes que esta vez no hay forma alguna de salvar a Goyle de la cárcel! Es un suicidio profesional, además, no sé si quiero que esté fuera de esas rejas, es un maldito traidor —admitió con los ojos rojos de furia.

—Me da igual lo que quieras, te he dado una orden y mis órdenes no se discuten —exclamó Lucius dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

—¿Y si me niego a obedecerte? —le retó Draco.

—Entonces no vuelvas a poner un pie en este bufete, puedo despedirte y lo sabes.

Draco miró desafiante a su padre, respiró profundamente y añadió.

—Le hice una promesa a Crabbe, le aseguré que no defendería a Goyle bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La estridente risa de Lucius estremeció a Draco de pies a cabeza. Su padre se acercó a él y tras ponerle una mano sobre el hombro inquirió sin dejar de reír.

—¿Y desde cuándo cumples tus promesas?

—Desde hoy mismo. —Fue una respuesta con tanta determinación que Lucius frunció el ceño y su risa se apagó súbitamente—. Si me obligas a defenderlo, redactaré mi renuncia hoy mismo.

Lucius se apartó de él, sin decir palabra volvió a sentarse en su silla de cuero y tras tomarse unos segundos para rebatir a su hijo, dijo con voz firme y fría.

—Y yo la aceptaré, pues no quiero gente desleal a mi lado, aunque se trate de mi propio hijo. Me has defraudado, Draco, esperaba algo más de ti, pero ya veo que todo esto te queda grande. Espero que no me des más disgustos y tu rebeldía se reduzca solo al campo laboral. No admitiré, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que, por una pataleta tuya, perdamos la fusión con los Greengrass si la boda se anula. Si eso sucede, Draco Malfoy, te desheredo. Así que, protesta todo lo que quieras, desahógate con cuánta mujer te de la gana, pero ni se te ocurra dejar a Astoria y fastidiarlo todo. —Lucius se reclinó en su sillón antes de emitir sus últimas palabras dando por zanjada la conversación—. Quiero tu renuncia sobre mi mesa antes de que acabe el día, no hay vuelta atrás.

Entró en su despacho atropelladamente, despotricando contra todo, y ante las miradas atónitas de Nott y de Marcus Flint, descolgó el teléfono y llamó a la secretaria del bufete que, en menos que canta un gallo, ya estaba frente a él.

—Usted dirá, señor Malfoy.

—Necesito que escribas una carta de renuncia.

—¿A nombre de quién? —preguntó la mujer mientras sacaba su libreta y se disponía a escribir con una fina pluma sobre ella.

—Draco Malfoy.

La pluma resbaló de entre los dedos de la secretaria manchando de tinta oscura la moqueta del despacho de Draco. Flint no dijo nada pero Nott no pudo evitar exclamar.

—¡Cielo Santo! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has discutido con tu padre?

—Ha sido más que eso, Theo, no es por la discusión de hoy, es por todo. Estoy cansado de ser su marioneta. Quiere que me encargue de la defensa de Goyle y le he dicho que no lo haré —explicó Draco.

—No puedo creer que vuelva a hacerte lo mismo. Entonces, ¿te vas? —inquirió Nott mientras se acercaba a él.

—Sí, me largo de aquí —respondió el joven Malfoy mostrando una mueca de repulsión en los labios—. Y es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

—Pues yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, si tú te vas, yo no voy a pasar ni un segundo más en este lugar. —Se giró hacia la secretaria, que ya había recogido la pluma del suelo y le ordenó—. Prepara dos renuncias, una a su nombre y otra al mío. —Luego sonrió—. Esto es liberador.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto. Mi padre te paga bien —le aconsejó Draco, aunque en el fondo se sentía más reconfortado con la muestra de amistad que le estaba profesando Nott.

—Llevo algún tiempo queriendo cambiar de aires, esta es la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.  
Intercambiaron unas sonrisas de complicidad y unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda, que enervaron a Flint.

—Ilusos. Solos no vais a llegar a ningún lado.

—Míralo por el lado positivo, Flint, ahora todos los casos serán tuyos. Vas a hacerte rico —argumentó Nott enarcando las cejas.

Trató de disimularlo pero todos pudieron ver como los finos labios de Flint se curvaban en una débil sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada, redacta esas renuncias y tráelas para que las firmemos. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Las palabras de Draco dieron el pistoletazo de salida de la secretaria que en apenas quince minutos tenía listo los dos documentos.

Antes de las nueve de la noche Lucius Malfoy leía con el rostro iracundo las dimisiones de Nott y de su propio hijo. Enfurecido dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa consiguiendo que el retrato que mostraba una imagen sonriente de él junto a Narcisa y a Draco, con apenas once años, cayese irremediablemente al suelo. Lucius Malfoy no lo supo en ese momento, pero la marcha de su hijo, comenzaba a marcar un antes y un después en su vida.

Se sentía bien, libre, como si alguien hubiese apartado de golpe una gruesa piedra de sus hombros. Había que celebrarlo y Nott tenía tantas ganas de festejar aquella liberación como él. Por ello se encaminaron al primer garito que vieron abierto y pidieron dos buenas jarras de cerveza negra, una para cada uno. Brindaron, contaron estúpidas anécdotas de sus infelices tiempos bajo las órdenes de Lucius y rieron como niños pequeños cuando acaban de realizar una gran travesura. Sin que la embriaguez le nublara los sentidos, Draco propuso ir al apartamento de Pansy, necesitaba contarle lo sucedido; ella se alegraría de la noticia mucho más que nadie. Nott dudó, desde aquella desafortunada cena con Pansy, en la que decidió apartarse sutilmente de su camino, no había vuelto a verla. Pero Draco insistió, insistió tanto y estaba tan extrañamente feliz, que finalmente no pudo negarse más y accedió.

Terminaban de cenar. Charlie contaba pequeñas aventuras de sus viajes y de su tiempo de niñez y adolescencia en la Madriguera, su casa familiar, manteniendo la sonrisa en los rostros de Pansy y Hermione. Cuando los protagonistas de esas travesuras eran sus hermanos gemelos, entonces las sonrisas se transformaban en ruidosas carcajadas. Había buen humor, estaban relajados y, aunque afuera hacia bastante frío, dentro del hogar casi ni se percibía. Cuando oyeron timbrar el telefonillo, Pansy se levantó de su asiento sin abandonar la sonrisa y fue a averiguar quién se acercaba a su casa a esas horas.

—Es Draco —anunció a sus acompañantes—. Voy a abrirle la puerta, creo que viene algo bebido, porque lo he escuchado reír.

Hermione frunció el ceño desviando la mirada hacia su cuñado, pero entendió que Charlie ni siquiera había escuchado a Pansy puesto que en ese instante estaba ensimismado degustando un buen trozo de tarta de chocolate y fresas.

—Traigo una noticia que hará que te caigas de espaldas y no puedas levantarte en días. —Draco entró como una bala en el apartamento de Pansy, sin saludar.

Sin embargo su amiga ni siquiera lo vio; nada más abrir la puerta, sus ojos quedaron perdidos en la mirada clara y nítida de Nott. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y se le secó la garganta. Tuvo el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos pero recordó las palabras del joven en su última cita y contuvo su arrebato.

—Menuda sorpresa —dijo notando como de su garganta apenas salía un minúsculo hilo de voz.

—¡Sorpresa! —La risa desentrenada de Draco consiguió sobresaltarla—. Exacto, una gran sorpresa es la que te traemos. Vamos, ¿os vais a quedar toda la noche ahí, en la puerta, mirándoos como bobos, o entramos de una maldita vez?

Pansy se apartó un poco, lo justo para que Nott pudiese pasar entre ella y la puerta, lo justo para que el aroma de su negro cabello se introdujese sin pedir permiso por sus fosas nasales recordándole lo mucho que le gustaba aquella sutil y fresca amalgama de olores a madera, ámbar y jengibre de su perfume.

—Oh, vaya, ya no recordaba que no vives sola —espetó Draco cuando llegó al salón y vio a Hermione y a Charlie sentados a la mesa.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —saludó Hermione usando un tono irónico, mientras escuchaba a Charlie decir en voz baja _"Menudo cretino"_.

—Sí, claro, claro, buenas noches. Estoy tan contento que me importa un diablo que estéis aquí. Pansy, Theo y yo hemos hecho algo que no vas a creer.

—Así es —subrayó Nott y su rostro reflejó el mismo entusiasmo que el de Draco.

—Pues vamos, decidme de una vez qué es, me tenéis en ascuas —apremió Pansy ocupando de nuevo el lugar en la mesa que había dejado abandonado.

—Hemos dimitido.

Lo dijo tan de golpe que casi se atraganta con aquellas dos simples palabras. Lo que siguió al entusiasmo en la voz de Draco fue un súbito silencio que no pudo entender.

—¿Habéis oído lo que he dicho? He dejado el bufete de mi padre.

—¿Y que ha pasado para que hagas algo como eso? —inquirió Pansy, cautelosa de alegrarse aún por la suerte que le esperaba a su amigo.

—Es un mezquino, pretendía que Draco defendiese a esa escoria de Goyle —explicó Nott al ver como su amigo se sumía en el desconcierto.

—¿Y te has negado? —preguntó Hermione poniéndose en pie de golpe, empujando levemente la mesa y desestabilizando el brazo de Charlie, consiguiendo que el trozo de tarta que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca rodase por su pantalón dejándole un par de manchas oscuras y bastante pringosas.

—¿Por qué te asombra tanto? —se defendió Draco.

—Nunca pensé que cumplirías tu promesa —contestó la joven con sinceridad.

—No tienes derecho a juzgarme, ni a dar nada por sabido. No me conoces.

—No creo que seas muy diferente a la impresión que me diste la primera vez que te vi.

—Eres demasiado presuntuosa, ¿crees que eres mejor que los demás? —Aquella pregunta llevaba escondido un tono desafiante que Hermione no pudo pasar por alto.

—Nunca me he pensado mejor que nadie, pero puedo asegurarte que tú no eres precisamente un ejemplo de persona. No sé dónde guardas tu corazón, si es que lo tienes.

Pansy se llevó la mano a la boca alarmada, no entendía muy bien en qué momento había empezado una guerra dialéctica en su salón. Charlie dejó de comer tarta, se repantigó en su silla y se dispuso a disfrutar del carácter de su cuñada; había echado de menos tanto aquellos arrebatos.

—No es asunto tuyo si tengo o no corazón y mucho menos lo que hago con él. Las personas tienen defectos, señorita sabelotodo, ¿o acaso ese maridito tuyo no los tenía?

Hermione palideció, Charlie se puso rígido como un palo. A Pansy le dio vueltas la cabeza y se aferró al brazo firme de Nott para evitar dar con sus frágiles huesos en el suelo. Se produjo un silencio aterrador, incluso Malfoy se sintió incómodo con aquella tensión. Miró a Hermione pudiendo ver su rostro desencajado y sus ojos humedeciéndose por la rabia y la desazón. Entendió que había sobrepasado el límite, cuando en realidad, ella tenía toda la razón; él no era buena persona, los Malfoy no eran buena gente. Aturdido por el alcohol y por el ritmo inesperado que había tomado su visita, dio un paso atrás para tratar de relajarse.

Hermione pareció volver en sí, salió de detrás de la mesa y se quedó de pie, frente a Draco con su mirada castaña más parda que nunca opacada, tal vez, por el intenso dolor que le producía el recuerdo de Ron.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Malfoy, Ron no era perfecto. Era el hombre con más defectos que he conocido jamás. Tenía la estúpida manía de sacarme de quicio constantemente y era terco y orgulloso como el que más. Pero su lealtad, su sencillez, su timidez y aquella forma, atropellada y torpe, en que me decía que me amaba, lo hacían perfecto; él era perfecto para mí. Mi marido no era un ejemplo de virtudes, ni yo pretendí nunca que lo fuese. Pero era un buen hombre y sabía amar, sabía cómo amarme. Así que no vuelvas a nombrarlo con ese tono despectivo, no lo conociste, no tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo era, ni del daño que me produce recordar que ya no está junto a mí. Jamás entenderás lo horrible que es este dolor porque nunca has sabido lo que es amar y no creo que nunca llegues a saberlo.

Abandonó la estancia con dirección a su dormitorio y todos pudieron escuchar el ruido sordo de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse tras ella. Charlie se puso en pie y, emulando a su cuñada, también se marchó del salón. Draco se mantuvo impertérrito con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Draco.

—Vete tú si quieres, Nott, yo no tengo ganas de volver a mi casa aún. —Se giró hacia Pansy y añadió—. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más aquí, no?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Nott se encogió de hombros y tras echar una melancólica mirada a Pansy antes de marcharse se dirigió a su amigo diciendo:

—Mañana hablamos.

Charlie golpeó suavemente con los nudillos antes de abrir con lentitud la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione. La joven estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—No le hagas caso, ese tipo es idiota, si quieres voy y le parto la cara.

A las palabras de Charlie, Hermione respondió con una taciturna sonrisa, a veces su cuñado le recordaba tanto a Ron. Charlie se sentó junto a su cuñada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros animándola a que dejara reposar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Hermione no puso oposición, en ese instante necesitaba la compañía de Charlie y su abrazo más que nunca.

—Se acerca una fecha difícil para todos y, sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a ponernos algo tristones, ¿verdad?

—Ron adoraba la Navidad —musitó Hermione.

—Sí, sobre todo por los dulces. Aún queda más de un mes, ni siquiera han adornado las calles. Ron no querría vernos tristes…

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, trato de no pensar en él, me meto de lleno en mi trabajo para evitar que su imagen o su recuerdo me asalte a cada momento y no lo consigo. Ron sigue presente en mi vida como si nunca se hubiese marchado.

—Pensé que habías empezado a superarlo —comentó Charlie mientras apretaba a Hermione más fuerte contra su pecho.

—Yo también creí que marchándome de Ottery me alejaría de todo, pero no ha sido así.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. A Hermione se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y ya no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, Charlie pensaba, hasta que finalmente terminó pensando en voz alta.

—Deberías conocer a alguien, enamorarte otra vez.

Hermione se separó de los brazos de Charlie tan súbitamente que parecía haber recibido una descarga eléctrica.

—No estoy preparada para eso, Charlie.

—Eso no lo sabes, en realidad, nunca se está preparado para enamorarse; llega y ya.

Hermione bajó la vista nuevamente hasta clavarla una vez más en el suelo y suspiró, tan profundamente, que sus pensamientos parecieron escaparse por esa exhalación y Charlie pudo leerlos.

—No es una traición. Volver a enamorarte no significa que dejes de sentir por Ron lo que has sentido durante tantos años. Pero él no está y tú eres joven y tienes derecho a volver a ilusionarte, a formar una familia. No puedes negarte llevar una vida normal y feliz como todos nos merecemos.

—¿Sabes qué pasa, Charlie? Que a veces pienso que seré incapaz de volverme a enamorar porque creo que compararé a todos con Ron. Trataré de encontrar a alguien como él y eso será imposible.

—Cierto, para lo bueno y para lo mano, mi hermano era único. —Soltó una carcajada y consiguió que Hermione también riese aunque con menos intensidad que él. Luego volvió a ponerse serio y añadió—. Tal vez lo que necesitas a alguien completamente distinto a Ron.

Pasaron muy las horas desde que Charlie se hubiese marchado de su habitación, dejándole aquella frase y un fraternal beso de buenas noches en la frente. Sin embargo, ni aquel cálido beso conseguía que conciliase el sueño y sintió hambre.

Arrastrando los pies, llegó hasta la cocina, a oscuras, debían ser las dos de la madrugada, bostezó mientras abría el frigorífico y la luz del interior la cegó. A tientas buscó la botella de leche y un vaso. Con un golpe de cadera, Hermione cerró la puerta de la nevera, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y la leche y, después, prendió la luz, ahora que sus ojos ya se habían adaptado a la luminosidad. Al girarse se llevó tal susto que tuvo que retroceder y aferrarse a la encimera con ambas manos.

—¡Cielo Santo! ¿Qué diablos haces todavía aquí? Y a oscuras.

—Pansy ya se ha acostado hace un buen rato. —La voz de Draco parecía cansada y somnolienta.

—¿Y por qué no te vas? —inquirió Hermione ceñuda mientras vertía la leche en el vaso.

—¿Sabes? Cuando esta tarde le entregué a mi padre mi renuncia, sentí algo que hacía tiempo que no recordaba; me sentí feliz. Había hecho lo que quería, pero ahora, con tanto tiempo para pensar empiezo a plantearme si hice bien.

Hermione derramó un poco de leche en la mesa al escuchar a Draco y, a pesar de estar sumamente enfadada con él, no iba a consentir que dudase ni un solo segundo de la mejor decisión que probablemente había tomado en su vida.

—¡Por supuesto que has hecho bien! Hiciste lo correcto y eso nunca es fácil.

—Claro, eso pensaba, pero ahora tengo que volver a mi casa y ver la cara de mi padre día tras día, censurándome a cada momento y esperando con ansias mi fracaso para tener la oportunidad de restregármelo por la cara ¡Maldita sea! —La imprecación de Draco se acompañó de un golpe con su puño.

—Eres un derrotista, aún no has empezado y ya piensas que vas a fracasar.

—Si no pienso eso es que soy demasiado ingenuo. Nott y yo hemos hecho planes, mientras bebíamos, pensamos alquilar una oficina en el centro, cerca del río y hacer uso de nuestras amistades e influencias para conseguir casos. Pero no va a ser tan fácil como pensamos, mi padre se encargará de eso. No es buena idea tener a Lucius Malfoy de enemigo, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer y no va a detenerse sólo porque yo sea hijo. —Draco se pasó una mano por el rostro reflejando su desesperación. Tras unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar—. El caso Goyle, daría parte de mi vida por ganarlo, por meter a ese traidor en la cárcel yo mismo.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Draco levantó la vista hacia Hermione, no la había mirado en todo aquel tiempo. Ante sus ojos pudo ver el cabello más desordenado y salvaje que había contemplado nunca. Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, era como si Hermione hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufe, le pintaban la nariz de rojo y no tendría nada que envidiar al mejor de los payasos. Sin embargo, en medio de todo aquel desastre cabelludo, Draco pudo descubrirla como nunca lo había hecho. Con la cara lavada, sin un resquicio de maquillaje tenía un aspecto tan infantil, nada que ver con la fachada dura y recta que mostraba cada día. Por primera vez le pareció un rostro bonito, dulce y atractivo. Sacudió la cabeza con energía y se ciñó simplemente a la conversación.

—Te recuerdo que el caso pertenece a SIREM y que lo llevas tú.

—Eso no es impedimento. Es un caso fácil y Sirius tiene ganas de deshacerse de él. Podríamos llevarlo juntos, tendríamos que hacer un esfuerzo. Creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a ti y no creas que eso es trabajo fácil. Podríamos comentárselo, decirle que te interesa llevarlo.

—No aceptará.

—¿Por qué? Sois familia, ¿qué mejor que la familia…?

—Sirius nos odia y mi familia a él también —interrumpió Draco negando efusivamente con la cabeza—. No querrá ayudarme y si me padre se entera de que trabajo para él, entonces sí que todo habrá terminado.

—¡Oh vamos, Draco! Has sido muy valiente enfrentándote a tu padre, ¿qué más te da lo que piense a partir de ahora? Has dado un paso importante y estoy segura, si dices que Sirius odia a tu padre como lo odia, que estará encantado de acogerte en su bufete y a Nott también, aunque sólo sea para fastidiarlo. Luego, una vez que acabe el juicio, podrás irte y empezar por ti mismo.

—¿Un valiente? ¿De veras crees que lo he sido?

—Por supuesto, lo que has hecho no es fácil y es muy arriesgado —contestó Hermione con franqueza mientras le daba el último sorbo agotando la leche del vaso.

Draco volvió a ensimismarse mientras la miraba y tuvo ganas de reír nuevamente, la leche le había dejado una sutil línea blanca a Hermione sobre el labio superior y, por estúpido que le pareció en el momento de pensarlo, creyó que aquella imagen que registraban sus pupilas era lo más encantador que había visto nunca. Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, añadiendo.

—No soy de los que piden perdón, pero tengo que admitir que estuvo muy mal por mi parte sacar el tema de tu marido sabiendo que te hace daño. No debí hacerlo.

—Supongo que eso es algo así como una disculpa —comentó Hermione con una media sonrisa.

—Algo así. —Draco le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie para marcharse—. Ya va siendo hora de que me largue de aquí. No puedo creer que mañana vaya a pedirle trabajo a Black. Eres una mala influencia para mí, Granger. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Pudo oír el suave cerrar de la puerta cuando Draco abandonaba por fin el apartamento de Pansy. Hermione dejó el vaso en la pila de fregar y, mucho más relajada, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Aún no llevaba ni un minuto arrebujada entre las mantas cuando el sueño, por fin, se apoderó de ella.

* * *

**Una vez más, gracias por seguir ahí. Sobre todo a todas las que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo, no sé que sería de este fic sin vosotras.  
Espero que os haya gustado esta nueva entrega.  
Besos,  
María**


	12. Veinticinco inviernos

**XI. Veinticinco inviernos**

Pansy se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una noticia inesperada: sus padres, que se encontraban fuera de Londres desde hacía algunos años, regresaban a la ciudad para celebrar sus bodas de plata con una gran fiesta.

—Pero si aún falta un par de meses para que cumpláis veinticinco años de casados —se quejó la joven mientras hablaba con su madre a través del frío auricular—. ¿Preparativos? Mamá, ¿necesitas dos meses para organizarlo todo? No puedo creerlo, ¿vais a hacer un simulacro de boda? Creí que eso ya estaba pasado de moda… ¿Dama de honor? Oh, mamá, no me hagas pasar por eso… ¿Theo? bueno, él está bien, pero no sé si irá a tu fiesta, es que ahora no estamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento… ¿Cómo que lo sabías? Mamá no hemos roto del todo, nos estamos tomando un tiempo, además no me apetece hablar de eso ahora… No podéis venir al apartamento de Londres, tengo inquilinos viviendo conmigo… Ah, de acuerdo, que habéis pensado en la casa de campo. Sí, sin duda es mejor idea para la fiesta. De acuerdo, estaré en el aeropuerto mañana para recibiros… ya, ya, yo también os quiero, chao.

Colgó y resopló con tanta fuerza que hasta le dolieron los labios. Charlie, ataviado con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un pantalón de pijama, la observaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—Te hace mucha ilusión volver a verles, ¿no?

Pansy se sobresaltó llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Es el segundo susto que recibo nada más empezar la mañana —bromeó—. No pienses mal, mis padres y yo nos llevamos bien, sobre todo cuando estamos separados. Es que es la fiesta de los Parkinson, no puedes imaginar lo que eso significa. Durante dos meses seré la mujer más estresada y ocupada de Londres. Mi madre es meticulosa y le gusta que todo esté al más mínimo detalle y me vuelve loca, a mí y a todos los que le rodean. Además, se trata de celebrar sus veinticinco años de casada, para ella es muy importante y yo debería echarme a temblar.

Charlie no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, para él, aquella situación era mucho más divertida que para la joven.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Aún sigue en la cama? —indagó mientras vertía un poco de café en la taza.

—No, supongo que habrá ido al bufete, se marchó muy temprano —contestó Pansy sentándose junto al pelirrojo para acompañarlo en el desayuno.

Draco jamás había experimentado nada igual, se enfrentaba a una entrevista de trabajo. Aquello parecía una broma y mucho más cuando su futuro en esos momentos dependía de Sirius Black. Movía la pierna derecha insistentemente y resoplaba a cada minuto sacando de quicio a Ernie, que lo observaba desde su mesa con el ceño fruncido. El ayudante de Hermione se había quedado de piedra cuando vio a su jefa aparecer con aquel individuo en SIREM, pero todavía se sorprendió más al enterarse que el motivo de aquella visita era el deseo de Malfoy de hacerse cargo del caso de Eliza White. Miró por milésima vez su costoso reloj.

—¿Por qué la sabelotodo no sale del despacho de una maldita vez? —pensó.

Llevaba más de media hora esperando para poder saber algo y nadie le decía nada. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de tan tonta decisión cuando, por fin, del despacho de Sirius salió Hermione con el semblante circunspecto. El joven Malfoy se puso en pie de un salto y se aproximó a ella precipitadamente.

—¿Y bien?

—No ha sido fácil, verdaderamente os odia, pero finalmente ha aceptado a tener esa entrevista contigo. Vamos pasa, está esperando.

Draco levantó el labio superior a modo de desagrado, la situación iba a ser de lo más humillante. Sirius aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para mofarse y él estaba a punto de servírselo en bandeja. Sin embargo, prefería la humillación de tener que depender de Black, a volver arrastrándose al bufete de su padre. Tomó aire y en un impulso incontrolado aferró su mano al brazo de Hermione.

—Quiero que entres conmigo —dijo con un destello de súplica en sus fríos ojos.

La mirada vulnerable de Draco perturbó a Hermione hasta tal punto que optó por desviar la vista hacia la mano del joven que aprisionaba con fuerza su delgado brazo, pudo percibir como aquel hombre, aparentemente fuerte y arrogante, temblaba. Entonces, puso su mano sobre la de él para demostrarle su apoyo y asintió con una sonrisa. Al contacto de ambas pieles, Draco, sintió un leve escalofrío que no pudo comprender y, por ello, dejó libre el brazo de la muchacha y la siguió hasta el despacho de Sirius.

Adentro, Sirius no se encontraba solo, Remus también estaba allí, de pie, mirando a través del ventanal.

—Entra, Malfoy y siéntate —invitó Black con poca amabilidad —. Hermione ha sido muy persuasiva. Nos ha contado todo lo sucedido con tu padre y tu deseo de llevar el caso del doctor Goyle.

—Así es —atajó Draco.

—Saber que tu padre se comerá sus propias entrañas cuando sepa que su amado hijo trabaja para nosotros es lo que más me anima a contratarte.

—Sirius… —le reprendió Remus sin girarse, ni apartarse de la ventana.

—Es nuestro bufete, son nuestras normas ¿entenderás eso?

—¿Significa que me dais el caso?

—¿Entenderás eso, Malfoy? —insistió Sirius con gesto abrupto.

—Claro, tú serás mi jefe ¿no? —contestó Draco usando un tono frío y altanero.

—No, te equivocas, Hermione será tu jefa. Ella no abandona el caso, no estoy dispuesto a eso y, por esa razón, lo llevaréis entre los dos pero, sea como sea, ella siempre tendrá la ultima palabra.

Draco apretó con fuerza los labios; una mujer, nunca una mujer había mandado nada en su vida. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos sopesando aquella decisión, pero su sed de venganza hacia su padre y hacia Goyle era mayor que sus prejuicios. Así que, finalmente, levantó la mirada gris hacia el hombre que tenía frente a él y que, paradójicamente, compartía su mismo color de ojos y, añadió.

—¿Cuándo empiezo?

Pasaron las semanas como pasan los coches sobre el puente de Londres; vertiginosas y constantes. En todo aquel tiempo, Draco tuvo que amoldarse a su nueva situación y lo hizo con mucho más aplomo y resignación de lo que nadie hubiese podido imaginar. Le podía su orgullo, sus ganas de demostrar que no era únicamente un apellido influyente y que, tras ese apelativo, había un nombre; su nombre, Draco.

Aquel día había sido de lo más agotador, por el despacho pasaron numerosos personajes para dejarles sus testimonios, todos en contra del doctor Goyle, por supuesto; su secretaria personal, algún paciente disconforme con sus servicios, su vecino y por supuesto Lavender, que estaba más taciturna y entristecida que nunca. Nadie de los que tuvieron un encuentro con ella pareció notar esa falta de vida en su mirada, nadie excepto Ernie, que no pudo quitarle el ojo desde que la joven puso un pie en SIREM.  
Hacía tiempo que lo había notado, que sentía como cada poro de su piel, cada claro vello que la cubría se erizaba cuando ella agitaba despreocupadamente su ondulada melena rubia, o se mordía el labio con aquel aire infantil cuando la timidez se apoderaba de ella. Sólo él podía saber qué había algo oculto en su mente, algo que le preocupaba y que impedía que sus ojos verdes brillasen con la intensidad que los caracterizaba.

—¿Un café?

Lavender sonrió, había visto a Ernie levantarse pausadamente de su silla y caminar hacia ella.

—¿Puedo traérselo yo, señor Macmillan? Tengo que hacer unas fotocopias y queda muy cerca de la máquina de cafés —se ofreció la anciana secretaria de SIREM mientras cargaba con un buen tocho de papeles.

—Gracias, es muy amable.

—¿Cómo lo quiere, señorita Brown? —preguntó la mujer girándose hacia Lavender.

—Con mucha leche y dos terrones de azúcar, por favor.

—¿Y usted como siempre, señor Macmillan?

Ernie asintió amablemente mientras ella se alejaba con paso tambaleante debido al peso que portaba.

—Es una buena secretaria —observó Lavender.

—Sí, nuestros pies y manos, no sé qué sería de SIREM sin ella. Lleva aquí desde el principio y pronto se jubilará.

Lavender sonrió con un deje de nerviosismo. Ernie había dejado sus ojos fijos en ella y eso conseguía intimidarla un poco, a pesar de estar sumamente acostumbrada a la ávida mirada masculina, aquellos ojos claros la contemplaban de forma distinta. No como si fuese un mero adorno o un simple objeto que alimentara la concupiscencia de aquel que la observaba, sino como si tratase de protegerla. Era una mirada con un sutil toque de ternura que lograba turbarla, porque muy pocas veces había podido experimentar el dulce placer de una mirada así.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ese idiota de Malfoy te ha importunado?

—No, la entrevista ha ido bien. Solo he aportado un par de datos más pero no creo que tengan mucha importancia —aclaró ella notando como, progresivamente, se iban encendiendo sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces qué te ocurre? Estás más ausente que nunca.

Lavender exhaló un profundo suspiro que alertó aún más a Ernie de que algo preocupaba en demasía a la joven.

—He dejado el club, ayer, por la tarde. Estoy muy cansada de aquello, pero ahora no tengo trabajo y no sé cuánto tardaré en encontrar algo nuevo.

Una amplia sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Ernie de lado a lado.

—No puedo decirte que lamente que hayas dejado ese lugar. Nunca debiste entrar allí, tú no.

El rojo de las mejillas de Lavender se pronunció tanto que la muchacha bajó el rostro para evitar que Ernie lo pudiese percibir. Por suerte la vieja secretaria llegó con los dos cafés salvando la comprometida situación. Lavender se quedó mirando fijamente a la anciana mujer y una idea surcó su cabeza, una idea que de hacerse realidad le haría inmensamente feliz.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que ella se jubile? —preguntó a Ernie en voz baja.

—No estoy seguro, creo que poco más de tres meses —contestó el joven con el rostro encogido por el dolor que le producía haberse quemado la lengua con el primer sorbo de café.

—Tres meses… —musitó Lavender—. No puedo esperar tanto.

Ernie frunció el entrecejo confundido, por eso no tardó en tratar de averiguar qué era lo que la joven estaba pensando.

—No puedes esperar, ¿a qué?

—Hace tiempo hice un curso de oficinista, incluso conseguí trabajo cómo secretaria de una empresa de maderas, pero quebró y todos fuimos despedidos. Necesitaba dinero y no quería pedírselo a mis padres, me había independizado con todas las consecuencias, por ello, acepté el trabajo de camarera en aquel club. Siempre supe a lo que se dedicaban, pero una cosa eran las chicas de alterne y otras las camareras. Sin embargo, no es un trabajo fácil, si no te gusta ese ambiente lo pasas mal, porque los hombres, en su mayoría, no sabe distinguir cual de las chicas se dedican a ofrecer sus cuerpos y cuales no. He tenido que aguantar muchas cosas, la muerte de Eliza fue la gota que colmó el vaso, me costó decidirme porque necesito el dinero y pagan bien, pero no pude más. De todas formas no puedo esperar tres meses a que ella se jubile, necesito trabajar ya.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a ser la secretaria de SIREM? —inquirió Ernie volviendo a mostrar la misma sonrisa.

—Daría mi vida por serlo.

Ernie se quedó pensativo, se pasó la mano varias veces por el mentón, dio un par de resoplidos y finalmente argumentó.

—De todas formas, aunque ella se jubilara mañana mismo, no podríamos contratarte…

—¿Es por mi pasado?

—No, no, en absoluto —se apresuró a aclararle—. Es porque eres nuestro testigo principal, es conveniente que nada te ate a nosotros. De esa forma tu testimonio será más fiable a la vista de juez. Por eso aún no te he pedido una cita.

La última frase pilló a Lavender desprevenida, no esperaba que Ernie le dijese algo así aunque, en el fondo, sentía una emoción que le era imposible describir. En aquel instante, cuando los ojos de ambos jóvenes estaban fijos el uno en el otro, Hermione salió de su despacho y se acercó a la pareja.

—¿Todavía estas aquí, Lavender?

—Tomábamos café —contestó Ernie sin apartar la vista de Lavender.

—Pues vas a tener que dejarlo a medias, Ernie, es importante que vayas de inmediato a Brixton necesitamos que hables con una persona.

Ernie resopló, desviando entonces la mirada de Lavender. Soltó la taza sobre la pequeña bandeja, se colocó su abrigo y antes de salir por la puerta, le regaló una leve sonrisa a Lavender, que no aparto la mirada de él hasta que ya sus verdes ojos dejaron de verlo.

—La presencia de Draco en SIREM lo tiene un poco desconcertado —apuntó Hermione con el semblante serio.

—Es un buen chico.

—Es un gran hombre, Lavender. —Se giró hacia ella y añadió—. Quería pedirte disculpas por haberte mentido haciéndome pasar por la ayudante de Malfoy, creo que no lo he hecho hasta ahora. No soy así, no me gusta engañar a la gente pero intuí que debía ser yo la primera en hablar contigo y no me equivoqué.

—No se preocupe, señorita Granger, mi única intención era hacer justicia a Eliza y creo que al fin podrá ser. — Soltó la taza sobre bandeja cerca de la de Ernie antes de despedirse—. Creo que es hora de regresar a casa. Si desean de nuevo mi ayuda no duden en localizarme, estaré dispuesta a colaborar en todo lo que necesiten. Buenas tardes.

Hermione la vio salir de las oficinas de SIREM, sonrió y luego regresó a su despacho.

La albina cabeza de Draco descansaba sobre su mano mientras sus grises ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla del ordenador. Habían habilitado un escritorio en el mismo despacho de Hermione. Al principio ninguno de los dos estuvo muy de acuerdo pero, finalmente, terminaron aceptando que era la mejor opción. Hermione se quedó mirando al joven; estaba apagado, su rostro se mostraba mucho más pálido de lo habitual y una sombra grisácea se había instalado desde hacía algunas semanas debajo de sus ojos.

—Mi marido, Ron, decía que las cosas se ven distintas con el estómago lleno.

—No tengo hambre —respondió Draco con voz cortante y apática.

—Tienes que reponerte. Hiciste lo correcto y si no sabe comprenderlo es su problema. Marcharte fue la mejor decisión.

—Ese es el problema, que no tuve tiempo de elegir, él tomo la decisión por mí. Dejé que me humillara.

Hermione exhaló un suspiro de resignación mientras se colocaba el abrigo sobre los hombros.

—Está bien, quédate ahí, hundiéndote. Creo que yo seguiré el consejo de Ron. Me voy a almorzar.

Diciendo eso, abandonó el despacho dejando a Draco solo. Nada más cerciorarse que la joven había salido, Malfoy apartó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y se acomodó en su silla giratoria de piel. Se sentía mal, lleno de rabia y de vergüenza, recordar lo sucedido unas semanas antes conseguía que la sangre le hirviese dentro de las venas.

Lucius Malfoy montó en cólera el día que supo de la traición de su hijo. Marcus Flint llegó al despacho con la noticia de que Draco trabajaba para Sirius Black, su mayor enemigo.  
Aquella noche, en su sillón favorito de la mansión, agazapado como el león que espera la llegada de la incauta cebra para abalanzarse sobre la rayada yugular de ésta, Lucius aguardaba a su hijo. Draco llegó de mejor humor que nunca, sin sospechar que aquel día cambiaria muchas cosas para él.

—Si hay algo que no soporto en esta vida es la deslealtad.

La voz de su padre hizo que se quedara petrificado justo cuando ya tenía un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalinata que accedía a las habitaciones.

—Te has enterado.

—¿Pensabas que podrías engañarme durante más tiempo? Tengo ojos y oídos por todos lados, deberías saber eso. —Salió de detrás del sillón y dio algunos pasos hacia su hijo—. Sirius Black, de todos los abogados que hay en esta maldita ciudad, tienes que elegirlo a él.

—No me diste opciones, dije que no defendería a Goyle y me despediste por ello. Quiero que acabe con sus huesos en el penal de Pentonville. Demostrarme a mi mismo que puedo ser alguien.

Lucius soltó una carcajada burlesca que enfureció a su hijo; no iba a consentir que se mofase de él.

—¿Con él?

—Con quién sea. Sirius me dio esa oportunidad, no pienso desaprovecharla. Si tu intención es que cambie de idea estás equivocado, no pienso dar marcha atrás. —Pronunció todas esas frases con el mentón elevado y la mirada desafiante.

—¿Es tu ultima palabra? —. Draco asintió. Lucius frunció el ceño y entonando la voz de forma agresiva, añadió—. Entonces quiero que recojas tus cosas y abandones esta casa de inmediato. Me da igual que seas mi hijo, si me traicionas te conviertes en mi enemigo y no tengo piedad con mis enemigos. No voy a seguir cubriéndote los caprichos sabiendo que te has convertido en un Judas. Pero te advierto una cosa, ni por un instante pienses que vas a librarte de tu boda con Astoria Greengrass.

—¿En serio piensas que voy a casarme con ella después de todo esto? —inquirió Draco con incredulidad.

El rostro de Lucius se agravó, sus facciones se tensaron y su voz se tornó desafiante mientras decía.

—Esa boda se celebrará, esa fusión entre nuestras familias se llevará a cabo, aunque sea yo mismo quien tenga que arrastrarte hasta el altar. No juegues conmigo, Draco, no podrías ganarme nunca. Puedo hacer que sufras mucho si no cumples mis planes, puedo destrozarte la vida si lo fastidias todo. Recuerda que desde hoy eres mi enemigo y soy implacable. Ahora quítate de mi vista y no quiero que regreses aquí hasta el día en que tengas que convertirte en el marido de Astoria.

Draco se pasó varias veces la mano por el mentón. No podía soportar la idea de que su padre lo hubiese humillado de aquella forma y lo obligase por medio de amenazas a hacer algo que le haría infeliz por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo lo conocía, sabía de lo que aquel hombre era capaz y eso lograba que un escalofrío recorriese su columna vertebral de principio a fin. Volvió a enderezarse en el sillón y clavó su mirada de hielo nuevamente en la pantalla del ordenador.

Cuando Hermione regresó del almuerzo, halló a Draco en la misma posición, cual si de una estatua de mármol se tratase. Se acercó su mesa y dejó caer sobre el teclado del joven un sándwich vegetal envuelto en papel transparente.

—Tienes que comer algo.

—No necesito comer ¡necesito una maldita copa! —exclamó Draco poniéndose en pie y caminando a grandes zancadas hasta la ventana.

—Emborrachándote no arreglarás nada —le reprendió Hermione.

—No quiero emborracharme ¡quiero una maldita copa!

Hermione resopló mientras miraba con desdén el sándwich abandonado sobre la mesa.

—Esta bien, creo que yo también necesito una. Pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado consigue que me vuelva loca. Vamos a tomar algo.

—¿Tú y yo? —inquirió ceñudo Draco girándose hacia ella.

—¿Quieres la maldita copa? —Draco asintió—. Pues entonces, vámonos.

El lugar lo eligió Draco y, como cabía esperar, se trataba de un sitio distinguido y con aspecto de ser muy caro. Hermione pudo percatarse, nada más poner un pie en el local, que Draco era bien conocido allí; lo que se denomina un cliente habitual. Todos lo trataba con recargada amabilidad y los allí presente se giraban para saludarlo, en especial las chicas. Draco caminó con desidia por delante de todos ellos hasta que llegó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos de madera. Hermione lo imitó haciendo lo propio en el taburete contiguo.

—¿Lo de siempre, señor Malfoy? —preguntó el barman. Draco asintió de mala gana—. ¿Y su acompañante?

—Una cerveza negra —contestó Hermione viendo como el barman se giraba para preparar sus bebidas.

Regresó en apenas un minuto, y en aquel tiempo Draco no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Puso sobre la barra, la cerveza negra de Hermione y un vaso de Whiskey con soda. Draco agarró su bebida y tomó un sorbo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se mojaba los labios con la espuma.

—¿Estuviste muy enamorada de tu marido?

Hermione casi se atraganta al escuchar la pregunta ¿Draco deseaba hablar de Ron?

—Aún lo estoy.

—No entiendo ese sentimiento, el amor. Es una perdida de tiempo, una gran desventaja.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, algún día te enamorarás y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras.

Nott pasó fugazmente por la mente de Draco, una vez él le había dicho las mismas palabras.

—Mi padre me obliga a casarme con Astoria, a pesar de lo sucedido.

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida.

—Pensé que al marcharte de tu casa eso también quedaba anulado.

—No, mi padre no dejará que la fusión con los Greengrass fracase. Me amenazó con destrozarme la vida si lo traicionaba una vez más—. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

—No puede obligarte, no eres un niño.

—Y tú no entiendes lo que mi padre es capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que desea. No le importa que sea su hijo, para él soy meramente una maldita moneda de cambio. —El tono en la voz de Draco era lastimero y se podía vislumbrar su sufrimiento a través de ella.

Hermione, por primera vez sintió una gran aflicción por él y un deseo casi incontrolado de abrazarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien. Malfoy no era precisamente alguien a quien se le pudiese tener cariño, pero había podido comprobar que, debajo de aquel aspecto frío y déspota, se encontraba un corazón, latiendo y sufriendo como el de cualquier otro ser humano. Lentamente, llevada por un instinto, Hermione aproximó la mano hacia el hombro del joven para tratar de infundirle algo de consuelo.

—¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! El mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Draco palideció al escuchar aquella voz de mujer. Hermione detuvo la mano y la dejó caer sobre su regazo mientras se giraba para ver quién era la persona que la había interrumpido.

—Así que por eso no vienes a mi casa —continuó la mujer—. Pensé que era mi hermana la que te retenía pero ya veo que no es así. ¿Quién es ella? —inquirió señalando descaradamente con un dedo a Hermione.

—Es una compañera de trabajo, Daphne. Estamos tomándonos un descanso —contestó Draco apáticamente.

—¿Sabe Astoria que ahora te dedicas a salir con tus compañeras de trabajo?

—Yo no salgo con él —se apresuró a aclarar Hermione.

—Tu hermana no me vigila, ni siquiera creo que le importe con quién me relacione, siempre que esté delante del altar el día señalado.

—Estoy segura que si se enterase de lo nuestro sí montaría en cólera y anularía la boda, Draco. No me tientes a irme de la lengua. Llevo semanas esperándote y mi cama comienza a enfriarse demasiado.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, en un solo segundo lo entendió todo y se escandalizó ante lo que estaba oyendo.

Draco se giró hacia Daphne y la sujetó por la muñeca con fuerza mientras le espetaba.

—Vas a mantenerte calladita, como lo has estado hasta ahora. Sabes que no tengo dueña y no eres nadie para amenazarme. Hago lo que me apetece, cuando me apetece y con quién me apetece. No hagas que se me quiten las ganas de ti.

Con un brusco movimiento, Daphne se deshizo de la mano de Draco, echó una mirada de despreció a Hermione y se alejó perdiéndose entre la gente. Draco se giró nuevamente hacia la barra y agarró el vaso acabando con su contenido de un solo trago.

—¿Te acuestas con la hermana de tu futura esposa?

Draco cerró los ojos, lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era escuchar los reproches de Hermione.

—Es mi amante —contestó tajantemente.

Hermione soltó una carcajada nerviosa y de un salto se bajó del taburete.

—Soy una idiota, esta noche, hace solo unos minutos sentí el estúpido impulso de… Y ahora voy y me entero de esto. No tienes sentimientos, Malfoy, y yo soy una imbécil tratando de encontrarlos. No te emborraches, mañana tenemos entrevista con el juez.

Hermione pasó veloz por detrás de Draco abandonando el local. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, apartó de un manotazo el vaso vacío de Whiskey y dejó caer la cara sobre sus manos, completamente abatido.

Tras el desafortunado encuentro con Daphne Greengrass, la relación entre Draco y Hermione había vuelto a enfriarse. Ella únicamente le hablaba cuando su trabajo se lo exigía, trataba de no mirarlo mientras estaban juntos dentro del despacho y solía marcharse con un escueto "Buenas tardes", una vez que terminaban su jornada laboral. A Draco, al principio, la actitud austera de la joven le traía sin cuidado. Pensó que se le pasaría pronto, pero día a día, semana a semana, fue descubriendo que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Se acercaba una fecha que a todos llenaban de paz y de armonía: La Navidad. Charlie había decidido ir a la Madriguera a celebrarlo junto a su familia. No trató de convencer a Hermione para que lo acompañase porque sabía que la joven ya le había expresado su deseo de quedarse en Londres. Pero antes de su marcha a la Madriguera, acudiría a la fiesta que había organizado los padres de Pansy para celebrar sus bodas de plata.

Para Pansy la llegada de ese día era un absoluto alivio. Habían sido unos meses de infarto, de aquí para allá, organizando lo que incluso era imposible organizar y estaba agotada, exhausta y deprimida; sus padres se casaban por segunda vez y ella era incapaz de elegir entre los dos hombres de su vida.  
Ir vestida de rosa intenso tampoco mejoraba para nada su mal humor. Odiaba ese color y sin embargo, era el preferido de su madre, por esa razón lo eligió para el vestido de dama de honor. Era bochornoso, al menos el vestido no era tipo coliflor y debía admitir que en eso su madre había sabido elegir mucho mejor.

Todo estaba listo, tal y como la señora Parkinson lo había planeado. Las carpas se levantaban blancas y radiantes sobre el césped que rodeaba a la casa de campo en donde se celebraría las segundas nupcias. Aún no había nevado en Londres, aquel invierno no era tan frío como el de otros años y las nevadas se estaban retrasando, a pesar de que faltaba apenas una semana para Navidad.

Los invitados se sentaban en sillas de madera blancas adornados con lazos rosas dispuestas en dos grupos divididos por una alfombra roja. Hermione se hallaba sentada junto a Charlie, ambos acudían al enlace como invitados de Pansy. En una esquina se encontraba Theo, con cara de pocos amigos, no le apetecía nada estar allí, pero su familia y la de Pansy eran amigos, de esos de toda la vida, al igual que la familia de Blaise que se encontraba sentado junto a sus padres en el lado opuesto a los Nott. Theo miraba con rabia a su contrincante; su animadversión hacia él había aumentado más, si es que eso era posible, desde que supo unas semanas atrás que, tras la marcha de Draco del bufete de su padre, Lucius Malfoy había vuelto a contratar Blaise para llevar el caso de la defensa de Goyle. Ahora, Draco y Blaise se verían las caras como enemigos en el juicio que estaba a punto de celebrarse.

Se escuchó la afamada marcha nupcial de Mendelsshon y los asistentes se giraron para poder contemplar a la dichosa señora Parkinson y su paso elegante y parsimonioso por la alfombra. Detrás de ella iba Pansy, miró hacia un lado y vio a Blaise, miró hacia el lado contrario y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Nott. Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor para todos era que mirase hacia delante.

La ceremonia fue corta pero intensa y pronto, todos estuvieron degustando los deliciosos manjares que servía el prestigioso catering que los Parkinson había contratado. Fue entonces cuando Hermione vio por primera vez aquella noche a Draco. Había llegado tarde y en consecuencia, se había perdido la boda, cosa que parecía tener muy molesta a Astoria, que se sentaba junto a él pero apenas le miraba. Por suerte, Pansy había puesto en sobre aviso a sus padres de la mala relación que su amigo mantenía ahora con Lucius, así que, se aseguraron que no se sentasen en la misma mesa. Fue por esa razón por la cual, Draco y Hermione terminaron compartiendo lugar, junto a sus respectivas parejas y a Nott.

—No puedo creer que hayas llegado tarde, otra vez —volvió a reprenderle Astoria mientras cortaba con delicadeza su filete de pescado marinado.

—Sabes que no me gustan las bodas, no asisto a ninguna —contestó Draco de mala gana.

—Pues espero que a la nuestra si te dignes a aparecer, porque si no, eres hombre muerto, Malfoy.

Hermione lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Draco, éste prefirió ignorarla y comenzó a comer con la misma desgana con la que hablaba.

—Una mujer con carácter —musitó Charlie con sus azules ojos clavados en la novia de Draco.

Hermione, que había logrado oírlo, preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Quién?

—Ella —contestó su cuñado señalándola con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Charlie, no te metas en líos —le advirtió Hermione. El pelirrojo enarcó las cejas varias veces de manera divertida y luego sonrió. Aquello sólo consiguió alarmar aún más a Hermione.

La comida fue pausada y todos disfrutaron de ella, aunque los hombres empezaron a impacientarse cuando sus cuerpos ya pedían alguna que otra copa para animar la velada. Para las mujeres, una boda era un gran acontecimiento, no necesitaban incentivos para gozar de ella. Sus vestidos, sus peinados, aquellos insufribles calzados; ningún trago podría igualar al placer de ser las más bellas y mejor vestidas del lugar. Sin embargo, para los hombres, si no había licor, la fiesta se había acabado. Por ello, festejaron con buen ánimo cuando comenzaron a servirse las copas. Draco y Nott cazaron un par de whiskeys casi al vuelo.

—No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí, viendo la cara de ese idiota —escupió Theo a la vez que le daba un buen sorbo a su bebida.

—Yo no puedo creer que me vaya a enfrentar a él en unos días. Pensé que era mi amigo —se lamentó Draco mirando absorto el hielo que flotaba en el líquido amarillento de su vaso.

Pansy pasó por delante de ellos con su indiscreto vestido rosa intenso, les sonrió pero evitó acercarse.

—Está preciosa —suspiró Nott.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

—Por que no estoy dispuesto a recibir un "todavía no" o simplemente un silencio. Dije que esperaría y lo haré, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero lo haré.

Draco soltó una leve risa.

—Ese es el problema, la estúpida necesidad de estar enamorado. Mírate, sufriendo por una mujer cuando decenas de ellas estarían dispuestas a lo que sea por ser tuyas. Eres un hombre atractivo, Nott, deberías aprovecharte de ello. —Nott no replicó a su amigo y en vez de eso, volvió a sorber de su vaso.

Malfoy miró con desidia en derredor suyo, todos parecían tan felices, sintió un profundo asco, sobre todo cuando sus grises ojos se detuvieron en la figura altanera de su padre. Todos le adulaban y él alardeaba de su popularidad con un despotismo repugnante. Draco sintió nauseas y la necesidad de respirar un aire diferente; decidió salir de la carpa y fumarse un cigarrillo.

Con la copa en la mano caminó por el húmedo césped mientras buscaba cigarrillos sueltos en alguno sus bolsillos. Se detuvo, no podía encontrar ninguno, comenzó a desesperarse, entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y halló el último. No era un fumador habitual, pero cuando le sobrepasaban las cosas, solía encender uno y aspiraba aquella adictiva sustancia sintiendo como casi todo volvía a estar bien, hasta que el cigarrillo se acababa y la realidad caía sobre él con más intensidad que antes.  
Se metió el cigarro en la boca y prendió el encendedor, pero entonces sucedió algo completamente inesperado. El pitillo se desprendió de sus labios y cayó al césped quedando empapado al instante. Draco abrió tanto los ojos que creyó que se le saldrían de las órbitas.

—¡¿Quién demonios…?

—Yo, he sido yo, no deberías matarte de esa forma.

Draco se giró con brusquedad y ante sus ojos apareció Hermione, envuelta en un vestido de color violeta y con aquel cabello indomable recogido en un elegante moño.

—Nadie me dice qué debo hacer y mucho menos tú.

—Fumar no soluciona nada, ni beber, tampoco tener como amante a la hermana de tu novia… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te complicas tanto la vida?

Draco rio estrepitosamente más, inmediatamente, su gesto se volvió tosco de nuevo, y acercándose a ella, espetó.

—Llevas días sin dirigirme la palabra y ahora, de pronto ¿te intereso?

—Tú no me interesas para nada —contestó Hermione elevando el mentón desafiante.

—Fumar, beber y… tú ya me entiendes, me evade, me ayuda a sobrellevar las cosas.

—Eres un cobarde, Draco Malfoy. Lo sospechaba pero cada día que pasa me lo confirmas.

Draco frunció el ceño, lanzó el vaso contra el césped y caminó hacia Hermione con decisión.

—¡Ya está bien! Estoy cansado de que andes juzgándome a cada momento, ¿quieres que te diga cómo eres tú? Pues bien, eres una maldita sabelotodo, empeñada en fastidiarme la vida desde que apareciste en ella. ¿Sabes cual tu problema, Granger? Que llevas demasiado tiempo sin saber lo que es sentir a un hombre, si es que alguna vez lo has sabido.

Fue rápido, tanto que Draco no pudo esquivarlo y los cinco dedos de Hermione quedaron impresos en su pálido rostro cual si fuese la huella de una pintura rupestre. Clavó su mirada en ella con rabia, Hermione mantenía los labios apretados y le dolía la palma de la mano después de haber abofeteado a Draco. El joven, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse marcar por ninguna mujer, agarró con rudeza las muñecas de Hermione y las colocó detrás de la espalda de la chica. Hermione forcejeó pero eso solo conseguía que su cuerpo se pegase más al de su opresor.

—Suéltame o grito —dijo entre dientes.

—No hasta que te disculpes por haberme puesto una mano encima.

—¿Disculparme? Jamás, nunca consentiré que manches la memoria de Ron.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! Siempre ese maldito nombre ¿Cuándo dejarás de pensar en él? —mientras decía aquello sus ojos habían comenzado a arder y sus manos quemaban las muñecas de Hermione.

—Nunca —exclamó Hermione moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Suéltame de una vez, Malfoy, me haces daño.

Pero Draco ya no la escuchaba, los movimientos de la chica, habían liberado aquel hipnotizador aroma a lilas que desprendía su cabello. Paseó sus grises ojos por el rostro enfurecido de Hermione, por sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños y su nariz casi respingona, se detuvo en los labios fruncidos de la joven, pintados de rosa, brillantes y sumamente apetecibles. En el forcejeo la pequeña manga del vestido de Hermione había resbalado y la piel del hombro de la joven quedaba al descubierto. Draco acercó la nariz a ese trozo de piel y el aroma se intensificó. Hermione dejó de forcejear, el joven le había soltado las muñecas y había colocado las manos sobre la espalda con la rubia cabeza reposando sobre su cuello.

¿La abrazaba? Draco Malfoy estaba abrazándola.

No supo qué hacer, no supo qué decir, únicamente pudo sentir que aquel joven déspota, egocéntrico y malcriado se aferraba a ella como un naufrago se aferra a una tabla en medio del océano. Fue entonces cuando, llevada por un impulso del que estaba segura que se arrepentiría, elevó las manos hacia el cuello de Draco y lo atrajo hacia ella, correspondiendo a ese abrazo, hundiendo las yemas de los dedos en su rubio cabello. Draco exhaló un suspiro tan largo y profundo que a Hermione le temblaron las piernas.

Ninguno de los dos pudo medir exactamente cuánto tiempo duró aquel abrazo. Sólo fueron conscientes realmente de lo que había sucedido, cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a despegarse y sus miradas se encontraron. Hermione se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, Draco desvió sus ojos hacia los labios de la joven y entonces, sin pedir permiso, sin pensarlo —porque de haberlo pensado jamás lo habría hecho—, la besó. Hundió sus finos labios en los de Hermione con pausa, como si el tiempo no existiese, como si pudiese pararlo con un solo chasquido de sus dedos. Y le supo a gloria, era diferente a todo lo que había probado antes, tan distinto, tan distinto…

—No.

Volvió a la realidad de golpe. Hermione había retrocedido y negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos desorbitados.

—No, no estoy preparada. No lo estoy.

Y salió corriendo alejándose de él con tanta rapidez que la perdió de vista en segundos.

Draco se quedó en medio del césped completamente desconcertado ¿Por qué había hecho semejante estupidez? ¿Por qué había conseguido sentirse tan bien cuando abrazaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer? ¿Por qué con ella?  
Tuvo miedo, comenzó a inquietarle el extraño cosquilleo que había sentido en el estómago mientras sus labios besaban los de Hermione.

* * *

**Hola a todas, por fin pude subir el capítulo. Gracias por haber leído y comentado el capítulo anterior.**

**Con este capítulo me ha pasado algo horrible; lo odio. Si hay algo en este mundo que aborrezca es tener que hacer dos veces las mismas cosas. Por un fallo de mi ordenador el programa se me cerró y perdí más de la mitad de lo que llevaba escrito cuando estaba a punto de acabar de escribirlo. Me pillé tal mosqueo que estuve días y días sin ganas de reescribirlo, porque nunca me sale de la misma forma cuando lo hago por segunda vez. Pero luego me tranquilicé y pensé que vosotras no teníais la culpa de nada. Así que me senté y con toda la paciencia y el mal humor del mundo, lo reescribí.**

**Finalmente quedó tal y como habéis leído, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado a ver si así se ma pasa un poco el cabreo.**

**Besos!**


	13. Brillante

**XII. Brillante**

La vio pasar tan rápido por delante de sus azules ojos que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que Pansy, a su lado, preguntó:

—¿Era esa Hermione? ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?

—No lo sé —contestó Charlie aturdido—. Pero será mejor que lo averigüe.

De esa forma, el hermano de Ron, tomó el mismo camino por el que había visto pasar a su cuñada unos segundos antes. La halló a punto de subir a uno de los taxis que los Greengrass habían contratado para trasladar a los invitados, en caso de que fuese necesario.

—¿Te vas? —inquirió agarrándola suavemente del brazo.

—No quiero estar más aquí, pero no le digas eso a Pansy, dile que me sentía mal, que me dolía la cabeza y que por eso he decidido marcharme —respondió Hermione atropelladamente y sin mostrarle el rostro a su cuñado.

—Muy bien, le diré eso, pero a mí me cuentas la verdad, Hermione.

—Ahora no, Charlie, no me apetece hablar. Estoy bien, de verdad, quédate tú y diviértete.

Sin decir nada más subió al taxi y, tras darle la dirección adonde deseaba que la llevase, se marchó.  
Charlie se quedó quieto observando como el vehículo se alejaba rápidamente del hogar de los Parkinson.

—Creo que estaba llorando.

Charlie se giró hacia la voz femenina que le había hablado.

—Yo también lo creo —admitió—. Tal vez debería ir con ella.

—No es buena idea, se ve que quería estar sola, por eso te ha dicho que te quedes —le recordó Astoria con voz seductora—, y que lo pases bien.

Charlie esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se aproximaba hacia la joven.

—Esta fiesta no es exactamente lo que yo definiría como divertida, aunque la cosa podría mejorar bastante.

—¿Cómo?

—Si aceptas bailar uno de esos ridículos bailes conmigo.

—Soy una mujer comprometida, no sería correcto —expresó Astoria notando como su corazón había empezado a acelerarse. Ella había propiciado aquel absurdo juego de seducción porque le gustaba la forma en que aquel atractivo hombre la miraba, pero una vez comenzado, no sabía cómo detenerlo.

—Sólo es un baile, no hay nada de malo en eso.

—Muy bien, pero sólo uno.

Charlie volvió a ladear una sonrisa con cierto aire de triunfo y, ofreciéndole el brazo a la joven, entraron juntos en la carpa donde sonaba la música.

El pelirrojo puso una mano en la cintura de Astoria, ella hizo lo propio sobre el hombro de él y comenzaron a girar al compás de la melodía. La muchacha evitaba mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que estaban fijos en ella de una forma tan descarada y que conseguía ruborizarla. Únicamente le dedicaba pequeñas miradas de soslayo, miradas que se detenían en su cabello pelirrojo y alborotado, en su rostro, tan lleno de pecas que parecía bronceado, en su nariz perfectamente recortada que dotaba a su cara de un aire de elegancia, que poco tenía que ver con alguno de sus modales.

—Me gustas.

Ese fue el momento en que Astoria se olvidó de las miraditas furtivas y clavó sus ojos aguamarina en aquel esbelto hombre.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que me gustas, mucho —repitió Charlie sonriendo.

Astoria dejó de bailar y estaba a punto contestar a aquel atrevimiento cuando alguien empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Charlie que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó Astoria dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

En el suelo, junto a Charlie, Blaise y Nott se habían enzarzado en una pelea a golpes de puños. La gente murmuraba escandalizada mientras los rodeaban.

—¡Dejadlo ya! —gritó Pansy tratando de interponerse entre ambos.

Charlie se puso en pie rápidamente y agarrando por debajo de los hombros a Nott —que sangraba abundantemente por el labio— logró separarlo de su rival. Mientras tanto, al ruido del alboroto, Draco había regresado del jardín y trató de separar también a los dos hombres, sujetando a Blaise para impedir que volviesen a liarse a golpes.

—¡Estaos quietos los dos! —les gritó con fuerza.

—¡Él empezó! —escupió Nott intentado zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Charlie que se lo impedía.

—Eres un blandengue, Nott, siempre lo has sido. No es posible que ella te prefiera, es demasiada mujer para ti —le desafió Blaise—. Es imposible que puedas hacerle feliz. Muchas veces me he preguntado si realmente te gustan las mujeres, eres tan educado, tan fino, tan delicado como ellas ¿O es que acaso eres una de ellas?

Nott no pudo soportar ni una sola ofensa más y se liberó de los brazos del pelirrojo con demasiada facilidad. Tras las palabras de Blaise, Charlie sintió un profundo desprecio por él y sus hirientes comentarios, por esa razón no impidió que el joven injuriado se saltase de sus manos. Nott salto nuevamente sobre su rival alzando el puño para demostrarle que sí era un hombre y podía destrozarle la cara por insinuar lo contrario, pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado; Pansy se interpuso en su camino, tratando de evitar que de nuevo volviesen a golpearse, el puño de Nott ya no tenía freno y terminó sobre el delicado rostro de Pansy, consiguiendo que de la inercia cayese al suelo.  
Astoria, que lo había presenciado todo desde una prudencial distancia, corrió hacia Pansy pudiendo observar como el ojo de la joven se hinchaba por momentos.

—Yo… no quería…

—¡Sois un par de brutos! Ninguno de los dos os merecéis estar con ella —les recriminó Astoria—. ¡Largaos de aquí! ¡Los dos!

—Vámonos, Nott —dijo Draco agarrando a su amigo por un brazo y tirando de él hacia fuera de la carpa—. Vamos a casa.

Muy pronto llegaron los padres de Pansy y todo se volvió un caos, en medio de reproches y disculpas por parte de las familias de los dos jóvenes inmiscuidos en el altercado que había terminado de la peor forma.

Hermione se bajó del taxi, temblaba mientras veía como el vehículo se alejaba de ella. Hacía frío pero sus temblores no se debían a las bajas temperaturas sino a lo vivido en el jardín con Draco. Fijó la vista en la casa que tenia frente a ella y caminó inconscientemente hasta la puerta golpeándola insistentemente.

Luna abrió, ojerosa y envuelta en una bata de felpa de color amarillo intenso.

—¡Hermione! Cielos ¿qué hora es?

—Más de las una de la madrugada —contestó con un hilo de voz.

—¿A ocurrido algo? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Vamos, vamos pasa, te va a helar.

Entraron dentro, donde se estaba bien calentito; la agradable temperatura reconfortó un poco el ánimo de Hermione.

—Necesitaba hablar.

—Me estás asustando ¿Y ese vestido? ¿Estabas en una fiesta? —Hermione asintió a la pregunta de su amiga. Luna frunció el entrecejo y añadió—. Prepararé té con leche caliente, siéntate y ahora me cuentas qué ha ocurrido.

Apenas tardó unos minutos en llegar al salón con dos tazas de té humeantes. Se sentó junto a su amiga y, sin preguntar nada, esperó pacientemente a que Hermione comenzase a relatarle el asunto que le había llevado a su casa a altas horas de la madrugada.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de té y le supo a gloria, suspiró y al fin se pronunció.

—Me ha besado. —Luna pestañeó un par de veces sin comprender nada. Hermione bebió otro sorbo y continuó—. Draco Malfoy se ha atrevido a besarme.

—¿El abogado?

—El mismo, hoy en la fiesta de los padres de Pansy… no sé como pasó, pero pasó. —Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, hablar de ello le producía un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Luna se puso en pie, caminando por la habitación mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su taza de té.

—No debí dejar que sucediese eso, no puedo, no quiero…

—Hermione, hace tiempo que deseo hablar de esto contigo. Sé todo lo que has amado a Ron y lo trágica e injusta que fue su muerte. Pero hace ya mucho de ello y necesitas dejar atrás el pasado y mirar hacia delante. Ese tipo Malfoy, no es precisamente alguien que me caiga bien, pero hay cientos de hombres que estarían dispuestos a ofrecerte la posibilidad de volver a empezar. Tienes que darte una oportunidad.

—¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si en cada hombre que pase por mi vida trato de encontrar en él a Ron? Pienso constantemente que lo estoy traicionando… —tomó aire antes de confesarle a Luna algo que jamás pensó que diría—. Me gustó, su beso. El beso del hombre que más aborrezco en este mundo me hizo sentir bien. Es espantoso, espantoso. Él no es una buena persona, su vida es asquerosa, llena de mentiras, traiciones y ambición. Está comprometido con Astoria y tiene de amante a la hermana de ella ¿Cómo puedo sentir algo con él? ¿Acaso me he vuelto tan repugnante como Draco Malfoy?

—Oh, Hermione, tranquilízate. No eres como él y no debes sentirte culpable por que te haya gustado su beso. No tiene que pasar de ahí si no quieres. Pero no debes dejar que sea el recuerdo de Ron lo que te impida ser feliz. Si ese hombre está comprometido, si no te gusta, no pienses más en eso, pero no te impidas conocer a otros que puedan darte todo lo que necesitas para poder vivir en paz contigo misma.

Hermione sonrió amargamente tras escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Sin darse cuenta, Luna había dicho algo que conseguía desazonarla aún más, porque no estaba segura que Draco Malfoy le fuese indiferente, había algo en él que le atraía, algo que no estaba a la vista y que encubría por algún motivo que desconocía, pero ese algo oculto, escondido a conciencia conseguía que ella no pudiese obviar el hecho de que en el fondo, Draco le parecía un hombre interesante, misterioso y atractivo.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? —La pregunta de Luna la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos.

—No, Charlie se preocupará si no me ve en casa cuando llegue. Pediré un taxi, gracias, Luna, por escucharme.

Nott entró en su apartamento como una apisonadora, arremetiendo contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso, vertiendo de esa forma la rabia y la frustración sobre sus propias pertenencias.  
Draco lo miraba impasible, permitiendo que su amigo se desahogase y esperando a que tarde o temprano dejase de destrozar su piso.

Desde que Lucius lo echó de la mansión Malfoy, Draco vivía con Nott en una de las dos habitaciones que poseía aquel apartamento de lujo en Chelsey. Era fácil vivir con Theodore Nott, era un tipo tranquilo, sosegado, ordenado y meticuloso en casi todo, así que, apenas había discusiones, se conocían desde hacía muchos años y ambos sabían cuales eran los puntos negativos del otro, así que trataban de no sacarlos a la luz.

El crash de un jarrón al estamparse con el suelo y romperse en mil pedacitos consiguió que al fin, Draco se decidiese a intervenir.

—Nott, tranquilízate, te vas a quedar sin piso.

—¡No puedo! ¡Le hice daño! ¿Viste su ojo! ¡Maldito Zabini!

—Pansy se recuperará, fue un accidente, ella sabe que nunca le levantarías una mano conscientemente.

Nott se detuvo y expiró aire con fuerza. Draco pudo observar como pequeñas lágrimas cruzaban de norte a sur la blanca piel de su rostro y todos los bucles de su largo y oscuro cabello estaban más desordenados que nunca. Sus claros ojos habían perdido casi por completo la luz.

—No puedes imaginar, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que siento, Malfoy. Todo esto es tan injusto, sabes cuanto he luchado por ella, cuanto he aguantado en silencio mientras la creía feliz. Nunca me hubiese interpuesto entre ellos pero se marchó, la dejó. Y me da igual cuales fueron sus motivos, mas heroicos o menos, se fue y yo la he visto llorar, la he visto sufrir por él. Y esperé día a día, aguardé hasta que vi que comenzaba a superarlo y entonces no dejé que otro que no fuese yo ocupase el corazón de Pansy. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dos nuevas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro—. Trato de ser paciente, de darle tiempo pero en el fondo no quiero hacerlo, la necesito en mi vida. No sé que sería de mí si elige de nuevo a Blaise. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez.

—¡Pues lucha por ella! No te quedes de brazos cruzados —instigó Draco.

—A veces lo he pensado, pero saldría perdiendo porque ella amó con locura a Blaise y por mí, por mí creo que sólo ha sentido cariño. Lo mejor es que me quite de su camino para que pueda ser feliz otra vez junto a ese desdichado.

Draco comenzó a reír, aquella reacción aturdió aún más a Nott que frunció el ceño indignado.

—No, no te enfades, no me río de ti, me río me mi mismo y de lo imbécil que soy. Tienes suerte, Zabini está vivo, tu situación no es tan terrible, cometerá algún error, es muy dado a cometerlos y ella, si no lo ha hecho ya, se desencantará de él; pero, ¿cómo se puede luchar contra los buenos recuerdos?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Nott seguía sin comprender a su amigo.

—Que los recuerdos, los felices y buenos recuerdos, no cometen errores. No se puede luchar contra los fantasmas, Nott, pero sí contra quienes aún no lo son. No te rindas, sé que a Pansy le importas y, tal vez mucho más de lo que ella piensa. Blaise no es perfecto, nunca lo fue.

Diciendo eso y sin dar más explicaciones, Draco pasó por delante de su amigo y camino hasta su habitación. Sin desvestirse se tumbó en la cama bocarriba con las manos debajo de la nuca y la vista clavada en el techo. Aún podía sentir en sus labios el sabor de los de Hermione, en sus manos el suave tacto de la tersa piel de aquella mujer y en sus sentidos el dulce olor a lilas que tanto lograba enloquecerlo. En su mente aturdida comenzaron a amontonarse las palabras de Hermione antes de marcharse tan precipitadamente de su lado, cuando apenas había podido saborear aquella extraña sensación de felicidad.

"No, no estoy preparada."

"Nunca consentiré que manches la memoria de Ron."

"¡Ron!"

—Ron… maldito fantasma —musitó y pocos minutos después se quedó dormido.

En sólo unas horas, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, Hermione entró en el despacho a la mañana siguiente mostrando huellas de fatiga en el rostro y deseosa de que Draco aún no estuviese allí, pero se equivocó, aquel día, de pronto, se había vuelto madrugador. Hubo un mínimo intercambio de miradas pero ninguno saludó al otro. Él tecleaba en el ordenador con premura, de vez en cuando resoplaba, se pasaba las manos por el mentón y continuaba haciendo sonar las teclas. Hermione revolvía entre los papeles de su mesa, leyendo y clasificándolos. Estaban a punto de tener la primera vista del juicio del Goyle y todos en SIREM andaban muy apurados y diligentes.

Así pasaron al menos dos horas, sin que ninguno de los dos intercambiase ni una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada más. Hasta que de pronto la voz sibilante de Draco rompió el incómodo silencio.

—No volverá a suceder, puedes estar tranquila.

Hermione desvió la mirada de los papeles hacia los grises ojos de su compañero de despacho.

—Eso espero.

Draco tensó los músculos de la cara, Hermione sintió como la mirada penetrante del joven le traspasaba el cerebro, se estremeció. Draco volvió a relajarse y continuó su tarea, que únicamente fue interrumpida por la llegada de Remus y Sirius al despacho seguidos del joven Ernie.

—Buenos días —saludaron al unísono—. ¿Escribiste los hechos, Malfoy? —preguntó Remus acercándose a él.

Draco asintió con contundencia y luego se puso en pie.

—Bien, oigámoslo —convino Sirius.

Draco se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a desgranar lo sucedido aquel fatídico día en que Goyle le arrebató la vida a Eliza White.

—Lo que voy a exponeros está basado en las declaraciones de los testigos, las pruebas de la policía y en mi propia intuición.

Tomó aire y comenzó.

—Eliza Norma White, veintitrés años, encontrada muerta en el aparta-hotel Baker con claros signos de asfixia en la madrugada del 30 de diciembre de 2010. En un principio todo apuntaba a que había sido asesinada por el ciudadano Vincent Crabbe, sin embargo, la aparición de pruebas posteriores nos indica que no fue él el que cometió tan desalmado acto sino su mejor amigo, el Doctor Gregory Goyle.  
Según mis averiguaciones puedo reconstruir todo lo sucedido durante la noche y la madrugada de aquel fatídico día.

Gracias al minucioso testimonio aportado por la testigo Lavender Brown, compañera de la señorita White, sabemos que Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle llegaron juntos al Club "Las tres escobas" aproximadamente a las diez de la noche y se sentaron en el lugar que solían hacerlo. A los pocos minutos, Eliza se acercó a ellos tomando asiento junto a Crabbe, éste le entregó una cajita envuelta en un papel de regalo, que ya sabemos que contenía una pulserita de oro.

Una media hora después de la llegada de Crabbe, éste ya había comenzado a ingerir alcohol mientras que su amigo se mantenía sobrio con la misma bebida intacta sobre la mesa. Eliza y Crabbe intercambiaron palabras, risas y licor —según nuestra testigo, eran amigos y a la joven le gustaba la compañía del señor Crabbe—luego ella abandonó su lugar junto a los dos hombres para hacer su número de baile erótico sobre el escenario. Antes de su baile, Eliza habló con nuestra testigo, le enseñó la pulserita y le confesó que no aceptaría a ningún cliente es a noche ya que  
había prometido pasarla con Crabbe.

Mientras Eliza realizaba su número, el doctor Goyle se aproximó a la barra de bar y pidió tres copas más. Crabbe no apartaba la vista del escenario donde bailaba la joven de la que estaba profundamente enamorado. Así fue como el doctor Goyle vio la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan. Nuestra testigo, la señorita Brown vio como la joven Eliza bajaba del escenario y se reunía con Crabbe en su mesa, entonces, le sirvió las copas al doctor que se ofreció el mismo a llevarlas a la mesa. A Lavender le extrañó, puesto que nunca solía servirse él mismo, pero no le dio la mayor importancia. Fue entonces cuando un hombre cercano a Goyle derramó algo de líquido sobre la barra de bar y Lavender, la testigo, quiso limpiarla. Fue a buscar la bayeta que estaba cerca de donde había servido las bebidas al doctor Goyle y lo vio, pudo observar como vertía el líquido de un pequeño frasco en una de las bebidas y, como luego, simplemente se deshacía del él tirándolo a la basura. Aquello sí le produjo cierta inquietud, por eso, hizo uso de su astucia y logró hacerse con el frasquito y los restos de la droga que había en él.

En las horas siguientes, los tres ocupantes de la mesa siguieron bebiendo, hablando y bromeando hasta que Crabbe comenzó a sentirse mal, casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Y era extraño porque a pesar de haber bebido no había sido como en otras ocasiones, la droga, que su amigo le había administrado a través de la bebida, comenzaba a surtir efecto. Fue entonces cuando Eliza decidió que era hora de que Crabbe se marchase a casa y, tal y como le había prometido, ella se iría con él. El club se había ido vaciando de clientes con y sin plan para aquella noche. Nuestra testigo vio como el trío abandonaba el local pasadas las dos de la mañana y no a la una como en su testimonio pretendió hacernos creer el doctor Goyle. Nunca se despidió de ellos, sino que los convenció para que fuese él el que los llevara hasta el apartamento de su amigo. La joven se resistió un poco al principio pero luego, despidieron al taxi que los estaba esperando y los tres juntos subieron al coche del doctor Goyle.  
Hasta aquí el relato de nuestro testigo principal, la señorita Lavender Brown.

Lo siguiente es pura deducción aunando las pistas y los testimonios recogidos por nuestro compañero Ernie Macmillan. Y esto fue lo que pienso y, es más probable, que sucediese.

—Adelante, prosigue —le animó Sirius. Draco no le hizo esperar.

—Durante el trayecto, Goyle convenció de alguna manera que desconozco a Eliza para que variasen la ruta y se detuviesen en un aparta-hotel de tercera que distaba a medio camino entre el club y la casa de Crabbe. Y así lo hicieron, Goyle en ningún momento debía dejarse ver por nadie, así que le pidió a Eliza —a la que el empleado del hotel conocía muy bien porque solía llevar allí a sus clientes— que se encargase de pedir un pequeño apartamentito de una habitación y un baño. El empleado afirmó que debían ser casi las dos y media de la madrugada y que aparte de a la señorita White no vio a nadie más con ella, aunque supuso que habría ido allí con algún caballero.

Eliza entregó las llaves a Goyle y este ayudó a Crabbe a entrar en la habitación. Sabemos esto porque otro inquilino del aparta-hotel vio como la mujer iba delante y un hombre arrastraba a otro que parecía borracho hacia dentro de la estancia. Luego, en cuestión de segundos, vio salir a aquel hombre, subirse al coche y marcharse. Todo habría quedado ahí, y en ese caso, Crabbe sería el sospechoso número uno, pero Goyle, no contó con una vecina con insomnio que vio como una figura masculina, cuya descripción que nos aportó en su testimonio coincide casi por completo con la del doctor, pululaba por la zona hasta que entró en uno de los aparta-hoteles, concretamente en la habitación de Eliza.

Lo demás sólo son suposiciones basadas en los informes de la policía. Eliza White murió asfixiada por una almohada en donde se encontraron las huellas de Crabbe y extrañamente violada sin restos de fluidos masculinos. Esto nos lleva a pensar que Goyle lo tenía todo más que planeado y no fue un asesinato fortuito.  
A esas alturas de la noche, Crabbe debía estar ya inconsciente. Goyle entró con la intención de acabar con la vida de la muchacha, ya debía llevar guantes puestos para evitar sus propias huellas. Se moría de celos, ya hemos dicho que él también sentía algo por ella y nunca concibió que prefiriese al zafio de su amigo. También sabemos que Gregory Goyle usaba métodos un tanto rudos con las prostitutas y que por esa razón ellas trataban de alejarse de él. Este hombre violó a Eliza aquella noche pero no lo hizo con su cuerpo sino con algún objeto, tal vez uno que use habitualmente en sus consultas; un especulo vaginal, por ejemplo. Luego, cuando ya la hubo humillado, agarró una almohada y se la colocó en la cara hasta que ella dejó de respirar.  
Entonces es cuando utilizó a Crabbe y las huellas de éste para inculparlo en el crimen. Pasó diversos objetos de la habitación, entre ellos la almohada con la que acababa de matar a la chica, por las manos de su amigo y luego abandonó la habitación de la misma forma en que llegó a ella, ocultándose en la noche.

Atada y amordazada, así la encontró una joven empleada al día siguiente, Crabbe seguía sumido en su profundo sueño. Luego llegó la policía y enseguida dedujeron que él había matado a la joven prostituta, a raíz de las huellas halladas, ignorando los testimonios que luego han sido de vital importancia para esclarecer el caso.  
Y eso es todo.

Terminó de hablar, el despacho estaba en silencio y todas las miradas fijas en la figura de Draco.

—Debió ser así —admitió Sirius rompiendo al fin el mutismo de todos.

—Exacto, de esa forma todo encajaría —secundó Remus con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Buen trabajo, chicos, mis felicitaciones a los tres. Ahora a preparar minuciosamente la acusación de ese malnacido —dijo Sirius mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguido de Remus. Antes de salir completamente de la habitación, musitó—: Yo no lo hubiese expuesto mejor.

Draco pudo oírlo y esas palabras lo llenaron de satisfacción. Ernie que había estado todo el tiempo observando desde un rincón se acercó a él diciendo.

—No pensé que me incluirías en tu informe, pensé que te llevarías todos los merito. Supongo que debo agradecértelo.

—Tú hiciste tu trabajo, yo solo tuve que unir cabos, no entiendo por qué no incluirlo en el informe.

Ernie esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y extendió una mano hacia él.

—Ha sido una buena exposición.

Draco se quedó mirando la mano abierta y extendida del joven abogado y, tras dudarlo un poco, la estrechó con la suya.

—Sigo sin fiarme de ti, esto sólo es una tregua —añadió Ernie antes de abandonar el despacho.

Draco ladeó una sonrisa, exhaló un suspiro prolongado; todo había salido bien. Su trabajo parecía haber gustado a los jefes y hasta Ernie se lo había reconocido. Comenzó a reír olvidándose de que aún había alguien más en la habitación hasta que sus grises ojos pudieron ver a Hermione, sentada en su silla de cuero con los ojos fijos en él.

—¿Y tú no dices nada? —inquirió el joven.

Hermione no contestó, se puso en pie, agarró su abrigo y su maletín y abandonó su mesa pasando por delante de Draco.

—Me voy a almorzar.

Y salió del despacho. Draco frunció el ceño, entendía que Hermione no le perdonase el descaro de la noche anterior pero se trataba de trabajo e incomprensiblemente la opinión de aquella sabelotodo le importaba. Se pasó la mano por el cabello con desasosiego y con el puño golpeó la mesa.

—Sólo una cosa antes de marcharme. —Hermione había regresado y hablaba desde la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Ha sido brillante.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. El rostro de Draco dejó de estar enfurruñado y frustrado permitiendo el paso a una sonrisa amplia y luminosa. Ella no había dicho "buen trabajo" o "bien hecho"; no, había dicho "brillante" sobre eso ya no había nada más que añadir.

Se lo pensó un poco antes de golpear la puerta, estuvo a punto de dar marcha atrás y largarse de allí junto con la decisión que había tomado, pero no lo hizo y su puño se estampó contra la puerta de Pansy, una, dos y tres veces con decisión. Nott sintió como se le resquebrajaba el alma cuando vio el rostro amoratado y el ojo hinchado de la joven.

—Supuse que vendrías —dijo ella con voz apagada—. Pasa.

El muchacho entró tímidamente, como si nunca antes hubiese estado allí, todo le resultaba extraño. Pansy cerró la puerta y caminó delante de él.

—¿Quería saber cómo te encontrabas? Y no quise saberlo por teléfono —confesó él.

—El golpe en la cara es lo que menos duele, Nott.

—No voy a justificarme, a pesar de que sabes que yo me comporto así habitualmente, pero tengo mis motivos para odiarlo.

—De él me espero cualquier cosa, es temperamental y siempre se deja guiar por lo que siente, pero tú, tú usas la cabeza Nott ¿Qué te pasó?

—También me dejé llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, por lo que me apetecía y lo único que deseaba borrarle de la cara su estúpida sonrisa —admitió, notando como los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban tratando de controlar la rabia que le producía pensar en su rival—. No volverás a presenciar algo parecido a lo que sucedió anoche nunca más.

—Me alegra saber eso porque esto está siendo insostenible.

—Tienes toda la razón, es absolutamente insostenible. Es inhumano que tengas que estar decidiendo a quién rompes el corazón, por esa razón estoy aquí. Anoche hablé con Draco y él me alentó a que luchase por ti, pero yo sé que esa lucha es infructuosa y lo único que conseguiría es hacerte más daño. Te dije que te esperaría pero no voy a hacerlo, no es justo para ti ni para mí. Eres libre Pansy Parkinson, libre para volver con él, porque yo no quiero seguir en esta lucha. No quiero que sigas sufriendo tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de romper definitivamente conmigo. Soy realista, siempre lo he sido y sé que en fondo deseas volver con él.

—Nott, las cosas no son así —dijo ella notando como el corazón le latía en la garganta.

—Sí, lo son. Lo han sido siempre, sino de otra forma no habrías dudado un segundo de lo que sentías por mí con la llegada de Blaise. He invertido demasiados años de mi vida en ti, yo también merezco ser feliz.

—Pero yo no estoy segura de nada —imploró Pansy.

—Yo sí lo estoy. No pienses que esto no es duro para mí, es la decisión más difícil que he tomado y tomaré en mi vida pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Necesito continuar y atado a ti, a tus dudas, no lo haré nunca.

—No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te alejes de mi vida.

—Demasiado tarde. No confío en que, de repente, cuando vuelvas a verle cambies nuevamente de idea y no quiero pasar dos veces por lo mismo. Sé feliz, Pansy, que yo también trataré de serlo.

Pronunció aquellas últimas frases mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un suave beso en la magullada mejilla de Pansy. Luego le regalo una triste sonrisa y se marchó.

Quiso detenerlo, quiso correr tras él impedir que se alejase mas no lo hizo, porque ni siquiera ella era capaz de confiar en sus propios sentimientos. Y se quedo allí notando como aquel último beso le abrasaba su dolorida mejilla.

El clima de Londres había variado bastante durante todo el día. Había amanecido con un sol espléndido, aunque debilitado debido al invierno, pero poco a poco densas nubes oscuras fueron apagando aquellos rayos hasta extinguirlos por completo y ahora, bien avanzada la tarde, la lluvia intensa se había apoderado de la ciudad. Hermione regresó de su almuerzo con la misma actitud sombría que antes de marcharse y no cruzó palabra con Draco. En la mente del joven abogado aun resonaba el halago de la muchacha, nadie nunca le había dicho que fuese brillante, ni él, ni nada de lo que había hecho. Al contrario, siempre le indicaban que debía dar más, que no estaba a la altura de casi nada y que siempre sería inferior.

A las siete de la tarde, Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas plácidamente, sin prisa. Apagó su ordenador, metió meticulosamente algunos informes y dossiers en su maletín, se puso su abrigo y con un escueto "Hasta mañana" salió del despacho. Draco era incapaz de comprender por qué aquella situación le afectaba tanto, siempre había podido divorciarse de sus sentimientos hacia las mujeres, si lloraban no le afectaba, si reían le traía sin cuidado, él sólo las utilizaba para aquello que le interesaba y después se alejaba de ellas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Pero con aquella mujer no era así, le angustiaba aquel enojo por parte de Hermione, necesitaba oír su voz aunque sólo fuese para escuchar un insulto o una reprimenda. Agobiado por la situación, decidió que ya era hora de dejar de trabajar y regresar a casa de Nott, pero antes pasaría por el apartamento de Pansy para saber cómo se encontraba su amiga después de lo sucedido la noche anterior en casa de sus padres.

En poco menos que nada, Draco salía por la puerta principal del edificio donde se ubicaban los despachos de SIREM. Llovía a mares, por eso rebuscaba ansioso y distraído las llaves de su coche dentro del maletín, esa fue la razón por la que no se percató que el cuerpo de Hermione estaba delante de él hasta que se tropezó con él.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —preguntó notando como se le empapaba el cabello rubio pegándosele a la cara.

—Espero a un taxi —contestó ella, secamente.

—Te estás poniendo como una sopa, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar?

—El que sea necesario.

—Yo he traído el coche, ven conmigo te llevo a casa —invitó mientras conseguía al fin encontrar la llave.

—No.

—Oh vamos no seas terca, tengo pensado pasar a ver a Pansy antes de irme a mi casa. No trato de hacerte un favor.

Hermione miró a Draco con impaciencia ante sus ojos vio el rostro mojado de aquel hombre con los ojos entrecerrados para evitar que las gotas de lluvia entrasen en ellos y la respiración acelerada.

—Si no te decides me iré, no voy a mojarme más por ti —apremió.

—Está bien —convino Hermione finalmente.

Caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta el coche deportivo de Draco y se metieron dentro, empapando de inmediato la tapicería de los asientos.

Tratar de cruzar la ciudad en hora punta con la gruesa lluvia golpeando contra el chasis y el parabrisas del coche era algo muy agotador para cualquiera que tuviese el deseo de llegar pronto a su casa. Por ello, la gente estaba más irascible de lo normal y hacía poco caso a las señales y a las obligaciones del tráfico. Aquello mermaba mucho la paciencia de Draco pero trataba de contenerse antes de mandar al diablo a alguno de ellos, ya que no deseaba empeorar aun más la opinión que Hermione tenía de él.

Cuando ya habían recorrido casi la mitad del trayecto se produjo un pequeño accidente, sin mayor importancia, pero que provocó una retención en el trafico. Y allí estaban, los dos con el coche parado en medio de la calle sin poder avanzar ni retroceder y sumidos en un exasperante mutismo.  
Draco golpeaba nervioso los dedos contra la piel que envolvía el volante de su vehículo. Hermione escuchaba aquel repiqueteo constante en sus oídos.

—¿Por qué brillante? —inquirió Draco rompiendo al fin el silencio y cesando el repiqueteo de sus dedos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella aturdida.

—Dijiste que mi exposición había sido brillante —explicó girando sus ojos hacia ella.

—Lo fue, no mentí.

—Pensé que me odiabas.

Hermione también desvió sus ojos hacia el joven Malfoy.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—No me has hablado en todo el día por aquel estúpido beso. No lo planeé, surgió y no sé como. Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo nada más.

—No debiste.

—No, no debí, pero ocurrió —admitió Draco.

Hermione le retiró la mirada, sobre el techo del coche se escuchaban aún con más fuerza el estampido de las gotas sobre la lona. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sentía como su corazón palpitaba con tanta intensidad que hasta respirar se le hacía muy difícil.

—Estás comprometido —le reprochó con la voz quebrada.

—Sabes lo que siento por Astoria.

—Eso no te da ningún derecho a ir por ahí besando a otras cuando te plazca. Tendrías que haberte disculpado por tu desfachatez —le increpó Hermione sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Por qué? Las disculpas sólo sirven si uno se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho. Yo no me arrepiento de haberte besado, es más, volvería a hacerlo en este preciso instante. —Hermione giró su cabeza hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Draco ladeó una sonrisa mientras decía—. No te alarmes, te prometí que no sucedería más y así será, no volverá a suceder jamás ya que te repugna tanto.

Hermione no contestó, no podía mentirle, aquel beso no le había repugnado, ni siquiera podía admitir que le hubiese resultado molesto. No fue así. Cuando los labios de Draco se posaron sobre los suyos sintió cosas que creyó olvidadas, sintió paz, alivio y deseo. Y hubiese seguido pegada a esos labios si la voz de Ron no se hubiese interpuesto endulzando sus oídos con aquel último te amo, antes de ver su cara cubierta por la sangre escarlata que lo apartó de ella. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Draco, ahí, tan cerca, con sus labios moviéndose sobre los de ella, consiguiendo arrancar emociones que pensó que no sentiría con nadie más que con Ron y una terrible culpa invadió su alma, logrando que aquellos dulces sentimientos se volviesen sucios de repente. Draco no era comparable a Ron, no lo sería nunca.

Los coches que estaban parados delante de ellos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, el tráfico parecía restablecerse. Hermione y Draco se miraban a los ojos fijamente sin percatarse que todo regresaba a la normalidad. Él comenzaba a arrepentirse de la promesa que había hecho de no volver a probar aquellos suaves labios y ella libraba una dura batalla en su mente y en su corazón porque en el fondo de su alma seguía sin entender por qué aquella promesa de Draco no le hacía tan feliz como era de esperar.

El estridente sonido del claxon del auto que estaba detrás, los hizo regresar bruscamente a la realidad. Draco prendió el motor de su coche y puso rumbo hacia el apartamento de Pansy. Cuando llegaron allí, la encontraron envuelta en un mar de lágrimas sobre el regazo de Charlie, no tardaron en conocer cual había sido el motivo de la desazón de su amiga.

* * *

**Gracias infinitas por seguir y por vuestros comentarios. Me está costando mucho terminar esta historia porque mi falta de tiempo y mi poca inspiración para los dramiones no me lo ponen muy fácil, así que gracias por vuestros comentarios una vez más son alentadores.**

**Besos, María.  
**


	14. Blanca Navidad

**XIII. Blanca Navidad**

El invierno llegó de golpe a Londres, las temperaturas bajaron estrepitosamente y las calles se cubrieron de un tupido manto blanco. La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y en el ambiente, ya se podía respirar el aroma a dulces típicos, admirar las luces de colores alumbrando y alegrando las grandes vías de la ciudad y, por doquier, sonaban villancicos con voces melodiosas. Era una época para disfrutar y para compartir lo más hermoso de la vida con los seres mas queridos.

Sin embargo, para algunos la Navidad no tenía el mismo significado de alegría y dicha, para otros simbolizaba echar de menos a aquellos que ya no estaban, o a quienes estaban demasiado lejos.

Para Hermione aquella fecha era una tortura, durante los días previos le asaltaban constantemente imágenes de navidades anteriores vividas junto a Ron en la Madriguera, con toda la familia unida, comiendo dulces, pavo y cantando villancicos con letras inventadas porque el licor, a ciertas horas de la noche, no les dejaba recordarlas tal y como eran. Con Charlie bailando sobre la mesa semidesnudo y con la señora Weasley regañándole escoba en mano. Con los gemelos dejando que pequeñas bombas fétidas explotasen cerca de la vieja tía Muriel. Y con ella, feliz, observando todo aquel alboroto —censurado únicamente por la anciana y Percy, el hermano más serio de todos los Weasely— con la cabeza apoyada sobre el robusto hombro de Ron oyendo sus carcajadas y el latir de su fuerte y joven corazón. Eran tiempos de felicidad, imágenes de una dicha que ahora regresaban exclusivamente para ensombrecer su triste existencia.

Para colmo, las cosas en el apartamento de Pansy no ayudaban demasiado a que su estado de ánimo mejorase. Su compañera de piso andaba como un fantasma por los rincones, gimiendo y lamentándose de la decisión que Nott había tomado por los dos. Charlie se había marchado a la Madriguera para celebrar las fiestas con la familia, aunque había prometido regresar para año nuevo. Le echaría mucho de menos, su carácter vivaz y despreocupado, conseguía arrancarle sonrisas espontaneas, que ella agradecía en gran medida.

Su relación con Draco no había mejorado mucho pero al menos ahora se hablaban. Seguían resonando en sus oídos las palabras que el joven le había confesado dentro del coche, mientras la lluvia se estampaba contra el cristal del parabrisas "No me arrepiento de haberte besado, es más, volvería a hacerlo, pero no sucederá jamás".

Jamás…

Aquel jamás sonaba tan lejano. Era lo que ella quería, ¿o no? Su cabeza estaba aturdida y su corazón lleno de dudas y culpabilidad.

Cada día veía entrar a aquel hombre de cabello liso y rubio por la puerta del despacho, con un fugaz "Buenos días", se sentaba tras el escritorio y apenas levantaba la vista de la pantalla del ordenador o de las notas que Ernie, o incluso ella misma, le dejaban sobre la mesa. Un par de intercambios de ideas y, mientras él hablaba, ella ponía más interés en la forma de sus labios que en las palabras que emergían de ellos. Aun así Hermione tenía muy claro que Draco Malfoy no era el hombre con el que ella deseaba recuperar su vida. No aquel orgulloso joven, con aires de superioridad, que era poseedor de todos los defectos que ella aborrecía en el ser humano, por ello, achacaba su absurda atracción por él al hecho de que tal vez comenzaba a necesitar la compañía de un hombre. Alguien que la escuchase, que la hiciese reír, un hombro donde llorar y una piel donde apagar su calor cada noche. Y ninguna de esas necesidades podía volcarlas en Draco, porque él no conocía ni deseaba conocer lo que es amar y ser amado y, eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba, volver a sentirse amada.

La noche antes de Nochebuena, Pansy recibió una visita que esperaba desde el incidente en casa de sus padres. Blaise Zabini llamó a la puerta del apartamento de la joven a eso de las cinco de la tarde de aquel día, justo cuando en la tetera comenzaba a hervir el agua para el té.

No pudo decir que le sorprendiera verlo allí, Blaise había tardado demasiado en aparecer por su casa y de él, en ese instante, sólo esperaba una cosa: su disculpa.

—Has tardado demasiado en venir —acusó con voz fría mientras observaba como su antiguo novio caminaba hacia dentro de la casa.

—No sabía cual sería tu reacción si me aparecía por aquí. Me enteré lo de Nott.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Pansy emitió un angustioso suspiro que Blaise no percibió.

—¿Draco?

—Astoria, la encontré buscando regalos para Navidad en el Soho y me contó que Theo te visitó para terminar completamente contigo. Mentiría si te dijera que sentí la noticia.

—Por eso estás aquí, porque piensas que tienes el camino libre.

—Ya no tienes por qué dudar, si es que alguna vez dudaste. Entiendo que no quisieras hacerle daño, sin embargo, él ha dado el paso definitivo, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable de nada.

Las palabras de Blaise no consiguieron apaciguar el malestar que Pansy sentía desde su ruptura con Nott. Dejó sus ojos clavados en aquel hombre de piel oscura, de cabello corto y ojos negros como una noche sin luna. Su aspecto físico era tan diferente al de Nott, tan distinto. Notó como algo se rompía en su interior mientras dejaba la mirada fija en Blaise, era extraño, él le resultaba tan extraño, tan lejano.

—Te he traído un regalo de Navidad. Sé que aún falta un día pero no podía esperar para entregártelo.

Su voz la hizo volver a la realidad. En la mano, Blaise mantenía sujeta una cajita alargada de color verde con un lazo plateado. Sonreía, mostrando una exasperante seguridad en aquella sonrisa. Pansy estuvo a punto de rechazarlo pero él lo abrió y extrajo una cadenita de oro con un colgante en forma de gota de agua de color verde; una esmeralda realmente hermosa.

—En tu cuello se verá aún mas bella —susurró Blaise mientras se acercaba a ella con el colgante en la mano.

Pansy estaba desconcertada, tenía decenas de sentimientos encontrados. Sus recuerdos felices con Blaise, su repentina marcha, la abnegación y devoción de Nott hacia ella, su adiós; su inesperado adiós.

No se percató que Blaise colocaba alrededor de su cuello aquella joya hasta que no notó el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel. Fue entonces cuando se sorprendió aún más de sus propios sentimientos. En un tiempo atrás, ya casi muy lejano, aquel simple contacto habría conseguido que cada uno de los vellos que cubrían su piel se pusiesen en alerta, un escalofrío de placer habría recorrido su espina dorsal y miles de mariposas estarían armando una fiesta de primavera en su estómago, sin embargo, en aquel instante no sintió nada. Aquellos dedos, la suave caricia que dejaba sobre su piel no consiguieron alterar su cuerpo.

Inesperadamente para Blaise, Pansy lo miró a los ojos y en un arrebato se aproximó hacia los labios del joven, besándolos. Aquel beso sólo duro unos segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para poder darse cuenta que para ella Blaise ya no significaba absolutamente nada. Sonrió, satisfecha al fin de haber aclarado sus dudas.

—Nada… —susurró.

Blaise la observaba con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, para él, el arranque de Pansy significaba al fin su victoria frente a Nott; nada podía hacerle sospechar que era todo lo contrario.

—Sabía que lo que sentías por mí no había cambiado, sólo necesitabas darte cuenta de ello —afirmó agarrando a la joven por la cintura.

Inmediatamente, mediante un brusco movimiento, ella escapó del abrazo del joven desconcertándolo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, Blaise, eso es lo que ha sucedido. Ni el roce de tus dedos, ni ese beso me han hecho sentir nada. —Blaise torció el gesto confuso, no entendía muy bien qué era lo que ella trataba de decirle. Pansy prosiguió—. Demasiado tiempo sin ti, demasiado. Te quise como jamás pensé que podría amar a nadie más. Eras todo en mi vida. Entiendo el motivo de tu marcha, pero me dejaste, de una u otra forma y aunque lo hiciste pensando que era por mi bien, me alejaste de ti. Si me hubieses dado la oportunidad de elegir, me habría marchado contigo sin importarme los peligros que mi vida pudiese haber corrido. Pero como siempre decidiste por los dos. Demasiado tiempo alejados, demasiado y el tiempo lo cura todo —rio—. No he sabido lo cierta que es esa frase hasta ahora. Blaise, no siento nada por ti, el beso que acabo de darte me lo ha confirmado. Ha sido como si hubiese besado a Draco, no he sentido nada, sólo un enorme vacío y acabo de entender el por qué. Ya no te amo, porque simplemente ahora sé que estoy enamorada de Nott.

Blaise dio un paso hacia con el rostro desencajado y negando compulsivamente con la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible. Teníamos algo muy hermoso, algo importante ¡No puedes haberlo olvidado así como así!

—Pues lo hice, lo he hecho.

Mientras Blaise trataba de encajar el duro golpe que suponía las palabras de Pansy, ella se había despojado de la joya que durante unos minutos había decorado su cuello, se acercó al joven, le tomó la palma de la mano y la dejó sobre ella cerrándola con sus manos.

—Esto no es para mí, guárdalo y entrégaselo a alguien que algún día sienta por ti lo mismo que hace ya tiempo yo pude sentir.

—¿Estás diciendo que todo se ha acabado, que ya no hay nada más? —Pansy asintió—. ¿Ese idiota me ha ganado?

—Oh, Blaise, no se trata de quién gane o quién pierda, se trata de aceptar la realidad y la realidad es que ya no te amo.

El semblante de Blaise se compuso de inmediato, tenía la mandíbula tensa, el mentón erguido y sus ojos se mostraban tan fríos como el hielo. No pronunció palabra, de forma altanera caminó por delante de Pansy y salió de apartamento sin dirigirle la mirada. Ella pudo haberse sentido culpable pero sólo sintió alivio y una felicidad difícil de describir.

Nadie puso un pie en SIREM durante el día de Nochebuena. "Es tiempo de compras y de estar lejos del trabajo", había dicho Sirius el día anterior. Por ello, las oficinas estaban vacías.

Hermione se quedó en casa, no tenía ganas de comprar regalos ni a quién comprárselos, ni de respirar el ambiente navideño de Londres. Pansy le contó la visita de Blaise y todo lo que sucedió y lo que le llevó a saber sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"El tiempo lo cura todo, Hermione" había repetido una y otra vez durante su relato.

—El tiempo… —susurró Hermione tumbada sobre su cama con la vista perdida en algún punto del techo—. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo?

Cenarían en casa, aquella noche de Nochebuena, ella, Pansy y el matrimonio Scamander. Hermione, deseaba cenar con ellos y Pansy insistió en que fuese en su apartamento ya que ella cenaría sola, puesto que sus padres se habían marchado de Londres otra vez. Una cena íntima, entre amigos. A todos les pareció una buena idea. Rolf cocinaría el pavo, al estilo escocés y las chicas se encargarían del resto de la cena y de la decoración de la mesa.

Nott resopló una vez más consiguiendo al fin exasperar a Draco que trataba de releer por décima vez el segundo párrafo de su exposición sobre el caso Goyle.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿El qué? —inquirió el joven confuso.

—Resoplar, como si fueras una bestia. Tú has tomado la decisión, así que deja de hacer eso.

—Y es la mejor decisión que he tomado —admitió tratando de parecer convincente.

—Ya, claro —secundó Draco con voz burlona.

Nott estaba a punto de protestarle cuando alguien lo interrumpió llamando insistentemente a la puerta de su apartamento. Astoria Greengrass, con cara de pocos amigos, entró en la casa, sin saludar y caminó hasta ponerse frente a su prometido.

—¿Creías que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados en mi casa? ¿Pensabas eso después de lo que me has dicho por teléfono?

—No voy a ir, no vas a convencerme, así que has venido hasta aquí para nada —dijo Draco sin despegar la vista de sus documentos.

El rostro de Astoria se puso rojo mientras exhalaba un suspiro de autocontrol.

—¿Puedes dejarnos a solas, Theo?

No hizo falta que lo repitiese dos veces, Nott desapareció del salón como por arte de magia.

—No asustes al pobre Theo, él ya tiene suficiente con lo suyo. No voy a ir, Astoria —repitió sin alterarse.

—No vas a dejar que vaya sola a la cena de nochebuena en casa de tus padres.

—Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, no voy a poner un pie en esa casa —pronunció aquella frase remarcando cada una de sus palabras.

—¡Mis padres estarán allí!

—¿Y?

—¡Que no puedes hacerme ese feo! ¿Qué les diré?

—No hará falta que les digas nada, ellos lo saben todo.

—Tu padre no te lo perdonará.

Draco dejó a un lado sus papeles y se puso en pie atravesando con sus grises ojos los de Astoria.

—Creo que hace mucho que no me importa en absoluto nada de lo que mi padre pueda pensar de mí. Me alegro que me digas eso porque llevo tiempo queriendo hablar contigo de algo y pienso que este es el mejor momento. Voy a anular la boda.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron tanto que parecieron salírsele de las órbitas, su rostro dejó de estar rojo y se volvió lívido como un día de niebla.

—¿Cómo… cómo has dicho? —preguntó tartamudeando.

—Anular la boda, creo que se ha entendido bien —insistió Draco con un deje de sorna en la voz que alteró a su novia mucho más.

—Espero que sea una broma.

—No, no lo es, es lo más serio que he dicho en mi vida.

—Pero eso no puede ser y lo sabes. Tenemos que casarnos, está decidido —le recordó ella acercándose a él con el rostro desencajado.

—No, te equivocas, ni tú ni yo hemos decidido nada, ellos lo hicieron por nosotros y yo ahora decido que no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? —Astoria no pudo más y se derrumbó en el sofá notando como le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—No estamos enamorados…

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios, Draco! ¿Cuándo ha importado eso?

—Nunca, hasta que me he planteado una vida contigo sin sentir absolutamente nada. —Draco comenzó a caminar por la habitación sin rumbo fijo mientras hablaba.

—Somos amigos, nos entendemos. Hay muchos matrimonios que no están basados en el amor y duran toda la vida. Además, ¿desde cuándo te importan los sentimientos? —inquirió Astoria.

—No lo sé, pero querrás que tengamos hijos.

—Es lo esperado —admitió.

—Yo no podré, has dicho que eres mi amiga y yo no me acuesto con mis amigas.

—Es un negocio, Draco, pensé que lo entendías —explicó Astoria con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

—Yo también, pero piénsalo, no es nuestro negocio es el de ellos.

—No voy a defraudar a mi padre, Daphne lo hizo sufrir mucho y yo no pienso hacerlo.

—Pero no será ellos quienes tengan que convivir día a día sin que halla nada más que una amistad, que estoy seguro que se resentirá, lo sé.

Mientras decía aquello, Draco se había arrodillado delante de ella y le sujetaba las manos entre las suyas.

—Dímelo, dime que nunca, ni siquiera por un segundo, has deseado que nuestra boda no se lleve a cabo. Dime que nunca has dudado de tu destino.

Astoria se quedó callada, nunca había dudado, no hasta que oyó a Charlie Weasley susurrarle durante aquel baile que le gustaba y en ese momento, por un sólo segundo deseó no tener ningún tipo de ataduras.

—Es importante para nosotros, para nuestro futuro y no podemos decepcionarlos.

—Eso no es una respuesta, sin embargo, tu silencio me dice muchas más cosas —comentó Draco poniéndose de nuevo en pie.

Astoria lo imitó volviendo el color escarlata a su rostro. Tomó aire y luego dijo casi sin respirar.

—No te reconozco, tú hablando de sentimientos… estás raro, ¿con quién estás hablando Draco? Vivir con Nott te está ablandando. Tú no eres así, no, al menos lo que conozco de ti. No tienes sentimientos, nunca los has tenido o ¿es que te has encargado de esconderlos? ¿Quieres acabar con todo? ¿Quieres anular la boda? Bien, hazlo, pero hazlo tú solo porque yo no pienso apoyarte en esa decisión y si sigues empeñado en ello te advertiré algo, sabes cual será la reacción de tu padre y también sabes que no lo aceptará. Yo me lo pensaría porque Lucius Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere y no le importa llegar a donde tenga que llegar para conseguirlo. Que seas su hijo no te da ningún privilegio.

—Tal vez sí he cambiado. No me esperes esta noche. —Con esas palabras, Draco dio por concluida la conversación.

Sumida en la rabia y el desconcierto, Astoria abandonó el apartamento de Nott.

Draco resopló con fuerza mientras con ambas manos se sujetaba la cabeza apretándola como si quisiese que su cerebro le saliese por la nariz.

—Yo si apoyo tu decisión, amigo.

Se giró bruscamente y vio a Nott descansando en el umbral de la puerta sonriéndole.

—Lo has oído todo.

—No susurrabais precisamente —admitió caminando hacia él.

—Mi padre no lo permitirá y no me da vergüenza reconocer que eso me da miedo.

Nott se mantuvo en silencio, observando el rostro pálido y desmejorado de su amigo. Volvió a sonreír antes de preguntar.

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿Cómo?

—Hay una mujer, solo una mujer puede hacer cambiar a un hombre así y esa no es Daphne, ¿quién es? —insistió.

—Nadie importante, supongo —concluyó Draco con una sonrisa melancólica y decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Cenarás con tus padres?

—No tengo un plan mejor ¿y tú?

—Tengo tres opciones: la primera quedarme solo y no me apetece, la segunda pasar la noche con Daphne, eso me apetece mucho menos, además hace siglos que no aparezco por allí, he decidido dejar mi relación con ella de una vez, y la tercera ir a casa de Pansy. Creo que me decidiré por la tercera opción.

Diciendo eso, Draco se puso el abrigo, enrolló la bufanda en su cuello y se colocó los guantes de cuero negro sobre la pálida piel de sus delgadas manos.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Nott que aún no se había arreglado para ir a casa de su familia y estaba más despeinado que nunca.

—Tengo que comprar un buen vino.

El rostro de perplejidad de su amigo fue lo último que Draco vio antes de abandonar el apartamento.

Un suave "clink" anunció que el exquisito pavo de Rolf estaba por fin listo. Las chicas habían decorado la mesa con sumo cuidado, de blanco y dorado el mantel y las servilletas de rojo intenso. Un hermoso centro de fruta fresca adornaba la mesa y las copas y los platos relucían a la luz de las velas rojas y doradas. Luna terminaba de encender la última de ellas cuando Rolf anunció que la cena estaba lista para ser servida. En breve, ya todos estaban alrededor de tan sabroso manjar, afuera, a través de los cristales de la ventana podían ver como incesantes copos de blanca nieve caían y se deslizaban por ellos. La calle estaba completamente tupida por la nevada, era una noche de Nochebuena inigualable.

—Creo que deberías hacer tú los honores, Rolf, ya que has sido el que más has trabajado hoy —dijo Hermione extendiendo hacia el único hombre que había en la casa los utensilios para trinchar el pavo.

Rolf sonrió hinchando el pecho con orgullo pero todavía no había hundido el cuchillo sobre la dorada pechuga del animal cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se miraron unos a otros confusos.

—Disculpadme un momento.

A toda prisa Pansy corrió hacia la puerta y cuando comprobó quién se escondía tras ella, dijo con tranquilidad.

—Estabas tardando mucho, sabía que vendrías.

—He traído vino —anunció Draco mostrándole la botella.

—Vamos, pasa.

El joven entró y caminó hacia el salón acompañado de su amiga. Sin embargo al entrar se quedó paralizado, no esperaba que Pansy tuviese visita. Hermione lo vio y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Oh, vaya! Creo que no será suficiente una botella de vino. Pensé que estabas sola. Feliz Navidad, supongo.

—Bueno todos lo estábamos por eso hemos decidido unirnos. Tú también estás aquí ¿no? —dijo Pansy empujando suavemente a Draco hacia la mesa—. Los padres de Hermione están en Sidney y ellos son los Scamander, Rolf —Draco estrechó la mano del hombre que tuvo que soltar el cuchillo en la mesa— y su esposa Luna.

—Scamander, ¿sois los improvisados detectives de Granger? —inquirió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es, los mismos —contestó Luna orgullosa de sí misma.

—No he tenido el placer de hablar con vosotros, mi compañera —miró a Hermione, ella bajó la vista aturdida— os tomó declaración y tal cual la hemos incluido en el informe.

—Hoy no es día de hablar de trabajo, juicios y asesinos, así que si vas a quedarte a cenar toma asiento, que el pavo empieza a enfriarse —apremió Rolf volviendo a envainar el cuchillo y hundiéndolo con vehemencia en la carne del ave asada.

Draco, a pesar de que no le gustaba lo más mínimo que le ordenasen nada, se sentó en la única silla vacía que quedaba entre Luna y Pansy. Frente a él se encontraba Hermione, así que, cada vez que levantaba la vista sus ojos se topaban con los de ella, que se apartaban rápido y fingía escuchar lo que su amiga le decía.

La cena fue bastante llevadera, Draco abría poco la boca y en las contadas ocasiones en que lo hacía, siempre salía de sus labios un comentario agradable o al menos contenido. Aquella forma de comportarse tenía a Hermione completamente desconcertada y a la vez embriagada. O tal vez fue el vino, de la forma que fuese, Draco estaba distinto, sin dejar de ser él, intentaba ser más amable, aunque a veces parecía demasiado forzado.

Después del sabroso pavo —por el que Rolf fue felicitado una y otra vez— y de todos aquellos manjares que lo acompañaron, Pansy comenzó sacar los licores para amenizar la fiesta. Faltaba hielo y, por ello, le pidió a su amigo que le acompañara a la cocina para picar un poco y traerlo al salón. Draco accedió de buena gana.

—¿Es ese el famoso Malfoy? —preguntó Luna a Hermione una vez que vio al joven salir de la estancia y aprovechando que su esposo estaba distraído eligiendo la música con la que ambientar la fiesta.

—El mismo.

—Pues me lo imaginaba de otra forma, más o menos, como un ogro. No fuiste muy condescendiente con él cuando lo describiste.

—Es un ogro, no te dejes engañar. Esta noche está distinto pero no es él. No es el Draco al que nos tiene acostumbrados.

—O tal vez sí, quizás este es el verdadero.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una risa al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y atribuyó su deducción al hecho de que poco o nada sabía Luna de él.

—Piensa lo que quieras, anda, dame esos vasos platos vacíos que voy a llevarlos a la cocina.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que Luna había dicho, pero no podía tener razón. Ella conocía a Draco, sabía de su mal carácter, de sus aires de superioridad y de su descortesía con todo aquello que le importaba lo más mínimo. Nadie podía fingir ser así, lo era y nada más. Tal vez sí estaba fingiendo aquella noche, toda esa amabilidad y comedimiento, no eran propios de él.

Las voces de Draco y Pansy la hicieron detenerse antes de entrar en la cocina, no era de buena educación escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero Hermione en ese instante se olvidó de su educación y se vio sumida, de repente, en la conversación que mantenían los dos amigos.

—Pues Nott llora por los rincones, aunque delante de mí trata de parecer fuerte. —La voz serena de Draco fue la primera que oyó.

—Blaise estuvo aquí ayer por la tarde. Me trajo un regalo y yo le besé.

—Maldita sea, Pansy…

—No me juzgues antes de tiempo. Tenía que comprobar algo y lo hice. En otros tiempos aquel beso habría hecho saltar todas las alamas contra incendios de mi apartamento, pero el de ayer no encendió siquiera una simple vela. No queda en mí nada del amor que creía sentir por Blaise. —La confesión de Pansy a su amigo fue tan sincera que a Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina.

Lentamente y, a sabiendas que lo que hacia estaba realmente mal, se asomó lo justo para poder ver sin ser vista. Entonces, pudo observar a Draco abrazando fraternalmente a Pansy y se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el joven mientras dejaba de abrazar a su amiga.

—Ahora tengo que intentar que Nott me crea cuando le diga que es de él de quién estoy enamorada y que no tengo ni una sola duda sobre eso.

—No será fácil, él ya no está seguro de nada.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que la felicidad se me escape por segunda vez. —Hubo un intercambio de sonrisas de complicidad y luego Pansy prosiguió—. ¿Y tú? No has podido estar allí, ¿verdad?

—Astoria me insistió pero es absurdo estar sentado con mi familia tratando de aparentar que nada ha pasado. No puedo hacer eso, me hierve la sangre solo de pensarlo. Además, hoy he tomado una decisión que puede cambiar muchas cosas…

—¡Oh cielos! El hielo, Draco, con la charla se nos está derritiendo. Después me cuentas de esa decisión tan importante, tengo que llevar esto al salón.

Hermione vio como Pansy agarraba la cubitera dispuesta a salir de la cocina. Con presteza, retrocedió unos pasos hacia el pasillo para que su amiga pensase que estaba llegando allí en aquel momento. Ambas se cruzaron bajo el umbral de la cocina.

—¿Han protestado por la demora del hielo? —le preguntó Pansy torciendo el gesto.

—Aún no —contestó Hermione.

Pansy resopló aliviada y caminó hacia el salón, cubitera en mano. Hermione entró en la cocina al fin. De espaldas con las manos apoyadas sobre la encimera pudo ver a Draco y su delgada figura, con el cabello rubio y liso que le caía hacia delante. De pronto cerró las manos y con los puños golpeó la encimera con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione dio un respingo pero por suerte los platos no cayeron al suelo y pudo dejarlos sobre la mesa a tiempo. Al ruido del choque de la loza contra la mesa, Draco se giró. Hermione pudo comprobar el semblante pálido y enfermizo que mostraba el joven.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Bien? ¿Qué es estar bien? No, no estoy bien, no sé si alguna vez lo he estado —contestó él con voz ronca.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Draco?

El joven soltó una risa nerviosa. Hermione frunció el ceño, confusa.

—¿Ahora soy Draco?, hace unas horas era Malfoy o simplemente "eh tú".

—Está bien, sólo pretendía ser amable, he vuelto a equivocarme contigo, no necesitas ayuda ¿verdad? Y aunque la necesitases nunca la pedirías. Soy una ilusa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta dispuesta a abandonar el mismo espacio que Draco Malfoy.

—No, espera. —Draco la sujetaba por la muñeca impidiendo que se marchara. —  
No te vayas, por favor.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse que era el mismo hombre aquel que había pronunciado la palabra "por favor".

—Estuve hablando con Astoria esta tarde, ella no está de acuerdo pero yo he decidido anular la boda —susurró Draco clavando sus ojos en ella.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Por qué ahora?

—No estoy enamorado de ella.

—Antes tampoco.

—Pero antes no me importaba, ahora sí.

—No lo entiendo, estuvo mal desde el principio ¿por qué te importa ahora? —inquirió Hermione mientras liberaba con sutileza su muñeca de la mano de Draco.

—Creo que estoy sintiendo algo por otra persona —contestó él sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

Ahora la que dejó escapar una risa fue Hermione.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que te has enamorado?

—No lo sé, nunca he sentido antes esto por nadie ¿Cómo se sabe si se está o no enamorado?

—Eso es fácil de saber. Lo sabes porque no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona, ni de noche ni de día. Porque cuando la ves lo único que deseas es besar sus labios, estar entre sus brazos… porque da igual los defectos que tenga y aquello que te saca de tus casillas siempre encuentras la excusa perfecta para disculpar esos detalles. Porque tu corazón da mil vueltas de campana si te sonríe o te dice algo hermoso y porque sientes que te falta el aire si no estás junto a ella.

—Entonces debe ser eso, porque tengo todos los malditos síntomas de los que hablas.

—No sé si debería alegrarme o compadecerme de la chica. —Draco cerró los ojos y resopló, Hermione entendió que su comentario no había sido muy afortunado y trató de enmendarlo—. Creo que es una decisión importante y valiente, teniendo en cuenta lo que tu ruptura con Astoria representará para tu familia.

—Parece que lo entiendes.

—¿Y la otra? La hermana de Astoria —inquirió Hermione.

—Ella no significa nada y espero que mi ausencia de todas estas semanas se lo halla dejado claro. No quiero tener nada que ver con ninguna de las dos —contestó Draco volviendo a recomponerse un poco.

—Eso está muy bien, está realmente bien. Tenía la leve intuición de que tarde o temprano reaccionarias y harías lo correcto. Ahora tendrás el camino libre para intentar algo con la chica esa de la que estás enamorado.

—No, con ella es imposible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione confusa.

—Por que ella ama a otro y yo no sé como evitar eso —Lentamente, Draco se alejó de la encimera y caminó hacia Hermione hasta quedar frente a ella. La joven pudo ver un destello rojo en los grises ojos del muchacho antes de que este dijese tensando cada músculo de su rostro—. El otro día cuando Nott tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse a golpes de Blaise, lo envidié. Eso es lo que me gustaría hacer… dime Hermione, tú que lo sabes todo ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo me desquito con él? ¿Cómo le parto la cara a Ron para que te deje en paz de una maldita vez?

En una milésima de segundo, Hermione lo comprendió todo; entendió que esa chica de la que Draco creía estar enamorado era ella misma. Sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta y la respiración se le había vuelto difícil. Pensó que perdería el conocimiento pero se mantuvo en pie con la mirada fija en los ojos ardientes de Draco.

—Yo…

—No, no digas nada, ya lo has hecho en muchas ocasiones. Yo no estoy a su altura, no puedo compararme con él. No hay nada peor que luchar contra un buen recuerdo. No puedo luchar contra eso, no sé hacerlo. Nunca he cumplido mis promesas, pero por lo visto he cambiado, según Astoria, así que no te preocupes, dije que no me acercaría a ti y no pienso hacerlo.

Draco dio un paso al frente para marcharse de la cocina pero Hermione se interpuso en su camino. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo, lo más sensato hubiese sido haberle dejado marchar pero su cuerpo no hizo caso a su cerebro y se vio frente a él, cerca muy cerca. Entonces reparó en la respiración agitada de Draco, en la vena de su cuello, largo y blanquecino, palpitando con fuerza, en su boca entreabierta y en sus finos labios levemente humedecidos.

—Charlie, Luna… todos me dicen que tengo que dejar atrás el pasado, pasar página, dicen que no debo permitir que el recuerdo de Ron condicione el resto de mi vida; que tengo que darme la oportunidad de volver a empezar. Pero no es fácil, no, no lo es ¡maldita sea! Sin embargo, yo quiero hacerlo, al menos hoy prefiero no pensar, prefiero no recordar, necesito dejarme llevar de una vez por todas…

No quiso terminar la frase y llevada por un impulso, del que tal vez más tarde podría llegar a arrepentirse, Hermione paseó la mano por el cabello de Draco hasta llegar a la nuca y luego lo atrajo hacia ella, hacia sus labios y, cuando se vino a dar cuenta, lo estaba besando.

Por un instante Draco no supo como reaccionar, aquel arrebato de Hermione le había pillado completamente desprevenido, pero pronto el aroma de la joven y el dulce sabor de su boca consiguieron que se relajase y se dejase envolver por lo que estaba sucediendo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto duraría aquel momento pero podía asegurar que si la felicidad existía, se resumía en aquel instante. Con presteza, agarró la delgada cintura de Hermione y la aproximó hacia él, consiguiendo que el beso se intensificara. Hermione no quería pensar, notaba como las manos de Draco le quemaban la piel por encima del vestido, que sus labios se movían con desesperación contra los suyos y ella sólo deseaba acariciar una y otra vez su liso cabello rubio. Tenía miedo a abrir los ojos y que la imagen de Ron apareciese ante ella, como la otra vez, le daba pavor volver a ver sus ojos azules en los grises de Draco y su rostro pecoso en la pálida piel del joven Malfoy. No quería pensar por qué se sentía bien, por qué desde hacia mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo una paz que no recordaba, la proximidad del cuerpo de aquel hombre, su olor, su calor devolvían la pasión perdida al suyo.

De repente algo vibró dentro del pantalón de Malfoy, él lo ignoró pero ella se sobresaltó y se separó súbitamente de él. Abrió los ojos, temerosa y delante de ellos pudo ver el rostro de Draco, menos pálido y sus ojos, todavía envueltos en llamas, traspasándola hasta dentro de su alma; ni rastro de Ron.

—Es mi teléfono, es un mensaje —dijo entrecortadamente por la violenta respiración—. No quiero saber qué o quién es.

—Tal vez sea importante.

—Me da igual —espetó volviendo a aproximarse hacia ella.

Mas Hermione lo detuvo colocando suavemente una mano sobre el pecho del joven.

—Sal de dudas.

Draco resopló, entornó los ojos y agarró su teléfono móvil mientras farfullaba palabras malsonantes por lo bajo. Hermione trató de ahogar la risa que le producía el enfurruñamiento de Malfoy. Draco leyó detenidamente el mensaje que acababan de enviarle. Hermione supo que no era nada bueno cuando la tez de su piel volvió a palidecer y sus ojos perdieron todo rastro de fuego, regresando a ellos el gélido gris de siempre. Draco tragó saliva y luego anunció con el rostro desencajado.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —inquirió Hermione angustiada.

Draco no contestó y, en vez de eso, le entregó el móvil con el mensaje en la pantalla, Hermione pudo leer que procedía de Daphne Greengrass y su contenido decía.  
_  
"Te informo que acabo de tomarme un bote completo de pastillas, espero que esta vez vengas a verme con rapidez porque si no mi muerte pesará sobre tu conciencia para siempre.  
Feliz Navidad, Malfoy"_

—¡Cielo santo!

—Tengo que llegar antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Hermione asintió. Draco pasó por delante de ella como un rayo pero antes de salir de la cocina, se giró, regresó junto a Hermione y agarrándola con firmeza por la cintura la atrajo nuevamente hacia él y la besó, como si no tuviese la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo. Luego la miró con una ternura que Hermione no supo interpretar y, tras sonreírle levemente, se marchó definitivamente del apartamento de Pansy.

Rolf y las chicas no tardaron en aparecer en la cocina alertados por la repentina y desconcertante marcha de Draco. Ninguno de ellos tuvo que preguntar nada, Hermione les aclaró las dudas enseguida con una simple frase.

—Daphne Greengrass ha intentado suicidarse esta noche.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, esta vez sí he publicado muy rápido y pienso seguir haciéndolo hasta el final, espero poder cumplir.**

**Nahima-chan**, hola! eres la única a quién no he mandado mensaje privado por no tener, por eso te hablo desde aquí. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Un beso y pronto regreso.**

**María**


	15. Sin obstáculos

**XIV. Sin obstáculos**

**D**raco observaba con la mirada perdida el lento vaivén del pecho de Daphne. Su vida no corría ningún peligro y, aunque el joven no hubiese llegado a tiempo, ella, según los médicos, habría sobrevivido puesto que la cantidad de pastillas que había ingerido no habría sido suficiente para acabar con su vida. Un minucioso lavado de estómago hizo el resto. No quería pensar en cosas horribles, pero no dejaba de pasarle por la cabeza la idea de que si Daphne hubiese muerto, él ahora tendría un problema menos. Las cosas lejos de solucionarse se volvían más complicadas.

Únicamente recordar sus últimos minutos en casa de Pansy conseguían sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando. El  
arrebato de Hermione le había dejado tan descolocado que ahora lo único que deseaba era regresar junto a ella para comprobar si esa forma de proceder de la joven se mantenía o, por el contrario, fue solo producto del vino y de aquella mágica noche.

En su mente apareció de nuevo la imagen de Hermione y no pudo evitar sonreír, ni él mismo podía explicarse cómo había llegado a enamorarse de ella. Pero ya daba igual, el cómo, el cuándo y el por qué, era la primera vez en su vida que al respirar notaba como el pecho se le hinchaba tanto que los botones de la camisa sufrían para no salir disparados, la primera vez que el estómago y el corazón le daba un vuelco al unísono con solo recordar el suave tacto de los labios de Hermione, la primera, indiscutiblemente ella parecía ser la primera en todo aquello que le resultaba tan extraño, todo lo que siempre negó y aquello que creyó que nunca sentiría por nadie.

Tenía que hablar con Hermione, aclarar las cosas, él podía estar loco por ella pero ¿y ella? Ron no podía haber desaparecido de su vida así como así. Que Hermione comenzase a aislarse un poco de sus recuerdos suponía un gran hándicap para él, pero si ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, Draco lucharía entonces, contra todo y contra todos, incluso contra el fantasma de Ron. Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo como de que necesitaba estar junto a ella y aquella sensación le asustaba tanto como le hacía feliz.

La puerta de la habitación de Daphne se abrió lentamente y tras ella apareció la única persona que Draco jamás hubiese imaginado ver allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió desconcertado.

—Cállate.

Lucius Malfoy recorrió con su mirada, gélida como el hielo, la fría habitación del hospital de Barts donde, sobre la cama, se recuperaba el cuerpo de la joven Greengrass.

—Cualquier mujer, Draco, cualquiera y, de todas ellas, tienes que elegir como amante fija a la única que debería estar prohibida para ti por ser la hermana de quien es.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —inquirió Draco sin inmutarse y volviendo la mirada hacia los movimientos respiratorios de la joven suicida.

—Yo lo sé todo. Tengo ojos y oídos por toda la maldita ciudad. Te recuerdo que asesinos, ladrones y estafadores, entre otra sucia calaña, me deben favores porque muchos de ellos, culpables, fueron declarados inocentes y puestos en libertad gracias a mi astucia y a mi dinero, claro. Y este tipo de gente sabe ser muy leal y agradecida. —Caminó un poco por la habitación con parsimonia y el rostro tenso y abrupto. Draco siguió los pasos de su padre con la mirada pero sin levantar los ojos hacia él. Lucius suspiró y añadió—. Crees que puedes engañarme, Draco, pero no es así. Hace tiempo que sé lo de Daphne, estuve a punto de obligarte a dejarla pero tú lo hiciste por ti mismo. De pronto, sin entender muy bien el por qué, mis informadores me dieron la noticia de que ya no visitabas su cama. Pensé que por fin mi hijo había tenido en su cerebro las luces suficientes para quitarse el problema de encima. Así que imagínate mi desilusión cuando hoy, precisamente hoy que cenábamos con los padres de tu prometida, cena a la que no has asistido y, por supuesto, de esa falta de respeto hablaremos otro día, me envían un mensaje notificándome que Daphne Greengrass había intentado quitarse la vida y que tú tenías algo que ver en ello porque, después de semanas, por fin apareciste por su apartamento. Ahora vas a contarme qué ha sido.

—No ha sabido encajar que ya no me interesa.

—Trató de quitarse la vida por ti ¿sabes lo que hubiese sucedido si esto sale a la luz?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Draco fijando la mirada en su padre.

—A que soy quien soy y puedo mover hilos sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Y lo he hecho, los Greengrass no saben nada de esto, ni lo sabrán. Salvo tú, yo y algunos profesionales de este hospital, mal pagados y por lo tanto fáciles de sobornar, nadie más sabe lo que esta estúpida ha tratado de hacer. —Se detuvo frente a su hijo y clavándole le mirada continuó—. Pon fin a esto o tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. Cuando esta niña despierte aclara las cosas con ella de una maldita vez, te repito que nada ni nadie impedirán tu boda con Astoria.

Draco abrió la boca para informar a su padre de la nueva decisión que había tomado con respecto a su inminente enlace pero de ella no salió ni una sola palabra. Estaba demasiado cansado, su mente aturdida por el vino, lo sucedido con Astoria y el beso de Hermione no le permitía pensar con claridad, deseaba tener la cabeza bien despejada en el momento en que comunicase su decisión, ya que estaba seguro que su padre no lo aceptaría y contratacaría con alguna sucia amenaza y él debía estar preparado para afrontarla y defenderse de ella.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme antes de que me marche? —inquirió Lucius con voz arrogante.

—Hoy no.

Lucius levantó una ceja con aire desconfiado, luego añadió.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí hasta que no hables con ella y sepamos cuales son sus intenciones. ¿Me has oído?

Draco cerró los ojos resignado, Lucius interpretó aquel gesto como una señal de asentimiento por parte de su hijo y sin despedirse de él, abandonó el hospital.

Nunca se mordía las uñas porque siempre lograba controlar de otra forma la ansiedad que le producían sus propios nervios ante situaciones difíciles, pero aquella noche era incapaz de evitar que sus dientes se ensañaran con ellas. La repentina marcha de Draco y el motivo por el cual la hubo dejado con la miel en los labios, la martirizaban.  
Hermione estaba sentada sobre la cama, en el reloj despertador de su mesa de noche parpadeaba con luz roja las cuatro de la madrugada y ella era incapaz de poder dormir. Suspiró profundamente mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en un retrato de Ron que estaba justo al lado del reloj, lo agarró y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. En la foto, su malogrado marido sonreía vestido con la camiseta de su equipo de fútbol favorito. Tenía el cabello revuelto, más largo de lo que solía llevarlo y la cara algo sucia por el barro. Aquel día, Ron y los Weasley habían vuelto a ganar el torneo estival de fútbol que las familias vecinas de Ottery celebraban cada año. Aquel fue su último año, su último triunfo. Apenas dos semanas después sufrieron el terrible accidente que apagó la sonrisa de Ron para siempre. Con él vivió los mejores y los peores momentos de su vida, a él lo amó más que a nada en el mundo y lloró su muerte hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas en los ojos. Un tiempo atrás pensó que nadie más que Ron la haría temblar de pies a cabeza con el simple sonido de su voz o el tacto de sus manos. Sin embargo aquella noche por primera vez había vuelto a percibir una sensación parecida muy parecida y la persona que había conseguido provocárselo no había sido Ron, sino alguien completamente distinto a él. Alguien que en otras circunstancias únicamente le hubiese producido rechazo. Y de hecho fue así, la primera vez que lo vio y la segunda y las otras restantes, hasta que se dio cuenta que en el fondo Draco Malfoy debía tener algo que merecía la pena, porque de otra manera en ella jamás habría aflorado ningún otro sentimiento más benevolente por él que la hostilidad.

Allí, en la cocina de Pansy, había sentido el impulso irrefrenable de besar a aquel joven y ahora estaba segura que nada ajeno a ella le había aturdido la mente para que lo hiciese. No fue el vino, ni la tristeza del rostro alicaído de Draco, fue la sinceridad de él, la forma torturada en que le dijo que la amaba, sus ojos ardiendo de rabia por aquel recuerdo del que no lograba deshacerse. Fue por él, porque de repente sintió que lo necesitaba y que aquel beso podría ser el principio de todo lo que pudiese venir después. Y él respondió con la desesperación del que busca consuelo, la besó como si su vida dependiese de aquel instante. ¿Cómo era posible, pasar de odiarse a desearse, a necesitarse?

—Tal vez nunca llegamos a odiarnos —susurró con la mirada fija en el retrato de su esposo—. ¡Oh! Mi querido Ron, lo hubiese dado todo por evitar que te alejaran de mí. Ya es hora, ha llegado el momento de que sea yo la que te aparte. Olvidarte no puedo, nunca podré siempre serás mío pero debo seguir y ahora tengo una ilusión, que tal vez no aprobarías, te conozco —rio amargamente mientras dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su nariz y se estampaban contra el cristal del retrato—, pero sabes que siempre me gustó llevarte la contraria. Te he querido y te querré toda mi vida, sin embargo, voy a tratar salir adelante sin ti y, por increíble que parezca, quiero hacerlo junto a él.

Acercó el retrato a sus labios y depositó sobre el frío cristal un beso. Luego abrió el último cajón de la mesa de noche y lo dejó allí, entre algunas cosas revueltas. Cerró los párpados al mismo tiempo que el cajón y sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas más. Resopló con una mezcla en su alma de melancolía y alivio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el hueco vacío que había dejado el retrato sobre la mesa y sonrió. Con aquel simple gesto, Hermione se daba la oportunidad de empezar algo nuevo, algo muy distinto pero algo que deseaba con todos los sentidos.

—Estás aquí. —La voz agónica de Daphne logró despertarlo de la cabezada de sueño que había dado en el sillón de la habitación de Barts.

—Eres una inconsciente —le recriminó Draco con voz seca.

—No lo creas, sé lo que hago. ¿Pensabas que me quitaría la vida por ti? Oh no, no vales tanto, Malfoy. Pero quería arruinarte esta noche, porque sé que probablemente estarías con otra y, ya ves, ahora estás aquí, conmigo —pronunció aquellas palabras con mucho esfuerzo pero con una inquietante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Trataste de engañarme, los médicos dijeron que la cantidad de pastillas que tomaste no te hubiese matado. Eres repugnante.

—No más que tú, Draco. Tenía que hablar contigo y de otra forma no habrías venido. Doy por hecho que tus escasas visitas a mi cama supone que has decidido acabar con lo nuestro. No pienses que estoy muy de acuerdo con tu egoísta decisión, muy propia de ti por cierto, pero nunca suplico a un hombre, así que no te preocupes que no voy a insistirte, por las buenas, claro. Sólo quiero que sepas que tampoco pienso a dejar que te vayas de rositas. Pienso que a mi padre y a mi hermana no les hará mucha gracia eso de que pasaras las horas entre mis sábanas, Draco.

El joven Malfoy se puso en pie y se aproximó a Daphne con los ojos ebrios de ira.

—¿Estás amenazándome?

—¿Sigues pensando en dejarme? —inquirió ella sin amedrentarse.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces es una amenaza en toda regla.

Draco se separó de ella lentamente, en su rostro Daphne pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa que le pareció extraña.

—Muy bien, si es tu decisión hazlo, no voy a impedir que hables con Astoria y le cuentes lo nuestro. Es más te agradecería que lo hicieras, con un poco de suerte, será ella la que me deje a mí.

Las palabras de Draco terminaron por desconcertar completamente a la muchacha.

—¿Te da igual?

—Absolutamente, es más, te suplico que lo hagas —exhortó Draco con voz sibilante y fría.

—No lo entiendo, sabes que si lo hago tu boda y la fusión se irán al garete.

—Oh, no sabes cuanto deseo acabar con todo esto, Daphne. Así que si tu intención al revelar nuestro secreto es hacerme daño, déjame decirte que en realidad me estás haciendo un favor. Así que, vamos, recupérate y en cuanto salgas de este hospital ve y cuéntalo todo, que yo no voy a impedírtelo.

Daphne dejó clavada la mirada en Draco tratando de asimilar en qué momento su brillante plan había fallado tan estrepitosamente, cuando de repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír con fuerza.

—Es una mujer, se trata de otra mujer. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Hay alguien y debe ser alguien muy importante para mandar al diablo la fusión con mi familia y los deseos de la tuya. —Draco no contestó, en vez de eso, comenzó a caminar sin ton ni son por la habitación—. Oh, no puedo creerlo, te has enamorado ¿Tú? No creí que viviría para ver esto. ¿Quién es ella?

—Eso no importa.

—A mí sí, ¡mírame Draco! —El joven se detuvo en seco y giró la cabeza hacía ella desafiante—. ¿Es la chica del bar? Aquella con la que tomabas una copa el día que nos encontramos ¿Es ella verdad?

No hizo falta que Draco contestará, la expresión de sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro habló por él.

—No la metas en esto.

—Así que es ella, siento decirte que tu gusto por las mujeres empieza a decaer Malfoy. Te creía más selecto con el genero femenino —se burló.

—Escúchame bien, Daphne, dile a Astoria la verdad, pero no se te ocurra meter a Hermione en este asunto. Ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas. —Caminó hasta su abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros a la vez que decía—. Desaparece de mi vida para siempre.

Con un golpe sordo, Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación. Daphne miró al techo, blanco como la nieve que inundaba las calles de Londres, sus labios se curvaron en una inquietante sonrisa y susurró.

—Esto no va a quedarse así, Draco Malfoy, ni lo sueñes.

Amanecía, las luces de los adornos navideños se opacaban con la claridad del día. El ascensor del apartamento de Pansy se había estropeado y Draco tuvo que subir peldaño a peldaño la escalera. Estaba agotado, pero no tenía sueño. La visita de su padre, la conversación con Daphne, todo lo sucedido habían hecho mella en su animo. Necesitaba una buena taza de té caliente y un hombro donde reposar su cabeza. Le dolía, era como si el cerebro fuese a reventarle en cualquier momento y quería ver a Hermione, su rostro, su expresión de "sé lo que estás pensando" y sus ojos cálidos y sinceros.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta del tipo de personas de las que siempre había estado rodeado y por más que le doliese, era su familia los más desalmados de todos ellos. Ahora lo único que quería era paz, levantarse cada mañana sin la estúpida sensación de sentirse un hipócrita y un villano y, sólo ella, era capaz de lograr esa ansiada tranquilidad que tanto valoraba en aquel momento.

Cuando Pansy abrió la puerta, encontró tras ella a un hombre terriblemente desmejorado, con las ojeras muy pronunciadas y el rostro más apático y triste que había visto jamás. Hermione, al sonido del golpeteo de la llamada, salió en camisón al recibidor y pudo comprobar el lamentable estado de Draco. Se le encogió el corazón y guiada por un impulso y la propia necesidad, se aferró al cuerpo del joven en un abrazo que Draco recibió como si fuese de oro. Pansy, dio un paso atrás, sin saber muy bien como interpretar la escena que estaba presenciando con sus propios ojos.

—Me engañó, Hermione. Solo quería que estuviese con ella esta noche. Nunca tuvo intención de suicidarse.

—Oh, no sabes cuánto me alegro que todo halla acabado bien, lo que pretendió hacer es espantoso —expresó ella sin apartarse del cuerpo de Malfoy.

—Me amenazó con contarle la verdad a Astoria y a su padre.

Pansy se llevó la mano a la boca espantada pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de su amigo.

—Le dije que lo hiciera, quiero que lo haga. Astoria me dejaría, todo sería más fácil.

Hermione se separó un poco de los brazos de Draco y con las manos agarró el rostro desmejorado del joven paseando sus ojos por él.

—No pienses ahora en eso, tienes que sentarte y descansar. Prepararé té, te vendrá bien una taza caliente.

—No, Hermione, yo lo haré —se adelantó Pansy guiñándole sutilmente un ojo.

Una vez que Pansy los hubo dejado a solas, Hermione acompañó a Draco al salón y lo hizo despojarse del pesado abrigo y sentarse en el sofá ocupando ella un lado junto a él. El joven se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos con la mirada perdida en el suelo hasta que por fin habló.

—Mi padre estuvo allí, en Barts y no fui capaz de decirle claramente mis intenciones de anular la boda con Astoria.

—Hiciste bien, ya habrá tiempo, aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo —respondió Hermione con voz suave.

—¿Lo crees así? ¿Crees que actué de esa forma por prudencia? Porque yo pienso que no tuve valor para enfrentarme a él una vez más.

Draco se tapó la cara con ambas manos, Hermione suspiró apesadumbrada por el sufrimiento del joven, acercó sus manos a las de él y las retiró de la cara de Draco.

—Fue un acto prudente y me siento orgullosa de ti, no te castigues tanto.

Draco giró sus manos sobre las de Hermione y las aprisionó con fuerza, aferrándose a ellas, luego le regaló una leve sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. Hermione no retrocedió y entonces Draco susurró.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió, mientras el rostro y la boca del joven estaban más y más cerca del de ella, más entonces los pasos de Pansy se escucharon y Hermione se apartó de la trayectoria que llevaban los labios de Draco.

—Aquí tienes tu té —anunció Pansy dejando la taza humeante sobre la mesa—. Me muero porque me cuentes todo lo sucedido en Barts pero hoy es Navidad ¿recordáis? Mis padres están fuera de Londres y por eso yo debo ocuparme de entregarle el regalo a la tía abuela Violet, tengo que marcharme, pero tú no te muevas de aquí —señaló a Draco con un dedo—, que a mi vuelta quiero saberlo todo. Ya sé que te pido mucho Hermione, pero cuida de él.

Hermione asintió levemente para no mostrar su entusiasmo por quedarse a solas con Draco. Era cierto, se debían una conversación y la marcha de Pansy favorecía a ello.  
Pansy se puso su abrigo y tras agarrar el regalo para su tía abuela, se marchó precipitadamente del apartamento.

Draco tomó un par de sorbos del té que, con tanto esmero, había preparado su amiga, pero no pudo tomar un tercero porque se le revolvió el estómago y entonces dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿No tomas más? Te hará bien —recomendó Hermione.

—No me apetece, lo único que quiero es aclarar las cosas contigo porque no puedo dejar de pensar que hace solo unas horas eras tú la que me besabas a mí después de haberme hecho prometer que yo no lo haría jamás.

Hermione se puso en pie dándole la espalda al joven.

—Fue un impulso.

—Los impulsos no nacen así como así —instigó Draco mientras también se ponía en pie.

—De repente deseé hacerlo —contestó Hermione sin girarse hacia él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo necesitaba y pensé que tú también.

Draco agarró a Hermione con suavidad por los brazos y la hizo girar hasta que sus ojos quedaron enfrentados a los de ella.

—Yo nunca he necesitado nada, hasta ahora y no puedes imaginar cómo me fastidia eso. De pronto, de la nada surges tú para volver mi mundo del revés. No empezamos con buen pie, eres una sabionda insoportable y en contra de mi voluntad muchas veces te conviertes en mi vocecita de la conciencia y eso no me gusta nada, pero cuando estoy a tu lado veo las cosas de otro modo. Mi vida siempre ha estado gobernada por el color gris, todo a mi alrededor destila frío e indiferencia y tú aportas calidez a mi existencia. De pronto no me imagino la vida sin ti, pese a quien le pese, incluido a mí mismo.

—Eras la persona más detestable que encontré al pisar Londres. Hacías que mis peores instintos saliesen a la luz y quise odiarte desde el primer día. Pero cuando se pretende odiar algo es porque no te es indiferente y tú nunca fuiste indiferente para mí. Tus actitudes ante ciertas cosas y ciertas personas me sacaban de quicio y, sin embargo, siempre pensé que tu forma de ser era más una fachada que una realidad. Te he visto sufrir en estos últimos meses, sufrir porque te diste cuenta que tu familia no te amaba como creías y alguien sin sentimientos no sufre porque no encuentre quien lo ame. Ahí me fui dando cuenta que no eras quién aparentabas, aunque muchas veces sigo teniendo ganas de borrarte la cínica sonrisa de una buena bofetada —se sinceró Hermione.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez.

—Volvería a hacerlo mil veces.

—¿Y Ron? ¿Dónde queda él ahora? —Draco formuló la pregunta que ambos temían.

—Donde estará siempre, en mi corazón, nunca se irá de allí. —El joven bajó la cabeza mientras emitía un suspiro de impotencia, Hermione agarró el mentón de Draco con dos dedos y lo levantó obligándolo a mirarla nuevamente mientras añadía—. No puedo sacarlo de mi corazón porque nunca hizo nada para que no mereciese estar ahí. Lo amé mucho pero también sé que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo y tengo que aceptar vivir mi vida sin él. Draco, a partir de hoy, Ron no será un obstáculo entre tú y yo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el joven con un inusual brillo en su mirada gris.

—Absolutamente. No sé siquiera qué estoy haciendo pero ahora quiero, necesito estar junto a ti.

La confesión de Hermione consiguió que Draco dejara de contenerse atrayendo el cuerpo de la joven hacia él.

—Voy a besarte y no quiero la huella de tus cinco dedos sobre mi cara.

—No la tendrás, al menos hoy —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa fue eclipsada por los labios de Draco. Hermione supo, al sentir la cálida humedad de la boca de él que, pasase lo que pasase, ella se dejaría llevar hasta el final de todo.

Draco sentía aquel olor a lilas penetrar en su nariz y en su cerebro, nunca una mujer había conseguido volverlo tan loco simplemente con su aroma. Sintió que la deseaba, que necesitaba hacerla suya en aquel instante. Pero no como en otras ocasiones en las que las mujeres le habían servido únicamente de válvula de escape, con Hermione era distinto. Quería amarla —sin pedirle a ella que sintiese lo mismo— ni siquiera sabía como se hacia eso, nunca había hecho el amor con ninguna mujer, porque nunca antes había amado.

Los labios de ella se movían con soltura sobre los de él, podría estar sintiéndolos de aquella forma cada segundo del resto de su vida. Pero necesitaba más, de pronto los labios de Hermione le parecieron poco y, por eso, buscó con avidez el cuello y el mentón de la joven. Ella dejó escapar un leve suspiro cuando la boca de Draco jugueteó con su piel. Hermione enredó las manos en el liso cabello del joven Malfoy atrayéndolo hacia ella. En otro momento no hubiese querido pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, era absolutamente consciente que Draco besaba y lamía la piel de su cuello y ella no iba a impedir que continuase haciéndolo. Hermione comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Draco, si él sentía su piel ella deseaba hacer lo mismo. No tuvo ningún problema en llegar a su torso, para ser un hombre, Draco tenía una piel suave, blanca y casi desprovista de vello. Sus músculos no eran demasiado llamativos por ser delgado, pero eran tensos y bien definidos. Volver a tocar la piel de un hombre que le gustaba era algo que ella prácticamente había olvidado y fue un enorme placer recordarlo.

Notó como Draco había dejado de lado su cuello y ahora permitía que su boca resbalase por la clavícula hasta la abertura del camisón de ella. Sintió de pronto su cuerpo arder ante la posibilidad de que Draco la hiciese suya. Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho desnudo del joven y lo apartó de ella con suavidad. Draco la miró confuso y con la respiración jadeante, preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa?

Hermione no contestó, se limitó a agarrar la mano del joven haciéndolo caminar tras ella. Draco seguía sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo, pero apenas podía pensar mientras observaba el cuerpecillo de Hermione contonearse graciosamente delante de sus ojos. Ella lo llevó hasta su dormitorio y, una vez allí, Draco lo entendió todo. Se sonrieron, ella apartó de la piel de él la camisa y él dejó que los tirantes del camisón de Hermione resbalasen por la suavidad de sus hombros hasta que quedó esparcido por el suelo.

Eran adultos, ambos deseaban que sucediese, el único obstáculo para que pudiesen ser el uno del otro era la ropa y pronto ese asunto dejó de serlo. Hermione sintió el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo tenso, firme y confiado. Draco notó la piel de Hermione bajo la suya, suave, erizada y tímida. Era perfecta, si alguna vez soñó una mujer así ahora la tenía entre sus brazos.

El calor los invadió a pesar de que afuera estuviese nevando, el deseo los envolvió, las respiraciones se acentuaron y los gemidos, ahogados o no, se hicieron dueños del silencio de la habitación. Cuando Draco se introdujo en ella algo sucedió, de pronto sintieron como si ya no fuesen dos seres distintos sino uno solo, Hermione lo miró a los ojos y encontró en ellos algo que nunca había visto, halló luz y se sintió orgullosa de ser ella la única capaz de derretir el iceberg que se alojaba bajo aquellos parpados. Draco se movía sobre ella con delicadeza, pero el deseo fue creciendo y el vaivén de los cuerpos se tornó en un frenesí descontrolado. Hermione arañó la piel de la espalda de Draco arqueando la suya propia en un último arrebato de él sobre ella y el joven susurró.

—Te amo, Granger.

Y cayó desplomado a su lado respirando velozmente y con una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione también sonreía, por increíble que pareciese, se sentía feliz. Aún no estaba preparada para pronunciar las mismas palabras que Draco acababa de confesarle al oído, sin embargo, la felicidad que estaba experimentando no le era extraña.

—Feliz Navidad, Malfoy.

Draco alargó el brazo hacia ella y Hermione dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, oyendo el desbocado latir de su corazón, corazón que hasta hace muy poco pensó que carecía de sangre caliente y de sentimientos.

* * *

**Gracias a Nahima Chan y a lectora flipando en colores por vuestros comentarios. Os lo dejo aquí porque no pude mandaros un MP ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y pienso seguir subiendo así de rápido, por lo tanto esto es solo un ¡Hasta pronto!**


	16. El Triskel

**XV. El Triskel  
**

**S**e incorporó muy lentamente, tratando de no despertar al hombre que dormitaba bajo las sábanas. Hermione lo contempló durante unos segundos, su cabello rubio se desperdigaba por la almohada, sintió un calor reconfortante en la piel mientras recordaba como los largos dedos de Draco la habían acariciado dejándola marcada. Se había entregado a él, sin más, sin reservas, sin pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro. Debía estar loca por tratarse de quién se trataba, había perdido el juicio por él, lo único que siempre había controlado, su propia cordura. De repente, la presencia de Draco alborotaba su existencia y ella había conseguido quitarle aquella armadura de hierro a su corazón. Porque el hombre que la había amado aquella noche, no tenía nada que ver con el que entraba cada día con aspecto sombrío en el despacho de SIREM. Draco era capaz de amar y amar de verdad, ella sabía lo que era eso, porque una vez se sintió amada y ahora volvía a sentir lo mismo.

Ya no cabían las apariencias, habían sucumbido a la tentación, tal vez ninguno de los dos tenía claro que pasaría con ellos después de aquel mágico momento, pero Hermione sí sabía que nada sería como antes.  
Draco respiró profundamente antes de abrir sus grises ojos poco a poco.

—Te has despertado —susurró en medio de un débil bostezo.

Hermione sonrió sin apartar la mirada de él pero sin saber qué decir. Era extraña la sensación que le producía comprender que unas horas antes, el cuerpo de Draco y el de ella, habían sido uno solo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió el rubio frunciendo el ceño al comprobar que Hermione no decía nada.

—Creo que sí —contestó ella escuetamente apartando la vista del joven—. ¿Y ahora qué somos?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Creo que todo empieza de nuevo, todo lo que ya viví una vez, la ilusión, la alegría, el deseo y el miedo de amar a alguien. No lo sé, Draco, no sé qué somos, porque tú estás comprometido y yo no quiero equivocarme. Lo único que sé es que ya pasó mi tiempo en soledad y que tal vez no seas el hombre con quién creí que podría volver a rehacer mi vida, sin embargo, lo que he sentido junto a ti no es algo que pueda encubrir, es lo que es y no me importa reconocer que has conseguido volverme loca la cabeza. Creo que nunca te busqué y, con todo, te he encontrado. Estoy apostando todas mis cartas a ti y dicen que no se puede ganar siempre, pero yo perdí una vez y no quiero perder de nuevo.

Draco se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente a ella, su semblante no parecía el mismo, la frialdad que siempre reflejaba en él había desaparecido completamente y en su lugar, Hermione pudo ver la calidez de una mirada que desconocía. Percibió entonces como la mano del joven acarició lentamente su rostro. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más aquella caricia mientras escuchaba el único ruido que deseaba oír, su voz.

—Yo tampoco pienso perder, esta vez no dejaré que decidan por mí. Quiero esto que empieza y lo quiero junto a ti.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó sin prisa, con una delicadeza que hizo que Hermione sintiese recorrer por su espina dorsal un escalofrío.

Comenzaba a tocar la felicidad con la punta de sus dedos y todo estaba siendo tan fácil que, el temor a que se disipara antes de alcanzarla, no se apartaba de su corazón.

Charlie regresó a Londres el veintisiete de Diciembre trayendo regalos para todos. Hermione se alegró mucho de volver a verlo, pese a que le embargó el temor de cual sería su reacción cuando supiese de su relación con Draco. Era algo que, tarde o temprano, él tendría que saber; pero se trataba de Malfoy y, en más de una ocasión, Charlie había dejado bien claro que aquel joven no era precisamente santo de su devoción. Cualquier otro habría sido motivo de alegría para el hermano de Ron, nada en el mundo deseaba más que la felicidad de Hermione, pero estaba segura que Draco Malfoy no era lo que Charlie habría deseado para ella.

Por el momento decidió guardar silencio, todo había sido tan precipitado, todo era tan reciente, que incluso a ella misma le costaba aceptarlo. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, en ningún momento tuvo ni un atisbo de duda ante la posible decisión de volver atrás en el tiempo. Había unido su cuerpo al de Draco porque así lo había querido y, nada ni nadie, lograría que se retractase de ello.

Los únicos que sabían de lo sucedido entre ellos, hasta el momento, eran Pansy y Nott. La primera lo descubrió aquel mismo día en que Draco, agotado por la terrible noche que había pasado en el hospital y por su momento de pasión con Hermione, se había quedado dormido con la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, en la misma cama que los había visto amarse por primera vez. Pansy, al regresar a casa y no ver a Draco, a pesar de que dejó el encargo de su cuidado a Hermione, se preocupó y tuvo la genial idea de entrar en el dormitorio de su amiga para pedirle las oportunas explicaciones. Fue entonces cuando se quedó de piedra al comprobar que Hermione había cuidado de Draco sobradamente. Lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación con una extraña sensación de desconcierto; las explicaciones llegaron más tarde, cuando ambos despertaron y cubrieron sus cuerpos desnudos con la ropa que Pansy había visto decorando el suelo de la habitación de Hermione. La joven se alegró por la nueva felicidad de ambos, aunque la reacción del señor Malfoy cuando supiese la decisión de su único hijo, ensombrecía aquella dicha.

Nott no supo de la noticia hasta unas horas después en que Draco, además, le relató el supuesto suicidio de Daphne y la visita de su padre. También su amigo se regocijó de la felicidad del joven Malfoy, sin embargo, le dio un consejo.

—Entiendo de tu necesidad, ahora que deseas empezar algo nuevo con Hermione, en hablar con tu padre lo antes posible pero te recomiendo que lo hagas una vez concluido del juicio de Goyle. Sois enemigos en las salas del juzgado y no sería bueno echar mas leña al fuego. Habla con Hermione, seguro que ella será de mi misma opinión.

Y así fue, Hermione, que ahora estaba absolutamente convencida que Draco terminaría su relación con Astoria, también vio oportuno esperar unas semanas a que el juicio contra Goyle concluyese. Draco no era de la misma opinión, puesto que sus ganas de desvincularse de los Greengrass pesaba demasiado en su corazón, no obstante, terminó aceptando la recomendación de Nott.

El juicio contra Goyle tuvo su primera vista unos días después de comenzar el año. Draco, Hermione y Ernie llegaron puntuales al juzgado. Aquel día declararían todos los testigos de Lucius Malfoy, así que los tres se habían preparado para escuchar testimonios falsos que uno a uno tendrían ir desmantelando. No iba a ser trabajo fácil pero juntos lo lograrían.

Fue largo y agotador aquel primer día de juicio y Draco y Hermione llegaron exhaustos al apartamento de Pansy. La encontraron en el sofá, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes y su aspecto entristecido estaba más desmejorado que nunca.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Pansy? —preguntó Draco mientras se quitaba su pesado abrigo y lo dejaba caer sobre una silla.

—Quiero hablar con Theo, pero tengo miedo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano mientras decía con voz conciliadora.

—Nott te ama.

—Lo sé, pero le he hecho daño.

—Le has elegido a él —comento Draco con voz fría antes de sentarse junto a las muchachas.

—Eso no tiene ningún valor, tuve dudas, dudas de lo que sentía por él. No debí tenerlas, debí saber desde el primer momento que a quién quería en mi vida era a Theo. No puedo esperar más, llevo días tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas para explicarle a Nott todo lo que sentido y cómo me he dado cuenta que él es el único en mi corazón. No sé si me creerá.

—Por supuesto que lo hará, solo míralo a los ojos y dile lo que sientes. Pocas miradas ocultan los verdaderos sentimientos, él sabrá que dices la verdad.

Draco miró a Hermione mientras ladeaba una sonrisa. Por mucho que a veces le molestase la elocuencia de la joven, ella siempre tenía las palabras precisas para cada momento.

—Tienes razón, Hermione, iré a hablar con él ahora mismo. Si espero más tiempo acabaré por volverme loca.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, Pansy salió como alma que lleva el diablo del apartamento.

—¿Crees que la perdonará? —preguntó Hermione acomodando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco.

El joven no contestó, su mente estaba en otro asunto mucho más peliagudo para él que la reconciliación amorosa de sus amigos. Hermione notó en el silenció de Draco que algo turbaba su tranquilidad y por eso trató de averiguarlo.

—Estás muy callado, ¿piensas en el juicio?

El joven siguió sumido en su mutismo, Hermione se dio cuenta que ni siquiera la escuchaba.

—Draco… —Se alejó del hombro de Malfoy y se puso de cuclillas frente a él agarrándole suavemente las manos—. Draco, ¿estás bien?

La miró como si acabase de salir de un trance y le sonrió.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo creo, te preocupa algo —insistió Hermione.

—No me gusta esto, no me gusta estar escondiéndote. Quiero que la verdad salga a la luz de una vez por todas. Mi padre se pondrá hecho una fiera de cualquier modo ¿por qué esperar?

—Para no perjudicarnos, Draco. Este juicio es importante, depende de nosotros y de nuestro buen hacer que un hombre culpable vaya a la cárcel y uno inocente quede libre de sospechas. Nos lo debemos, te lo debes a ti mismo. Tu padre no debe saber de tus intenciones de terminar con Astoria hasta que esto no acabe. —Draco resoplo impaciente, Hermione se apresuró a continuar diciendo—. Será un juicio rápido, con las pruebas que hemos recabado no habrá motivos para que el juez lo alargue mucho. Cuestión de semanas, tal vez un mes a lo sumo y, después esperaremos la decisión del jurado. Yo puedo esperar y sé que tú también.

—No, yo no puedo, pero si mi pides que lo haga lo haré —aseveró atravesándola con su mirada gris.

—Hazlo.

Draco, chasqueó la lengua acompañándolo con un fuerte resoplido. Hermione sonrió, en otro momento, el inconformismo del joven le habría exasperado, pero ahora le parecía una prueba inconfundible de que los sentimientos de Draco hacía ella no eran fingidos. Aquel hombre se veía verdaderamente afectado por la idea de no poder llevar con ella una relación normal; verla en el apartamento de Pansy, a escondidas de su padre y de los informadores de este, comenzaba a exasperarle demasiado. Aquel era el mejor lugar, nadie desconfiaría de que lo único que llevaba a Draco al apartamento fuera la necesidad de visitar a su amiga, como siempre había hecho. Aquello no era extraño y nadie tenía que saber que la persona a la que añoraba ver era en verdad la compañera de piso de Pansy. Era el sitio perfecto, pero a Draco ya comenzaba a quedársele algo pequeño y con Charlie allí, aún más. El joven Malfoy no comprendía por qué Hermione le ocultaba a su cuñado la relación que ahora les unía. Ese asunto también le mortificaba y aprovechó el momento para sacar el tema a relucir.

—¿Y Charlie?

Hermione frunció el ceño, Draco nunca preguntaba por el pelirrojo.

—Creo que no está, habrá salido.

Draco entornó los ojos impacientemente.

—Me da igual dónde esté, pregunto que cuándo sabrá lo nuestro.

Las manos de Hermione se retiraron de las de Draco como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, se puso en pie y caminó un poco por la habitación.

—Pienso decírselo pronto.

—¿Por qué tantos remilgos con él? Se supone que te quiere y que desea lo mejor para ti.

—Ese es el problema, que no creo que Charlie piense que eres el hombre indicado para mí —confesó Hermione con el semblante circunspecto.

—No me conoce.

—Conoce lo que muestras de ti y no es tu mejor parte.

—No lo entiendo, Hermione ¿por qué necesitas su aprobación? —inquirió Draco poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia ella.

—No lo sé, si Charlie te acepta yo me sentiría más tranquila, más feliz.

—¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si no le gusto y punto? Yo no le gusto a la gente —instó Draco endureciendo el gesto.

—A mí me gustas —manifestó Hermione sonriéndole para apaciguar un poco la serpiente que comenzaba a retorcerse dentro del esbelto cuerpo del joven—. Si Charlie no te acepta, eso no cambiará lo nuestro. Yo di el paso y no suelo dar marcha atrás en mis decisiones, le pese a quién le pese.

La decisión con la que Hermione pronunció las últimas palabras le recordó a Draco uno de los motivos por los que irremediablemente se había enamorado de ella. Esa decisión en cada cosa que hacía o decía era lo que envidiaba de aquella joven. ¡Cuánto le habría gustado tener en su vida solo un poco de la valentía que siempre mostraba Hermione! Él siempre tuvo miedo, a su padre, a su tía, a no ser el mejor en todo, a no poder demostrar que podía ser el mejor. Sus ganas de luchar por Hermione le estaban dando las fuerzas necesarias para conseguir ese valor que nunca creyó poseer. Aprender a ser valiente para afrontar la vida era un camino difícil que él estaba dispuesto a recorrer siempre y cuando lo hiciese aferrado a la mano de Hermione.

La mansión Greengrass, a las afueras de Londres, era un hermoso lugar construida de firme piedra, con innumerables habitaciones y unos jardines dignos de la misma reina de Inglaterra. El señor Greengrass era un hombre poderoso que se codeaba con los altos mandos políticos del país y cuya fortuna era más que cuantiosa y apetitosa para otros tantos poderosos, ansiosos de agrandar sus patrimonios.

Los Greengrass eran un matrimonio cuya unión fue fundada en el amor, sin embargo, no tuvieron en cuenta aquel hermoso sentimiento para sus dos hijas. Daphne, la mayor y más rebelde, nunca hizo aquello que sus padres esperaban de ella y, en consecuencia, había sido repudiada por su padre. Astoria, la menor y más dócil, se había acomodado fácilmente a la idea de casarse con Draco por imposición de su progenitor. Se conocían desde niños, ya que entre los Malfoy y los Greengrass siempre había existido una buena y, en la mayoría de ocasiones, interesada amistad. Los inexistentes sentimientos románticos que pudiese tener hacía el joven Draco quedaban a un lado en su vida, ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

Estaba a punto de cumplir veintidós años y, antes de esa edad, ya sería una mujer casada. Nunca se planteó la posibilidad de enamorarse más allá de Draco, porque era consciente que por el joven Malfoy jamás sentiría nada parecido al amor y, aun así, se conformaba; ella era la hija de la que su padre se sentiría orgulloso, ella no le haría sufrir como lo hizo Daphne.

Aquella tarde de Enero, Astoria se había propuesto terminar la lectura de un libro que había comenzado hacía más de seis meses. Con todos los preparativos de la famosa boda apenas podía leer con tranquilidad y, en los pocos ratos que tenía para dedicarse a esa saludable afición, su concentración era prácticamente nula. Para colmo, ahora Draco le venía con esa estupidez de cancelar el enlace. Eso era completamente imposible, ni su padre ni el de él, darían el consentimiento para que eso se llevase a cabo. No obstante, aunque ella apoyaría sin ningún tipo de dudas la posición de los dos cabezas de familia, la remota posibilidad de que todo se paralizase por culpa del arrebato de Draco encendía en ella un atisbo de felicidad que no se atrevía a reconocer.

Trató de volver a leer el último párrafo por tercera vez cuando, de pronto, oyó algo que golpeaba contra el cristal de su ventana. No le hizo demasiado caso hasta que el ruido se repitió una y otra vez. Fastidiada y pensando que tal vez sería algún pájaro picoteando el vidrio, se levantó de su escritorio y abrió impetuosamente la ventana. Su enfado se convirtió en desconcierto y sorpresa al comprobar que no se trataba de ningún ave sino de Charlie Weasley. Estaba de pie, con el puño alzado para tirar contra el cristal otra pequeña piedrecita más. El viento, más intenso que otros días alborotaba los rizos de su cabello pelirrojo, Astoria pensó que aquel hombre era realmente atractivo pero, rápidamente, se dio cuenta de la situación; si sus padres descubrían a Charlie en el jardín tratando de llamar su atención a base de pedradas contra los cristales, podría armarse un buen alboroto. Inquieta, la muchacha recorrió con la mirada los alrededores de la mansión Greengrass pero no había rastro de sus progenitores.

—No debes estar aquí —le advirtió en voz baja.

—Te he traído un regalo y, además, quería verte —contestó Charlie con una sonrisa y mostrándole un pequeño presente envuelto en un papel de ridículos colores.

—Vete —ordenó Astoria.

—No hasta que no te lo dé, ¿bajas tú, o tengo que llamar a la puerta para que me abran?

—¡No! No hagas eso. —Astoria resopló con fuerza mostrando lo mucho que le fastidiaba aquella situación—. Está bien, bajaré, pero tú espérame detrás de aquel arbusto, bajo el sauce hay un banco de piedra, estaré allí en unos minutos.

Charlie asintió y caminó hacia el lugar que Astoria le había indicado. Le ponía de los nervios la terquedad de aquel hombre y sí, decía bien, Charlie Weasley no era ningún muchacho inexperto, debía tener al menos diez años más que ella. Si su padre supiese del encaprichamiento de aquel pelirrojo hacia su hija pequeña lo haría cortar en pequeñas rodajas y se lo daría de almuerzo a los perros de la mansión. Astoria tenía que evitar una posible masacre, Charlie debía marcharse inmediatamente.

Presurosa se miró al espejo, llevaba ropa de andar por casa pero ya no tenía tiempo de ponerse nada más elegante. De todos modos, se trataba de Charlie, ella no quería gustarle más a aquel hombre. Su tez siempre había sido muy pálida, se pellizco las mejillas para darle un poco de color y salió disparada de su habitación, bajando los peldaños de la ensortijada escalera de mármol blanco, de dos en dos.

—¡Astoria!

Se detuvo en seco. Su madre la había visto desde el salón y su llamada impidió que pudiera proseguir su camino.

—¿Puedo saber adónde vas con tanta prisa? —inquirió mirándola por encima de unas distinguidas gafas de lectura.

—Quiero salir a caminar un rato.

—¿Ahora? Está a punto de anochecer querida y hace un viento muy frío, mejor lo dejas para mañana.

—No, quiero hacerlo ahora, me duele la cabeza y tengo que despejarme —mintió.

—Pues tómate un analgésico y asunto resuelto —le recomendó su madre con voz dulce.

—Ya lo hice pero no he mejorado —volvió a mentir.

La señora Greengrass escudriñó con sus claros ojos a su hija, por su aspecto supo que la joven decía la verdad y que su intención era caminar un poco por los jardines de la mansión, aun así le advirtió.

—No te demores mucho en tu paseo, a ver si mejoras de tu dolor de cabeza pero pillas un constipado.

Astoria le regaló una sonrisa a su madre antes de salir de la mansión.

Una vez fuera, corrió hasta que llegó al lugar donde Charlie supuestamente le estaría aguardando, con la esperanza de que tal vez un hilo de cordura le hubiese invadido y, él y su pelirroja cabeza, ya no estuvieran en los límites de la mansión.

—Ya tardabas.

La voz de Charlie dejó esparcidas las esperanzas de Astoria por el suelo.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí, dame tu regalo de una vez y márchate.

—Menuda bienvenida ¿A qué tienes miedo? —preguntó el hombre torciendo el gesto.

—A nada, vamos acabemos con esto —respondió ella sin apartar la vista de los jardines.

—Muy bien, ábrelo.

Charlie le entregó el paquetito, Astoria rompió el papel de colores chillones rápidamente dejando al descubierto una especie de amuleto plateado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Se llama Triskel, según la cultura celta, es el símbolo del cambio y el movimiento; el principio y el fin.

Astoria observó el pequeño objeto con detenimiento, era geométrico y curvilíneo formado por una hélice de tres brazos en espiral unidos en un punto central, de una de las espirales sobresalía una pequeña arandela, así que supuso que se trataba de un colgante.

—Es bonito —dijo al fin.  
—No se trata de si es o no una joya hermosa, lo importante es su significado. Astoria, la vida está llena de cambios, no puedes imaginar lo maravilloso que es moverte de un lado a otro, sin ataduras a un lugar. Mi profesión me permite vivir de esa forma, tal y cómo a mí me gusta. Para empezar algo nuevo debes terminar con lo anterior y tú aún estás a tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Astoria mirándolo con recelo.

—A tu disparatada relación con ese idiota de Malfoy.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida por la desfachatez de Charlie inmiscuyéndose de aquella forma en su vida.

—Mi relación con Draco no es de tu incumbencia —le reprochó.

—Por supuesto que lo es, te dije que me gustabas ¿recuerdas?

—Eso no te da derecho a nada, será mejor que te vayas —instó alzando soberbia el mentón.

—No quieres eso, quieres que me quede y te saque de este lugar, que más que una casa parece una prisión. Y tú el preso condenado a muerte.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que lo es, por eso estás aquí, por eso no me has delatado. Hubiese sido más fácil poner el grito en el cielo diciendo que un extraño lanzaba pedradas contra los cristales de tu habitación, sin embargo, no lo has hecho y estás a mi lado. —Mientras decía todo aquello, Charlie había caminado despacio hasta la joven y estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Astoria comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, el atractivo rostro del pelirrojo estaba tan cerca que su respiración alborotaba levemente el cabello oscuro que le caía sobre la frente. Charlie susurró—. ¿Por qué te casas con él?

—Porque le amo —tartamudeó.

Charlie torció el gesto incrédulo y al hacerlo leves hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas. Astoria notó un vuelco en el corazón que no supo comprender y su boca se secó de pronto.

—Mientes —volvió a susurrar, ahora mucho más cerca de ella.

La mente de Astoria comenzó a nublarse, todos sus sentidos se volvieron locos y ella sólo era capaz de quedarse perdida en la mirada azul de Charlie, en sus bucles pelirrojos cayendo sobre su frente, en su rostro salpicado de pequeñas pecas, en su boca definida, entreabierta e irresistible. Supo que era inútil mentirle, se notaba a leguas que no sentía nada por Draco y Charlie no era un niño estúpido al que pudiese engañar tan fácilmente.

—Es por mi padre, lo hago por él.

—¿Vas a unir tu vida a la de un hombre que no amas por no defraudar a tu padre? —inquirió Charlie frunciendo el ceño consiguiendo que las pecas de su frente se arrugasen y eso hipnotizó aún más a la joven que tenía frente a él.

—Mi hermana lo defraudó, yo no pienso hacerlo. Sé lo que sufrió ¡oh! Daphne siempre hizo las cosas mal, se marchó, se fugó con alguien que no era de su clase y a papá eso le dolió mucho.

—Tu hermana me cae bien, hizo lo que quiso, lo que deseaba. Tú no haces lo mismo.  
Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de ella.

—Yo hago lo correcto —afirmó Astoria notando como le temblaban las rodillas.

—Lo correcto es aburrido.

Sus labios casi rozaban los de él, sus respiraciones se entrelazaban, sus ojos se perdían en los azules de Charlie, en el rojo de su cabello, en él…

—Vete —dijo muy bajito como si no quisiese que él le oyese.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de Astoria; la notó temblar entre ellas.

No estaba segura, su mente le susurraba que sí, que se librase de ese hombre; su corazón y su cuerpo le gritaban que no le dejase marchar, que permitiese que los labios de Charlie quedasen atrapados entre los suyos. Pero eso no podía ser, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba punto de suceder y, asustada ante la posibilidad de no poder controlar su propia reacción, Astoria dio un paso atrás liberando su cintura de las manos ardientes del pelirrojo.

—Absolutamente —contestó al fin.

Charlie resopló, parecía contrariado pero únicamente por unos segundos, porque inmediatamente ladeó una sonrisa mientras decía.

—Soy un Weasley, dicen que somos más tercos que las mulas y tienen razón. No voy a darme por vencido tan fácilmente, no después de haber sentido como temblabas entre mis manos.

Astoria notó como sus mejillas se encendían sin embargo no le apartó la mirada y elevó el rostro de forma altanera. Charlie sonrió más ampliamente, conquistar aquella mujer se estaba convirtiendo en un reto. Sin decir nada más, el pelirrojo giró sobre sus propios pies y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al lugar donde se había encontrado con Astoria. Por un momento, la joven tuvo el impulso de gritar su nombre para que se detuviera, mas no lo hizo. Suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, entonces vio su puño cerrado y abrió la mano, sobre la palma aún seguía el Triskel que Charlie le había regalado. Apretó con fuerza el pequeño colgante hasta que sus ondas se clavaron en su mano provocándole dolor. Abrió la mano y, con toda la rabia y la frustración que guardaba en su corazón, lanzó el símbolo celta de plata al césped. Respiró con fuerza varias veces y luego comenzó a alejarse del lugar de encuentro con el pelirrojo.

Caminó todo lo deprisa que pudo intentando olvidar todo lo sucedido en el jardín y entró en la mansión con intención de encerrarse en su dormitorio y no ver a nadie más.

—¡Astoria!

La voz de su madre volvió a detenerla en sus propósitos.

—Dime, mamá.

—Tu paseo ha sido muy corto, querida, me alegra que seas siempre tan responsable y nos hagas caso en todo.

Astoria cerró los ojos con fuerza y en su mente escuchó la voz de Charlie susurrar "Lo correcto es aburrido". Ante la mirada atónita de su madre, Astoria se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir al jardín, corrió a través de él como si alguien le estuviese persiguiendo y llegó hasta el banco de piedra bajo el sauce. El sol se empezaba a apagar y había poca luz, entrecerró los ojos para ver si aún era capaz de localizar la figura de Charlie entre las sombras del jardín pero ya no había rastro de él. Entonces recordó el pequeño Triskel y comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente. Caminaba de un lado a otro escudriñando cada brinza del húmedo césped, cada hoja, cada piedrecita hasta que, finalmente, vio brillar algo muy cerca de la base del banco de mármol blanco. Se acercó al lugar y su corazón saltó de alegría al comprobar que se trataba del regalo del pelirrojo. Lo agarró fuerte en una de sus manos y mientras lo contemplaba dijo con aire taciturno.

—Es mejor así, es mejor que te haya encontrado a ti y no a él. No está bien, sé que debo hacer lo correcto y lo haré. Tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza, no debo dejarme influenciar por sus palabras, por su mirada... No, Charlie Weasley, seré la esposa de Draco Malfoy y ni tú ni nadie conseguirá hacerme dudar de nuevo.

* * *

**Gracias infinitas por vuestros comentarios, no sé qué haría yo sin ellos, sobre todo en esta historia. Sois maravillosas y me alegro mucho que la historia os esté gustando.**

**Un beso enorme y aunque pienso publicar rapidito, os dejo como anticipo el título del próximo capítulo: **

**"XVI. La amenaza"**


	17. La amenaza

**XVI. La amenaza**

**P**ansy había salido del apartamento como un rayo, sin embargo, llevaba casi una hora encerrada en su coche frente a la casa de Nott sin atreverse a dar el paso definitivo. De vez en cuando abría la puerta, al suponer que el valor aparecía de la nada, pero era cuestión de poco tiempo, porque un instante después, la cerraba, se cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba molesta consigo misma por su falta de arrojo. Sabía que él se encontraba allí, lo había visto alguna que otra vez asomarse al balcón de su apartamento. Resopló con fuerza, no debía esperar más, tenía que afrontar lo que sucediese, era consciente que tal vez Nott la rechazase, cansado de tantos cambios de parecer por parte de ella, pero también estaba la otra opción, la única en que quería pensar, que Nott volviese a confiar en ella y decidiese volver a su lado.

Había salido del coche y eso suponía un gran paso. Mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento de Nott trataba de ser positiva, pensaba en las palabras alentadoras de Hermione y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su compañera de piso tuviese toda la razón. Dudó si subirse al ascensor, iría más rápido si lo utilizaba, sin embargo, por la escalera tardaría un poco más pero eso le supondría tiempo para pensar, ordenar sus palabras, tratar de encontrar la frase exacta que lograse que Nott la volviese a aceptar. Peldaño a peldaño, Pansy notaba como el corazón le latía cada vez con más fuerza y su pulso comenzaba a temblar, la boca se le secaba y sentía un sudor frío aflorar en sus sienes.

Y por fin, el último tramo de escalera se alzaba ante sus ojos, únicamente unos peldaños más y estaría frente a la mirada clara de Nott, delante de aquel rostro pálido y de aquel cabello ondulado, largo y oscuro. El corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza, mas esta vez, no se debía a la inseguridad y el miedo a la negativa, sino al recuerdo del aspecto físico de aquel hombre y de como deseaba volver a perderse en sus ojos y enredar los dedos en su cabello, como antes, o mejor aún, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Estaba apunto de subir el último peldaño, cuando la puerta del apartamento de Nott se abrió de par en par y una figura femenina atravesó el umbral. Pansy se agachó, ocultándose a la vista de aquella desconocida mujer y de Nott, que salió junto a ella.

—Ha sido muy interesante —dijo Nott con una sonrisa que consiguió que a Pansy se le subiese el corazón a la garganta.

—Cuando me necesites siempre estaré dispuesta, Theo, ya lo sabes. Sólo tienes que telefonearme y estaré aquí —añadió ella con una voz tan dulce que a Pansy, carcomida por los celos, le pareció demasiado sugestiva.

—Tal vez te llame la semana que viene y terminamos lo que hoy hemos empezado.

La mente de Pansy empezó a dibujar grotescas escenas de Nott y esa chica retozando en cada rincón del apartamento del joven y, los celos y la imprudencia, consiguieron que finalmente saliese de su escondite quedando frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido, el rostro muy rojo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¡Pansy! —exclamó Nott al verla— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Quién es ella? —inquirió Pansy señalando a la otra mujer con el dedo—. Nunca pensé que tardarías tan poco en buscarme una sustituta… y yo que venía…

—¿Cómo? No, no es lo que piensas —se defendió Nott mirando a una y a otra mujer intermitentemente.

—Creo que debería marcharme, Theo.

—Disculpa, Helena, es mi ex novia y creo que está confundida.

—Por eso es mejor que me marche y puedas explicarte, esperaré tu llamada.

La mujer se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro y pasó por delante de Pansy dedicándole una desconfiada mirada de soslayo. Pansy, en cambio, la pulverizó con sus ojos hasta que vio cerrarse las puertas del ascensor con ella dentro. Luego giró la cabeza hacia Nott, mientras decía.

—Ya la has oído, estoy deseando escuchar esas explicaciones.

—No creo que deba dártelas puesto que tú y yo ya no somos nada —afirmó Nott con contundencia pero con voz dulce.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás con esa mujer? —El rostro de Pansy paso del rojo intenso al blanco pétreo. Se sintió perdida y terriblemente adolorida, nunca sopesó la presencia de una persona que no fuese ella en la vida de Nott. Sin embargo, había acudido al apartamento con una intención y no se marcharía de allí sin que el joven supiese toda la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. Tragó saliva, tomó aire y dijo, notando como cada palabra salía por su garganta provocándole un intenso dolor—. Llegué tarde, en todos los sentidos. Y tal vez lo tenga merecido, tuve la mayor de las suertes todo este tiempo que estuviste a mi lado, amándome y nunca supe apreciarlo. En el fondo, siempre esperé la llegada de Blaise y así fue, el regresó y yo creí que mi sueño volvía a hacerse realidad. Fuiste paciente, cariñoso, fiel y valiente al tomar por mí aquella decisión que yo, por mi cobardía, jamás habría aceptado. Y cuando te alejaste de mí, cuando me di cuenta que te había perdido, supe de mi error, de mi estupidez y entendí que era imposible para mí concebir la vida si tu no estabas en ella. No tengo derecho a pedirte que no rehagas tu vida pero antes tienes que saber que eres tú, Theo, con quién quiero estar, con quién siempre quise estar y mi error fue no darme cuenta antes de que cuánto te amo.

—Ella es sólo un testigo del caso que estoy llevando… Pansy, ¿estás segura de lo que me dices? —Los hermosos ojos de Nott se tornaron vidriosos y su rostro parecía enfermo de extrema palidez. Volvió a hablar. —Te amo, eso no ha cambiado y no cambiará, sin embargo, necesito saber si estás segura de lo que sientes. No quiero que la próxima vez que te encuentres cara a cara con Blaise vuelvas a tener dudas de tus sentimientos por mí.

—No hay dudas, no las tengo y puedo asegurarte que no las tendré. —Caminó unos pasos hacía él, su semblante había recuperado un poco de color—. Tengo que confesarte que le besé…

Nott bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula.

—Supuse que lo harías.

—Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, ya estaba segura que no era a él a quien deseaba besar. Lo hice para no hacerte daño, para comprobar que nada quedaba ya de aquello que una vez sentí por él. Debía estar segura, antes de venir aquí, que todo entre él y yo había muerto. El beso fue la prueba irrefutable de que Blaise me era completamente indiferente y que en mi corazón únicamente estás tú.

Sin levantar el rostro, Nott cerró los ojos y de ellos brotó una leve lágrima que cayó al suelo. Pansy sintió el deseo irrefrenable de abrazarlo, pero debía ser prudente, ahora le tocaba a ella esperar una decisión.

—No ha sido fácil estar sin ti. Durante las noches me corroía los celos pensando que tú y él habríais hecho las paces y estaríais disfrutando de una vida plena y feliz. Nunca le pregunté a Draco por vosotros, simplemente no deseaba saber nada, por miedo a sufrir más. Te he esperado siempre, cuando estabas con él, cuando no lo estuviste, cuando pensé que lo estabas y hoy, ahora y un segundo antes de que aparecieras, aún continuaba esperándote. Eres mi vida, Pansy, desde que te conocí no ha habido, ni hay otra como tú. Quiero creer que lo que dices es cierto, que me amas tanto como piensas…

—Debes creerlo, Nott, es la verdad. —Aguantaba a duras penas el deseo de acercarse a él, abrazarlo y demostrarle a través de sus besos y sus caricias que todo lo que le decía era real y que ya nada le haría dudar—. Mírame, si aún temes que cambie de opinión, mírame y sabrás que ya nada debes temer.

Nott elevó su hermosa y clara mirada hacia ella atravesándola, por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sus ojos hablaron en silencio por ellos y entonces los labios de Nott se curvaron en una leve sonrisa y en dos zancadas se acercó a Pansy, agarró su rostro con ambas manos y la besó. A Pansy le temblaron las piernas y su cuerpo se estremeció, era aquella la emoción que deseaba sentir, aquella que no logró encontrar en los labios de Blaise.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento? —Nott hizo aquella pregunta sin apartar sus labios de los de Pansy—.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a atrapar con su boca la de Nott y demostrarle que aquella espera había acabado al fin.

Unieron sus manos mientras Nott guiaba a Pansy hacia dentro del apartamento. La puerta se cerró dejando a un lado el frío descansillo con su ascensor y, al otro, el cálido encuentro de dos personas que, por increíble que pareciese, a pesar de todo lo vivido, empezaban a conocerse realmente el uno al otro.

—Señorita Lavender Brown.

Así anunció el alguacil al último testigo de la acusación. Lavender entró tímidamente en el estrado, realizó balbuceante su juramento y tomó asiento notando como se le secaba la garganta. Nunca había hablado delante de tanta gente que la observaba con ávidos ojos. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a las tres personas que podían trasmitirle confianza. Hermione y Draco estaban sentados a pocos metros frente a ella, con sus túnicas oscuras y sus características allonge blancas sobre la cabeza, que les imprimía un halo de respeto. Junto a ellos, y ataviado con la misma indumentaria, Ernie le sonreía levemente. Ella sabía que no debía mostrar más simpatía de la necesaria, por el bien del juicio, por esa razón hizo lo mismo, curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa y luego regresó a su gesto serio y algo abrumado.

Fue Draco, al ser su testigo, el primero en comenzar con el interrogatorio.

—Señorita Lavender, me gustaría que le contase a su señoría y a este jurado todo lo que nos expuso en su declaración, a efecto de que no varíe nada de lo anteriormente dicho.

El tono solemne que Draco usó al dirigirse a ella consiguió que se pusiese todavía más nerviosa. Aun así, y tratando de controlar el temblor involuntario de su voz, Lavender comenzó su relato sin saltarse ni una sola palabra. Cuando terminó, Draco volvió a hablarle dirigiéndose a ella en el mismo tono austero.

—¿Está usted absolutamente segura, señorita Brown, que la víctima y el señor Crabbe subieron al coche del doctor Goyle?

—Sí, señor —contestó ella escuetamente, tal y como Hermione y el mismo Draco le habían recomendado.

—Señores del jurado. —Draco se giró hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el jurado popular que seguía con interés el caso—. Ya lo han escuchado, es cierto que existen huellas por toda la habitación que inculparían también al señor Crabbe, pero ya han sido expuestos los testimonios de testigos importantes que recalcan que, el señor Vincent Crabbe, no estaba en disposición aquella fatídica noche de hacer daño ni siquiera a una mosca. También han escuchado ustedes el testimonio de trabajadores y trabajadoras del local donde prestaba sus servicios la víctima, de la pacifica relación existente entre el señor Crabbe y la señorita White y de los sentimientos que él le profesaba a ella. Han tenido constancia de la declaración del mismo señor Crabbe, que asegura que jamás habría puesto un solo dedo sobre ella y el profundo dolor que siente por su injusta pérdida. No deben pasar por alto que además de los testimonios, tienen delante de sus ojos las pruebas de las huellas encontradas en la botellita de Scoop y el mechero que, sin ninguna duda, coinciden, siendo ambas del doctor Goyle. Espero, señores del jurado, que estudien minuciosamente mis supuestos de cómo se llevó a cabo el crimen y luego, en base a todo lo expuesto, den un fallo justo, que para la acusación, es sin duda, la culpabilidad del señor Gregory Goyle en el caso de asesinato de la señorita Eliza White.

Draco se giró de nuevo, miró a Lavender sin exteriorizar nada y fue a sentarse en su lugar junto a Hermione, que sonreía orgullosa de la forma en la que el joven había llevado todas y cada una de las vistas del juicio. Era el último día, ya todo estaba casi decidido; el juez habló.

—Letrado Zabini, es su momento ¿desea la defensa hacer alguna pregunta a la testigo?

Blaise se puso en pie, perforó con la mirada a Lavender y luego dijo, fijando la vista en el juez.

—La defensa no hará preguntas, señoría.

En pocas palabras Blaise expuso los motivos, poco creíbles, de por qué el jurado debía dar la absolución a su cliente, inculpando nuevamente a Crabbe y a sus huellas.

El juicio había acabado al fin, ya sólo faltaba aguardar el fallo del jurado y todos en SIREM esperaban con mucho optimismo que la resolución fuese a su favor y que la justicia se abriese paso una vez más.

Cuarenta y ocho horas había dado de plazo el juez al jurado para que emitieran un fallo favorable o no al acusado. Hermione y Draco sabían que la espera de aquellas horas se haría una eternidad, es por ello, que decidieron pasarlas de la mejor forma. El éxito de su triunfo ante su padre era ya casi un hecho y Draco estaba pletórico y sonreía mucho más de lo que habitualmente solía hacerlo. No solo su futura victoria mantenía al joven abogado de tan buen humor, el juicio se había acabado, ya nada le obligaba a ocultar su relación con Hermione. Por esa razón, la invitó aquella misma noche a una cena intima en un restaurante del que era cliente habitual. Al principio, Hermione se opuso un poco, si alguno de los espías de Lucios sabía de su existencia podría pasar cualquier cosa, pero era tanto el optimismo de Draco que se dejó embriagar por él y finalmente accedió sin poner ninguna objeción.

Para la ocasión, Draco eligió un restaurante japonés cerca de Hyde Park que incluía una mesa de chef con capacidad para un máximo de diez personas, un mostrador de sushi y dos comedores privados. Reservó uno de aquellos dos comedores, únicamente para ellos. En todo aquel tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca había podido ofrecerle a Hermione algo que no fuese las paredes del apartamento de Pansy, que además, resultaba ser el lugar donde la joven residía. Ya era hora de dejar de esconderse, si algo había aprendido de Hermione era a no tener miedo, a dar la cara, a enfrentar lo que fuese por aquello que deseaba. Y era precisamente ella lo que más deseaba en ese instante.

Hermione se sintió gratamente sorprendida con la elección de Draco, alguna vez, en alguna de sus conversaciones, ella había mencionado lo mucho que amaba la cocina japonesa y lo encantada que estaría visitando uno de esos restaurantes. Pero aquello era mucho más de lo que había esperado, rezumaba lujo por doquier, todo decorado en madera, con colores claros y con un toque japonés exquisito. Mientras caminaba hacia el reservado, pudo ver sentados a dos famosos actores de la escena británica y a algún que otro jugador de fútbol. Comenzó a sentirse como en un cuento de hadas, de esos que su madre solía leerle a los pies de su cama en los días lluviosos de otoño. El comedor privado era mucho más grande de lo que imaginó, podía caber en él toda la familia Weasley al completo, incluida tía Muriel.

—Doumo arigatou gozaimasu —dijo Draco a la joven que les acomodó en el privado. Ella, tras una leve reverencia con la cabeza y dejarles sobre la mesa la carta del menú, se marchó.

—No tenia constancia que supieses hablar japonés —observó Hermione torciendo el gesto.

—Y no sé, sólo aprendí a dar las gracias, pero hasta hoy nunca lo había usado —contestó sinceramente Draco.

Hermione sonrió y se ruborizó levemente, entendiendo que aquella respuesta era más un cumplido que una aclaración.

Pidieron el mejor sushi del restaurante, un sabrosísimo postre llamado Volcán de chocolate y bebieron de la mejor botella de sake, para celebrar todo lo bueno que le deparaba la vida. Fue una velada absolutamente deliciosa, Hermione sintió que gracias al sake y a la buena comida, Draco se abrió más a ella. Le habló de sus miedos e inseguridades, la desazón que ahora le producía saber que nunca oyó de labios de sus padres la frase "Te quiero" o "Estamos muy orgullosos de ti", a él nunca le leyeron cuentos a los pies de la cama y jamás le dejaron tropezar, caerse y levantarse solo, siempre estaba la mano de su padre detrás para disimular su error o su debilidad a base de chantajes o sobornos. Hermione sintió como la congoja le invadía el corazón y entendió por qué la mirada de Draco no era sólo gris por su color, sino por todo el sufrimiento y la frustración que escondía tras ella. Decidió entonces, a la hora de contarle cosas sobre ella, omitir lo feliz y lo llena de amor que había sido su infancia y su vida con Ron y en cambio, le relató alguna de las anécdotas más divertidas de su vida, que paradójicamente, tenían siempre que ver con algún miembro de la familia de su difunto marido. A pesar de que a Draco aún le molestaba sobremanera que mencionase a Ron, no pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra risotada con aquella desquiciada familia de pelirrojos.

Y así, entre risas, confidencias y recuerdos a veces buenos y otros malos, Draco y Hermione salieron del reservado. Ya no temían a nada y se olvidaron de quienes eran y de todo lo que les rodeaba. Él le pasó la mano por la cintura, ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro antes de abandonar el restaurante caminando bajo el oscuro cielo de Londres, para terminar la noche entre las sábanas de la habitación de un renombrado hotel cercano que Draco había reservado, aquella noche era el principio de algo bueno en su vida y quería empezarlo de la mejor de las maneras. Lo que nunca pudo adivinar fue quién les vio salir acaramelados del restaurante japonés, alguien que estaba a punto de acceder a él pero que tras verles, montó en cólera y se subió en el primer taxi que pasó por su lado con un destino fijo, con una maquiavélica intención.

Lucius dio un golpe en la mesa tan fuerte que sintió un profundo dolor en el puño, mas ningún gesto de su rostro exteriorizó aquel malestar. Frente a él, Blaise Zabini y Marcus Flint miraban al suelo abatidos.

—No hemos podido hacer nada, Draco ha estado soberbio. Estudió el caso, lo siguió, averiguó cosas que son irrefutables, hay pocas posibilidades de que ganemos, señor Malfoy. Sentimos haberle fallado —admitió Blaise.

—Lamentarse no sirve de nada, ganar sí. Nunca he perdido un caso y perderé el primero a manos de mi inexperto hijo…

—De todas formas debemos esperar el fallo del jurado. He hablado en privado con alguno de ellos y creo que he sido convincente —aseveró Flint.

—¿Tú convincente? Si esos inútiles cambian de opinión y ganamos el caso no será gracias a tu inteligente forma de actuar, sino a mi dinero. Largaos, desapareced de mi vista, no quiero saber nada de vosotros hasta dentro de dos días y espero que para entonces vengáis con mejores noticias.

No hizo falta que Lucius tuviese que repetir la orden una vez más, Blaise y Flint salieron del despacho como almas que lleva el diablo. El padre de Draco estaba realmente disgustado, iba a ser vencido por su propio hijo, por aquel al que consideraba un traidor. Notó arder una llama de rencor en su interior, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas; un día antes había recibido la llamada de su futuro consuegro dándole las oportunas quejas sobre el desinterés que Draco estaba mostrando por Astoria y por la inminente boda. Apenas la visitaba, ni la llamaba y la joven vagaba como alma en pena por la mansión. Lucius excusó el comportamiento de su hijo hablándole del importante caso que Draco llevaba entre manos y que eso, probablemente y a su pesar, le robaba más tiempo del deseado para poder estar junto a Astoria. No supo bien si logró o no apaciguar el malestar del señor Greengrass pero esperaba que aquel arrebato de rebeldía de Draco no fastidiase sus asuntos mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Ya era hora de regresar a casa, había estado todo aquel interminable día metido entre las cuatro paredes de su despacho. Su costoso reloj de oro le indicaba que pasaban de las diez y media de la noche y que, efectivamente, era hora de dar por finalizada la jornada. Se levantó del sillón de piel y, entonces, la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par, delante de sus ojos apareció Daphne Greengrass con el rostro sonriente aunque algo enrojecido, detrás, mucho más lívida, la avinagrada secretaria de Lucius se excusó con voz abrupta.

—Lo lamento, señor Malfoy, no me ha dejado tiempo para poder anunciarle su visita.

—Yo no necesito que nadie me anuncie, sobre todo cuando el señor Malfoy sepa a qué vine —recalcó la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass.

—Está bien, Alecto, puedes irte. No te necesitaré hasta mañana.

Antes de marcharse, la secretaria dedicó una mirada de antipatía a Daphne y luego se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Bonito despacho —comentó la joven dando un pequeño paseo por la habitación.

—Al grano, Daphne, supongo que no estás aquí sólo para alabar mi oficina —cortó tajantemente el padre de Draco.

—Siempre has sido un tipo suspicaz, Malfoy. Tienes razón, fuerzas mayores me traen hasta aquí.

—Pues empieza a hablar.

—Esto irá para largo, ¿puedo sentarme? —preguntó sonriendo con ironía. Lucius, con un gesto de la mano y sin ninguna cortesía, le indicó dónde hacerlo.

—No tengo toda la noche, empieza de una maldita vez —apremió.

—Draco quiere poner fin al compromiso de boda que tiene con mi hermana —lo soltó con frialdad como si estuviesen hablando de negocios. El rostro de Lucius no mostró ninguna mueca de sorpresa o malestar. Daphne pareció desconcertada pero inmediatamente una sonrisa afloró en sus labios—. Lo imaginabas, ¿verdad?

—Estoy preparado para ello, no importa lo que Draco quiera, sino lo que yo finalmente decida.

—¿Y si te digo que su afán de terminar con Astoria es por una chica?

—¿Tú? —inquirió sarcásticamente Malfoy.

Daphne soltó una carcajada, se mordió el labio inferior y su semblante se tornó serio de golpe.

—Lo intenté, no creas que me di por vencida tan fácilmente, pero ninguno de mis encantos pareció convencer a tu estúpido hijo. No, no soy yo.

Ahora sí que el rostro de Lucius parecía realmente tenso, incluso se había puesto en pie y clavaba su gris mirada en los ojos de Daphne que permanecía imperturbable.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Tus informadores están muy lentos, deberías despedirlos. Llevan ya algún tiempo juntos, los sorprendí una vez en un bar tomando una copa, aunque él me la presentó como una compañera de trabajo. Durante mi supuesto suicidio no hizo falta que confesase que se había enamorado de esa mujer, fue tan obvio que sólo tuve que unir cabos. Pero esta noche he terminado de cerciorarme, ya no es una suposición, los he visto salir abrazados de un restaurante japonés en el centro de Londres. Si tus informadores no te han puesto al tanto de ello, no creo que tarden en hacerlo.

—¿Quién es ella? —insistió Lucius apretando con furia la mandíbula.

—La conoces, es esa mujer, la abogada de SIREM… Hermione Granger.

Lucius dio un golpe en la mesa y luego caminó ansioso por el despacho ante la mirada de regocijo de Daphne.

—Posiblemente sea sólo un capricho, ya sabes cómo es mi hijo —comentó Malfoy.

—No lo es, esta vez no.

—Haces todo esto por venganza hacia Draco, estás despechada, por eso vienes a contármelo.

—Lo cierto es que no me importa que tú lo sepas, no es chantajear a Draco lo que busco, él no tiene nada más que ofrecerme. Es a ti, Lucius Malfoy a quien voy a extorsionar ¿Qué pensaría mi padre o la misma Astoria si supiese que durante un largo periodo de tiempo Draco fue mi amante? —Los ojos de Daphne dejaron ver un reflejo de maldad.

—No harás eso.

—No me pongas a prueba. Mi padre sigue pensando que a pesar del acuerdo, Astoria y Draco se casan por amor. Es un iluso, siempre lo fue y mi hermana una mojigata que por no defraudarlo hará todo lo que el desea, aun sacrificando su felicidad. Pero tu hijo es más inteligente de lo que crees y no cederá, si no te ha comunicado ya su decisión de acabar con esa farsa probablemente es por ese juicio, por no caldear las cosas aun más entre tú y él. Escúchame bien, Lucius, si quieres ser el consuegro de mi padre y de su fortuna, tendrás que darme lo que yo te pida, después lo que hagas con esa mujer de la que Draco dice estar enamorado es asunto tuyo.

Lucius miró desafiante a la joven que no apartó ni un sólo instante los ojos de él, su mandíbula se tensaba más a cada momento y cualquier otro que no fuese Daphne Greengrass estaría temblando de miedo, sin embargo, la muchacha sabía que, en ese instante, era ella la que tenía la sartén bien sujeta del mango y ahora le tocaba a aquel soberbio hombre ceder un poco. Su satisfacción fue máxima cuando le escuchó decir.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero lo que merezco, podría pedirte que convenzas a mi padre para que me devuelva la parte de la herencia que me corresponde pero no tengo paciencia para esperar a que eso suceda, necesito el dinero ahora. Ya lo perdí todo por amar a un hombre hace algún tiempo, no voy a salir perdiendo por otro una vez más. En esta ocasión me llevaré algo a cambio, mi silencio, Lucius Malfoy, por una casa en la isla de Ibiza y esta cantidad en euros. —Extendió hacia él un trozo de papel en donde había escrito una cifra numérica de seis dígitos.

Lucius abrió los ojos de par en par mientras leía el papel y dejó escapar una sonrisa ladeada, tal y como su hijo hacía cuando algo le parecía ridículo.

—Eres muy pretenciosa.

—Es lo que hay, no es mucho teniendo en cuenta lo que ganarás con la fusión de la boda —le recordó.

—¿Y qué me garantiza que cuando liquides esta cantidad en tus hombres y tus fiestas, no vendrás de nuevo a extorsionarme para conseguir más? —inquirió Lucius traspasándola con la mirada.

—No pretendo vivir a costa tuya, sino de otro. Un incauto ricachón necesitado del cariño de una mujer más joven que él. Mi tiempo para perder la cabeza por hombres jóvenes ya pasó, ahora mi meta es encontrar alguien que pierda la razón por mí. No me será difícil conseguirlo, Ibiza es un buen lugar para poner mi anzuelo y esperar a que piquen. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Lucius tomó aire sin apartar su gris mirada de la muchacha que le sonreía con aire inocente mientras extendía la mano hacia él.

—Eres una sabandija, habríamos sido buenos amigos. Voy a darte lo que me pides pero no quiero volver verte en Londres. Si pones un pie en la ciudad lo sabré y mis hombres actuarán en consecuencia; no pienses que lo que te ocurra me quitará el sueño —le advirtió Lucius volviendo a su mesa y sentándose de nuevo en su sillón.

—¿Cuándo lo tendré?

—Mañana estará todo listo, ve al aeropuerto a las cinco de la tarde, uno de mis hombres te estará esperando allí, con un billete hacia España y todo lo que has pedido.

—¿Debo fiarme de ti? —inquirió ella entrecerrando un ojo recelosa.

—Soy un mal hombre, Daphne, pero un hombre de palabra.

La joven sonrió, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de salir del despacho, dijo alzando el mentón de forma altanera.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, Malfoy. Buena suerte con tu hijo.

Y se marchó.

Rápidamente, Lucius descolgó el teléfono e hizo algunas llamadas; la primera a su secretaria, que por suerte aún no había abandonado el edificio, la segunda a su casa, para decir que llegaría un poco tarde y la tercera a uno de sus hombres para que le concretara una información sobre su hijo y cierta mujer.

Draco miraba al techo blanco de la habitación del hotel mientras escuchaba cerca de su oído la respiración pausada de Hermione. Durante aquella noche, mientras sentía la suave y cálida piel de la joven en sus dedos, mientras dejaba la huella de sus labios sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, había decidido que aquel seria el día en que se enfrentaría a su padre, le contaría toda la verdad y su intención de acabar con Astoria. Sin embargo, pensó que tal vez sería mejor no decirle nada de sus intenciones a Hermione, ella trataría de disuadirlo o, en el peor de los casos, querría acompañarlo y entonces, únicamente, empeoraría las cosas. Cuando ya todo estuviese hablado, se lo diría y podrían al fin vivir su romance en paz. Aún faltaban más de veinticuatro horas para el desenlace del juicio, pensó que estaría bien eso de recibir la noticia de la culpabilidad de Goyle sabiéndose libre de su compromiso con Astoria.

Cuando Hermione despertó, Draco ordenó que le llevasen el desayuno a la habitación y ambos disfrutaron de él en la más absoluta intimidad, aunque Hermione notó que el joven estaba un poco más callado de lo habitual. Intuyó que el próximo fallo del jurado le provocaba cierta ansiedad y, por ello, no le preguntó qué era lo que le mantenía tan silencioso.

Se despidieron a las puertas del hotel, no sin antes quedar para verse en la tarde. Hermione decidió caminar un poco, quería entrar en una librería que le pillaba de paso, Draco se subió a un taxi con destino a las oficinas de su padre.

Alecto Carrow, la secretaria de Lucius, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; Draco cruzaba en ese instante por delante de su mesa.

—Disculpe, señor Malfoy, su padre está ocupado —le informó levantándose rápidamente de su silla e interponiéndose entre él y la puerta del despacho—. Además, sabe que no es usted bien recibido, debo anunciar su llegada.

—Hazlo entonces, estúpida —le increpó Draco.

Alecto se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta del despacho de Draco. Aquella mujer siempre había puesto de los nervios a Draco, ella era una de las principales aliadas de su padre; era su fiel vasallo, una orden de Lucius era inmediatamente cumplida por Alecto, se tratase de lo que se tratase. Draco siempre había sentido cierta repulsión por ella y ahora, esa animadversión se había acrecentado.

La secretaria salió a los pocos segundos y dijo algo sorprendida.

—Parece que su padre esperaba su visita, señor Malfoy, puede pasar.

Ante aquellas palabras, a Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón, trató de controlar su ansiedad y cruzó el umbral de aquel despacho que había visitado tantas veces tiempo atrás.  
Lucius se encontraba vuelto de espaldas con las manos cruzadas detrás y mirando a través de la ventana, no se giró, únicamente dijo con voz ruda y tan fría, que Draco sintió que se helaba la habitación.

—Sé a qué has venido y antes de que cometas un grave error quiero que cojas el sobre que hay en la mesa y mires lo que contiene.

Draco tensó la mandíbula, quiso hablar pero presintió que le temblaría la voz y optó por hacer lo que su padre le había sugerido. Agarró el sobre y metió la mano en él, sacó unas fotografías. El pulso se le aceleró cuando comprobó quién era la protagonista de aquellas instantáneas, Hermione salía en todas y cada una de ellas, y todas habían sido tomadas esa misma mañana; a la salida del hotel, en la librería y de camino al apartamento de Pansy.

—Pésimo gusto, hijo mío, he de decirlo, pero eso no es lo importante —comentó Lucius sin girarse—. Lo importante es que eso que has venido a hacer ya no lo harás, si quieres que esa chica siga caminando tranquilamente por la vida.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño, la quiero, no vas obligarme a dejarla —protestó Draco apretando con furia las fotografías de Hermione.

—Puedo y lo haré, te dije que no metieras la pata en mis asuntos con los Greengrass y me has desobedecido en eso también. Si quieres que tu caprichito siga así de bien y entera, espero por su bien que hoy mismo, en cuanto salgas de este despacho rompas con ella y, una vez acabado el juicio, dejes a ese estúpido de Sirius Black y a su amigo y vuelvas a mi bufete continuando con tu vida antes de toda esa sinrazón que has llevado estos últimos meses. Te casarás con Astoria en la fecha prevista y serás un buen marido y el yerno que ese iluso de Greengrass espera de ti, ¿me has escuchado bien?

—No puedo hacer eso, no quiero, la necesito…

—Estupideces, nadie necesita a nadie, siempre te enseñé eso, Draco. ¿Qué has aprendido todos estos años? El amor es cosa de débiles, los sentimientos y las emociones humanas sólo traen problemas y en ningún caso son una ventaja. Dile adiós a tu Granger hoy mismo o te prometo que la próxima vez que le regales flores será en su funeral y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—La haré sufrir… —musitó el joven temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Ese es el menor de mis problemas, Draco. Vete y termina con esta estupidez de una vez. No me engañes, sabes que terminaría enterándome y sería mucho peor. No tienes opción, ni ella tampoco.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y de ellos brotaron dos lágrimas imposibles de retener. Sentía una horrible desazón al pensar cómo reaccionaria Hermione ante la terrible noticia. Las fotografías resbalaron de sus manos y quedaron esparcidas por el suelo mientras, abatido, abandonaba el despacho de su padre. Sólo entonces, Lucius se giró y clavó la mirada en la puerta que su hijo acababa de cerrar, una maquiavélica sonrisa de triunfo curvó sus labios. El siempre salía vencedor.

* * *

**Hola a todas, por fin estoy de nuevo aquí para terminar esta historia. **

**Siento el retraso no sé qué me pasó simplemente se me fueron las ganas (y en consecuencia la inspiración), necesitaba un pequeño descanso y volver con fuerza y ya estoy nuevamente en pie.**

**Gracias a todas, nuevas y antigüas lectoras de este fic a punto de finalizar (sólo faltan tres capítulos) por todos vuestros comentarios.**


	18. El veredicto

**XVII. El veredicto**

**A **Draco le costaba respirar, andaba deprisa, hacia ningún lado. Le dolía la cabeza y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallarle. No quería romper con Hermione, ella había cambiado muchas cosas en su vida, le hacía verlas de manera diferente, le daba sentido a su existencia; no quería terminar todo aquellos que estaba comenzando y que le hacía feliz, pero todo indicaba que debía hacerlo. Su padre nunca lanzaba amenazas si no pensaba cumplirlas, creyó que se enojaría con él, que no querría volver a verlo en su vida y que la relación con su familia quedaría para siempre rota. Sin embargo, Lucius había ido más allá y él no podía permitir que Hermione sufriese ningún daño.

A las cinco de la tarde, tal y como habían acordado, Draco tocó a la puerta del apartamento de Pansy. Sólo unas horas antes su ánimo habría sido distinto, la alegría, la excitación por volver a verla hubiese embargado cada uno de sus sentidos. Sin embargo en ese instante lo único que abrumaba su corazón era la terrible sensación de que le causaría mucho dolor, aunque ese daño fuese por su bien.

Fue la misma Hermione la que abrió la puerta, apareciendo delante de sus ojos con una sonrisa tal capaz de iluminar todo a su alrededor. El entusiasmo de la joven terminó por destrozar el corazón de Draco.

—Has llegado muy temprano —le saludó ella acercándose lentamente a él.

Pudo haberla apartado, en otros tiempos, con otras mujeres habría sido bien sencillo echarlas a un lado, sin embargo, quiso, por última vez, saborear los labios de Hermione antes de sacarla para siempre de su vida. No hubo desesperación en aquel último beso, sólo ternura, tanta que la sonrisa de Hermione era mucho más radiante tras él.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Draco con solemnidad. Hermione intuyó que algo no iba bien.

Dejó que el joven pasase por delante de ella y luego cerró la puerta del apartamento. Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el salón, Draco preguntó.

—¿Estamos solos?

—No, Charlie está en la ducha —contestó Hermione poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

—Mejor así… —musitó, tomó aire y luego habló—. Esta mañana cuando nos despedimos, me marché con una única intención, contarle lo nuestro a mi padre.

Hermione palideció, ahora sí sentía que debía temer lo peor. Draco continuó.

—No sé cómo, o quién, pero se me habían adelantado, él ya lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo. Tenía fotografías tuyas, Hermione, hechas esta misma mañana y me amenazó con hacerte daño si no te dejaba hoy mismo.

—Eso es un farol, Draco, no le habrás hecho caso ¿verdad? —Hermione se acercó a él sujetándole con ambas manos los hombros.

—No es ningún alarde, nena, conozco a mi padre, nunca habla por hablar. No estoy ajeno a la gente de la que se rodea, en la sombra. Le deben favores, hay delincuentes y asesinos en la calle gracias a su astucia para librarlos de la prisión, darían su vida por él si fuese necesario. Acabar contigo le supondría tarea fácil y ni siquiera se mancharía las manos con tu sangre.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, tapándose con las manos la boca, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero, no puede ser, no puede hacernos esto. No podemos dejarlo y ya está. No ha sido fácil para nosotros aceptar lo que sentimos para que ahora se desvanezca en un sólo instante.

—Es tu vida, no pienso ponerla en peligro —expresó Draco tajantemente.

—Vayámonos lejos, no tiene por qué encontrarnos —propuso Hermione y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con intensidad.

Draco dejó entrever una melancólica sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella. Levantó una mano y con sus dedos largos y fríos le acarició el rostro. Hermione cerró los ojos para disfrutar aun más de aquella caricia que bien podría ser la última.

—Tu determinación ante las cosas es lo que ha conseguido que me enamore de ti. Querría tener tu valor para pensar igual que tú, pero esta vez no, porque esta vez no se trata de ser valiente, Hermione, sino de sentido común. Y mi conciencia me dice que no voy dejar que te pase nada si puedo evitarlo. Y puedo, casándome con Astoria en la fecha prevista. Mi padre me obliga a dejar SIREM también, olvídame, busca cosas en mí, esas que odiaste al principio y revívelas para que no sufras tanto. Sabes que en el fondo sigo siendo un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no somos buenas personas.

Hermione agarró la mano de Draco obligándola a dejarla sobre su rostro, el joven sintió como se le humedecían los dedos. Notó como el corazón se le resquebrajaba en dos al ver las lágrimas de la joven.

—Es la segunda vez en mi vida que voy a perder injustamente lo que amo. Con Ron no tuve otra alternativa que aceptarlo, pero si sigues vivo y en este mundo, ¿cómo diablos quieres que me resigne a no estar contigo?

Draco sujetó con la otra mano el rostro de Hermione obligándola a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Una vez que me vaya de este apartamento no voy a dejar que te acerques a mí. Quiero que lo entiendas, tu vida depende de eso. No me busques, no me llames, todo intento por vernos será imposible, porque mi padre lo sabrá incluso antes de que lo intentemos. Hermione, nunca he amado a nadie, ni sentido el sufrimiento que supone perder lo que se ama, hasta ahora. Y si pudiese arrancarme el corazón para no sentir este dolor, lo haría. Yo mismo me lo sacaría del pecho. No creas que es fácil para mí pero prefiero llorar nuestra ruptura que tener que visitar tu tumba sabiendo que pude evitarlo y no lo hice.

Sin apartar las manos, Draco acercó el rostro de Hermione al suyo y depositó un beso sobre la frente de la joven.

—¿Es un adiós? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Él no contestó, únicamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de ella lentamente, como si no fuese dueño de su cuerpo y este se resistiese a abandonarla en aquel salón, con la cara mojada por las lágrimas. Le sonrió tristemente, se giró y salió del apartamento.

Cuando Hermione oyó el golpe seco de la puerta su corazón se detuvo y en un impulso trató de salir tras él, la voz de Charlie la detuvo.

—No, no lo hagas.

Sobrecogida, Hermione se giró hacia él. Charlie estaba de pie cubierto únicamente de cintura hacia abajo con una toalla. Las gotas de agua caían de su húmedo y rojizo cabello empapándole los hombros, mantenía el gesto serio y la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Lo has oído todo? —preguntó Hermione. Charlie asintió una sola vez y sin mucha efusividad—. Quise decírtelo…

—Ahora ya no importa ¿no? Tienes que hacerle caso, no era una excusa para dejarte, vi el miedo en sus ojos.

—Pensarás que estoy loca por haberme enamorado de él.

—Si hay algo irracional en este mundo son los sentimientos, se guían por el corazón y no por el cerebro. No entiendo qué le has visto, pero algo debe haber sino jamás habrías puesto tus ojos en él. No voy a juzgar eso, soy el menos indicado para hacerlo, tampoco cambia el hecho de que no es una persona que me agrade y mucho menos para ti. Ese tipo hablaba en serio, Hermione y debes hacer lo que te ha dicho que hagas.

Hermione suspiró profundamente, como si su vida dependiese de aquella exhalación de aire. Cesó en su empeño de correr tras Draco y, en vez de eso, dejó que su cuerpo se desplomase abatido sobre uno de los sillones.

—Dime, Charlie, tú que siempre has estado ahí, que me has visto feliz y sufriendo, dime si merezco esto ¿qué hice mal? Nunca pensé que me ocurriría, pero lo amo, quiero estar a su lado. El me necesita, me necesita mucho y aunque parezca imposible yo también le necesito.

Hermione se dejó vencer por la tristeza y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Charlie sintió que se le encogía el corazón, aun seguía perplejo por lo que acababa de conocer y, sin embargo, la agonía de Hermione lograba apartar de él aquel enojo contra Draco. Sólo la había visto llorar tan amargamente una vez y fue mientras cubrían de tierra el féretro de Ron. Conmovido, corrió hacia ella, se puso a su lado permitiendo que la cabeza de su cuñada reposase sobre su hombro y así se quedó, junto a ella, soportando por segunda vez su pena.

Las cuarenta y ocho horas de plazo que había dado el juez, se cumplieron. Era un bonito lunes de finales de Febrero, era una rareza que en esa época del año luciese aquel espléndido sol en Londres. Las escasas nubes eran tan blancas que parecían de algodón y los habitantes de la capital británica aprovechaban la cálida luz del ilustre astro para salir a la calle y caminar. Hermione se subió al metro con dirección al edificio donde se encontraban los juzgados. Durante las horas siguientes a su ruptura con Draco no había sabido nada de él, no le había llamado, no trató de ponerse en contacto con el joven. Seguía sus indicaciones tal y como Draco le había impuesto y Charlie le había aconsejado. Sin embargo, que hiciese lo que supuestamente debía no significaba que estuviese convencida de ello. Resignarse a perder a Draco era la última de sus opciones y desde la ruptura, Hermione había pensado mil y una formas de poder ser feliz junto a él, lo negativo era que ninguna de ellas parecía factible.

Cabizbaja, con menos ánimo del que debiera, Hermione entró en la sala donde se daría la resolución final. Draco no se encontraba aún sentado en la mesa, Ernie salió a su encuentro y le saludó con efusividad. Hermione trató de mostrarse emocionada, sin embargo debió aparentarlo muy mal porque Ernie preguntó inmediatamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, jefa? No tienes buen aspecto, estás muy pálida.

—Todo va bien Ernie, no te preocupes.

El joven se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse a su lugar. Detrás, separados por dos filas, Lavender Brown no apartaba sus ojos del joven abogado y cuando él se giraba para devolverle le mirada, ella se sonrojaba y lanzaba un inaudible y profundo suspiro.

La sala fue llenándose poco a poco, el jurado ocupó su tarima y, justo un momento antes de la entrada de juez, Draco hizo acto de presencia ataviado con su túnica negra que hacía resaltar aún más la tez pálida y el cabello albino. Tomó asiento junto a Hermione que sintió como el corazón le latía con brío sólo con percibir el aroma de aquel hombre.

—¿Cómo estás? —susurró Draco sin mirarla.

—Mal —contestó ella tajantemente—. Quiero verte.

—No puede ser, ya lo sabes. No me lo hagas más difícil.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicarle pero el juez habló antes que ella.

—Señoras y señores del jurado, al Doctor Gregory Goyle se le imputa un delito de homicidio premeditado en primer grado, delito por el que, si es declarado culpable, cumplirá una larga condena. Después de todas las pruebas presentadas y del rechazo por parte de su equipo legal a hacer preguntas al testigo más importante de este juicio, me hallo en la habitual situación de pedirles encarecidamente una sentencia, procedan.

—Señoras y señores del jurado, ¿han llegado a un veredicto en el que estén todos de acuerdo? —preguntó el asistente del juez.

Un hombre de mediana edad, canoso y rechoncho, con los mofletes muy rojos, se puso en pie, era el portavoz del jurado. Carraspeó un poco, tomó aire y luego dijo con voz ronca pero alta y clara.

—Este jurado ha decidido por unanimidad, que el acusado sea declarado…

Podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente. A Hermione se le paralizó el corazón, Draco apenas podía respirar, Lavender se puso en pie presa de los nervios, Crabbe lanzó una mirada fulminante a Goyle mientras este mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo y Blaise sostuvo con firmeza la esperanza de que los hilos de Lucius Malfoy se hubiesen movido certeramente. El hombre rechoncho carraspeó una vez más y dijo al fin, mientras una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su sien:

—Culpable.

La sala respiró al unísono, Lavender saltó de alegría y le guiñó un ojo a Ernie que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Blaise dio con el puño cerrado en la mesa, mientras Flint farfullaba alguna maldición por lo bajo. El juez sonrió al jurado satisfecho con el veredicto emitido. Crabbe pudo escuchar la condena imputada a Goyle en la voz imperturbable del juez y después observó como lo sacaban de la sala esposado ante las miradas curiosas de los presentes.  
Hermione estaba completamente satisfecha con el resultado con el que pondrían fin a aquel caso, sintió la necesidad absoluta de abrazar a Draco, sin embargo, el joven se mantuvo sentado en su lugar mientras recogía sus cosas, con una sonrisa de merecido triunfo aflorando en sus labios.

—Buen trabajo, enhorabuena, Malfoy —felicitó Hermione extendiendo la mano hacia él.

El muchacho la miró traspasándola con sus fríos ojos pero mostrando una cálida sonrisa mientras le apretaba con fuerza la mano, diciendo.

—Igualmente, Granger.

Dejaron unidas sus manos unos instantes más, de los ojos de Draco se apartó esa sensación de frialdad y Hermione pudo ver de nuevo tras ellos al hombre del que se había enamorado. Fue ella la primera en apartar la mano de la de él. La joven terminó de recoger todas sus cosas y se marchó de la sala. Draco permaneció de pie, observándola, cerrando con fuerza el puño de la mano con la que había estrechado la de Hermione. Cuando ella desapareció de delante de sus ojos metió el puño cerrado en su bolsillo, agarró el maletín y tras intercambiar unas palabras de felicitación con Ernie y con Vincent Crabbe, se marchó, ante las miradas de rencor de Blaise Zabini y Marcus Flint.

Ernie Macmillan se despidió de Crabbe con un apretón de manos y después comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, alargando el cuello mientras paseaba la mirada por cada una de las personas que iba encontrando a su paso hasta que, finalmente, halló a la única que realmente le interesaba de todas ellas. Lavender Brown se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de la galería, ella también parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con uno de los mechones de su cabello. Ernie aminoró el ritmo frenético de sus pasos, tomó aire y pronto se encontró frente a ella.

—Has salido pronto de la sala —observó.

—Me ahogaba allí dentro. Todo salió bien, me alegro tanto —dijo ella con entusiasmo poniéndose en pie.

—Como debe ser, la justicia debe triunfar al final.

Se sonrieron y ambos notaron un incremento de velocidad en los latidos de sus corazones. Ernie carraspeó un poco para que su voz se oyese con claridad al decir.

—El malo va camino de la cárcel, los buenos hemos vencido, la victima ha sido vengada y yo finalmente puedo pedirte una cita ¿Qué me dices?

Lavender rio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ernie frunció el entrecejo, se mordió el labio mientras la seguía.

—Por lo pronto podrías invitarme a un café.

—Por supuesto —afirmó él—. ¿Y la cita?

—Hablaremos de ello mientras nos tomamos ese café.

Ernie sonrió notando como el corazón se le aceleraba aún con más brío. Antes de abandonar el edificio de los juzgados, Lavender agarró la mano del joven y ambos dejaron atrás el lugar.

Draco se subió al coche, aún llevaba el puño cerrado por una razón. Cuando Hermione le estrechó la mano a modo de despedida noto como la joven dejaba algo dentro de ella. Era un pequeño papel bien doblado, Draco dudó si abrirlo o no. Si ella le confirmaba su resignación a olvidarlo el desasosiego le mataría a pesar de que era eso lo que debía hacer. Dejó su maletín en el asiento del copiloto y armándose de valor abrió la pequeña nota de Hermione; era una única frase que decía:

"No estoy dispuesta a olvidarme de ti"

Draco sonrió dejando escapar un desesperado suspiro, egoístamente se sintió feliz al saber que ella se negaba a aceptar tan pronto aquella involuntaria ruptura. Hermione era una mujer prudente, no pondría su vida o la de él en peligro pero tampoco se resignaría a olvidarse de él por una imposición. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de verla, abrazarla, de decirle —aunque ni él mismo lo creyese— que todo saldría bien y que tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos. Más sabía que no debía hacer eso, por esa razón y sin saber muy bien qué le impulso a ello, Draco guardó la nota de Hermione en el bolsillo de su camisa y luego puso rumbo a la mansión de los Greengrass.

Hermione abrió con desgana la puerta del apartamento de Pansy, antes, había realizado una llamada a SIREM para comunicar el favorable fallo del jurado y la decisión de Draco de abandonar el bufete por imposición de su ridículo padre. Nott fue el primero en abordarla con preguntas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Ganasteis? ¿Aplastasteis al idiota de Lucius?

Hermione asintió moviendo la cabeza tratando de parecer entusiasmada.

—¡Oh! Es fantástico, Hermione, enhorabuena —le felicitó Pansy dejando sobre la mejilla de la joven abogada un beso.

—Es una buena lección para esa rata de Malfoy, aunque dudo que él se lo tome de esa forma. —La sonrisa de Nott fue tan intensa que pareció iluminar toda la habitación—. ¡Cuánto daría por ver su cara en ese instante!

Soltó una carcajada mientras Charlie lo apartaba un poco para abrirse paso hasta Hermione.

—Enhorabuena, cuñada. Imagino que tanto tú como Malfoy estaréis satisfechos con el resultado.

—Mucho, era un caso fácil pero un rival difícil y la justicia una vez más se ha abierto paso.

—Sin embargo no pareces muy contenta —observó el pelirrojo. Pansy y Theo, que hablaban entre sí, se quedaron muy callados.

—Estoy feliz, de veras, me alegro mucho que ese malnacido esté ahora entre rejas. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en cómo habría sido este día si Draco y yo no hubiésemos tenido que separarnos.

Pansy bufó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, desde que supo la noticia de la separación de sus amigos, estaba enfadada, con Lucius y con Draco, a pesar de entender los motivos de este para dejar a Hermione no podía evitar estar disgustada con su falta de carácter.

—Tengo una noticia que darte, pero no creo que te alegre —anunció Charlie.

—Entonces no me digas nada.

—El museo quiere que me vaya a El Cairo dentro de un mes. Empieza una nueva excavación y desean que sea yo quién la dirija, no sé cuanto tiempo estaré en Egipto.

—Oh, Charlie, tú también me abandonas —exclamó Hermione dejándose caer abatida en el sofá.

—Nosotros no pensamos movernos de Londres —se apresuró a afirmar Pansy.

Hermione le sonrió, agradeciéndole el gesto y luego volvió a su conversación con Charlie.

—Suponía que tarde o temprano volverías a irte pero trataba de no pensar en eso, me alegra que te hayas quedado todo este tiempo conmigo, me hizo mucho bien tenerte a mi lado.

—Bueno, aún nos queda algunos días, pasaré una semana en Ottery dentro de este mes para despedirme de los míos pero regresaré antes de irme a Egipto. No quiero marcharme sabiendo que te dejo aquí tan triste, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo para remediarlo —Las últimas palabras las pronunció como si estuviese pensando en voz alta, eso no impidió que Hermione pudiese oírlas.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Por el amor de Dios, Charlie, no te metas en líos.

—¿Cuándo me he metido yo en líos?

Hermione torció el gesto, Charlie sonrió y añadió.

—Sé lo que hago, hay que agotar el último cartucho, cuñada. Si sale bien, ese despropósito de hombre y tú podréis volver a estar juntos. —El pelirrojo se puso en pie, miró a Hermione sonriéndole nuevamente y luego añadió—. Me voy, tengo una cita.

Astoria apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta del enorme salón de la mansión Greengrass. Su larga cabellera oscura estaba recogida en dos trenzas que le daba un aire mucho más infantil a su rostro aniñado. Colocó las manos en la cintura mientras fulminaba a Draco con sus claros ojos.

—Me quedé de piedra cuando mi sirvienta me anunció tu llegada. Creí que te habías olvidado de mí, ¿o es que quieres algo?

—Necesitaba verte.

—¿A mí? ¿Desde cuando me necesitas? —inquirió Astoria irónicamente mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

—Hemos ganado, Crabbe ha sido declarado inocente de todo cargo y Goyle está entre rejas.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—Me alegro mucho, Draco, aunque imagino que tu padre estará muy alterado con su fracaso. Le has vencido, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Supongo que bien. No lo sé, debería sentirme muy feliz pero no lo estoy —respondió Draco con sinceridad.

—¿Feliz? ¿Acaso alguna vez has sabido qué es estar o ser feliz? ¿Lo ha sido alguna vez, Draco?

La pregunta de Astoria tenía una respuesta, una única respuesta "sí" y su felicidad tenía forma y nombre de mujer. En vez de contestar y tener que dar explicaciones que no debía dar, Draco contestó con otra pregunta.

—¿Y tú, has sido feliz?

Astoria se quedó en silencio, su infancia había sido buena y su adolescencia trascurrió sin ninguna preocupación e iba a casarse pronto consiguiendo que su padres se sintiese orgullosa de ella.

—Creo que sí —contestó dubitativa.

—¿Crees? Entonces no lo has sido, Astoria —afirmó Draco con contundencia—. Cuando eres feliz simplemente lo sabes.

La joven bajó la mirada al suelo, Draco se percató entonces de algo que brillaba en el cuello de ella.

—¿Qué absurdo símbolo es ese?

Astoria se llevó la mano al triskel que decoraba su garganta. Para no dar explicaciones ni tener que mentirle, la joven ignoró la pregunta regresando a la conversación anterior.

—Todas estas preguntas sobre la felicidad es por lo de la boda, falta apenas un mes y por eso estamos hablando de esto ¿verdad?

—Tal vez.

—Tú y yo nos conocemos desde niños, somos amigos y seremos felices, a nuestra forma pero lo seremos —aseveró la joven mostrando una sonrisa infantil en su hermoso rostro.

—Será mejor que me vaya, estoy cansado y han sido unos días difíciles por el juicio y otras muchas cosas. Dile a tu padre que estuve aquí para que deje de molestar al mío.

—Se preocupa por mí, Draco, no lo juzgues —respondió Astoria con voz seca.

—Si se preocupase por ti, no te empujaría a esta boda absurda.

Pasó por delante de ella, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla y luego se marchó.

Astoria salió cabizbaja del salón, Draco debía estar exultante por haber vencido a su padre, por ser el primero en hacerlo y, sin embargo, parecía mas melancólico y enfadado consigo mismo que nunca. Subió a su habitación y entró en el vestidor, había quedado con algunas amigas que vendrían a tomar té a su casa y debía elegir un vestido apropiado para la visita. Al pasar por delante del espejo en el que se reflejó todo su cuerpo, Astoria vio brillar el pequeño triskel que Charlie le había regalado. Pensó en el significado de aquel simbolo y en el rostro del pelirrojo mientras se lo entregaba.

—Felicidad —musitó la joven pasando los dedos por el colgante, luego se lo quitó y lo dejó dentro de un pequeño joyero—. Draco tiene razón, eso se sabe y yo sé que nunca he sido realmente feliz.

De repente oyó algo chocar contra el cristal de su ventana y su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho tan brusco que incluso le produjo un fuerte dolor.

—¡Charlie!

Corrió hacia la ventana y no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejase la agradable sorpresa que la presencia del pelirrojo le producía. Él pudo notarlo y por ello mediante un gesto de la cabeza le invito a bajar a su lado. Astoria paseó la mirada por los alrededores, sabía que nadie estaba en la casa, Draco acababa de marcharse y sus padres se encontraban en la ciudad ultimando algunos detalles de sus trajes para la boda. No había nada que le impulsara a negarse a bajar salvo su propia conciencia.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? Sabes que no debes estar aquí.

—Esta vez no pienso amenazarte con llamar a tu puerta para que me abran, no serviría de nada. Sé que no hay nadie contigo, incluso he visto salir al desteñido de tu falso novio hace unos minutos. Pero si no bajas tal vez no vuelvas ha verme nunca más, he venido a despedirme de ti —le informó Charlie tornando serio su siempre jubiloso rostro lleno de pecas—. Voy a esperarte junto al sauce de la otra vez, pero sólo cinco minutos, si no llegas me iré.

Charlie se giró y caminó hacia el inmenso jardín perdiéndose en él. Astoria estaba desconcertada, ¿qué había querido decir con despedirse de ella? No debería afectarle el hecho de que Charlie quisiese desaparecer de su vida porque nunca debió entrar en ella.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó mientras abandonaba como un rayo la habitación.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde el hombre le esperaba, lo halló de espaldas, en el suelo había extendido un mantel de cuadros rojos y sobre él una pequeña cesta de mimbre con viandas.

—¿Un picnic?

Charlie se giró hacia ella, la sonrisa cruzaba todo su rostro. Eso enfureció a Astoria ya que sabía que la mueca tenía cierto aire de triunfo que le exasperaba.

—Nunca hemos tenido una cita, porque tú no has querido, así que ésta será nuestra primera y última cita, siempre que tú quieras.

—¿Has organizado una merienda en mi jardín?

—Ya lo ves, hay fruta, queso y una botella de vino.

—Estás absolutamente loco, nos van a descubrir —advirtió Astoria invadida por una sensación de bienestar que no sabía describir.

—No lo harán, he esperado a que estuvieses sola para hacer esto —explicó Charlie mientras se acercaba a ella y le agarraba una mano obligándola a sentarse sobre el mantel.

Astoria no se resistió, Charlie sacó de la cesta de mimbre dos copas y tras abrir el corcho de la botella de vino, vertió un poco del líquido en ellas.

—Brindemos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la vida, por los cambios, por la felicidad, por nosotros —dijo él alzando la copa.

—¿Por nosotros? —inquirió Astoria enarcando una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?

La joven sonrió mientras alzaba también su copa haciéndola chocar contra la de él.

—Por qué no.

Ambos bebieron unos sorbos de sus respectivas copas, luego Charlie sacó un poco de queso y fruta. Astoria mordisqueó una manzana mientras observaba como el pelirrojo colocaba unos trozos de queso sobre un enorme pedazo de pan y le propinaba un impresionante mordisco que acabó con casi todo el bocadillo de golpe.

—¡Cielo santo! Vas a atragantarte.

Charlie sonrió y siguió masticando hasta que acabó con el resto del bocadillo. Luego se produjo un silencio entre ambos, hasta que Astoria invadida por la curiosidad y el temor lo rompió con una pregunta.

—¿Por qué has venido a despedirte? ¿Es que acaso te vas de Londres?

—Así es, mis jefes me envían a Egipto por tiempo indefinido. Han descubierto una nueva tumba faraónica, es un gran hallazgo y quieren que esté al mando de la excavación.

Astoria notó algo extraño en su interior al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, como si de repente su corazón se hiciese diminuto y dejase de latir.

—¿Y cuándo te vas?

—En un mes, más o menos.

—Un mes… —susurró Astoria, dejando a un lado la manzana mordisqueada—. Justo el tiempo que falta para mi boda.

—Es una paradoja, ambos estaremos emprendiendo una nueva aventura. Yo subiré a un avión mientras tú das el "sí, quiero" a ese delgaducho de Malfoy. A no ser que…

—A no ser que ¿Qué?

—A no ser que justamente dentro de un mes no te cases y estés volando en ese avión conmigo, rumbo a El Cairo.

Astoria se puso en pie aturdida, ¿qué estaba proponiéndole aquel insensato hombre? Charlie la imitó y se levantó del suelo mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su abrigo mostrándoselo a la joven.

—Son dos billetes de avión, uno es para mí, lo usaré con certeza. El otro es tuyo y me gustaría que también lo usases.

—¿Quieres que me vaya contigo a Egipto? ¿Pretendes que abandone todo lo que tengo? —El desconcierto de la joven aumentaba a cada palabra de aquel hombre de cabello rojo.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Te pido que seas egoísta y pienses en ti, que seas feliz por una vez en tu vida y de paso me hagas feliz a mí también. Te dije que me gustabas, que me gustabas mucho, Astoria, pero sé que hay algo mas, quiero enseñarte el mundo, mostrarte como es la vida lejos de los lujos de estas cuatro paredes. Quiero que la veas de verdad, que disfrutes de ella y quiero que lo hagas junto a mí.

Astoria dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada de los dos billetes que Charlie sostenía en su mano firme y fuerte.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—No se trata de si puedes o no hacerlo, se trata de si quieres y puedo intuir que quieres, únicamente falta que tengas el valor suficiente para tomar la decisión de hacerlo.

Mientras hablaba, Charlie se había ido acercando paulatinamente a la temblorosa joven, rodeó con la mano en la que no portaba los billetes la cintura de Astoria y acercó su boca a la oreja de ella, susurrándole.

—No voy a convencerte, es tu decisión, yo sólo te doy una opción para acabar con la mentira y para que trates de buscar la felicidad. No te prometo que puedas ser feliz a mi lado, mi vida no es fácil, es sacrificada y dura, en tierras complicadas, por eso no puedo convencerte para que me sigas. Lo que puedo prometerte es que haré todo lo posible para que no te arrepientas nunca de tomar la decisión de estar a mi lado. Puede salir bien, puede salir mal, eso nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

Las palabras de Charlie fueron como una caricia en el oído de Astoria, lentamente el pelirrojo se apartó y quedó frente a la muchacha sin retirar su mano de la cintura de ella. Astoria sintió como su cuerpo sufría una enorme sacudida, percibió como los ojos azules de Charlie podían leer dentro de su mente. Paseó la mirada por aquellos inquietantes y hermosos ojos, por su nariz salpicada por innumerables pecas, por su boca perfecta, entreabierta y sensual.

—Tienes para meditarlo un mes, con todos sus días, con sus horas. Cuando me vaya no sabré cuando regresaré y si lo haré algún día. Y tal vez, a mi regreso, esto que siento ahora ya no sea lo mismo. La oportunidades hay cazarlas al vuelo, Astoria, porque no puedo prometerte mas allá que lo que soy y tengo ahora.

Puso el billete de avión en su mano, sin separarse de ella ni un solo centímetro. Luego volvió a mirarle a los ojos y, entonces, acercó el cuerpo de la muchacha al suyo usando la mano que aún seguía sobre la cintura de ella. Astoria notó la respiración acelerada y cálida de Charlie sobre la piel de sus labios. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse llevar y sucedió aquello que el pelirrojo probablemente había leído en su mente. Un beso, Astoria se moría por sentir los labios de Charlie sobre los suyos, aunque sólo fuese una vez en la vida, y aquella emoción era mucho mejor de la que había imaginado. Sin soltar el billete, elevó las manos hacia el cabello rojo de Charlie y enredó sus dedos en él. Era tan suave, tan agradable aquella sensación de estar entre sus brazos que hubiese querido detener el tiempo y sus pensamientos en ese único instante. Sin embargo, fue Charlie quién se apartó de ella, Astoria sintió un extraño frío cuando los labios del pelirrojo dejaron de bailar sobre los suyos.

—Te esperaré hasta el último segundo antes de subir a ese avión pero una vez que suba, si no estás, no volveré a esperarte.

Charlie le regaló una sonrisa antes de alejarse lentamente de ella. Astoria lo siguió con la mirada hasta que no quedó de él ni un solo destello de su rojo cabello. Luego desvió sus ojos hacia el billete de avión y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la hora que marcaba su reloj. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese instante era estar rodeada de los chismes superficiales de su grupo de amigas. No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde para anular la visita, estarían en su salón en menos de diez minutos.

La joven subió rápidamente a la habitación, se puso el primer vestido que encontró y oyó como las primeras de sus amigas en llegar ya chismorreaban en el salón. Se atusó el cabello con el cepillo que dejó sobre su tocador y, entonces, vio de nuevo el billete que Charlie le había regalado. Suspiró apesadumbrada mientras guardaba el boleto en el cajón tratando de olvidarlo.

En el salón, Astoria, como buena anfitriona, sirvió el té a sus amigas que comenzaron a hablar sobre la proximidad de la boda, de Draco y su triunfo ante su padre —que ya era la comidilla de toda la alta sociedad de Londres— y de qué vestidos llevarían cada una a la celebración. Astoria las escuchaba muy bajito, como si estuvieses a kilómetros de distancia, asentía de manera autónoma, sin aspavientos. Su cuerpo estaba en aquel salón, rodeado de sus inoportunas amigas pero su mente y su corazón se habían quedado perdidos en el jardín, bajo el sauce llorón, frente a la mirada azul de aquel hombre pelirrojo. Si Draco volviese a preguntarle si alguna vez se había sentido feliz, ella ya creía tener un respuesta a esa pregunta, la felicidad se encontraba en los cálidos labios de Charlie Weasley.

* * *

Gracias ;)

Volveré pronto...

pd: ésta es la imagen de un Triskel para Serena que me la pidió:

**http:**

**/**

**/**

**2**

**.bp**

**.**

**blogspot**

**.com**

**/-IWnQAr1K9GA**

**/TV6RSuNvzEI**

**/AAAAAAAAB2M**

**/49rq8OpUKn8**

**/s1600**

**/pendentif-triskell**

**.jpg**

Selecciona y copia de una vez todo lo que está en **negrita**, ponla en la barra de https, le das y pegar e ir, y podrás verla, seguro que hay una fórmula más sencilla pero yo no la sé xD


	19. Lo correcto es aburrido

**XVIII. Lo correcto es aburrido**

**P**ara Hermione, los días pasaron con demasiada rapidez, justo en el momento en que deseaba que las horas y los minutos se dilatasen como nunca antes. Arañar segundos a cada instante del día, era lo que más anhelaba para poder idear la forma de impedir aquel sin sentido que condenaría a la infelicidad a Draco y también a ella.

Charlie no ayudaba mucho, estaba muy ajetreado con su viaje a Egipto. Se pasaba las jornadas entrando y saliendo de la casa, poniendo al día su pasaporte, aplicándose las pertinentes vacunas para evitar problemas futuros y ultimando los detalles de toda la expedición con sus jefes del Museo de historia natural de Londres. Y cuando se hallaba en la casa, apenas hablaba y se mostraba taciturno y algo tenso. Hermione tenía la sospecha que la actitud reservada del pelirrojo se debía a algo que había hecho para ayudarla con Draco, sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntar qué era aquello que lo perturbaba, por miedo a su respuesta.

Pansy y Nott vivían plenamente su recuperada felicidad y se deshacían en gestos de cariño y dedicación el uno por el otro. Ella había recobrado la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos, él había perdido toda palidez en su rostro, que se veía aún más atractivo y bello que nunca. Hermione no quiso, bajo ningún concepto, enturbiar la anhelada dicha de sus amigos, por esa razón, en presencia de ellos, trataba de sonreír y mostrarse mas animada, aunque en el fondo estuviese absolutamente destrozada.

Con Charlie casi ausente y teniendo que aparentar buena cara delante de Pansy y Nott, el único hombro sobre el que Hermione podía llorar era el de su gran amiga Luna.

A falta de una semana para las nupcias, Hermione tomaba té en casa de los Scamander. En la habitación estaban los tres, Rolf trataba de arreglar un extraño artilugio creado por él mismo para fertilizar las plantas. Luna acompañaba en el té a Hermione y en también en su silencio. Observando prudentemente como su amiga miraba absorta el interior de la taza. Estaba más opacada que nunca y más pensativa, apenas había dicho un par de palabras desde que llegó a la casa. Luna la conocía demasiado bien y aquel silencio, aquella mirada perdida, significaba que en la mente de Hermione se estaba fraguando algo. De repente, la joven abogada apartó la mirada del té y dejó sus castaños ojos fijos en su amiga.

—Tengo que irme —anunció poniéndose en pie.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, he recordado que debo hacer algo muy importante.

Hermione caminó hacia la salida con Luna pisándole los talones. Antes de que la joven abandonase la casa, su amiga le agarró suavemente por el brazo obligándola a detenerse.

—¿Estás bien? No hagas ninguna locura.

—No pierdo nada con intentarlo —respondió Hermione mientras liberaba su brazo de la frágil mano de Luna y salía de la casa.

Luna resopló a la vez que cerraba lentamente la puerta, pensativa, caminó de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba su marido.

—¿Crees que irá a verlo? —quiso saber Rolf, dejando a un lado, por un momento, el artilugio que manipulaba.

—Espero que no, por su bien, pero creo que es justamente lo que va a hacer.

Estaba cerrada la enorme puerta de metal que permitía el paso a la mansión de los Malfoy. Si se atrevía a llamar, el guarda de seguridad le pediría su nombre y al descubrir que se trataba de ella, él no accedería a verla. Hermione entendió que si quería entrar en aquel lugar, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que algún despiste, por parte de un tercero, le permitiese acceder a la mansión. Se quedó muy cerca de la puerta, podía escuchar voces desde allí ¿y si alguno de ellos era Draco? Se aproximó hacia la rendija que había entre las dos hojas de hierro de la puerta pero, únicamente, alcanzó a ver un trocito del jardín verde y esponjoso de los Malfoy. En ese instante, la puerta se movió, alguien salía, Hermione se apresuró a esconderse tras un arbusto que quedaba junto a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que, en este caso, un coche saliese a través de ella. Agachándose, pasó por el lateral de vehículo, atravesando, sin ser vista, la famosa puerta y escondiéndose en otro arbusto pero, esta vez, dentro de la mansión. La primera parte de su arriesgado y desesperado intento por desbaratar los planes de la boda, estaba cumplida, ahora sólo quedaba llegar hasta él sin que se percatase antes de su presencia.  
Con gran habilidad, escapando de la atención del guarda que custodiaba la cancela, Hermione alcanzó finalmente la enorme puerta de la mansión, ahora únicamente se valdría de su astucia para poder entrar. Se atusó el cabello, que estaba enormemente desordenado, sacudió su ropa y carraspeó mientras tocaba a la campanita para hacer notar su presencia. Inmediatamente, un hombre de mediana edad, alto y delgado abrió la puerta y paseó sus vidriosos ojos por ella.

—¿Desea algo? —inquirió con voz seca.

—Ver al señor Malfoy —respondió Hermione tratando de controlar su ansiedad.

—Especifique, señorita, ¿desea ver al padre o al hijo?

—¿Draco está en la casa? —Se le desató el corazón.

—Afirmativo, y su padre también.

—Deseo hablar con el señor Lucius Malfoy, por favor.

—Muy bien, le anunciaré, ¿podría decirme su nombre si es tan amable?

Hermione se sumió repentinamente en un mutismo absoluto, debía mentir para poder alcanzar sus objetivos.

—Dígale que mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley. Vengo de parte del juez Fudge para entregarle una carta. Pero tengo orden expresa de hacerlo en la propia mano del señor Malfoy.

El mayordomo se apartó un poco de la puerta mientras le indicaba con una mano que pasase. Hermione sintió un profundo alivio cuando se vio dentro de la mansión, la segunda parte, estaba resuelta. Ahora faltaba la más difícil de todas.

—Sígame.

No dudó en hacerlo. Mientras caminaba detrás del mayordomo, Hermione pensó que no había estado bien usar el nombre de su cuñada, pero no tenía tiempo de sopesar qué era o no correcto. Era la primera vez que estaba en aquella casa y le producía curiosidad, por ello, observaba con interés el hogar de Draco; todo era tan frío, austero y lúgubre que entendió, todavía más, la forma de ser del joven abogado. Por suerte durante el trayecto al despacho de Lucius, Hermione no se cruzó con el hijo de este, si eso hubiese ocurrido, su plan se habría ido al traste.

—Espere aquí un momento, voy a avisar al señor.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón. No sabía como había tomado la decisión de ser ella misma la que tratase de apelar a la conciencia de aquel hombre déspota y despiadado. Temblando de pies a cabeza, paseó un poco por la habitación y, al notar que comenzaba a faltarle el aire, se acercó a la ventana para tomar oxígeno. Entonces lo vio, Draco estaba en el jardín, con los brazos apoyados en una balaustrada de mármol, sujetando entre los dedos un cigarrillo que desprendía ceniza y humo. Miraba absorto la punta incandescente del cigarrillo, Hermione pudo apreciar que bajo sus ojos tenía unas enormes ojeras y que estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Tuvo el irrefrenable deseo de correr hacia él, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero se contuvo, ella no había ido allí para eso, sino para luchar por su felicidad. Draco se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, aspiró y luego dejó escapar el humo lentamente. En ese instante, Hermione oyó pasos y una voz fría e impersonal, diciendo.

—No conozco a ninguna Weasley, pero veamos qué demonios quiere y que se largue.

La joven se apartó de la ventana y regresó al lugar donde el mayordomo la había dejado —antes de marcharse— justo en el momento en que Lucius Malfoy abrió la puerta, y al verla, su rostro se desencajó.

—Está bien, William, puedes retirarte y que nadie nos moleste.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia y abandonó el despacho cerrando la puerta. Lucius se acercó a Hermione caminando alrededor de ella. La joven notó el galopar de su corazón y como volvía a dificultarse el poder respirar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Lucius clavando su mirada fría y gris en la muchacha.

—He venido a hablar contigo —contestó Hermione sin titubear, pero sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tutearme? Que hayas sido la zorra de mi hijo no te da derecho a tratarme como a un igual.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y una oleada de rabia le invadió el corazón.

—Venía a apelar a su conciencia, al amor que creo que debe tenerle a su hijo…

La risa estrepitosa de Lucius la interrumpió. El hombre se alejó de ella y fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio sin dejar de reír. Hermione notó como la rabia se iba convirtiendo en un profundo odio hacía él.

—Si tu intención es ablandarme el corazón, estás perdiendo el tiempo, niña. Algunos dicen que carezco de él, así que mejor te vas por donde has venido si no quieres que mis hombres te saquen a la fuerza. No son muy delicados con las damas, te lo advierto.

—¡No es justo! —gritó Hermione, cerrando con fuerza los puños hasta hacerse daño—. No sabe lo infeliz que hace a su propio hijo, ¿acaso es mucho más poderoso aumentar su fortuna que la dicha de Draco?

—No se trata de fortuna, se trata de emparentar con un buen apellido. Se trata del poder, el prestigio y sí, para mí todo eso es más importante que los caprichos de mi hijo.

—Esto no es un capricho, ¿ha hablado usted con él? Draco me ama… y yo a él.

Una nueva carcajada desconcertó a Hermione cuya respiración se había acelerado hasta tal punto que volvía a faltarle el oxígeno.

—Has dejado de tutearme, vas aprendiendo muchacha. ¡Basta ya de estupideces! —Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, Hermione se sobresaltó llevándose la mano al pecho—. Escúchame bien, niña tonta, lo que sea que mi hijo y tú tuvieseis se terminó, métete eso en esa cabeza y lárgate.

—No me iré de aquí sin él. Me da igual si atenta contra mi integridad o mi vida, no voy a resignarme a que decida mi futuro o el de su hijo.

—Te irás, y lo harás sola, por una sencilla razón —Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, mientras decía—. Un pajarito me ha contado dónde viven tus padres. Sé la dirección exacta de su casa, a que hora abandonan su hogar para ir a sus trabajos ¿Dentistas, no? Estoy enterado de cuando regresan y de que un día a la semana, generalmente los jueves, salen a cenar a un restaurante próximo a su domicilio. ¿Que te parece que de repente alguien trate de asaltarlos camino a ese lugar y la cartera o el bolso no sea lo único que les arrebate? No sé, suele pasar, las ciudades son tan inseguras. Eres una mujer inteligente, Granger, por eso pienso que te irás de esta casa y, después de nuestra charla, no volverás a ver a Draco, es más, ni siquiera pensarás en él.

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, todos argumentos para defender su felicidad se habían derrumbado en un sólo instante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sintió vencida una vez más, ahora ya no había nada que hacer. No le importaba poner en peligro su propia vida pero jamás haría nada que pudiese perjudicar la de sus padres. Abatida, sin intentarlo más, se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho mientras escuchaba de fondo una nueva carcajada llena de sarcasmo de Lucius Malfoy.

Una presión casi inhumana golpeaba con fuerza sus sienes, por segunda vez la felicidad se le escapaba de las manos y era incapaz de hacer nada por evitarlo. Arrastraba los pies como si las suelas de sus zapatos estuviesen hechas de plomo y en su interior se había producido un vacío enorme. Saldría de aquel lugar sabiendo que todo había sido inútil. De repente, se detuvo en su camino, alguien había susurrado su nombre. Draco se acercaba a ella con el semblante más pálido que jamás había visto y un miedo atroz reflejado en sus grises ojos. Hermione quiso sonreírle pero apenas tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. El joven la agarró de la mano y juntos salieron de la casa hacia el jardín.  
Hermione se dejaba llevar, no sabía hacia donde la llevaba el muchacho, únicamente percibía sus dedos entrelazados con los de él y como el vacío de su interior se iba disipando poco a poco. Draco la arrastró hasta una casita que estaba cerca de la enorme piscina y allí la acorraló contra la pared agarrándola fuertemente de los hombros, mientras le preguntaba ansioso.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? —Ella negó con la cabeza. Draco aflojó la fuerza con la que le aprisionaba los hombros y le agarró las manos con delicadeza—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quise, traté de apelar a su conciencia…

—¿Has hablado con mi padre? —. Le temblaba la voz.

—No hay nada que hacer Draco, le dije que no me importaba que me hiciese daño, que lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, pero… —Hermione cerró los ojos y una lágrima brotó de ellos—, sabe todo sobre mis padres y no quiero que les haga nada malo. No quiero que eso ocurra. Abrázame, Draco, abrázame muy fuerte porque siento que no puedo seguir.

Se aferró al cuerpo del joven Malfoy como si su vida dependiese de ese abrazo. Él estaba consternado, le invadía una sensación de temor y satisfacción que era incapaz de describir. Hermione era la mujer más valiente que había conocido. Rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de ella mientras susurraba.

—Has sido muy imprudente.

—No quiero resignarme —gimoteó.

Draco separó lentamente su cuerpo del de ella, sujetando con sus frías manos el rostro húmedo de Hermione. Pasó sus dedos por los ojos de la muchacha secando con ellos las saladas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar y resbalar por sus mejillas. Después acercó sus labios a los de Hermione y la besó, sólo un instante, notando el sabor agridulce de su aliento.

—Ahora tienes que irte —apremió apartándose de ella.

Hermione se quedó quieta resistiéndose a alejarse de él, su respiración era tan violenta que notaba un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Era hora de comenzar a resignarse, a aceptar la realidad, por muy dura e injusta que fuera. Sus pies se movían igual de pesados que cuando salió del despacho de Lucius, seguían a Draco a través del jardín. El joven de cabello albino intercambió unas palabras con el guarda que custodiaba la entrada a la propiedad de los Malfoy y este dejó pasar a Hermione, que se quedó fuera de los límites de la mansión, viendo como la imagen de Draco se separaba definitivamente de ella. Antes de que desapareciese de su vista, pudo leer de sus labios un doloroso "Te amo", luego, la puerta se cerró y el vacío se apoderó de su interior una vez más.

Astoria observaba enajenada el vestido de novia que colgaba de una percha frente a su cama. Era hermoso, elegante y digno de ella, todo lo que siempre había soñado. Iba a casarse con un joven atractivo, de renombrada familia y rico, aquello para lo que había sido educada. Cualquier mujer en su situación se sentiría plenamente dichosa, sin embargo, ella no era del todo feliz. Llevaba tanto tiempo asumiendo aquel enlace que no le había prestado la atención que requería. En unas horas, Astoria daría el sí quiero a Draco Malfoy y todo habría acabado, o mejor dicho, todo empezaría a partir de ese momento; su vida en común con él, tendría que aprender a convivir con un hombre al que no amaba. Tanto los Malfoy como los Greengrass, esperaban ansiosos para afianzar su fusión, que los recién casados les honrase con un descendiente muy pronto. La intimidad con Draco nunca le había asustado, no le amaba pero el joven era un tipo atractivo no le sería difícil conseguir quedarse embarazada pronto. Cuando se comprometió con él, había recibido besos y caricias de Draco y le habían gustado, pero hacía tanto tiempo de aquellas sensaciones que ahora casi ni las recordaba. Y por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza su último encuentro con Charlie, aquel beso, el rojo cabello entre sus dedos. Astoria se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras pasaba sus dedos temblorosos sobre sus labios, que se habían curvado en una sonrisa. Se imaginó entonces que aquel con quién tuviese que compartir sus noches no tendría el cabello rubio albino, sino rojo, como el fuego que desprendía aquella piel blanca y pecosa. Volvió a estremecerse y un sudor frío resbaló por sus sienes. Miró hacia la ventana, había anochecido ya y el cielo estaba alumbrado por una luna enorme y brillante. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que algo golpeara contra los cristales; una piedrecita, correría entonces hacia la ventana y, tal vez, incluso podría cometer una locura.

—Una locura…

Se puso en pie acercándose al tocador, en el cajoncito aún se encontraba el billete de avión que Charlie le había regalado. Lo agarró apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Maldito seas, Charlie Weasley, nunca debiste aparecer en mi vida.

Contempló el billete. Más de una noche, cuando se encontraba sola en la habitación, se le había pasado por la cabeza la imprudente idea de abandonarlo todo y escaparse con aquel pelirrojo aventurero. En más de un sueño, había aparecido él, con su voz susurrante y su atractivo rostro, pidiéndole que lo siguiese al fin del mundo y en ese sueño, en esa ilusión, ella lo dejaba todo por él.

Regresó a la cama con el billete entre sus manos, en sólo unas horas, ella estaría infelizmente casada con Draco y Charlie surcaría el cielo en busca de una nueva aventura.

Si hubiese estado sola, Hermione no se habría levantado de la cama aquel día hasta que el sol se hubiese puesto. Era una fecha para olvidar a pesar de que el brillante astro rey lucía radiante, llenando de vida la ciudad. Era el día en que perdería a Draco para siempre, sin que hubiese forma alguna de evitarlo. No obstante, decidió no entregarse a su tragedia y tratar de sobrellevar aquella jornada de la mejor forma posible.  
Charlie se marchaba de Londres, su maleta se encontraba junto a la puerta, eran las diez de la mañana y, en apenas dos horas, estaría rumbo a Egipto; llegaba el temido momento de las despedidas.

—No puedo creer que te vayas, Charlie, te echaré mucho de menos —se despidió Pansy dándole un cálido abrazo.

—Ciertamente —secundó Nott alargando la mano para estrechar la del pelirrojo.

—Y yo a vosotros, vine para un par de semanas y finalmente son ya varios meses. Habéis conseguido que mi estancia haya sido muy placentera, gracias amigos.

Pansy y Nott suspiraron orgullosos de ellos mismos y agradecidos por las palabras de Charlie. Tras ellos, Hermione lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, reacia a aceptar que, justo ese mismo día, también perdería a su adorado cuñado. El hombre se acercó a ella y con sus grandes manos le sujetó el rostro, mientras decía.

—Es la segunda vez en mi vida que me despido de ti y te dejo sola y con el corazón destrozado. Creí que podría hacer algo para evitar tu sufrimiento pero aquello que intenté parece que no dio resultado. Lo lamento tanto, cuñada, tanto y créeme que no sólo me siento apenado por ti, también yo tenia mis esperanzas. Me gustaba tanto esa chica.

Hermione entornó los ojos, confundida, más no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, Charlie le dio un beso en la frente, se giró, agarró su maleta y se paró frente a la puerta, exclamando.

—Deseadme buen viaje.

—¡Buen viaje, Charlie! —gritaron todos.

—Cuídate mucho —añadió Hermione.

La puerta se cerró dejando un leve silencio que, únicamente la voz de Pansy, interrumpió.

—Creo que deberíamos vestirnos ya. Oh, Hermione me siento tan mal por ti. Me gustaría no tener que asistir a esa farsa pero no puedo evitarlo, ni Nott tampoco.

—Ya habíamos hablado de ello, Pansy. Que vayas o no a la boda no impedirá que se celebre. Gracias de todas formas por tu comprensión. Creo que pasaré todo el día encerrada en mi habitación, no tengo ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie. Pasadlo bien, chicos.  
Hermione se alejó de ellos mientras escuchaba la voz de su compañera de piso que afirmaba "Ah, eso sí que no, no pienso divertirme en absoluto".

Faltaban unos minutos para el deseado momento, Lucius se aseguró que su hijo se encontraba en la sacristía de la suntuosa iglesia. El joven, vestido elegantemente con un frac, estaba sentado con la espalda hacia delante y las manos sujetando la cabeza, que le dolía como nunca antes. Lucius sonrió, todo iba a pedir de boca, había saludado a los Greengrass, a ambos, y eso era algo que le extrañó puesto que era inusual que la madre de la novia no estuviese acompañando a su hija hasta el último momento. La pareja argumentó que la joven Astoria deseaba que todos se sorprendieran al verla y que llegaría acompañada de su chofer a la iglesia en menos de quince minutos.

Todo el templo estaba a rebosar, grandes personalidades de la política y la justicia ocupaban los primero puestos junto a la familia más allegada a los novios. Bellatrix, la tía de Draco, no había dejado su fiel color negro ni siquiera en un acto tan alegre como ese. Narcisa, por el contrario, iba vestida con un elegante color rosado. La dicha y la satisfacción se reflejaban en todos los rostros menos en el de tres personas, Nott, Pansy y Draco. La pareja acababa de llegar y acompañaba a su amigo en aquel duro trance.

—¿Cómo estaba ella?

—¿De veras quieres saberlo, Draco? Mal, desesperada, triste ¿Cómo esperas que esté? —contestó Pansy molesta.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que está sucediendo, si hubiese podido evitarlo lo habría hecho —se defendió.

Pansy se dio cuenta de su error y sus mejillas se colorearon.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, amigo, pero esto es tan injusto.

—Tienes que prepararte, Draco, en cinco minutos tendrás que dirigirte al altar para esperar la llegada de Astoria —le informó Nott sin dejar de mirar su reloj.

Aquellos minutos pasaron veloces, porque Lucius asomó su agrio semblante y espetó.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sabes que no lo estoy —respondió su hijo, fría y sinceramente.

—Entonces sal, no hagas el idiota y da el sí quiero de una maldita vez.

Draco se puso en pie, abatido, ojeroso y pálido caminó por delante de sus amigos y de su padre y se dirigió al altar, donde esperó a la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida y a la que no amaba.

Todos los asistentes, nada más verlo aparecer, se quedaron callados y giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta principal por donde haría acto de presencia la joven Astoria, hermosa como ninguna otra novia. Hubo murmullos y risillas nerviosas y expectantes. Mas entonces, sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, por la puerta principal entró alguien pero no iba vestido de novia sino con un uniforme y portaba en la mano un sobre de color beige. El señor Greengrass lo reconoció como el chofer que debía traer a su hija a la iglesia.

—Esto es para usted y para el señorito Malfoy, señor —informó el hombre visiblemente turbado mostrando el sobre, y añadió—. La señorita Astoria me pidió que se lo entregase a ambos y que lo leyesen en la intimidad junto con los señores Malfoy.

El rostro del señor Greengrass palideció y el de Draco tomó un poco de color, a la vez que notaba como el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

Un murmullo menos alegre y más escandaloso se hizo eco entre los muros del templo. La señora Greengrass, visiblemente aturdida y avergonzada, se adelantó hablándoles a todos con tono dulce y pausado.

—Mis queridos invitados, ha surgido un pequeño contratiempo, les ruego que no se muevan de sus asientos porque en breve regresaremos, gracias.

El murmullo creció mientras la familia de Draco y la de Astoria se perdían dentro de la sacristía junto con el sacerdote encargado de oficiar el enlace.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué broma de mal gusto es ésta, Greengrass? ¿Dónde demonios está tu hija? —se quejó Lucius ante la mirada censuradora del sacerdote.

—Cálmate, Malfoy, sé lo mismo que tú.

—Pues abre la maldita carta de una vez y veamos que nueva estupidez se le ha ocurrido a tu caprichosa hija —prorrumpió Bellatrix.

La señora Greengrass le dedicó una mirada de profundo rencor, su marido abrió la carta con manos temblorosas y leyó la primera frase, que decía.

"Queridos padres, estimado Draco:  
He dudado tanto si hacer esto, pues siempre he pensado que no estaba bien, que no era lo correcto, pero alguien, que de pronto es muy importante en mi vida, me dijo una vez que lo correcto es aburrido y que hay que dejarse llevar por lo que sentimos. Y es eso lo que voy a hacer, seguir los impulsos de mi corazón.  
Lo lamento, lamento terriblemente haceros tanto daño, papá y mamá, pero no puedo casarme con Draco, por una simple e importante razón; no lo amo y él a mí tampoco. Sé que os enfadareis y, que tal vez, no me perdonéis, sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que podáis recapacitar y, con el paso del tiempo, entender mi motivo para anular todo esto.  
Me voy, no os diré adonde por el momento, porque no quiero que nada interfiera en mi destino, pero recibiréis carta mía en cuanto lo crea conveniente. Os quiero, muchísimo y me duele saber que os sentiréis decepcionados por mi culpa.  
En cuanto a ti, Draco, únicamente te deseo que trates de alcanzar tu felicidad tal y como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo. No hay nada que te ate a mi familia, amigo mío.

Tendréis noticias mías,

Astoria".

—¡Trae eso aquí! —espetó Lucius arrancando el papel de las manos del aturdido señor Greengrass. Rápidamente, paseó sus grises ojos por el escrito cerciorándose de que lo que se decía en él era lo que sus incrédulos oídos habían escuchado—. Imagino que esto será una broma.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿Adónde fue nuestra hija? —exclamó la señora Greengrass zarandeando el brazo de su esposo.

—No lo sé, no lo entiendo… —murmuraba él con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—¿Qué no entiende? —prorrumpió Bellatrix—. Su hija ha faltado a su palabra dejando a mi sobrino a las puertas del altar, ¿qué piensa hacer para arreglar esto, Greengrass?

—Lo primero que haré será encontrarla…

—No esperamos menos de usted y supongo que la traerá y la obligará a casarse con mi hijo —exigió Lucius.

—¿Es que acaso no ha escuchado lo que mi marido ha leído? Ella no ama a Draco.

—¿Y desde cuándo eso ha sido un impedimento para que se casen? Lo importante es nuestra fusión. —Los ojos de Lucius llameaban.

—Esa fusión, señor Malfoy, es muy importante tanto para nuestra familia como para la vuestra pero no pienso anteponer ninguno de mis negocios a la felicidad de mi hija y ya oyó, ella no está enamorada de Draco.

—¿Pretenden decirme que no la harán entrar en razón?

—No, Lucius, no lo haremos. Mi marido y yo cometimos el error de perder a una hija y no imaginas cuánto me arrepiento de ello, no cometeremos la misma equivocación con Astoria— sollozó la señora Greengrass.

—Debes empezar a olvidarte de esa fusión, Malfoy —aseveró su marido.

El rostro de Lucius parecía arder en llamas, en un arrebato, dirigió su gris mirada de fuego hacía su único hijo, sin embargo, el joven no estaba allí, confuso preguntó con voz iracunda.

—¿Adónde fue Draco?

* * *

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad muchísimas gracias... y próximamente, el último capítulo.**


	20. Volver a empezar

**XIX. Volver a empezar**

**N**otaba la insistente mirada del conductor del taxi a través del espejo retrovisor y ella sabía muy bien el por qué. Todo había sido tan rápido. De repente supo que no debía subir a la limusina de su padre y siguió su impulso sin mirar atrás, sin pensar realmente qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero completamente segura de que era lo que deseaba hacer.

El taxi se detuvo a las puertas del aeropuerto y Astoria descendió como pudo, luchando con el encaje del vestido que se le había enganchado en el tirador de la puerta del vehículo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo y pagó al taxista que, tras echarle una leve ojeada, se alejó de allí.

Como era de esperar, Heathrow se encontraba repleto de personas que tiraban de maletas y carros, algunos viajantes abrazando a sus familiares y amigos, porque se marchaban o acababan de llegar; turistas con aspecto confundido tratando de encontrar la salida, y gente, gente por todos lados. Astoria caminó nerviosa y con ligereza entre los viajeros que se amontonaban en las galerías, trataba de alcanzar el enorme panel donde se vislumbraban las salidas y llegadas de los vuelos, mientras sujetaba con fuerza, en una de sus manos, el billete de avión. La mayoría de las personas con las que se cruzaba se detenían para observarla, otras murmuraban a su paso, pero ella estaba ajena a todo aquel alboroto, su único objetivo, la única persona que le interesaba de todos los que allí se encontraban, era aquel hombre de cabello rojo que le había hecho perder la cordura.

Tras detenerse un instante frente al panel de vuelos y verificar la puerta por donde debía embarcar, Astoria recogió la cola de su vestido y apresuró aún más su paso, apenas tenía un par de minutos para llegar a la dichosa puerta de embarque antes de que ésta se cerrara alejándola de Charlie.

A lo lejos, entre un barullo de cabezas, Astoria divisó una con el cabello muy rojo, ardiente como el fuego. Sobresalía de entre todas las demás porque, además de ser alto, Charlie alargaba su estilizado cuello buscándola entre aquellos que se aproximaban a él. Astoria aligeró el paso arremangándose aún más su vestido. La azafata, encargada de comprobar las tarjetas de embarque, apremiaba al hombre para que avanzase hacia la puerta de embarque, algunos viajeros comenzaban a protestar por la parsimonia de Charlie. El joven fingía no encontrar su billete y simulaba rebuscar en su bolsa y en sus bolsillos, la realidad era que únicamente trataba de ganar algo más de tiempo, tenía la extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento vería a Astoria aparecer entre alguna de esas personas tan insignificantes para él.

—Caballero, por última vez, debe entregarme la tarjeta de embarque o no podrá subir al vuelo. La puerta está a punto de cerrarse, no puedo darle más tiempo y aún deben entrar algunas personas más.

La azafata trataba de no exaltarse con el pelirrojo, pero este, sin proponérselo, estaba colmado su paciencia. Charlie no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a lo evidente, Astoria había tomado una decisión y esa decisión no lo incluía a él.

—Aquí lo tiene, disculpe —dijo con voz apagada mientras sacaba el billete de su bolsa.

Sin embargo, no llegó a dárselo, Charlie se giró de golpe al escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre. Podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo. Giró con rudeza la cabeza y vio a Astoria, corría como si la persiguiesen, embutida en un incómodo vestido de novia y con la mano en alto, sujetando el otro billete que la conducía hacia él.

Charlie se apartó de la fila desconcertando a la joven azafata.

—Dame sólo un segundo —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. La mujer suspiró encolerizada pero el rostro entusiasmado de Charlie le ablandó el corazón y, con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza, dejó que otro pasajero, con muestras visibles de enfado, le entregase al fin su billete.

Cuando llegó hasta él, Astoria apenas podía hablar, le costaba incluso respirar por el gigantesco esfuerzo que había realizado para alcanzarlo.

—Sabía que vendrías.

—¿De veras? ¿Y por qué estabas tan seguro? —inquirió ella entrecortadamente.

—Porque ya no puedes vivir sin mí —fanfarroneó el pelirrojo.

Astoria clavó su clara mirada en la de Charlie, seguía respirando con violencia y le dolía el pecho y el costado.

—Maldita sea, tienes razón —aseveró—. No pude subir a la limusina, y quise hacerlo porque debía hacerlo, pero en el último momento supe que habría sido el mayor error de mi vida y me habría condenado a la infelicidad. Regresé a mi habitación, cogí el billete, algo de dinero y escribí una nota a mis padres. No sé qué me hiciste, en qué momento cambiaste algo en mi interior, pero no imaginas cuánto agradezco que hayas aparecido en mi vida, Charlie Weasley.

Charlie difuminó de su rostro la sonrisa socarrona que siempre lo acompañaba y se tornó serio y preocupado.

—¿Estás segura que quieres venir conmigo?

—Absolutamente —respondió ella sin dudar.

Charlie acercó una mano a la mejilla de Astoria y la acarició suavemente, ella sintió como se le erizaba la piel con aquel simple contacto.

—Eres demasiado hermosa y delicada. Astoria, el lugar a donde vamos no tiene lujos, ni comodidades, deseo fervientemente que me acompañes, pero necesito que sepas que nada allí será fácil para ti. ¿Aún quieres venir?

—Sí ¡Demonios, Charlie! Te seguiría al mismo infierno.

Una sonrisa abierta afloró en los labios del pelirrojo.

—Entonces no hagamos esperar a la azafata de la puerta de embarque porque creo que estamos consiguiendo que su yo asesino salga a la luz.

Astoria rio mientras volvía a sujetar la cola de su vestido de novia, Charlie se quedó mirándola frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Lo sé, me vine con lo puesto, no tuve tiempo de hacer la maleta.

—No importa, ya lo arreglaremos cuando lleguemos a El Cairo —convino Charlie mientras agarraba la mano de la joven.

—¿Se ha decidido al fin a embarcar? ¿Ha encontrado ya lo que buscaba, señor? —preguntó, impaciente e irónica, la azafata.

Charlie sonrió, rodeó a Astoria con fuerza por la cintura y estampó sus labios contra los de ella ante la atónita mirada de la mujer. Astoria se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo y respondió al beso con fervor mientras arrebataba el billete de la mano del pelirrojo y dejaba ambos boletos sobre el mostrador. La azafata los comprobó mientras se le oía resoplar, resignada.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Pasen de una vez.

Ni la caricia que en su cuerpo provocaba la espuma blanca y suave, ni el dulce olor a lilas que desprendía el agua tibia de su bañera, conseguían apaciguar un poco el desasosiego que invadía su corazón. Mientras ella sumergía su piel en un tranquilizador baño, él, en ese mismo instante, con dos simples palabras, estaría acabando con todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas. Por mucho que tratase de ignorar sus pensamientos no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Draco besando a Astoria a los pies de un altar. Sentía el arrebatador impulso de salir de allí y correr hasta que no le quedasen fuerzas para impedir que aquella terrorífica imagen se hiciese realidad. Sin embargo, el arrebato se quedaba únicamente en eso, en una mera intención, porque inmediatamente después se opacaba con el recuerdo de la amenaza de Lucius.

Aunque sintiese como el alma se le desgarraba ante tanta injusticia, Hermione sabía que debía afrontar la realidad y pese a todo, tenía que sobreponerse a ello. Ya lo hizo una vez, Draco le había enseñado que se podía volver a empezar. Que no se trataba de olvidar el pasado, sino de anteponerse a él, a las adversidades que la vida pudiese depararle y caminar siempre hacia delante, sin mirar atrás. Aquel sentimiento inesperado por el joven Malfoy le había demostrado que la esperanza, las ilusiones y las ganas de volver a sentir nunca se marchan, no mueren, simplemente se quedan ahí, dormidas, cual princesa de cuento, aguardando el momento en que alguien las vuelva a despertar y, entonces, resurgen, quizás incluso, con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

Aun así, a pesar de que trataba con todas sus ganas ser positiva, Hermione estaba absolutamente destrozada. Le invadía una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, consciente que la vida volvía a ser cruel con ella; dándoselo todo para poder ser feliz y arrebatándoselo de golpe sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones.

Se sumergió completamente dentro de la bañera notando de inmediato la calidez del agua en su rostro —húmedo también por las lágrimas— y emergió de ella un tiempo después, cuando creyó que sus pulmones explotarían si no les proporcionaba algo de oxígeno.

—Tengo que marcharme de Londres —decidió una vez que recuperó el aliento.

Hermione tenía muy claro que jamás podría reponerse de su dolor si continuaba viviendo en la misma ciudad que Draco. Londres era grande, pero ella se movía dentro del mismo mundo que el joven Malfoy, no descartaba la posibilidad de coincidir con él en alguna sala de juicio, el día menos pensado y, entonces, tendría la certeza de que todo lo luchado por olvidarlo se iría al garete. Además, también estaba Pansy, ambos eran grandes amigos y no iban a dejar de frecuentarse por lo sucedido. Irse, alejarse de Londres como una vez lo hizo de Ottery era la mejor y única opción si aún quería volver a ser feliz algún día.

Oyó golpes en la puerta principal, Hermione los ignoró; no abriría a nadie, estar en soledad era, en aquel instante, una necesidad vital. Volvió a sumergirse una vez más, emergiendo de nuevo llenado sus pulmones de aire con una gran bocanada. Cerró los ojos para conseguir que el silencio, la soledad y el agua tibia tranquilizasen su corazón. Un nuevo golpe con fuerza comenzó a sacarla de sus casillas, más no se movió; no abriría, estaba más que decidido. Nadie, fuese quién fuese, podía mitigar su pena, seguro que solamente sería un estorbo. Sin embargo, la persona que se hallaba tras esa puerta no se daba fácilmente por vencida e insistió una vez más.

—¡Lárguese! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡No pienso abrirle!

—¡Hermione! —llamó la voz al otro lado— ¡Soy yo, ábreme!

De repente el agua parecía haberse convertido en hielo, ¿o eran su cuerpo y su mente completamente congelados? ¿Había escuchado bien? Era la voz de Draco, aquella voz que al principio la desquiciaba y ahora sonaba cual música celestial en sus oídos. No, no podía ser él, su obsesión y sus ganas de que todo cambiase eran tan fuertes que tal vez imaginaba cosas. A pesar de su escepticismo, Hermione salió del baño, empapando de inmediato las lozas del suelo, agarró una toalla y envolvió su cuerpo húmedo con ella. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, en el fondo, manteniendo la esperanza de que no hubiese imaginado la voz de Draco y que tras aquella puerta estuviese él; él completo, con su cabello albino y liso, su sonrisa despectiva, sus ojos grises que parecían fríos pero que únicamente ella sabía cuánto calor podían desprender. Él, con esas manos de dedos finos que conseguían hacerla estremecer al contacto con su piel y con aquel cuerpo delgado y elegante sobre el que ella deseaba posar las suyas.

Un nuevo golpe, Hermione se quedó paralizada a medio camino.

—¡Ábreme de una vez, Granger!

Una sonrisa, enorme como puede ser una catedral, se dibujó en el rostro de la joven. No había cabida para la duda, se trataba de Draco. Presta y desconcertada, recorrió los pasos que le quedaban para llegar hasta la puerta y abrió de golpe, mientras se mojaba el suelo a sus pies. Abrió la boca para expresar su sorpresa pero el joven no le dio la oportunidad y se abalanzó sobre ella sellándola con un apasionado beso.

—Pero… —Fue lo único que pudo decir antes que Draco volviese a acallarla.

Sintió los dedos del joven Malfoy enredarse en su cabello mojado, Hermione se aferró a la espalda de Draco; lo único que deseaba es que aquello no fuese un sueño o una alucinación producida por el efecto relajante de las sales de lilas de su baño.

—No apareció —susurró Draco en su oído mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello de Hermione—. Astoria nunca llegó, la boda se ha anulado.

La joven lo separó de ella empujándolo hacia atrás mostrando la confusión en un gesto de su rostro. Draco le sonrió, entendiendo el desconcierto de Hermione, habló entonces con voz pausada, tratando de calmar la pasión que corría por sus venas al ver la sensual imagen de Hermione húmeda, confusa y medio desnuda ante él.

—Dejó una nota, diciendo que no deseaba casarse conmigo y que se marchaba a sabe Dios donde. Su familia ha dado por concluido mi compromiso con ella y a la mía no le ha quedado más remedio que aceptar esa decisión.

—Tu padre…

—Mi padre ya no es nada en nuestra vida. Tendrá que buscar esa fusión con Greengrass por otro medio que no sea yo. Somos libres, Hermione, para hacer lo que nos plazca, para estar juntos de una maldita vez, sin tener que escondernos de nada ni de nadie—. Se había acercado a ella y jugueteaba con un mechón del caballo húmedo de Hermione.

—¿Y mis padres?

—Completamente a salvo, te lo garantizo —sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione comenzó a ser consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y lo que antes era gris y oscuro, ahora estaba surcado por un arco iris de intensos colores parecía que la vida, al fin, estaba dispuesta a otorgarle una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz; esta vez, sí. Pasó su mano temblorosa por el rostro afilado de Draco percibiendo de inmediato la piel cálida a pesar de su aspecto frío. Draco rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Hermione, aún húmedo y volvieron a unirse en otro beso, esta vez más calmado, conscientes ambos que no sería el último sino uno de muchos, tendrían toda la vida por delante.

Interrumpieron el beso, dando un respingo, girando súbitamente sus cabezas hacia la puerta que se había abierto con un gran estruendo. Pansy y Nott se asomaron a ella con la respiración muy agitada.

—Intuimos que vendrías de inmediato a buscarla —ratificó Theo que se había acercado a Draco y le daba unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.

—¡No lo podía creer! Cuando supe lo de la carta… ¡Jamás pensé que Astoria tuviese tanto juicio! —El júbilo de Pansy era contagioso.

—¿Y ahora qué haréis?

Draco y Hermione se miraron unos segundos, ella sonrió y él dijo con voz firme.

—Irnos.

—¿Adónde? —quiso saber Pansy ceñuda.

—Donde sea, pero lejos de Londres durante una buena temporada ¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Draco a su chica que seguía húmeda y envuelta en la toalla.

Hermione asintió sin dudarlo y volvieron a fundirse en un nuevo beso ante la mirada enternecida de Pansy.

Encontrar un nuevo lugar de trabajo no les resultó demasiado difícil a ninguno de los dos, apenas un mes después de la frustrada boda, Draco y Hermione hacían sus maletas para marcharse a Cardiff. Un prestigioso bufete de abogados de la hermosa capital de Gales, tras ver las credenciales y recomendaciones de ambos —que Sirius y Remus no habían tenido objeción en dárselas antes de despedirse de ellos—, los contrató y de ese modo vieron al fin cumplido su sueño de empezar algo nuevo lejos de Inglaterra.

Aquella mañana de primavera se vislumbraba llena de emociones. Luna y Rolf llegaron al apartamento de una llorosa Pansy para despedirse de Hermione. Nott se había instalado unas semanas atrás en el hogar de su novia y trataba de consolarla dándole suaves caricias sobre la espalda.

—Nunca pensé que te marcharías de Londres tan pronto, creí que tu estancia aquí sería finalmente para siempre —comentó Luna mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

—La vida da muchas vueltas, tal vez, volvamos pasado un tiempo —trató de animarla Hermione.

—Lo dudo, Cardiff es una hermosa ciudad y en Inglaterra dejas momentos muy duros. Me alegro que seas feliz, a pesar de que lo seas con él —susurró Luna mirando de reojo a Draco.

Hermione sonrió, podía entender perfectamente la animadversión que su amiga sentía por el joven Malfoy porque eso mismo era lo que sintió ella unos meses atrás.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, Hermione. En realidad os la deseo a los dos —se despidió Rolf apretando amistosamente la mano de Draco.

Pansy se sorbió los mocos haciendo mucho ruido, aún no se reponía del hecho de perder tan de repente a Draco, su mejor amigo y a Hermione con la que había comenzado a congeniar, tan bien, como si la hubiese conocido de toda la vida.

—Os echaré mucho de menos —dijo entre sollozos.

Draco se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un fraternal abrazo.

—No seas tonta, podrás vernos cuando quieras, Cardiff está a pocas horas de Londres. Vamos, deja de llorar, no nos vamos al otro lado del mundo.

De repente, Pansy levantó la cabeza del pecho de Draco y con los ojos muy abiertos exclamó.

—¡Hablando del otro lado del mundo! ¡Llegó carta de Charlie esta misma mañana, casi se me olvida dártela, Hermione!

Rápidamente se acercó a la mesa y debajo de un pequeño marco de madera sacó un sobre y se lo entregó a su amiga, que se mostró muy entusiasmada, ya que desde su partida no había recibido noticias del pelirrojo.

—Léelo en voz alta —rogó.

Hermione comenzó a leer.

_Querida cuñada:_

_Esta carta llega demasiado tarde, lo sé, pero ya me conoces ¡odio escribir estas cosas! Donde estoy la conexión a internet es malísima y me desespero, por eso me decidí a escribir unas letras a la vieja usanza._

_Espero y deseo que todos estéis bien, aunque intuyo que así es._

_Saluda a Pansy y a Nott, y a Luna y a su marido de mi parte. Cuando puedas habla con mi madre, dile que estoy bien y que soy feliz, aunque no tengo la menor idea de cuándo podré darme nuevamente un paseíto por Ottery (mejor esto último no se lo digas, porque ya sabes que la buena mujer se desespera cuando sabe que no tengo fecha de regreso)._

_No hace falta que te diga cuanto te echo de menos, siempre has sido mi cuñada favorita y, aunque a veces he tenido que soportar mas de una regañina de tu parte, siempre has estado a mi lado en los momentos duros y has aliviado mi desdicha. Espero que mi estancia en Londres te haya servido también para sobrellevar un poco aquella pena, que estoy seguro que ahora es mucho más leve._

_El trabajo es duro y hace mucho calor, pero también es reconfortante. Es una buena excavación y está casi sin explotar, pienso que sacaremos grandes cosas de esto y probablemente, cuando vuelvas a visitar el museo de Londres las veas allí expuestas._

_Nada más querida cuñada, cuídate mucho._

_Besos y abrazos,_  
_Charlie._

_Posdata: Astoria le manda un beso a Draco y os desea que seáis tan felices como los somos nosotros en El Cairo._

—Lee eso último otra vez —pidió Pansy con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Ha dicho que están juntos en El Cairo?

—Eso he entendido yo —comentó Luna.

Hermione volvió a leer la posdata y todos se miraron unos a otros.

—Astoria se fugó con ese pelirrojo… —musitó Draco.

—Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió eso? —inquirió Pansy que seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

Hermione, con la cabeza atolondrada por la inesperada noticia, comenzó a rebuscar en su memoria algo que pudiese habérsele escapado. Una pista que le indicase que Charlie y Astoria pudiesen haber tenido algo sin que ella se percatase del asunto. Entonces recordó el momento de su despedida y aquellas palabras que no entendió y que ahora cobraban sentido: "Lo lamento tanto, cuñada, tanto y créeme que no sólo me siento apenado por ti, también yo tenía mis esperanzas. Me gustaba tanto esa chica."

—Astoria lo decidió en el último momento. Cuando Charlie se despidió de mí, habló de una chica que le gustaba pero con la que había perdido las esperanzas. Ella era Astoria que se casaba ese mismo día. Creo que le ofreció que se marchara con él, tal vez unos días antes, pero no obtuvo respuesta y por eso marchó creyendo que Astoria no subiría a ese avión con él. Se equivocó, ella en el último momento lo pensó mejor y debieron encontrarse en el aeropuerto —argumentó Hermione, reflexiva.

—¡Oh Cielo santo! ¡Qué romántico! —suspiró Pansy aferrándose al brazo de Nott.

—Romántico o no, ha sido muy oportuno. Nunca me ha molestado tan poco que un pelirrojo me arrebate a una chica —aseveró Draco ladeando una sonrisa.

Todos rieron, Hermione apretó con fuerza sobre su pecho la carta de Charlie, al que sin lugar a dudas, le debía parte de su felicidad.

Cardiff, podía esperar, al menos unas horas más. Hermione tenía aún una espinita clavada en su corazón para poder ser plenamente dichosa junto a Draco. Por esa razón, antes de instalarse en su nueva ciudad, la pareja conducía rumbo a Ottery.

Cuando sintió como la brisa despeinaba su cabello castaño, supo que aquella escena ya la había vivido anteriormente. Las ventanillas estaban abiertas porque no hacía calor suficiente para usar el climatizador del coche. Hermione miró a Draco, que conducía con desdén pero con los cinco sentidos puestos en la carretera. Contemplaba como el viento encrespaba sin piedad su albino cabello, y como él, de ve en cuando, luchaba para no apartar las manos del volante cuando uno de sus mechones le daba directamente en el ojo. La escena se repetía, pero el hombre que la acompañaba no era el mismo que aquella fatídica vez. Al igual que le sucedió con Ron, nunca sospechó que aquel hombre arrogante y déspota, en apariencia, iba a ser el que ocupase su corazón tras la perdida del que fue su primer amor y podía decir, ahora, que amaba a ese hombre por encima de todas las cosas.

Por suerte, en esta ocasión, las cosas no sucedieron como la vez anterior y Draco y Hermione llegaron a Ottery según lo previsto y sin ningún contratiempo indeseable.

La madriguera se alzaba ante ellos tal y como la recordaba, encantadoramente vieja. Aquella granja, echa de madera, con sus remiendos y su pintura ajada, había sido su hogar durante algún tiempo y, dentro de aquellas paredes, se había sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ahora volvía a ella para decir adiós y, esta vez, la despedida sería un poco más definitiva.

Molly, la madre de Ron, la vio nada más bajar del coche. La mujer tenía cogido su delantal con una mano y en su interior había echado grano, que desperdigaba con la otra mano a las gallinas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. La sorpresa hizo que soltase el delantal y todo el grano cállese de golpe a sus pies formando un gran alboroto entre las aves ponedoras. Hermione se acercó a su suegra y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Hija mía, no esperaba que vinieses —expresó Molly con lágrimas en la cara.

—Vine a despedirme de vosotros. Tengo un trabajo nuevo en Cardiff y me he desviado del camino sólo para veros antes instalarme definitivamente allí —explicó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

Molly le acarició maternalmente el rostro mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia el coche del que había bajado su nuera y a la persona que había aún dentro. Hermione se dio cuenta y trató de explicarse torpemente.

—Es… lo conocí en Londres…. En realidad él y yo…

—Lo único importante es saber si eres feliz. —La voz de Molly era comprensiva.

—Lo soy.

—Entonces no tienes que justificar a nada ni a nadie. Dile a ese chico que pase a saludar a la familia si lo desea.

—Prefiero que me espere en el coche, quiero que este momento sea sólo nuestro.

Molly asintió y agarrándose a la cintura de Hermione entraron juntas dentro de La Madriguera. Allí Hermione pudo comprobar que el hijo de Ginny y Harry ya había nacido y era un bebé sano y fuerte. Les dio a todos la buena nueva de Charlie y su relación con Astoria. Esa noticia entusiasmó mucho a Molly que ya daba por perdida la posibilidad de que su segundo hijo formase una familia. Pasado unos minutos, Draco vio salir a Hermione de la casa acompañada de Molly. Ambas caminaron hasta el coche, el joven Malfoy salió del vehículo y saludó cortésmente a la madre de Ron.

—Cuídate mucho, querida y vuelve algún día.

—Lo haré, os escribiré y espero también recibir noticias vuestras. Ahora tengo que despedirme de alguien más antes de marcharme a Cardiff.

A Molly se le humedecieron los ojos, había entendido perfectamente las palabras de Hermione. Con un amago de la mano, les dijo adiós mientras estos se alejaban.

Hermione caminaba delante, sujetando un pequeño ramo de claveles rojos, lo había comprado a una anciana mujer que vendía flores en la puerta del cementerio. Draco la seguía en silencio, Hermione había insistido en que le acompañase y él no puso objeciones. Sabía lo importante que era para ella visitar, quizás, por última vez la tumba de Ron. Pronto llegaron a una lápida, no muy grande, bien cuidada y con el césped verde cubriendo su base. La joven se arrodilló y dejó las coloridas flores sobre el montículo verde. Draco se quedó de pie, muy cerca de ella.

—Sabías que este día llegaría, el día en que me despidiese definitivamente de ti —comenzó a hablar Hermione—. Y sé que estés donde estés, estarás muy molesto, como siempre que las cosas no salían como esperabas. No te preocupes, él me trata bien, en el fondo es buen chico. Tú nunca te habrías llevado bien con él, pero soy consciente que te importa mi felicidad y que la antepones a cualquier deseo tuyo. Por eso sé que me apoyas y que cuidas de mí, a pesar de que te imagino haciéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Gracias por todo el tiempo que me hiciste feliz y por el que pasamos de niños desquiciándome la vida, gracias por todo el tiempo que estuviste junto a mí. Sabes que no voy a olvidarte jamás y que te amaré siempre, pero presiento que ahora es el momento en que debo volver a empezar. Adiós, Ron.

Hermione se puso en pie enjugó las lágrimas que habían mojado sus mejillas, sonrió, echó una última mirada al trozo de mármol con el nombre de su difunto marido y se giró, agarrándose al brazo de Draco.

Mientras volvían al coche, Draco giró sin que su chica se diese cuenta, la mirada hacia la tumba de Ron. No se alegraba que, ese hombre que no conocía de nada, estuviese muerto, pero, sintiéndose algo egoísta, le agradecía de alguna forma, el hecho de que le hubiese dado la oportunidad de conocer a Hermione y en la profundidad de su corazón, le prometió, en silencio, que cuidaría de ella y la amaría como el destino no le dejo a él seguir amándola.

—Rumbo a Cardiff —ordenó Hermione una vez subida al coche.

—Como mandes.

—¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?

—No lo sé, y no me importa. Lo único que deseo es estar contigo, hacerte feliz, que olvides completamente el pasado y que vivamos plenamente lo que acabamos de empezar.

Hermione no pudo aguantarse el deseo de besarlo y en seguida Draco puso en marcha el coche, alejándose de Ottery.

La cálida brisa acariciaba el rostro de Hermione. La primavera le había arrebatado, hacía algún tiempo, la felicidad y ahora se la devolvía de nuevo con mucha más intensidad. Miró a Draco con ternura y supo que la vida le regalaba lo que necesitaba, sintió dentro de su corazón que era plenamente feliz y que todo lo sufrido ahora quedaba muy atrás. Sonrió cuando vio pasar a su lado la indicación en la que se podía leer:

"Bienvenido a Cardiff".

**FIN**

* * *

Uff, creo que este ha sido mi mayor reto, espero haberlo podido cumplir satisfactoriamente. Me ha llevado más tiempo del que tenía planeado en un principio pero, como ya he dicho en varias ocasiones, nunca salen las cosas como las planeamos.

No hace falta que os diga en qué he basado esta historia porque creo que queda claro a largo de ella. Aun así, os haré un resumen de en qué me inspiré para escribirla.

Sobre todo en la superación, es decir, la capacidad que todos tenemos —y que a veces creemos no poseer— de sobreponernos a las desgracias que nos rodea por muy terribles que estas sean. Perder a un ser querido, alguien con quien tienes planes de futuro, alguien a quien se ama, debe ser terriblemente doloroso y, más aún, si esa perdida es injusta y fortuita. Reponerse, seguir viviendo a pesar de saber que ese alguien nunca más estará a tu lado, no volver a oír su risa o escuchar su llanto, debe ser lo peor que nos puede suceder. Por eso salir adelante es algo muy difícil, sobre todo, si tratamos de hacerlo en soledad. Hermione quería superar la perdida de Ron ella sola, sin ayuda, y no pudo conseguirlo hasta que comenzó a tener de nuevo una ilusión por vivir encarnada en la figura de Draco.

Por su parte, éste al fin pudo conocer lo que es preocuparse por alguien, amarlo y sufrir por esa persona al mismo tiempo que te hace inmensamente feliz.

Astoria entendió que hay que perseguir los sueños, arriesgarse y Charlie le hizo entender eso.

Esta es una historia sobre la vida misma, sobre como podemos sobreponernos a la tristeza y volver a ser feliz no dejando que las cosas malas que nos suceden opaquen las buenas que puedan venir en el futuro.

Espero que la hayáis disfrutado, yo lo hice escribiendo y deseo que vosotros lo hicieseis leyendo.

Un fuerte abrazo, un beso infinito… y mil gracias.


End file.
